Back To You
by NiallsFinchel
Summary: Set in mid-season 4 and then gets a little AU. Finn's life hasn't been going as planned ever since he graduated high school. When he gets an invite to go to New York to celebrate Christmas with Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Brody, he has no clue as to what will happen. Will he end up staying in the city and trying to win back Rachel's heart? Or will he just give up and go home?
1. Shattered Dreams

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind! Constructive criticism would be amazing. Any ideas you have for stories and any suggestions for my current story are always greatly appreciated. :) Hope you enjoy and I look forward to continuing this fic as well as Finchel's story.**

 **My stories will always be dedicated to Cory Monteith and the beautiful impression he left behind on everyone he crossed paths with.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee.**

* * *

Finn Hudson sighed as he wiped his hands on the greasy old towel his stepfather Burt kept lying around the autoshop. He was currently working the tail end of a very long shift. All he wanted to do was go home and lay in bed for days.

He tried not to let it show, but he was so disappointed with everything that had happened in just a few short months, with the direction his life seemed to be going.

This was his first year out of high school, he should living life as a careless college student. Or making his mom proud by avenging his dad in the army.

But then he had to go and shoot himself in the foot, literally. Thus ruining any chances he had of not looking like a complete and utter failure. He had a feeling Mr. Shue only let him direct Grease out of pity. Everything that had happened to him recently had been out of pity.

His job at the autoshop, his help with the Glee club. All of it was just given to him because everyone felt bad for him.

Not that he wasn't proud of the students and all the work they had done on Grease, because he was extremely proud. Especially of his two leads Ryder and Marley. He was very proud of the way they'd stepped up and taken on the roles so seriously.

But that was all them, he just stood there and supervised, they probably could have done a perfectly fine job without him there. Artie was the real director, not him.

He sighed, rubbing his hands a little firmer, taking his anger out on the cloth and his greased up hands.

He still hadn't found his true calling. Even Blaine, Tina, and Artie all knew what they wanted to do with their lives and that had only just started their senior year of high school.

He tried acting and failed at that, tried the army and ended up being discharged for shooting himself. And then he went out to New York, hoping he could find some comfort in his ex-fiancées (but woman he was still fully in love with) arms only to find out she had moved on with some guy named Brody Weston.

What kind of douchy name was Brody anyways?

And that was when he'd hit rock bottom. He was replaced by a donkey faced douchebag, and from what Kurt had told him the day before, they were still together. Which infuriated Finn so damn much he felt like he snap a damn redwood tree in half. Or... something.

He loved seeing her when she came back to Lima though. She was different than the Rachel he knew but he had missed her a lot. Regardless of how she dressed or how she acted now.

As heartbroken as he was, he was so happy that she was making her dreams come true. She completely killed the winter showcase and severely impressed the dean and all the other students.

When she called the night of her showcase, he thought she had butt dialed him, but it turned out she just wanted to talk to him. It made him feel great that _his_ voice was the one she wanted to hear. Not stupid Brody's.

It had been a few weeks since then and she'd been thriving at school. He felt a certain sense of pride at the fact that she was already achieving so much. Granted, it wasn't because of him that she was at NYADA, but if he hadn't put her on that train she'd be stuck in Lima.

Another thing about this new Rachel? She seemed even more mature and wise than the Rachel he knew in high school. She convinced him not to give up on the Glee Club using her sheer Rachelness and then they had spent hours on the phone talking.

He was pleased to say they were on their way to being good friends, despite his jealousy at her relationship with Brody.

And ugh, the holidays were just around the corner and it was going to be a very boring holiday all by himself in his old childhood home.

Burt and Carole had bought tickets for a couples cruise about a month prior to Finn returning home. They wanted to spend their first holiday without their kids off in the tropics.

They'd also wanted to sell the tickets and spend Christmas with Finn once they realized he'd be home, feeling horrible about leaving him alone for the holidays. But Finn quickly put a stop to the that. He was forcing them to go. He did not need any more pity in his life.

Finn grumbled, tossing the cloth back onto the tool box and closing it, stacking it next to Burt's toolbox and heading back to the offices to find Burt himself.

He spotted the older man filing through some paperwork. "Hey Finn. You heading home?" He smiled up at him from the papers.

"Yeah. Kurt told me to skype him at exactly 9pm." Finn rolled his eyes, chuckling.

Burt laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Kurt. Tell him I say 'hi'. See you at home buddy." Burt waved his hand, chuckling to himself.

Finn waved and stalked off, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he unzipped his jumpsuit, placing it in the locker Burt had labeled for him.

The ride home was quiet. It always was, Lima was probably the most dead town in Ohio.

Finn scoffed. After all that shit about not wanting to be a Lima loser, that's exactly what he ended up as. It made him want to cry and slam his fists into the steering wheel. But he restrained himself, knowing that if he started crying, he'd have a very hard time stopping.

All of his friends had gotten out of Ohio. Rachel and Kurt were in New York, Quinn was at Yale, Mike got accepted into Joffrey Ballet school, Mercedes and Puck were both in California somewhere, making their own dreams come true. Even Santana had gone to New York, to find what her true dream was.

He was very grateful that his mom was working a shift at the hospital. He was feeling extremely crabby and really did not want to talk to anyone and see that look on their face. The one that said they felt sorry for him. It made his stomach ache in the worst of ways.

After warming up some of his moms chicken casserole and grabbing a bottle of coke, he headed upstairs, trying to prepare himself for the likely lecture he was about to get from his brother.

His hair was messy, his clothes were out of style, he needed to shave. The list went on and on.

Not that he didn't love his brother dearly, because he did. But boy did Kurt love to whine about Finn's style choices.

He kicked his shoes off and shut his door, plopping down in his computer chair and turning on his laptop, seeing that Kurt had already tried calling. As if Kurt was physic and could somehow read his mind all the way in New York, Kurt called again, his face appearing on Finn's computer screen.

As soon as Finn clicked accept, Kurt was on him like flies on shit. "Finn, you're ten minutes late." Kurt grumbled.

"I know I'm sorry, I just got home from the autoshop." Finn rolled his eyes, leaning against the computer table as he took a bite of his casserole and watched Kurt rub moisturizer into his skin. "It's not like it's late anyways, grandpa."

"Haha, you're hilarious Finn." Kurt muttered sarcastically, "You know I have to go through my entire moisturizing routine every Wednesday night. Not to mention Rachel and I have a very early morning tomorrow."

"How is Rachel?" Finn asked a little shyly, still nervous to talk about Rachel. Especially since he knew Brody was living them.

It made his blood fucking boil to know that he shared a bed with Rachel. His Rachel. Probably held her as she slept, placed loving kisses in her hair. Just like he used to.

 _Stop it Finn_. He told himself. He was going to make himself sick with thoughts about what Brody was probably getting from Rachel.

"She's alright. Busy with school and such." Kurt said quickly, obviously not wanting to speak too much about Rachel. He knew why. In his brothers own stupid way he was trying to protect him.

So Kurt probably didn't know they talked a couple times a month.

He didn't know if that made him feel bad or good. Either she didn't want people to know she was talking to him, or she didn't want to share him.

Actually, it was probably because she didn't want fucking Brody to know she was still talking to her ex-fiancée regularly.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. Brody was such a fucking tool. An ignorant tool at that.

"How's Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, the same shyness in his voice that Finn had only moments ago.

Finn spun back and forth a little in his computer chair as he sipped his coke, knowing Kurt was going through the exact same thing as him.

Both he and his brother had been cheated on by their significant others and while it hurt like hell to think about them, they also still thought about them all the damn time.

It was the unfortunate price they had to pay for loving people that had obviously moved on.

"He's uh, he's alright. He's been a little down lately. But he's getting better. He and Sam have gotten really close. They're calling themselves Blam now." Finn chuckled, rolling his eyes again.

"Seriously?" Kurt chuckled, lightening up a bit. "That's good. I'm glad he's happy."

"Yeah." Finn nodded, ready to change the subject. "So what about you? How's that Vogue internship going? And are you making any progress on getting into NYADA?"

Kurt sighed. "I think I'm done with that actually."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, done with what?"

"With the whole 'force Madame Tibeduex and the rest of the board to let me into NYADA'. It's a waste of time and I shouldn't be forcing it. I shouldn't be trying to force a career in music at all." Kurt rubbed some more face junk into his forehead. The dude had to be on his third bottle of a different moisturizer.

"But Kurt, it's your dream. Being a performer has always been your dream." Finn stared at Kurt in disbelief. If Kurt was giving up his dream, how in the hell would Finn be able to even find a dream? Kurt used to be one of the most self-assured people he knew.

Never did Finn ever think he'd see the day when Kurt Hummel gave up on his NYADA dreams.

"What about Broadway, about being a star? That's what you've always wanted Kurt. You shouldn't give that up, you're a star." Finn shook his head. "I know you're really put out by not being accepted into NYADA, trust me I really really understand, but that's just one path Kurt. There are other schools and other ways of getting onto Broadway. NYADA isn't your only option."

"Look Finn, I don't think you do understand. I accept that I'm just not made for performing. I love it, I really do. And I'll take any opportunity I can to keep singing for the rest of my life. This doesn't mean I'm giving up on my wonderful ability to spin a tune." Kurt assured his still stunned brother.

"But Kurt-" Finn pressed, determined to make his brother see that he shouldn't give up. He just couldn't.

Hell, Finn should have a professional degree in giving up with the number of times he'd done exactly that. His brother didn't deserve that kind of self-loathing that came with giving up on something.

"No buts Finn," Kurt interrupted him, "I've been thinking a lot over the past few days and I've spent a lot of time at Vogue talking to Isabelle. Maybe the reason I didn't get into NYADA is because I'm not meant for that life. I'm meant for something else."

"Kurt that's ridiculous-" Finn began again.

"No Finn. This isn't up for discussion. I've found something here that I really love doing. And I'm good at it Finn. Isabelle says I have a real gift. What kind of idiot would I be to pass up an opportunity like this with such a great mentor? I could really go places as a fashion designer." Kurt closed up the cap on his face moisturizer and smiled at Finn.

Finn sighed, feeling like he should argue but then he looked at the smile on Kurt's face. Maybe his brother was right, maybe this was a sign that he was destined to be in fashion.

"As long as you're happy. I just don't want you to give up because you don't think you're good enough or some shit like that. I don't want you settling for less than what you deserve." Finn tried and failed to stifle a small yawn.

"I am happy Finn. I feel needed and appreciated here. I love it." Kurt smiled at his brother. "I'm actually thinking about applying to the fashion institute here in New York. I'm sure I could get Isabelle to put in a good word for me." He added.

Finn felt a smile pull up his lips. "Then I'm really happy for you Kurt. And hey, you did manage to get me weaned off most my plaid shirts, boxers and undershirts." Finn laughed. "And if you can do that, you can doing anything." Finn joked, glad when he saw his brother laugh.

"Now if I only I could get rid of some of those ridiculous sweater vests you've been wearing. Seriously, you're starting to dress like Mr. Shue." Kurt shuddered.

"Hey, Mr. Shue was getting rid of a bunch of his sweaters and I took some off his hands. Shut up." Finn laughed.

"Hey, speaking of Mr. Shue. He's coming back really soon isn't he?" Kurt asked, suddenly a little more serious. Oh god, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Finn felt dread pool in his stomach at the thought. Of course he was happy Shue was coming back because had had missed his mentor, but that meant he was going to retake his Glee club and Finn would be back to just working at the damn auto-shop.

"Um yeah. He's coming back in about a month or so." Finn nodded.

Before Kurt could open his mouth to respond, there was a voice from Kurt's end of the Skype and a pair of beautifully tanned, shapely legs came into view.

"Kurt I need the laptop to... Finn." Rachel squeaked as she came into his full view wearing a tiny pair of sleep shorts and a white camisole.

"Hey Rachel." Finn smiled softly at her, waving a little, his food forgotten as he stared at his ex.

God she looked so fucking good. Like, her legs were even more perfect than he remembered. They looked so much softer too...

She gulped, waving back as her eyes glowed with something resembling sadness.

"Did you need Kurt for something?" Finn asked, noticing Kurt had been quiet throughout the whole exchange, merely glancing back and forth at the pair like he was watching a tennis match.

"Oh no. I just needed to borrow the laptop for something. It can wait though." Rachel insisted.

"Nah I gotta get to bed anyways. Glee rehearsal tomorrow. I wanna get the lesson planned out before I get there. I hate standing there looking like an idiot with nothing planned." Finn chuckled.

"Oh. Well goodnight Finn." Rachel smiled, a real genuine smile. Not one laced with sadness or pity but a smile more like the ones she used to give him back when they were hopelessly in love.

She'd told him before that she loved the thought of him teaching their old glee club. That it made her proud of him. And he was more than happy to put a smile like that on her face.

"Goodnight Rach. Have fun in class tomorrow." He smiled back lopsidedly, noting the blush on her face as she smiled again and headed back off the screen.

When his eyes flicked back to Kurt's, he was smirking knowingly at Finn. Finn cleared his throat. "So I guess we can finish this tomorrow? Night man." Finn said, stifling another yawn that threatened to escape.

"Yes I suppose. But Finn, please just heed your own advice okay?" Kurt sighed, taking in Finn's confused expression. "Don't settle for anything less than amazing person you are. You're destined for more Finn. You just have to get your head out of your own ass and realize that you could do great things. Goodnight Finn." Kurt smiled, waving as he clicked the end call button.

One thing about his conversations with Kurt? They always left him with a lot to think about. Kurt had a way of doing that easily. Well, Kurt and Rachel of course.

He remembered countless times during their dating period where she'd talk and talk about something and by the time she was done, Finn had no idea what she'd said because there was too much information. It was like his brain overloaded or something.

He shut his computer down and sighed, thinking about everything Kurt said. He really did need to kick his ass into gear. His life was just passing him by and he was doing nothing about it. Well, he was complaining a hell of a lot but he didn't think that really counted.

Just as he was dosing off in the chair, his food long forgotten on the computer table, his phone buzzed from somewhere over by his jacket. He groaned, reluctantly pushing himself up off the chair and hurrying over to the phone, checking the caller ID.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Rachel's excruciatingly beautiful face on his screen and her name blinking above that. Wondering why she was calling when he just saw her not even five minutes ago, he picked it up.

"Rach?" He asked confused, taking the phone with him as he walked over to his bed and plopped down.

"Hi Finn. I hope you're not too tired, I just really wanted to talk to you." Rachel sighed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just... I couldn't help but notice how sad you looked tonight. And I sort of overheard you and Kurt talking about what's going to happen when Mr. Shue comes back. You looked not only sad but like, defeated. And it scared me you know? I've never seen you look so checked out before." Rachel explained. He could practically see her biting her lip.

Though it did make his heart go into overdrive at the thought of her worrying so much about him that she couldn't even wait until tomorrow to talk to him.

"Rachel I'm okay. I swear. Just having some trouble deciding what I want to do." Finn laid back, having had this conversation with her several times.

"You're not okay Finn. You seem to be forgetting how well we know each other. I could see the sadness in your eyes, you're not happy." She protested.

"Of course I'm not happy Rach!" Finn raised his voice in frustration, "My life has no fucking direction. I'm mooching off my mom and Burt, I work at my stepdads fucking auto-shop, I lost my shot at being a war hero and avenging my dad, I lost my shot at being an actor, I lost you. I have nothing going for me."

Rachel was silent on the other for a moment and Finn wondered if she was scared because he'd lost his temper so easily. He was just so angry at himself. He'd completely let himself go and achieved nothing in his life so far. Time was ticking and he was spending it at a dead end job that he only got because the owner was his stepdad.

"Finn, you have you. And that's all you need. You don't need me or Kurt or anyone to tell you who you are. You've always been unsure about yourself but now that you're out of high school, you can explore your options, try new things, decide what makes you happy. There are no restrictions on what you can do." Rachel soft, calming voice relaxed him a little.

"I-I don't even know where to start Rachel." Finn sighed.

"Get out of Lima. Heck, even if you just drive down to Columbus or something I'm sure you could find some kind of opportunity that will lead you on a path. And the best part is that if you don't like it, you can go somewhere else and try again. You have time Finn, please don't give up on yourself." Rachel sweet voice caressed him like a blanket and he sighed again.

"You're right- of course you're right. I just, I'm scared you know? What if I fail? I can't take anymore of this feeling of failure. Of disappointing everyone I love and care about." Finn rubbed his forehead.

"Don't worry about anyone else. All you have to worry about it you. Your mom and Burt will be proud no matter what you choose to do. I'll be proud of you." She told him seriously, making him smile like a idiot.

God she was so good at making him smile even when he felt like shit.

"Thanks Rach. You always know just the right things to say." Finn smiled genuinely, closing his eyes a little and just listening to her rhythmic breathing.

"We may not be together Finn, but you're still one of the most important people in my life. I really hope you find something you're passionate about, because when you're good at something and you love it Finn, you practically glow." Rachel almost whispered the last part.

"You mean the world to me too." Finn shifted a little, wishing he could just hold her as he heard her breath hitch a little. "But I'm sure you need your rest now Rach. I bet Brody is waiting for you." Finn tried to keep the bitterness at bay.

"I can't sleep. And Brody isn't here right now. I actually don't know where he is so..." She trailed off, a little sadly.

"I'm sure he just got caught up at work." Finn said. The last thing he wanted to have a conversation about was Brody, but he didn't want to shut her out either.

"Yeah that must be it." She sighed, he heard movement and assumed she was shaking her head to rid herself of any other thoughts. "So tell me about your day Finn. I want to hear all about it."

Finn chuckled at her sudden burst of enthusiasm. "Well there was this particular douchy client that came in today needing an oil change. He was wearing a ruffled shirt and bright green suit. He must have been coming from some kind of cosplay thing." Finn laughed, loving the sound of Rachel giggling on the other end.

They spent the next hour and a half on the phone just chatting about their day. He talked about the annoying clients that came in, she talked about her bitchy dance teacher Cassandra July.

By the time they'd finished sufficiently bashing Ms. July, Rachel was yawning almost every other sentence. "Alright Ms. Berry, judging by the fact that you're yawning every ten seconds, I'd say it's time for bed." Finn stifled his own yawn, glancing at the clock that read 1:12.

He could practically see her pout through the phone. "Fine. Thanks for staying up with me Finn."

"It was my pleasure Rach. I couldn't sleep either and it's nice to have someone to talk to. You know, someone who isn't my mom or Burt." Finn chuckled.

Rachel giggled again. "We should talk more often Finn. Once every few days isn't enough for me." She said shyly.

Finn was pretty sure his heart just doubled in size. "It's not enough for me either Rach. Hell, just talking to you isn't enough for me." He breathed out a deep sigh.

It was silent on the other end for a moment as he laid back and stared at the ceiling, listening to her breath. He wondered if what he said had made her uncomfortable.

He was just about to open his mouth and take back his statement when she spoke quietly, "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his heart beating erratically as he waited to see what she was going to say.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? You need anything else for the plane ride? More cookies? Another sandwich?" Carole fussed over Finn, fixing his coat and doing everything she could to flatten out his 'fin'.

Finn resisted the urge to laugh at how frantic she was being. "Mom, I'll be fine. The flight is only a couple hours remember? And you've already packed me three sandwiches and two dozen cookies." He stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be okay, I promise."

She nodded and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief as Burt watched the pair, an amused look plastered on his face.

"Flight 152 now boarding." The announcer of the intercom interrupted Carole's blubbering about how she was going to miss him. He didn't understand why she was being so emotional. He was just leaving for a week or two so he could spend his holidays with Kurt.

"You better go bud. Come give me a hug." Burt managed to tear Carole away from her son long enough to give him a hug and a pat on the back. "Finn, try to enjoy yourself okay? Forget about the tire shop, the Glee club, forget everyone here. Just focus on yourself." Burt pulled away and handed Finn his ticket as he nodded.

"You got it. Thanks Burt." He smiled at his step dad and turned to give his mom a hug.

She grabbed his cheeks and placed sloppy kisses them on. "You behave okay? And please take care of yourself there. I love you Finn." She pulled back and wiped more of her tears as Burt placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Love you too mom." Finn grabbed the handle of his suitcase and waved at them, heading towards the terminal.

He turned back and waved a few more times before they disappeared from view. He smiled politely at the flight attendant as he handed her his ticket. It was only then that he noticed the ticket said _one way_. Burt had bought him a freakin one way ticket.

Did that mean Burt didn't want him to come home? He'd have to ask Kurt when he got to their apartment. Maybe he knew something.

Besides, it was a little too late to turn back now. He was already boarding the plane and Burt and his mom were probably already back at the car by now considering how long it took him to get through security.

He pushed his way through the aisles, plopping down in his assignment seat by the window. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Having to get up at 5am when he was used to getting up at ten did not bode well for his sleeping pattern.

His phone buzzed in his pocket just as a young woman sat next to him, smiling bashfully as she settled herself in.

He grinned back lopsidedly, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. There was a picture message from Kurt reading 'be prepared for tree hunting when you get here. We need an experts opinion on what makes the best Christmas tree. We suck at this' It was followed by a picture of Rachel and Santana dressed up in Christmas colors (Rachel in a fucking adorable red reindeer sweater with gold stitching) as they untangled the red and blue lights, Santana with a pissy look on her face and Rachel's arm adorably tangled up in the strings of lights.

He smiled widely and typed back his response, sorely tempted to crop out Santana and just make the picture of Rachel his background. She was just so _cute_ it was hard to not think of her that way.

And the best part? _Brody's nowhere to be seen in that picture_. He smirked smugly to himself, leaning his back against the headboard of his seat. He was fully aware of the young woman beside him that was staring up at him in awe. But he curled up next to the window, watching people bustle about below him as they prepped the plane for takeoff.

He was vaugly aware of his phone beeping in his pocket but he ignored it for now, focused only on the fact that in just a few short hours, he'd be in New York City during Christmastime (the friggin busiest time of year) with his brother, Santana, his ex-fiancée and her boyfriend. As screwed up as it all sounded, he was actually really excited.

Even if Burt and his mom were trying to trick him into staying longer. Which he totally knew that's what they were doing. He had a sneaking suspicion that's why his mom was crying so much.

Regardless of everything that had happened to him in the past year, he was determined to have a good Christmas. Maybe it would even put him in a better mindset so he start of a better life for himself too.

* * *

 **Reviews are love! And they help motive a writer to shell out chapters faster too ;) So please leave your reviews! :)**


	2. A Night In Bushwick

**Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have many plans for our Finchel in the future; both good and bad ;). Remember and believe in the tether ❤️**

 **This story is dedicated to Cory Monteith ❤️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related.**

* * *

As soon as the plane landed in JFK, Finn was wide awake and extremely jittery. He was pretty sure the woman next to him (who had been flirting with him the whole plane ride) was now annoyed with him.

Getting up at the butt crack of dawn to pack and get everything ready, only to spend three hours in a cramped car with his parents and then another hour and a half on a stuffy plane. He was more than ready to get off this damn plane.

So not only was his foot jiggling profusely, but he'd been smacking his lips together for several minutes, probably annoying the older couple sitting directly in front of him too. His nerves and excitement were reaching their high and he just wanted to get off this damn plane and get into the city.

There was an announcement over the intercom about the passengers needing to stay in their seats until the attendant accounted their row number. Given that Finn was in the back, he got to be tortured even longer by nerves and he was about ready to explode when she was just halfway through the plane.

The flight attendant shuffled them all off the plane one by one and by the time Finn got to baggage claim, it was ridiculously busy. Like, he'd never seen an airport this crowded in his entire life. It was even busier than the first time he'd been to New York back in junior year for Nationals. There were crowds of people everywhere around him.

Young children, parents, older couples, teens. He was genuinely shocked at how different it was from Cleveland's airport. He could walk through baggage claim easily in Ohio and not even have to push his way through a _small_ crowd.

Here, he had to practically fight off a man with a cane who was insisting that Finn had taken his suitcase. Even though it clearly said Finn Hudson on the tag. (And Finn was pretty sure he had bruises on his shins from that guys freakin wooden cane).

He heard squealing behind him as he rolled his suitcase away from the crowd, just needing to clear his head for a moment before he jumped back into the throng of people to find the exit and hail a taxi. He just assumed it was some giggly little girl and her boyfriend as the squealing got louder and louder.

It wasn't until he felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his waist and another slightly larger pair of arms wrap around his shoulders that he finally tried to turn.

He was shocked for a moment until he realized it was Rachel around his waist and Kurt around his shoulders. He laughed and turned around in their arms, wrapping each one of his massive arms around them in turn.

"I didn't know you guys were coming out here to meet me." Finn tried not to lean too much into Rachel but he did anyways, resting his head on top of hers as she sighed in his arms.

"We wanted to surprise you. We looked up your flight number and drove here as fast as possible." Kurt grinned up at his brother, his winter hat slightly askew on his head from their hug.

"Well it's a very welcome surprise," Finn fixed Kurt's hat as he gave his brother another squeeze. "I was not looking forward to navigating my way to your loft."

Kurt chuckled. "I figured you didn't remember the last time you were here. You uh, weren't here that long." Kurt stuttered the last part, realizing at the last minute what he'd said.

Finn glanced at Rachel out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was looking at him too.

She cleared her throat and smoothed out her jeans. _Whoa, Rachel Berry in jeans?_ Finn blinked rapidly at the sight, unsure of whether he was more shocked or more turned on. He never thought he'd see the day.

"Well let's just hope you stay a little longer this time. You've been missed. Even Santana misses you." Rachel giggled, patting his arm softly. He heard Kurt breath a sigh of relief at the fact that no drama was started.

"I agree. Now cmon. Let's get you settled into the loft. It's colder than Antarctica at night and I don't want to be moving stuff around while each one of my toes freeze off." Kurt tugged on the sleeve of Finn's jacket.

Rachel hooked her arm around Kurt's other arm before they both stopped, noticing Finn wasn't following them. Just, standing there looking at them.

"You're clearing a spot for me in the loft?" Finn asked, his throat scratchy.

"Well yeah. Like we'd really make you sleep on the couch. We got you one of those high-raised double blow up beds at Bed Bath & Beyond. It should be enough room for you to roll around and not fall off." Kurt waved his hand like it was nothing.

To Finn, on the other hand, it meant a lot more than they could know.

The only downside was that Brody was in the loft too, so he'd be seeing a lot more of that douchebag in the future.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot to me." Finn smiled, gripping the handle of his suitcase as they smiled back at him, Rachel's eyes practically sparkling.

"Don't even mention it, now come on. We've got a taxi to catch or they'll all be gone by the time we get out there." Kurt wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and led the other two outside.

He set about trying to hail a cab while Finn and Rachel lagged behind.

"I'm really glad you decided to come out here. Kurt told me you were going to spend the holiday season alone." Rachel gazed up at him through her lashes as gentle snowflakes started to fall around them.

Finn shrugged. "I didn't want my mom and Burt to waste those tickets they got months ago. I would've been fine."

Rachel shook her head though there was a smile on her face. "Typical Finn Hudson. Think of everyone else first and yourself last."

Finn laughed. "I can't help it. It's just who I am." Finn bumped her shoulder, unable to keep the wide smile off his face.

"Hmm indeed." She bumped him back with a giggle, barely even moving him an inch.

"Come on you two! It's freezing!" Kurt called from a few meters away, shaking the snow off his designer boots as he slipped into the cab.

Finn chuckled and lead Rachel to the cab, shrugging off her insistence that he needed help loading his suitcase in the back trunk. "Seriously Rach, get your butt in the cab. I got this." He pushed her playfully into the cab, popping open the back and heaving his suitcase into it quickly, his hands freezing.

Silently cursing the fact that he didn't bother to pull his gloves out of his suitcase before packing it up, he slid into the cab next to Rachel, smiling at the sight of her pinked cheeks.

"God I'm hungry. You're the guest of honor tonight Finn. What do you want to eat?" Kurt rubbed his hands together, laying his gloves on his lap.

"I dunno. What good places do you guys have around here?" Finn shrugged. "You know I'm always game for anything."

"There's this really good Thai place a couple blocks down. Ooh and that Chinese restaurant on 2nd. Oh! And that little pizzeria on the end of the street. They use so much cheese it can't be healthy." Rachel told him as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"But damn is that pizza good." Kurt nodded his head.

"Well now you guys are making me hungry for pizza," Finn laughed. "My vote is definitely for that pizza."

"Good choice." Rachel grinned.

Kurt barked directions at the driver who merely grumbled in return, his unshaven face and greasy face showing his displeasure. He had a feeling most of these guys weren't very friendly. He made a mental note to watch who he accepted taxi rides from now on.

Kurt's phone rang out through the cab and he took it out of his pocket hurriedly, answering it. "Hello? Oh Isabelle I'm glad you called..." Kurt turned away from them, speaking enthusiastically into the receiver about some kind of "fashion emergency" Isabelle was having.

Finn turned towards his window and looked up at the passing buildings, feeling a sense of awe sweep over him. The last time he was here, it was very short lived and he hadn't had any time to really enjoy the sights.

He'd been upset about finding Rachel with some other guy and then even more upset that he knew he was losing her. So enjoying New York and it's beautiful sights hadn't exactly been on his his to do list.

But now that he was really seeing it, he realized how truly breathtaking the city was. Especially when it was spitting snow and everything was covered in said snow. It made it seem more magical. No wonder Kurt and Rachel loved it so much here. Being in New York made you feel like you could be or do anything.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Rachel sighed happily, looking out his window too, a wistful smile on her face.

"I didn't really notice how beautiful it was last time I was here. But yeah, it's really something." He nodded in agreement, resting his head on the back of his seat.

"You're going to love tree shopping. Kurt and I have already scouted out a few places. The one we found serves coca with little peppermint sticks in them and the lot is massive. It's where they had this old abandoned building that finally got torn down." Rachel chatted animatedly, her fingers toying with the red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"And I know I don't celebrate Christmas, but you and everyone I live with does. So I figured why not get into the Christmas spirit? I can just light my menorah and say my prayers in my own room." She grinned up at him.

He chuckled softly at her enthusiasm. "You don't have to celebrate Hanukkah in secret Rach. Bring your menorah out to the front and we can sit there with you while you say your prayers." Finn grinned down at her, his heart skipping at least a dozen beats as she smiled back up at him.

He was too busy staring at Rachel to hear the driver calling back to them in his very heavy New York accent. "Here we are. Bushwick, Brooklyn."

Kurt cleared his throat. "We're here guys." Kurt got out of his side of the cab, paying the driver before hurrying to the sidewalk and avoiding traffic.

Finn opened his door, stepping onto the wide sidewalk and reaching back to help Rachel out. She smiled gratefully and shut the door as Finn went to the back to grab his suitcase.

The cab driver sped off the moment he shut the back, making Finn cough from the smoke. "Damn. Are all cab drivers that cheerful here?" Finn pulled out the handle of his suitcase, following Kurt and Rachel to the entrance of the pizzeria.

"Oh yeah. Some of them are worse." Kurt nodded gravely, pushing open the door.

"So what did Isabelle call about?" Rachel asked, hooking arms with Kurt again as they walked up to the front counter, waving at the owner who greeted them openly.

Finn chuckled to himself and waited by the door. They must come in quite often if the owner knew them by name. Rachel started talking with the owner while Kurt ordered their pizza's from the young man at the register, his hand on his chin as he looked up at the menu showing the different kinds of pizza.

Finn rolled back and forth on his heels, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked around and inhaled the incredible aroma of freshly made pizza. It made his mouth water just thinking about the hot, cheesy slices of pizza he knew would be devoured the moment they got to the loft.

Craning his neck downwards, he looked out the window and watched New Yorkers passed by in a hurry. Some of them were on their cell phones, some were eating, some were talking animatedly to others. He noticed there wasn't a single person that was just walking normally.

He'd probably have to get used to this fast-paced lifestyle if he planned on staying longer.

Wait what? He shook his head as he realized what he just said. He was not going to stay longer than Christmas break.

He had the Glee club back in Lima that would need his help, he had his mom and Burt, the tire shop.

And this was Rachel's city. He didn't want to invade it and mess with the life she'd started for herself. Not to mention he didn't think he could stand even a day in the same apartment as Brody, let alone anything longer than that.

"You need anything sir?" A young woman, probably around his age, tapped on his shoulder gently, knocking him out of his thoughts.

She was wearing an apron like the other cooks and had her red hair tied back into a high ponytail. Much like the Cheerios used to have back at McKinley.

He noticed a tattoo of a butterfly surrounded by some music notes on her arm. And as he looked up at her face, he noticed she had a very pretty smile.

Because okay, he may be in love with Rachel but he still noticed other women. And he could admit when there was a pretty girl in his midst.

"Oh no I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friends. They're up at the counter ordering our pizzas." Finn smiled at her.

"Oh okay," She smiled widely at him, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Let me know if you need anything. My name is Lila." She winked as she sauntered away, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

He watched her walk away, checking her out appreciatively. Now that was something he could get used to. There wasn't exactly a plethora of woman in Lima who were lining up to date him. He'd been here half an hour and already there was a gorgeous woman who was clearly giving him the sex eyes.

He puffed out his chest a little, more than pleased that his time at the gym was paying off.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked curiously as he and Rachel appeared from behind a small group of people. He was carrying two pizza boxes with a carton of pre-made cookie dough on top.

"Oh just one of the workers. She was asking me if I needed help." Finn shrugged, holding open the door for them as Rachel looked at him weirdly. "Cmon lets go, I'm starving."

Kurt nodded in agreement, starting off down the street a couple blocks with Finn and Rachel in tow.

He glanced around at the people around them, some of them a little rough around the edges. Some definite creepers, he'd noticed. He wasn't sure whether he liked the idea of Rachel, Kurt, or Santana walking home alone at night in this neighborhood.

They came to a large building with a buzzer at the front door. Kurt pressed down on the button reading 7C.

Santana's slightly distorted voice crackled from the speaker, "Lady Hummel is that you? It better be because I'm fucking starving."

Kurt rolled his eyes, speaking into the intercom. "Yes Santana its us. We have Finn too and I'm sure he's tired, so just buzz us up." Kurt tapped his foot impatiently.

"Do you have food? Because if you don't I'm afraid I can't let you in." Santana spoke again, making Kurt huff in annoyance.

"Santana! Open the damn door. It's freezing and the pizza's are getting cold out here. It's like 40 degrees." Kurt snapped at her, tearing away from the button testily when he was finished speaking.

Santana snorted in amusement at Kurt's bossiness and buzzed them up, unlocking the door.

"About time," Kurt grumbled. "I know she could see us through the window. She could've just opened the door when she saw us." Finn chuckled and followed them up a total of seven flights of stairs.

It's a good thing Finn had been working out a lot more otherwise that probably would have made him pass out.

"You guys have to walk up those stairs everyday?" Finn heaved his suitcase up the last flight of stairs.

"No, we usually take the elevator. But the elevator has been out the past week due to maintenance." Kurt led them down the hall until they came to the third door from the end, pushing the key into the lock with one hand and sliding the large metal door open.

He took a side glance at Rachel and noticed she was being way quieter than normal. Usually she was a chatterbox. "Hey what's up?" He left his suitcase by the door as he walked close to her, figuring Kurt would instruct him on where to put his stuff sooner or later.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Rachel chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"You know you can tell me." He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, watching as she unbuttoned her coat and forced a smile his way.

He heard Santana and Kurt quietly conversing in the kitchen as he awaited Rachel's response.

Finally she looked up at him, reaching up to brush some wisps of snow off his chest softly. "Really Finn, I'm okay. I'm happy to have you here. It's what I've been dreaming of for years." Rachel spoke quietly and calmly, leaving Finn staring after her as she walked away from him and pushed her way through some hanging beads, into what Finn could only assume was her bedroom.

He sighed and tossed his head back in frustration. What was Rachrl trying to do to him? She can't date some other dude and say things like _that_. Things that make his stomach feel all jumbled and his heart thumping painfully.

Things were so freakin complicated. They kinda had a mutual split months ago after he left her here in New York. Granted, it was an asinine move, but he was hurt and felt like Rachel was a completely different person than the one he knew. It terrified him. It all made his head hurt and as much as he wanted to be with her, he also didn't want to deal with all that.

"Well if it isn't the Jolly Green Giant." Santana came into the room, interrupting his thoughts with a smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and circled him as if checking him out like a predator stalking her prey.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Santana's antics and sat down at the small circular table with the pizza and a pack of diet coke. "Santana, leave him alone and come eat," Kurt grumbled. "We got some of that even greasier meat pizza you and and Finn like."

Rachel came in a second later, having quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. She smiled shyly at Finn and sat down next to Kurt, reaching for the cheese pizza under the meat pizza.

Santana moved her hand to her hip and quirked an eyebrow. "Damn you look pretty good Hudson. Have you been working out? Your man boobs actually look like muscle instead of flab now." She smirked harder, giving him an approving nod of the head as she sat down on the other side of Kurt.

Finn blushed deep red, Santana's bluntness never failing to embarass and surprise him. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he cautiously slipped his shoes off and made his way to the table, sitting between Rachel and Santana.

"Uh, thanks? I think." Finn accepted the plate Kurt handed him from across the table, opening the box of loaded meat pizza he knew only he and Santana would eat.

"You should be thanking me. That was a compliment, I don't give those out often." Santana bit into her pizza as she pointedher finger at him matter-of-factly.

"Was that what that was?" Kurt mumbled, leaning into Rachel as she giggled. Santana ignored him as she continued eating slice after slice, Finn joining her. The good thing about Santana? She was the closest thing to a dude friend he was going to get. Kurt didn't like meat, video games, or sports. All things Finn enjoyed. Santana tolerated sports and enjoyed video games like him. So at least he'd have someone here to do that stuff with.

By the twenty minute mark, Finn and Santana were chatting idly about what she'd been up to as they finished off the meat pizza, Kurt and Rachel doing the same on the other side of the table.

"So, I made some banana bread for tonight. Would you like some?" Rachel piped up from her seat next to him as her and Kurt finished off their conversation.

"Really?! I'd love some. You know I can't resist your banana bread." Finn grinned at her, ignoring the knowing looks coming from Santana and Kurt as they exchanged glances.

Rachel squealed happily, clapping her hands together as she stood up, gathering their plates together and heading towards the kitchen. "Great! I'll go heat it up in the oven." She said, her voice getting quieter as she disappeared through the doorway.

"Ooh! I'll help." Kurt stood up, following Rachel into the kitchen.

" _You know I can't resist your banana bread_." Santana mimicked, smirking at the glare she received from Finn. "Could you be anymore obvious about why you're really here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana. I'm here to celebrate Christmas with my brother and his friends." Finn sipped his coke, avoiding Santana's all-knowing eye.

"Don't lie Hudson. You came the minute Berry snapped her little gremlin fingers. You're whipped without even being in a relationship with her, I'd feel sorry for you if I didn't find the whole thing so amusing." Santana picked at her nails as she spoke.

"You don't know what you're talking about Santana." Finn rolled his eyes at her, her words hitting a little too close to home and making him feel irritable.

"Come on, it's not like you have a life outside Berry. Your life has revolved around her ever since Junior year." Santana chuckled, unaware of a now fuming Finn who was getting angrier with word she uttered.

"Well I'm glad you find my sorrow so amusing." Finn snapped, standing up from the chair and walking over to the couch where he sat down with a huff, crossing his arms and shocking Santana slightly with his sudden upset.

"Come on Hudson, you know I'm just messing with you. Truth is, it's kinda cool having you here. Hummel and Berry are no fun to mess with, they don't get pissy like you do." Santana pushed on his shoulder.

Finn sighed. "I know it's who you are. I'm just really sensitive about everything that's been going on. Everything in my life is kinda shitty right now and I'm hanging on my a very thin thread. I only came out here because I didn't want to be alone. I don't need to be reminded that I have nothing else going for me." Finn sat back against the couch, running a hand over his face to calm himself a bit.

Santana groaned. "Oh man. You really are upset." She heaved a sigh and blew out her lips. "Look, you know I'm not really good with feelings. But I'll go easy on you for a while okay? No crude jokes and I'll be here if you need to talk to someone. You and I? We're kind of in the same boat right now. Fresh out of a relationship, no real direction. But we'll get through it Hudson. We always do." Santana pat his leg, standing up.

"But for now let's just forget about this mushy shit. Berry has banana bread." Santana smacked the back of his head playfully, making Finn smile weakly.

"When did you get so good with words Lopez?" Finn stood up and smiled at her. "You're the first person who's actually made me feel better about this. I guess I didn't realize you were going through a similar situation. It feels good to have who actually understands, not just says they do." Finn punched her arm lightly, following her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What the hell is taking so long Berry. I wants my banana bread." Santana opened the fridge and tossed Finn a beer. He just barely grabbed it with one hand, caught off guard by the sudden flying projectile.

"Beer and banana bread? Really? Those two don't even go together." Kurt whirled an eyebrow from his spot by Rachel next to the oven.

"Dude who cares. Beer is beer." Finn popped it open as Santana opened her own.

"The bread is almost ready. I told you two I needed to heat it up." Rachel giggled, placing the hot pad on the small sliver of counter next to the stove top.

"Ugh fine. But hurry up. I just want some bread before I go to sleep. I have an early shift at the diner tomorrow and Dani's working it with me." Santana stalked back out of the kitchen.

Finn stood there for a second as he thought through Santana's words. She was right, it was getting pretty late. And there was a suspicious lack of a certain donkey faced douche that had yet to show his face in the loft.

Figuring Santana would be a better person to ask, he turned on his heel and followed Santana back out into the living room where she'd turned on the tv and was watching some bridal show.

He sat down next to her and played the beer bottle in his hands nervously. He fiddled with the bottle for a few minutes, trying to work up the courage to ask Santana about Rachel and Brody's current situation. Was he working or something? Because no one had even said his name since he arrived in New York. Even Rachel and he was her boyfriend.

"Hey Santana? Can I ask you something?" He avoided her eyes, looking only at his beer bottle.

"Yes?" She sipped her own beer, still looking straight at the screen.

"Where's Brody?" He asked, quiet enough that he knew Kurt and Rachel wouldn't be able to hear.

"We don't know. He doesn't actually stay here every night." Santana shrugged.

Finn whipped his head to the side to look at her. _What?_

"Brody doesn't live here?" Finn questioned, his face full of shock.

"Not really. He stays sometimes but I wouldn't expect him to stay over that often given he and Rachel are only in an open relationship." Santana smirked at his shocked expression, clearly enjoying being the one to give him this news.

"Wow. I... I didn't know that." Finn stuttered, his kind reeling from this new info.

"Rachel's not a big fan of it though. So don't go preparing to run in there and kiss her. She still sees it as cheating, not an open relationship. Which I just agree. Calling a realationship that is just an excuse to have multiple booty calls. I bet he has dozens of other woman wrapped around his finger just like Rachel." Santana scowled. "God I can't stand it when that tool stays over." She shuddered. "He's like a walking STD."

Finn stifled a laugh, feeling closer and closer to Santana by the second. Turns out they even shared a deep hatred for Brody.

"That's uh, interesting." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, taking a swig of his beer.

"It is indeed. Maybe she just needs the right guy to show her that she deserves more." Santana added, still watching tv nonchalantly.

Finn practically burned a hole in her cheek as he stared at her. Since when did Santana become a secret Finchel shipper?

"She wouldn't take me back anyways. I'm nothing." Finn looked away sadly, "She knows it, I know, even my parents know it. I think they were hoping I'd decide to stay and make something of myself so they bought me a one way ticket." Finn chuckled humorlessly. This self-hatred switch could flip on at any moment these days.

"The banana bread is ready! Come and get some!" Rachel sweet voice called from the kitchen, making both Finn and Santana's head turn slightly towards her directions. Finn didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before, the smell of warm banana bread was wafting through the apartment and it made his stomach ache in the best of ways.

Santana stood up, tossing the remote onto his lap and startling him yet again. "Guess you better prove to her that you are something then. You can be anything you want, Hudson. So prove it to her and then show her that you're better than some whiny, self-hating, ex-quarterback. Show them all." Santana gave him one last serious look before she left him alone with his thoughts.

Finn tossed the remote into the seat Santana was just sitting in, thinking over Santana's words. Was she right? Was he really good enough to prove to everyone he was better than this? Better than a fresh out of high school kid who was still living with parents and who also had no sense of direction? No plans to make his life better?

 _I could be_. He decided. If he could just figure out what he was good at. Besides football of course, that ship sailed long ago. No, there had to be something else. Something he was good at and enjoyed doing.

In high school all he did was play football and sing in Glee club. But the more he got to thinking, the more he thought about how much he had loved leading the New Directions. And he was pretty good at it. Rachel of course had been the stronger of the two leads, but he wasn't bad. And he had been single handedly leading the New Directions while Mr. Shue had been gone.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized he loved leading those kids, he loved having the chance to be an inspiration, just as Mr. Shue had inspired him. He could be a teacher. And more specifically a _Glee club_ teacher.

Sitting on the couch, in the middle of Kurt, Rachel, and Santana's apartment, Finn realized he had just found his dream. He didn't know why he hadn't though if it before. Directing Grease had been fun, but not nearly as fun as leading the New Directions to a victory.

He can't believe of all people to help him realize his dream, Santana Lopez had jump started his thinking. It was freaking insane.

"Finn, the bread is ready." Rachel laid a hand on his shoulder gently, tugging him out his thoughts with her sweet touch. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked, concern lacing her voice.

Finn gazed up at her, the obvious love in his eyes making her breath hitch. She was unaware that Finn just had one of the biggest revalations of his life even if he had no clue where to start.

But that didn't matter. The point was that he had some kind of idea about what he wanted to do. Maybe this trip was a good idea. And this as only his first day here.

"I'm great Rach," He smiled up at her happily, resting his hand over hers. "I've never felt better. Let's go get some of your awesome banana bread." She giggled as he stood up excitedly. She looked slightly confused at mood change, but happy none the less.

She giggled again, louder this time as he tickled her sides on their way to the kitchen. She tried to swat away his hands playfully, a look of adoration plastered on her face as she looked up at him. Yeah, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

 **So Finn's first day in New York was a rousing success! Guess he just needed a little inspiration and a different change in scenery to realize his dream. Think it'll stay this happy and sappy? Probably not :P Hope you all enjoyed the Finntana in this episode too, they've always been a favorite friendship of mine. :)**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews! The reviews I got last time were so sweet and I adore every one of you that left one.**

 **And while there will be drama ahead, always remember and believe in the tether!**


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Hello everyone! H** **ope you enjoy this next chapter! I'll try to update ASAP but I'd count on them being more sporadic haha. But I promise to try my best!**

 **As always, this story is dedicated to Cory Monteith. ❤️ Always believe in the tether!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, and I don't pretend to. Chapter title belongs to the Queen song of the same name :P**

* * *

Finn yawned and rolled over in his blowup bed. It was actually a pretty comfortable bed, moreso than his old bed back in Lima which was far too small for someone his age and size now.

And Rachel had just finished washing the sheets so they were all warm and cozy. He sighed happily.

It was now day five since his arrival and he'd spent most of his time exploring the city a bit. Kurt and Rachel usually took him out during the day, to see the New York sights and shop for some new clothes (Apparently Finn couldn't look like a 'lumberjack' if he was to be seen walking about with Kurt).

And then Santana handled the nighttime touring, taking him to several bars and clubs to get a feel for which one would suit them. They had actually found a little bar a few blocks away that was relatively calm and didn't get too crazy. They'd escaped there a couple times when Kurt and Rachel got into one of their ridiculous fights over clothes or who had used all the hot water.

It felt like home though. Which he shouldn't have been getting used to since he was only staying a couple weeks. Well, less than two weeks now.

He glanced at the little clock on one of Kurt's side table that he was using. It was only 9pm and he could not sleep for the life of him. He figured he'd catch up on said sleep since he'd been towed around all of New York for the past five days.

Rachel was supposed to be having dinner with Brody while Santana and Kurt were both at work. So he had no one to go out with anyways.

He rolled over again, glancing towards the brightened window across from his bed. The colored lights dancing across the window pane as the city outside was alive with excitement.

What the hell was he doing? Here he was, a single guy in one of the most highly populated cities in the U.S, and he was laying in bed at 9pm.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled the covers off himself and swung his feet over the bed, walking over to his suitcase and shuffling around for something to wear. Sniffing his black t-shirt and deciding it was clean enough, he ripped the other one off and slid into the relatively clean one, pulling on his dark wash jeans over his sleep shorts (just his boxers).

He pulled the curtain aside and stepped onto the hardwood floor in his black socks, caught off guard when he saw Rachel sitting down at the table, plates of food out and a once lit candle sitting in the middle of the table, its wax melted at the top like it had been lit for hours.

"Rach? What are you doing out here? Where's Brody?" Finn asked softly, her back turned to him as he reached out to touch her gently.

She flinched a little and he could have sworn he heard her sniffle. She turned around and forced a smile, though it easily cracked when Finn continued to stare at her with a concerned expression.

He was startled when Rachel threw her arms around his neck, crying hard into his chest softly. He immediately wrapped his own arms around her, lifting her up and carrying her to the couch. She curled into his arms like a lost puppy, making his heart practically melt at the sight of the tiny girl in his arms.

He just let her cry for a few minutes, rubbing her back and holding her as close as humanly possible, letting her know he was here for her. When her sob's slowly turned into hiccups and her breathing became slower, he carefully pulled her from his chest to look at her face.

Her makeup was smeared all over her cheeks and underneath her eyes but she had never looked so beautiful to him. "Tell me what's wrong." Finn whispered, cupping her cheeks and wiping some of the mascara off her face with his thumbs.

"B-Brody never came for dinner. He- my own boyfriend stood up." She rested her head on his chest, sighing with labored breath.

Finn fought the urge to find Brody and punch him in his smarmy face. Such a dick. He clenched his fists, hating Brody with every second that passed. "He's a fucking idiot Rach. He doesn't know what he's missing. I'm sure you cooked an awesome dinner." Finn sighed, trying to keep his anger at bay as he rubbed her back soothingly.

She nodded. "This is third time this month. I-I can't believe I agreed to this kind of relationship. We're in an open relationship Finn. And I'm not proud of it. It makes me sick to think I agreed to be in a relationship where he can do whatever he wants and I can't say anything. I'm so stupid." She cried. He felt a fresh batch of tears all over his t-shirt and he sighed.

"Shhh, you're not stupid Rachel. You just have a habit of only seeing the good in people. It's not a bad thing. Hell, you always saw the good in me. There has to be something about him that keeps you with him." Finn told her seriously, the words feeling like poison on his tongue. Anything to make her feel better though, he just want her to stop crying. It was like kicking a little puppy and being forced to listen to it whimper.

"I only started this relationship with him because I was hurt about you. Well, that was most of it. I think I was just caught up in the whole idea of a new relationship that I just agreed to anything as long as it would keep me in a relationship. Pathetic, I know." She shuffled, her nose stuffy as she ran one of her hands underneath it.

"Rach, it's not pathetic. You are human, you don't want to be alone. That's completely understandable. And I know it seems bad, but maybe if you just talk to him. It'll be okay, maybe he actually had a legit reason for missing dinner." Finn pulled her back from his chest again, tucking a stray hair back.

She nodded and looked up at him, big tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you have to spend your night trying to make your ex feel better about her current relationship. It's not fair to you." She played with the edge of his shirt, the simple feeling of her fingers grazing his bare chest sending goosebumps all over his skin.

He shrugged, trying to fight off the urge to keep ahold of her and never let go. "I didn't have anything better to do anyways, I was just going to hang out at one of the bars Santana and I have been to recently. Besides, what are friends for?" He forced out a chuckle. The last thing he wanted was to be _just friends_. But he'd take it for now. If that's all they could be at the moment, then so be it.

He refused to let either of them be the rebound again. Even if it meant having to suffer a little longer and watch her be with that freakin tool.

The last few times they'd gotten together, it had been right after the end of a relationship. And those few times hasn't exactly worked out. He knew that of they repeated that trend, it would end with similar results.

He'd been thinking a lot over the past few days. He loved being in New York, he was with friends and this time it was under much better circumstances. Who knows, maybe one day he and Rachel would work out. And when that day came, he knew that they'd be forever.

Her tiny smile had faltered a little at words, but she brought her lips up in another smile. "Where would I be without you, Finn Hudson?" She sighed, running and hand over her face as he smiled at her. "God I'm a mess right now." She half chuckled, her nose still stuffy.

"Naw, I think you still look beautiful." He poked her nose, sending her into a small fit of giggles.

"Forever the gentleman." She shook her head with a grin and pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I'll try calling Brody in the morning. If he's not going to answer, I won't spend my whole night worrying about where's he's gone."

"Atta girl. No man can tame Rachel Berry. That's a known fact." He laughed as she pushed on his chest lightly.

"And Finn? I'm sorry I've been kind of a bad host. I mean, I invited you yet I haven't even spared the time to hang out with you properly." She wiped her eyes again and sat back against the couch.

"I guess I'll forgive you. This time. But only because you're one of my best friends." He winked at her, making her blush softly. Plus, I've still got time. I'm staying for a few days after New Years remember? We have plenty of time to hang out."

"Are we really friends?" She asked softly. "With our past and everything, I wasn't sure if we were okay. Especially the way we left things."

Finn sighed, this was an extremely touchy subject. He knew it had to come out at some point though. "I won't lie, I'm still kinda hurt about how fast you moved on. It just seemed like you moved on without even thinking about what it would do to me." Finn sighed.

Rachel was silent for a moment and it made Finn a little nervous. "Well I felt like you'd abandoned me. You put me on a train and then didn't contact me for months. What was I supposed to do? Wait around for months after you sent me away? On a day we were supposed to get married none the less. It felt like you'd ripped my heart out Finn." She wrung her hands nervously.

Finn's stomach ached with guilt as he remembered the day he had sent her in that train. "I was lost Rachel. I just wanted to clear my dads name. And then you said you were going to stay in Lima for me! How could I let you throw your life, your dreams away for me? I never would have been able to live with myself. So I sent you off to love your dreams. Even if I couldn't be there with you. But then I came to see you only to find you had moved on after 3 months. It made me feel like our relationship had meant nothing to you."

Rachel sniffled. "I guess we both screwed up. We both made mistakes out of hurt and what we thought was the right thing." She groaned in frustration as even more tears filled her eyes. "But how could you think our relationship didn't mean much to me? You were my biggest dream Finn, being with you was all I ever wanted. I wanted to defer my acceptance letter because I wanted to support you."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed as he felt himself tear up too. Dammit. How many times could he cry over this girl? He gulped down the lump in his throat. "And I just wanted what was best for you. I couldn't stand the thought of you being stuck in Lima because of me. The guilt that would have eaten at me, would have been worse than not being with you. Because I just know, you would have resented me at some point in our life."

"I wish we had just talked to each other more. Now everything between us is all screwed up. I wouldn't have resented you. I just want you to trust me to make my own decisions and not make them for me." She reached for a tissue on the coffee table and blew her nose.

"And yeah, I guess I did move on fast. But it was only because I missed you so much and he was just there. I definitely would have preferred having you here. But you weren't." She added bitterly, wiping her nose.

"I don't regret it Rachel. I mean, I regret how I did it, when I did it. But sending you out here, seeing you fulfill your dreams? That makes me happier than you could ever know. So I'm sorry Rach. I'm sorry for tricking you on our wedding day and sending you off. And I'm sorry I never contacted you. It was hard to in the army and after than I just felt like a freakin letdown. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

Rachel nodded, reaching for his hand and gently grasping it, the simple contact making his heart go into overdrive. She intertwined their fingers, speaking quietly but a lot more firmly, "First of all Finn, you could never ever disappoint me. You're an amazing man, the best man I've ever known." Finn felt more tears in his eyes, just letting loose now.

"And second of all, I-I'm sorry too. I should've realized I wasn't the only one going through personal stuff. I was being selfish and I couldn't even last a few months without someone to lean on. I'm so sorry Finn." She added, squeezing his hand a little tighter.

Finn nodded, feeling a small part of him heal at her words. A part of him that had been hurting ever since he put her on that train. He felt relieved that everything had been laid out on the line and they were finally hashing out what they'd barely talked about in the past.

"You only did what you did because of what I decided to do. You're right, we're both at fault here. But I just want you to know Rachel. Every decision I made was because I loved you. I loved you more than anything, more than my own life. It was all out of love." He finally smiled, a genuine smile this time.

Rachel smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck again and hugging him tightly. "I loved you too Finn. More than my own dreams, more than Broadway. I should've realized you loved me just as much."

He closed his eyes and rested his lips against the side of her neck, inhaling the scent he adored and missed more than any other scent on the planet.

Feeling the dark cloud of sadness and regret slowly disappear from the room, he pulled back slightly, so tempted to kiss those pouty pink lips but resisting. They both laid back, staring into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Hey, come with me. To a bar or club I mean. You're right, we haven't hung out at all since I've been here, you know, just the two of us." He nudged her shoulder, his face still resting mere inches from the woman he still loved with all his being.

She giggled, pushing her bangs back from in front of her eyes. "You mean to get drunk with you?"

He smirked. "Maybe..." He laughed at the mock shocked look on her face. "I just think you need to get out. Get lose, stop worrying about school, responsibilities, and your boyfriend for a while."

Rachel looked thoughful for a moment. "You know, if this were anyone else asking me, I'd say absolutely not."

"But..." Finn grinned widely, liking where this was going.

"But I can't say no to that face. Yes I will go to the bar with you." Rachel rolled his eyes playfully as he fist pumped.

"Yes! I knew I could break you down Berry. Now go get dressed. I'll put the food away." He sat up excitedly.

Rachel giggled again, following his movements and sitting up. "Finn, I'm really glad we had this talk. And thanks for always being my shoulder to cry on. I have a feeling you're going to be the best friend I've ever had. Just don't tell Kurt I said that." She wrapped him in one more big hug, sighing into his large chest and running her nose over his t-shirt, sending tingles down his spine.

"Me too Rach." He kissed her forehead as they pulled away simultaneously, forcing a blush to spread over her cheeks. "Now let me clean this up so we can get our party on." He grinned.

She shook her head with a matching grin as she began walking to her bedroom. "You've been spending way too much time with Santana. Youre starting to talk like her." Rachel winked as she disappeared behind her curtain as Finn let out a laugh, tossing his head back.

He grinned at the spot she'd left through, feeling whole for the first time since they'd broken up. For the first time in a long time, things between them seemed to be going his way.

* * *

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the brightest idea to get Rachel to let loose. He'd forgetten how loud and clingy (not that he minded how clingy she was right now, because honestly, this was Rachel) she was when she was drunk.

Since the moment they'd arrived, she had at least a dozen of those pink champagne drinks and two shots. She was wasted and she insisted on dragging him to the dance floor despite his insistence that he still hated dancing and that had never changed.

But he couldn't really complain. He was having a blast hanging out with her, just like he used to. The only difference was that he couldn't kiss her even when he _really_ _really_ wanted to. The temptation was so damn cruel.

And it didn't make it any easier that she had to have her "Finny" by her side at every moment no matter what she was doing.

After yet another round of dancing, (He didn't know how she kept getting him on that dance floor) they headed back to the bar, Finn sober enough to know that he needed to start getting some water into her little body or she'd be having a really bad morning. That was the only downside to her size. She could drink half of what Finn did and still get completely obliterated.

"Cmon, up you go." Finn chuckled, lifting her onto one of the stools amidst her giggles.

"You won't leave me right Finny bear?" She kicked her feet like a small child, playing with jacket, her legs almost wrapped around him.

Another aspect of tonight that was torturing him inside? The sexy leather pants Rachel had chose tonight and the red halter top that showed just the tiniest sliver of her tanned skin. It was safe to say he'd pretty much been hard all night thanks to her.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere. Just stepping right over there to get to you another one of those pink drinks. Don't you want one?" He asked her. He was lying over course, there was no way he was going to get her anymore alcohol. Nope, she was only getting water from now on.

She squealed happily, clapping her hands and almost falling off the stool until Finn caught her around the waist, steadying her.

"Now just stay here for one moment okay?" He chuckled as she nodded and just gazed around at all the people around her, fascinated by them as she waited for him to return.

He went over to the other side of the bar, leaning against the counter as he tried getting the bartenders attention. Her red hair was tied back in a bun and she was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that matched the rest of the bartenders shirts.

"Excuse me, miss." Finn asked, quieter than normal because of the pounding bass music and loud patrons around them.

She turned around and Finn was hit with a feeling of familiarity as she smiled at him, her eyes bright as she seemed to recognize him too. "Hey there stranger. You're the guy that was at my fathers pizzeria a few days ago right? I'm Lila. And you're the one who brought a suitcase into the place." She chuckled as he blushed.

"That was me, my name is Finn. And yeah I bet that looked kinda weird. Being a suitcase into a pizza place." He smiled at her.

"So what brings you here? Can I get you something to drink?" She bat her eyelashes at him, leaning against the counter, making sure to show as much cleavage as possible.

He snuck a peek, appreciating her chest even if there was a certain chest he definitely preferred. "I'm out with my friend. She's that one over there spinning on the stool." He chuckled at the sight of Rachel spinning in circles on her chair, her hair whipping around her as she giggled.

The goofy lovestruck look on his face not going unnoticed by the bartender, Finn continued. "And actually yeah, I'll take two ginger ale's please. I want to try and get her sobered up before I take her home."

"Yeah she looks pretty wasted." Lila agreed, glancing over at Rachel as she got to work on their ginger ale's.

He smiled thankfully as she passed over his soda's. "Thanks Lila. See ya around." He waved with his fingers, gripping the two glasses in his hands.

"Wait Finn!" Lila called out, ducking under the counter and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling something on it in loopy letters and curling her finger, beckoning him towards her.

He did as she requested, moving forward out of curiousity. She stuck out her hand, holding the piece of paper and stuffing it into the front pocket of his jacket.

"Call me if you ever want a good time. I'd love to get to know you Finn." She winked and pushed on his chest lightly, turning back around and tending to some of her other customers.

Shocked, but also slightly pleased with himself, he stalked back over to Rachel, laughing when she immediately stopped what she was doing and squealed at the sight of him.

"Finn! You're back! Do you have my drink?" She hopped up and down in her seat as he nodded and handed her the ginger ale she thought was one of her pink drinks. She sucked it down like a woman dying of thirst as Finn sipped his lightly. He wasn't nearly as drunk as her so he figured he could get her home okay.

As soon as they'd both finished their drinks, he announced that it was time to get home.

"Noooo. Please Finny I want to stay. I want more of my pink drinks and I want to keep dancing! I want to dance all night long." Rachel giggled as she chewed on her straw, letting it hang out of her mouth as she started singing KISSes _I Want To Rock_ _And Roll All Night_ to the amusement of a few fellow bar patrons.

"No, we have to get you home so we can have our own little movie party at home. With more pink drinks and all your musicals." Finn helped her off the stool, plucking the straw out her mouth and back into the cup on the bar counter. He was lying again of course. He planned on putting her straight into bed after making her take a couple Advil so her headache wouldn't be too horrible in the morning.

"Ooh really! Yay! Let's go now!" Rachel stopped her singing, jumping into Finn's arms and squealing yet again. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him like he hung the moon. A look he was all too familiar with and a look that still had the ability to make his heart beat erratically in his chest.

"You have really beautful eyes. They're even more awesomer than mine." She grinned happily, resting her head on his chest and pulled her coat off the hanger by the door and nodded at the bouncer, wrapping her in her winter coat to protect her from the cold.

"Awesomer huh?" He chuckled at her word usage, secretly disagreeing with her since her eyes were like pools of dark chocolate that never failed to memorize him.

He felt her poking around his chest until she reached into his front pocket. "Hey!" Finn half laughed, his heart stopping when he realized she'd pulled out the piece of paper with Lila's number on it. Frustrated that he was holding her with both arms and therefore couldn't take the paper back, he watched as she pulled the paper gently from his pocket.

Her brow furrowed in drunken confusion when she opened the folded paper and read it. "Is this a woman's number? Who's Lila?" Rachel asked, hurt lacing her voice. Great, so even in her drunken confusion Rachel could pretty much form complete sentence and comprehend everything.

"Y-yeah, it's from the bartender back at the club. She-we met a few days ago on my first day here. She was working at the pizza shop." Finn said guiltily. Not that he really should _feel_ guilty. They weren't together and she still had a boyfriend. Even if he was a major douchebag.

But still, the fact that they were finally in a better place since their breakup and he knew their relationship was very fragile gave him reason to worry about how she'd react to seeing another woman's phone number in his pocket.

She nodded, but he could see he tears well up in her eyes and she quickly shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket (a little more forceful that needed). "Rachel, I'm sorry, she just shoved it into my pocket before I left. I didn't ask for it I swear." Finn told her seriously, watching as she shivered in his arms as he continued down the street.

He'd been so thankful they chose a club that was only a few minutes from the loft. "I feel sick." Rachel announced from his arms.

Finn, taking it the wrong way, began to apologize again. "Rachel, I'm sorry. But we aren't together right now. And if you're going to be with Brody then I have every right to accept a phone number. And-" Finn started before Rachel interrupted him.

"No, I mean I'm going to throw up Finn! Put me down before I barf all over you." Rachel cried hysterically, startling Finn.

"Oh shit!" Finn quickly put her down carefully, glad that someone had been shoveling the streets of the snow as Rachel immediately ran to the nearest alleyway, bending over her waist and throwing up harshly onto the dark concrete.

He winced as he heard a strangled cry come from her as she took a breath in between heaves. He rushed over to her and rested his hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles over her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"The ground is spinning." Rachel murmered after she'd calmed down a bit. He bent down lower so he was at her eye level. She looked very pale and it looked like her skin had a thin sheen of sweat despite the freezing air around them.

Finn sighed, tucking her hair back. She didn't say anything as he lifted her up. "Come one. Let's get you home."

She still stayed silent as he carried her the last few blocks to her apartment. He stopped dead however, when he caught sight of the last person he ever expected (and wanted) to be waiting on the doorstep of Rachel, Kurt, and Santana's apartment.

None of than the douche himself, Brody freakin Weston was standing up and glowering his way, his face a mix of surprised and a little pissy. Finn so wished there was a back door they could use instead. But Rachel was still groaning in pain as her pre-hangover began setting in, so he needed to get her inside and out of the cold.

With the snow crunching beneath his feet, Finn begrudgingly made his way to the front entrance where Brody was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Well if it isn't Finn Hudson. What brings you to New York?" Brody smirked his way, Rachel whipping her head in his general direction at the sound of his voice.

Finn bit his tongue to keep from saying anything stupid. He was a bit tipsy though, which made this even more difficult. "I'm here to celebrate Christmas with my brother." Finn stopped in front of Brody. "Now get out of my way. I need to get Rachel inside."

"No need to be so snarky Hudson. And I'll take her. I'm perfectly capable of carrying _my_ girlfriend upstairs to _our_ bed." Brody sneered his way. If Finn could clench his fists, he would. This guy was just itching to be punched in the damn face.

"Funny, from what I heard, you haven't really been around anyways. Standing Rachel up, not answering her calls. Oh yeah, you're real great boyfriend material." Finn snorted.

Brody snarled at him, "At least I didn't put her on a train and send her off to another state, and then not talk to her for months."

Finn glared his way. "Jealousy isn't a good look on you Brody. Can't stand the thought of the girl you're using hanging out with her ex? Poor you." Finn snapped. This asshole had no right to say that. He had no clue what had gone on between Finn and Rachel. It made his blood boil.

"Finn just take me inside." Rachel shivered from his arms. For a second he almost forgot she was there with them, his hatred for Brody making him see red and not much else.

Finn wrapped the coat around her a little tighter, trying to keep her warm as Brody spoke again, "You're on to talk about jealously. You're the one who skipped town the moment you saw her with me that night. Can't handle seeing the girl you left behind be happy with someone else?"

"Let's look at this situation shall we Brody? Who's the one waiting on her doorstep and who's the one with her currently in their arms?" Finn smirked at the way Brody's frown deepened. "Now move."

"No. Not until I talk to Rachel." Brody insisted, still blocking the entrance.

"In case you haven't noticed," Finn gestured towards Rachel's sleepy and lethargic form. "She's not really in the mood for talking. So get. Out. Of. The. Way." Finn spoke slowly, as if speaking to a kindergartner.

"Not until I speak to Rachel." Brody growled angrily.

"Brody! I don't want to talk to you right now! I feel horrible and I'm angry with you anyways. You stood me up, so guess what? You can wait until _I'm_ ready to talk." Rachel snapped furiously from Finn's arms. "Now move the out of the way so I can go upstairs and sleep!"

Brody's eyes widened in shock, blinking a couple times to focus. "Rachel-I..." He took a look at the fury radiating in Rachel's eyes and nodded, glaring at Finn move stalking off down the, sparing Rachel one last glance.

"Now just take me upstairs Finn." Her voice held no room for argument so Finn quickly obliged, using Rachel's key to open the door as he was unsure of whether Kurt or Santana were home yet. Hell, he didn't even know what time it was.

He heaved her up the stairs, thankful she hadn't barfed since the alleyway. He reached their floor and quickly unlocked the front door, pushing his way inside. Rachel groaned in pain as he placed her down on the couch, retrieving some Advil and a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Here, take this." Finn handed her the Advil, watching as she downed it with the glass of water. The sound of the running water from a faucet could be heard from the bathroom and Finn wondered who it was until his attention was drawn back to Rachel who had finished taking her medicine.

"Thanks." She mumbled, rubbing her temples. He nodded, reaching out to rest his hand on her thigh. Part of him felt guilty for fighting with Brody. He was way better than Brody, he didn't need to stoop to Brody's level by engaging in a petty fight.

"Look about what happened with Brody-" Finn started, only to be interrupted by Rachel putting her hand up to silence him.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? I just want to go sleep. Thanks for tonight." Rachel said flatly, standing up and heading towards her side of the curtains.

"Rachel are you mad at me?" Finn asked, his stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots as she turned back and glared at him.

"Why no Finn. Why would you ever think that?" She snapped, ripping her curtain shut as Kurt poked his head out from the bathroom.

"What's her problem? And why doesn't she look like one of those zombies from your _Walking Dead_ TV show?" Kurt was rubbing some moisturizer into his skin as he spoke, looking concerned.

Finn shot up from the couch, pissed with himself as he tore past Kurt and to his little section of the loft. "I don't want to talk right now Kurt." Finn followed in Rachel's footsteps and ripped his own curtains shut, leaving a bewildered Kurt wondering why Finn and Rachel were both in crappy moods, sulking in their bedrooms.

He tore off his shirt angrily, tossing the garment and his jeans into his pile of clothes serving as he dirt clothes basket. He slipped on his white t-shirt and literally threw himself into bed.

He and Rachel had finally buried the hatchet and talked over everything that had new plaguing their relationship and Brody screws it up. Or maybe it was the phone number from that bartender. Either way it felt like all the progress he'd made had been shattered to bits.

It felt like he was starting at ground zero all over again, trying to get Rachel to forgive him. And God, this night started out so well. How did it all time to shit so fast?

He sighed grumbled into his pillow. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day because totally officially sucked.

And with those last few thoughts swimming in his head, Finn Hudson fell into a very restless sleep.

* * *

 **And thus the drama begins! Haha. :P So Finchel finally had their much needed chat and even got into a little quarrel with Brody. Guess Brochel isn't going as perfectly as Finn imagined. More drama and Finchel goodness to come! Please review! :)**


	4. How Dreams Get Started

**Hello my loyal readers! H** **ope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always, this story is dedicated to Cory Monteith. ❤️ Always believe in the tether!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, and I don't pretend to. Song title is from the title song by Danielle Alexander.**

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning, groggy and grumpy with a terrible headache. He groaned in pain as he rolled over on the blowup mattress, stuffing his face deeper into his pillow to avoid the sun glaring through his window.

Dammit, he should've closed the blinds before he went to bed last night. The sun never fails to make his headache worse after a night of drinking. God, last night. Just the memory of it leaves a sour feeling in his stomach.

In just one night he managed to make amends with Rachel and then somehow break it again. Being around Rachel was just one big roller coaster of emotions after another.

The sound of grease sizzling on a pan the wonderful aroma of bacon hitting his senses made him lift his head. His head dropped again though, when the feeling of achiness came back like a freakin storm. "Finn, are you awake?" Kurt's voice rang out from the the other side of the curtain, much louder and closer than he assumed someone was standing.

"Yeah?" Finn mumbled, his head thumping painfully.

"Breakfast is ready. And I've already got the Advil with your plate of food as well as a fresh cup of hot coffee." Kurt pulled the curtain back to survey his brother. "Cmon, it'll help you feel better." Kurt added after Finn only groaned in response.

"I don't want to get up." Finn grumbled, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kurt pulled the blinds open further and opened the window, letting in a cold breeze. Finn shivered a little, but the cold feeling felt pretty nice against his overheated face and throbbing head.

"You need to eat something. Cmon." Kurt used his foot the prod Finn's side gently. "I already had to separate Rachel from her bed and trust me, that was not easy. I know I can't possibly pull your gigantic body out of bed." Kurt tapped his foot on the floor impatiently, his arms crossed.

"No." Finn insisted stubbornly, burying his head into his pillows again, thus shutting Kurt off.

The combination of this crappy hangover and Rachel being mad at him last night was enough to put him in a mood. And mood that not even eggs and bacon could cure. He just wanted Kurt to go away so he could wallow in peace.

"Dammit Finn. I have work in an hour. I do _not_ have time to babysit Finchel just because they got themselves drunk and had a fight last night." Kurt snapped, glaring at his brother who still refused to move.

"I'd hardly call it a fight, she is mad at for some unknown reason and I'm just supposed to bend over and take it. Even if I did nothing wrong." Finn explained angrily into his pillow. He really felt the need to punch something, wow. He didn't realize how angry he was at the whole situation.

"I don't particularly care who said what. The point is that you two are friends. And _adults_ may I add. Which means you two need to get over whatever you're fighting about and stop acting like you're still in high school. Now get the hell up and go eat breakfast so I don't have to worry about you choking on your own vomit or something while I'm at work." Kurt spat in annoyance.

And then with a surprising strength Finn had no idea his brother possessed, Kurt shoved his hands under the air mattress and pulled up, flipping Finn onto his back with his mattress over him and his blankets tangled around his body.

Finn sputtered, shocked at the quick turn of events and his brothers' strength. "What the fuck Kurt?!" Finn kicked the mattress off himself, glaring at a smirking Kurt standing at the entrance of his room again.

"Oh good Finn, you're up. Better come get some breakfast before Santana wakes up and eats all your bacon." Kurt turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Finn gawking after him. _What the fuck?_

What had gotten into Kurt today? The dude was flipping mattress and acting like he knew everything. Well he didn't know anything. He was sick of being everyone's emotional punching bag.

 _But he's right you know_. His conscience spoke up, that small part of him agreeing with everything Kurt said. They were adults and had to stop acting like pathetic, jealous little teenagers.

Ignoring the internal battle his heart and brain were having, he tossed the blankets to the side and reached for his sweatpants, not entirely comfortable waltzing out in his boxers and t-shirt. He held his throbbing head in his hands for a moment, wanting more than anything for it to just stop.

"Finn! Let's go!" Kurt yelled, making Finn's head head ache even more with his yapping.

Figuring Kurt would not stop until Finn got up, he used all his strength to push himself off the wooden floor, stumbling a bit as he staggered to the kitchen, plopping down in one of the wooden chairs.

He ignored the wounded puppy dog looks Rachel was sending him from across the table, focusing only on the plate of food in front of him.

He popped the two Advil into his mouth, taking a swig of the orange juice to wash it down before he picked up his fork and started on his scrambled eggs.

"Well good morning sunshine. It's good to see you finally up." Kurt chuckled from his spot at the counter to Finn's right. Kurt sipped his coffee from his Harry Potter mug as he smirked at Finn, knowing full well Finn was still pissed he'd flipped his mattress.

Finn chose to ignore Kurt, ripping off a piece of his bacon savagely. "Okay, I need to go get ready for work. You two kids play nice while daddy is in the shower alright?" Kurt mocked as he placed his cup in the sink.

"Asshole." Finn muttered at Kurt's retreating figure, Rachel chewing on her lip out of the corner of his eye. He stuffed more bacon into his mouth, chewing quickly to avoid having to talk.

"Finn? Can we talk please?" Rachel asked softly, making him finally look up into her guilty to face.

She looked about as crappy as he felt. She looked exhausted and paler than normal, her hair tied back in a messy bun. He nodded, "Yeah okay. What about?" Finn sipped the hot coffee, feeling the hot liquid sooth his aching throat.

"You know what about. Last night. I wanted to apologize for snapping at you like that. All you did was help me and get me to let lose." Rachel wrung her hands nervously, looking up at him nervously.

Finn sipped the coffee again, loving how it felt and wanting more. "Do you remember everything that happened last night?" Finn asked quietly, keeping his face stoic.

"I remember bits and pieces. It all comes back very slowly." Rachel lick her lips, her fruit parfait still untouched in front of her.

"Do you remember us running into Brody at the front door of the complex?" Finn asked, ignoring her wounded look as he still refused to look at her. He didn't need to give her the satisfaction of knowing he would cave the minute he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Sort of. I remember him being an ass. I remember you telling off and defending my honor." Rachel took her chances and reached across the table to grip Finn's hand that was resting gently on the table next to his plate of food.

Startled at her warm touch, Finn looked up, feeling himself give in the moment their eyes locked and he saw the regret and sadness in her eyes.

"Why'd you snap at me then Rach? It hurt my feelings you know. I spent the entire night trying to make you feel better and then you shut me out and say you're passed at me. It's so confusing to be around you sometimes Rachel." Finn sighed. "One minute you're all over me, not wanting me out of your sight and then the next you're slamming doors in my face and telling me I did something wrong."

He continued staring at her and noticed unshed tears sparking in her eyes as he spoke. "You want the honest truth?" Rachel whispered, her thumb gently rubbing against the inside of his wrist.

He shivered involuntarily at her touch, making her smile shyly and continue caressing him. "Always." He answered, not needing to even think about it.

"I was jealous of that slutty bartender that gave you her number. That I definitely remember. I remember that sinking feeling in my stomach when I realized it was a woman's number you had in your pocket." Rachel revealed, hanging her head in embarrassment.

Finn felt a combination of shock and shear love pulsate through his entire body. Affection bloomed in his chest as she kept biting her lip, embarrassed by her own behavior.

"You were really jealous? I mean, it's just her number. It's not like you knew whether or not I was going to call her." Finn reasoned, secretly thrilled that she was jealous of him and some random girl even though she had a boyfriend. _Again, a douchebag boyfriend, but a boyfriend nonetheless._

"I don't know why you wouldn't. You're single, sweet, adorable, and just the greatest man I've ever known. Why wouldn't someone want you?" Rachel sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

Finn paused for a moment, his heart beating in his chest at her words. She just sounded so _in love_. It was exactly like the way she used to speak of him, before the breakup and the drama and the messiness.

He bit his lip for a moment, reaching out to rest a hand on her forearm, making her look up. "Rachel, why did you invite me out here?" Finn asked softly.

Rachel chewed on her lip nervously, "Well, you were alone for the holidays and no one should be alone on Christmas." Rachel wrung her hands, suddenly way more interested in her hands than one should be.

"Rachel." Finn eyed her, his eyes telling her to just say what she was really thinking. "You just randomly decided to invite your ex-boyfriend over for Christmas when there's a good chance your current boyfriend could be here?" He added, pulling his hand away and staring at her, slightly accusingly.

Rachel sighed, glancing up at him in shame. "Alright fine. I missed you okay? I was selfish when I invited you out here. I just wanted you all to myself. And last night, it made me realize that I'm not ready for you to move on, to be with someone else. And that? It makes me feel even more wicked and selfish." Rachel wiped away some stray tears.

Finn wasn't sure whether or not he felt happy about everything she said. On one hand, it felt good to hear that she was still as attached to him as he was to her. But on the other hand, it kind of annoyed him that she was determined not to allow him to move on while she had a boyfriend.

"What about Brody?" Finn asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"W-what about him?" Rachel responded, blinking over at him.

"Well how does he feel about all this? And if you missed me so much, why are you even with him?" Finn asked bitterly.

"Brody doesn't know. At least, I don't think he does. And I'm with him because... I didn't want to be alone. And since the day I met him he's just been there. And I think I just got so caught up in a new relationship that I didn't even realize how unhappy I was. Because Finn," Rachel reached up and grabbed his arm. "You need to know that I don't feel the same way about him that I've always felt for you. I was so much happier with you."

"This is so fucked up, Rachel." Finn ran his hands over his face, tired of this back and forth crap they seemed to have been caught in.

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm so sorry Finn. I'm sorry for being selfish. I'll just stay out of her way from now on okay? We don't have to even talk anymore if that's what you want." She stood up from her chair immediately, an obvious sob caught in her throat.

"No, Rachel. That's not what I meant," Finn stood up too, reaching for her hand. "It's just really complicated. We've always been complicated so it's nothing new." Finn tried to make a crappy joke but he was even smiling. And neither was she.

"I know it is. And it's all my fault." Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Shhh. No it's not Rachel," Finn wrapped his arms around her body, kissing the top of her head. She pushed her body further into him in response. "What's that saying? It takes two to dance?"

Rachel finally giggled a little. "The phrase is, _it takes two to tango_." She kept her head against his broad chest. "But okay. I suppose you're right."

"I usually am." Finn smiled, running a hand gently down her back and relishing in the feeling of her softly rubbing his chest with the end of her nose.

"I'm going to figure this out, Finn. I'm going to break it off Brody. And maybe one day, I don't know. Maybe we could be together." Rachel pulled away from him a little and looked up at him shyly.

Finn gazed down at the girl that still held his heart in her little palm. The girl that would always have ahold of his heart. "You know, I think that is most definitely in our future." He couldn't help but smile as her face lit up in a grin that was brighter than the damn son.

"I'm glad we talked this out Finn. We're definitely getting better at this honesty thing." She kept her arms around his waist.

He laughed. "Tell me about it. Two heart to hearts in less than a week? Pretty awesome," He poked her nose affectionately. "But this time, no getting drunk afterwards."

She laughed too, her head thrown back. "Deal. And I'll do my best to keep from getting too jealous of you and any of those Lima girls. But they better be warned that when it comes down to it, I'll fight them for you." She smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about Rach." Finn assured her, gesturing towards their forgotten food at the table. "Now let's eat. Kurt will be offended if we waste the food he slaved over."

Rachel nodded in agreement with a giggle, reluctantly tearing herself away from him and sitting back down in her chair.

They sat in a comfortable silence for another minute or two as Finn's brain replayed everything that was said over and over. It was then that he really thought of something she said. _Those Lima girls_. He'd totally forgotten that he hadn't told anyone about his plans to teach a Glee club. To be a music teacher.

"Rach? I want to tell you something." Finn said suddenly, making her look up from her food in surprise at the sudden sound of his voice in the otherwise quiet apartment.

"What is it? Everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah everything's fine," He smiled at her. "I just, I think I've finally figured out what I want to do." Finn put his fork down as Rachel squealed excitedly across from him.

"Well?!" She grinned at him, her smile giving him the confidence he needed to tell her.

"I want to teach. More specifically; Glee club. I want to be a music teacher like Mr. Shue." Finn revealed, the words making his stomach curl in both nerves and excitement.

"Finn! That's a brilliant idea! You're a born leader and you've been amazing to those kids. Leading them while Mr. Shue has been gone." Rachel pushed out of her chair and practically tore across the table to hug him.

He laughed happily, squeezing her tight against him. "You really think it's a good idea? You think I could do it?" Finn asked her, breathing heavily at the feeling of her body pressed into his.

"Finn, I think you can do anything you set your mind to. And remember that were the co-captain of New Directions. I may have been the loud, vocal one that dictated the club, but you were the heartfelt leader. The one who led us all and gave us the inspiration to go on even when people kicked us down. Glee club wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't been the courageous one and followed your heart. You were meant for this Finn." Rachel cupped his cheek, her words making tears form in his eyes.

He didn't know what to say, she'd rendered him speechless with her heartfelt words. And he wanted _so_ freaking bad to kiss her. Her lips were right there and his for the taking. She obviously still wanted and he wanted her.

But his stupid conscience stopped him from doing it. So instead he leaned down and kissed her cheek. His warm lips pressing against her pillow soft cheek. He could feel her hold her breath for a moment, tightening her fists around his t-shirt.

"You're incredible, Rachel Berry." Finn kept his face close to hers. "You always know just what to say to make me feel good."

"Well I see you two have made up." Kurt voice rang out from behind them, just as Rachel was about to open her mouth and respond. Rachel pulled away from his face a bit though didn't let go of his waist.

Kurt, who was smirking a little at the pair, had his hand on his waist, already dressed for work. He had on his weird allogator broach and as usual was more dressed up than he probably needed to be.

"Um, yeah. Everything is all cleared up." Finn nodded his head, his thumb secretly stroking her hip, making her bite her lip and breath out her nose loudly.

"Good. Because I don't want two grumpy grouches snapping at each other when we celebrate Christmas. Two days people." Kurt walked over to his coat and pulled it on, wrapping one of his any designer scarves around his neck. "Now, hope you both have a good day, see you tonight." Kurt waved before shutting the door behind him, locking it before the apartment was silent once more.

Rachel turned back to him and slid her hands up his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "So what are your plans for today?" Rachel asked sweetly. It felt just like old times, Rachel wrapped around him as they happily finished their breakfast. Neither of them questioned or even dared to move away from each other, both way too comfortable and please with the turn of events this morning.

"I dunno. I'll probably go get you guys a gift today." Finn shrugged. "I know it's kind of like, an unspoken agreement between friends that we aren't obligated to get each other stuff for holidays, but I really want to thank you guys for taking me in." He smiled at her.

"Even if you were invited by someone who only did it for selfish reasons?" Rachel chuckled a little, sipping her green tea.

"Even then." Finn nodded with a smile. "What about you? Any special plans?"

"Well, you know we're tree hunting tonight. Kurt said it'll help the ambience of this holiday if we all go together. And he's been keeping an eye on the tree lot and their are still plenty of good ones left. But other than that? I think I'll um, talk to Brody today." Rachel replied, determination set in her brown eyes.

"You're going to do it today?" Finn asked in shock, his mouth hanging open a little.

"Well yeah. I meant what I said Finn. And I think we both know my heart belongs to someone else. It wouldn't be right to lead Brody on like this." Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, his eyes closing against his own will at the feeling.

He didn't know what else there was to be said so he just gave her a little squeeze in return, allowing himself to imagine that they were together. That he had never put her on that train alone and she'd never gotten with Brody. That they were a newly married couple just eating breakfast in their little shoebox apartment.

Exactly as things were supposed to be.

* * *

"Cmon Finn, this tree is supposed to leave less pine needles around! Do you know how great that would be when cleanup begins?" Kurt insisted as they, Rachel, and Santana perused through the Christmas trees later that evening.

"Dude, that tree fucking sucks. Look at the bare spots! We don't want a freakin Charlie Brown tree. I want a nice big one that has sturdy branches and that awesome pine smell. Those are like the qualities that make a perfect Christmas tree and that one has none of those qualities." Finn scrunched up his nose in distaste at the sight of the tree Kurt was insisting they get.

There was no way he was going to allow them to buy a sorry excuse for a tree like that one. No, if he was going to be here, they were going to do it right and have the most kickass tree this lot offered. Kurt be damned.

"I agree with Finn. This one isn't very sturdy. It won't hold any of the ornaments you guys have." Rachel pointed out.

"Of course you agree." Santana murmured under her breath, smirking at the glare Rachel sent her way, "But seriously Hummel. That tree fucking blows. If we're going to spend this much money on a damn tree, it better be a good one. And Hudson clearly knows what he's talking about."

She went back to sipping her eggnog, one manicured hand shoved in the pocket of her winter coat. Kurt huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine. But you'll be in charge of vacuuming the stupid pine needles when the festivities are over." Kurt picked up the hot chocolate he'd set down, taking a huge swig of the steamy liquid.

"Whatever. Now cmon, the Douglas-fir's are over there. They're my favorite." Finn led them over to the lots' collection of Douglas-fir trees, shivering a little in the cold air. "Ahhh here we go. God these smell the best." Finn inhaled the scent happily, shifting through the trees.

"Ugh, I'm out of hot chocolate. I'm going to go get some more. You guys want any more?" Kurt peered into his empty cup.

"Yeah, I'll come with you. I needs me some more eggnog. They put the perfect amount of rum in it." Santana smacked her lips together.

"Uh yeah I'll take an eggnog. No rum though." Rachel smiled softly at Kurt.

"Hot chocolate for me." Finn added, still checking every tree in excruciating detail.

"Got it. We'll be back." Kurt eyed the pair of them, with an almost-smirk on his face. "Don't pick a tree without us." Kurt called back at them as he and Santana retreated back to the front entrance where the owners wife and son were serving snacks and drinks.

Rachel stood next to him, silently watching as he rejected tree after tree before turning to her. "Are you okay Rach? You're really quiet tonight. Is this about what happened with Brody?" Finn asked softly, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, her little winter hat perched atop her head. It made her even cuter to him, if that were even possible.

"Yeah I guess. I feel bad. He took it really hard and even though I don't want to be with him, he didn't do anything wrong." Rachel sighed, blinking up at him as specks of snow started to fall and stick to her dark eyelashes.

"I'm sure he was just bummed and hurt about losing someone as amazing as you. Eventually he'll get over and find someone else. You did the right thing for your own heart Rach. And I'm not just saying that as a jealous ex-boyfriend. I'm saying that as your friend. Your heart wasn't in the relationship." Finn pulled her into him with one arm, giving her a little squeeze of support.

"You're right. Of course you're right Finn. I've just never had anyone yell at me like that. Even when I made my dads really really mad they didn't yell at me like that." Rachel sighed against him, her head resting happily against his coat.

While Finn could understand why Brody was upset, he was also really pissed off that he'd treated Rachel like that. It's not like their relationship was a big deal or anything. If it was an open relationship Brody probably had at least one other girl he was seeing.

And the dude was an asshole so Finn wasn't entirely sure why Brody was so surprised a sweet girl like Rachel broke up with him. Though in the back of his mind Finn had a sinking feeling that they hadn't seen the last of Brody. And the thought made him feel a little nauseous.

He focused back on Rachel when she started talking again. "He's an idiot Rachel. And he probably couldn't handle the fact that someone else broke up with him first. You're so much better than him Rach." Finn assured her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she ran a hand over her tired face.

"You're the best Finn," She smiled up him, much more cheery than she was before. "Now let's find the perfect tree shall we?" She pulled away and squeezed his hand in thanks, making Finn grin like a fool.

God, he could not wait to be her boyfriend again. Then he'd get to hold her hand whenever he wanted and kiss those pouty lips that looked even more delicious with her Chapstick shining on them.

So she helped him search through the trees again after he reminded her what the perfect tree entailed. Then Kurt and Santana returned with their drinks, knowing looks in their eyes as they walked up to the pair who were standing way closer than normal friends do.

"So did you guys find any good ones?" Kurt handed Finn his drink as Santana passed Rachel hers.

"Yeah I think we've got it narrowed down to three of them." Finn showed them each in turn, pointing out the good aspects of each.

"Well that second one is too tall and its branches are too long. It won't fit in the loft." Kurt pointed out, thus ruling out one of them.

"And that third one doesn't smell as nice as the first one. My vote is for the first one." Santana piped it, taking a huge swig of her eggnog.

Kurt and Rachel nodded in agreement, the latter running a hand over the first trees' branches.

"So it's unanimous. First tree it is." Finn grinned widely, heaving it up from its spot against the other trees and carry it over to the owner who had a saw ready to cut the bottom to their desired length.

"Have him cut it about midway so we can fit it in the tree stand." Kurt followed Finn closely, Rachel and Santana bringing up the rear. Finn pointed to where he wanted it cut and the man obliged, wrapping the tree carefully so they could fit it in the man's truck.

Finn helped the man load it as the girls and Kurt hopped in truck, before the man drove them back to the loft. Thankfully it was only 10 minutes from the loft (15 because of traffic) so they got back home in record time. Finn was starving because they hadn't eaten anything before they left, so it was already 9pm and Finn hadn't eaten anything since noon when he had lunch.

Of course, Rachel and Kurt were planning on making a huge dinner for Christmas Day so Finn's stomach already felt like it was going to be having a party. But for now, they had to settle for some takeout, which Santana would be ordering as soon as they'd heaved the tree up the billion flights of stairs to the loft.

"Now it feels like Christmas." Finn fist pumped as they finally got the tree on the carpeting of their floor. "And it'll feel even better when we decorate the rest of the house too. With garlands and lights and little Christmas knick-knacks." Finn grinned happily, his pink showing that of childlike excitement.

Rachel giggled at the look on his face and Kurt chucked heading down the hall to unlock the door as Finn and Santana worked together to fit the tree through the doorway and Rachel hurried off to the hall closet to get the tree stand.

"Right there by the window." Kurt instructed as he pulled his jacket off and shook the snow from his pants, pointing towards the open space by the huge floor to ceiling window.

Santana glared at Kurt who was doing nothing, huffing as she helped Finn slide the tree into the holder Rachel had just placed down in the designated spot. "San, hold it while I tighten the bars around the base." Finn got down on his knees and twisted the knobs to adjust to the size of the tree, making sure it was firm before standing back and admiring their handiwork.

"God it really is perfect." Rachel grinned, clapping her hands together as the four of them stood back and gazed at the tree, the lights from the city outside creating the perfect glow around it.

"I'd say this calls for a little takeout and Christmas movie! We've been working our butts off all day and just heaved a very heavy tree upstairs. Let's relax." Kurt whipped out his cellphone and began dialing their favorite Chinese place as Finn and Santana exchanged matching looks of annoyance at Kurt's use of the word _we_.

As Kurt ordered an assorted family meal, Santana mumbled something about changing her clothes and getting out her "damn boots" as she disappeared behind the entrance to her side of the loft.

"Shall we choose a movie?" Finn grinned at Rachel, who had now taken off her jacket and was wearing her black leggings and a cute little white reindeer sweater. Finn had to admit he was thrilled to see her still wearing her animal sweaters (because as sexy as he found this "new" Rachel, he still preferred the old Rachel, who wore whatever she wanted and it was adorable).

"Ooh yeah!" She followed him over to the stack of DVDs, squinting her eyes as she tried to make a choice. "Well, I've never really watched any of these so I guess we'll just have to rely on your expert opinion Mr. Hudson." Rachel bumped her hip against his, making him chuckle.

"Alright alright, I'll assist the fair maiden. Even if it is kinda lame that she's never seen _Home_ _Alone_ or _Elf_." Finn tried and failed to hide the grin that broke out when she made a huff of indignation and pouted playfully.

"You know full well it's because I don't celebrate Christmas, Finnegan." Rachel poked his side when he just laughed again.

"Whoa. Using my first name. You must be really serious." Finn winked at her, watching as her face broke out into a huge smile as her fake stony facade was thus dropped.

"You're such a dork Finn." She shook her head with a smile.

"You love it." Finn picked up _A_ _Christmas_ _Story. "_ Here, we'll watch this. It's like, one of the most well known Christmas movies ever. And it's pretty hilarious too." Finn smiled as she watched him lovingly, popping the movie in the DVD player as Kurt plopped down onto the sofa behind them, sighing dramatically.

"Food should be here in fifteen to twenty minutes." Kurt yawned a little, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Rachel shot Finn one last smile before excusing herself to the restroom, Finn staring at her on her way out.

"What's going on with you two?" Kurt asked, startling Finn who had no idea his brother had been watching him with interest.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Finn shrugged, once again failing at being nonchalant.

"Come one. Those longing looks across the room, the lovesick puppy dog looks on your faces when you think the other isn't looking. I feel like I'm back in high school, sitting in the choir room and having to endure Finchel eye sex every day." Kurt patted the seat next to him, motioning for Finn to sit down.

Finn blushed deep red at his words. Were they really that obvious? "Kurt, I swear nothing has happened between us. We're just friends." Finn insisted stubbornly.

Kurt snorted. "So I'm supposed to believe that Rachel invited her ex-boyfriend/fiancée over for Christmas and convienitely broke up with her current boyfriend around the same time you arrive? Give me more credit than that Finn." Kurt elbowed Finn in the side.

"Look, we talked about us, about everything that has happened and she decided, on her own by the way, to break up with Brody." Finn defended, staring straight ahead to avoid his brothers' all knowing eyes.

"And she broke up with him because..." Kurt left off, already knowing the answer.

Finn sighed and gave in, seeing that his brother already knew anyways. "Because she still loves me and I love her." Finn finished.

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed, looking like he wanted to pat himself on the back for a job well done.

"But we aren't together. We're going to give it some time. Stay single for a while before we jump back into a relationship together. We want to do it right this time." Finn added seriously, finally turning to look at his brother who continued to smile.

"Well I'm proud you guys. The Finn and Rachel from high school would have just gotten together after a breakup. But instead, you two are showing some maturity and taking it slow like adults." Kurt smiled wider. "And I can't say I'm sad to see Brody go. You're better for her Finn and I think you two make eachother better in general. I'll be rooting for you two." Kurt smacked his shoulder into Finn's.

Finn for his part, was smiling at his brother, really really appreciating Kurt for all he was; a loyal friend and brother. Someone who would always support him no matter what.

"Hey speaking of being an adult, I need your help with someone man." Finn clasped Kurt's shoulder in his large hand. "But it has to be top secret. I don't want Rachel to know yet."

Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously but nodded. "My lips are sealed."

Finn blew out a breath. "Okay. I need your help applying to community colleges here in the city." He licked his lips nervously as he awaited his brothers' response.

"W-what? Really? You want to go to schoo out here?!" Kurt asked excitedly, his voice rising in pitch before Finn shushed him with a laugh.

"Yes I am. But I need your help. I don't even know where to begin." Finn chuckled with a smile as Kurt smiled even wider. He could practically see the cogs in Kurt's brain working through stuff.

"Okay, so no universities? Just community college?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I looked up what teaching degrees require and there are a lot of credits that I haven't earned yet. Guess I should've working harder in high school." Finn shrugged.

"Wait. Teaching? You want to be a teacher?" Kurt asked surprised. Crap. He forgot that he only told Rachel what he wanted to do. Oops.

"Oh uh, yeah. But not like math or science or anything. I want to be a music teacher and start my own Glee club." Finn revealed proudly.

"Oh Finn!" Kurt cried, throwing his arms around his brother. "I'm so proud of you Finn. You're going to be an inspiration, just like Mr. Shue was to us. I know it." Kurt scrunched his nose when Finn pulled back and ruffled his perfect hair.

"Thanks man. That's what I'm hoping to do anyways. If you'll help that is." Finn felt relieved when Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I will Finn. We'll get started right away. Let's start researching tonight. You're only here for a few more days." Kurt pulled out his wallet as someone knocked on the door, presumably the delivery guy.

"I just hope I haven't missed any deadlines or anything." Finn sighed as he watched Kurt pay the guy and take the bags of food with a thank you.

"I don't think so. The next term shouldn't start until late January. And I don't think community colleges are as stern as universities. I think you'll be okay." Kurt grabbed some plates and forks, carrying them over to the coffee table.

"Great." Finn sat back with a smile, feeling content. "So we'll start later?"

"Absolutely. Come to my room later and we'll start going through application on my computer." Kurt handed Finn some food with a reassuring smile. "And before you know it, you'll be living here in the loft permanently."

Finn stared at him, feeling his heart warm a little. "Really? You'd let me live with you?" Finn asked.

"Of course Finn. We wouldn't let you sleep in one of those shitty, dirty apartments downtown or something. You're family, so you should live with us. End of discussion." Kurt smiled as he ate his food.

"Thanks man. You're the best brother a guy could ask for." Finn poked Kurt's cheek as Santana and Rachel came back into the room, Santana dressed in what she'd dubbed her lazy pants.

"Oh thank god the food is here. Gimme some of that orange chicken." Santana plopped down in the chair adjacent to the couch, convienitely leaving the only open spot next to Finn.

Neither Finn nor Rachel were at all upset about this news though. They just smiled affectionately at each other, Rachel excepting her plate from Kurt and a blanket from Finn.

Kurt flipped on the tv and pressed play on the movie as they all began eating dinner in a comfortable silence.

Finn turned and smiled at a beaming Rachel, reaching down and squeezing her knee tenderly. And if they happened to get closer and closer as the movie went on, and his hand happened to begin her stroking her leg? Then so be it.

* * *

 **Yay! Brochel is broken up! But do you think that's the last we've seen of Brody? ;) At least Finn is finally getting his life on track though! And he's making plans to join his friends in the big city. So stay tuned for more Finchel goodness!**

 **Please review. :) Seeing notifications for reviews/favs/follows, really makes my day and helps give me motivation to write more. Hugs to everyone who has already done so!**


	5. You Were Always On My Mind

**Hello my amazing readers! Hope you're all really enjoying this story so far! I know I'm having a blast writing it :) There are many more chapters to come and I have some pretty good ideas for our Finchel. ;)**

 **And as always, this story is dedicated to Cory Monteith. ❤️ Always believe in the tether!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related, even if I wish I did.**

* * *

Christmas came and went like any other holiday, they spent the day watching Christmas movies and drinking eggnog, just enjoying each others' company. Finn had (secretly) only gotten Rachel a gift, having no idea what to get Santana and knowing Kurt would be way too picky about whatever Finn got him.

The past few times Finn had gotten Kurt something for the holidays, Kurt had taken the gift back not even a week later, though he did try to do it quietly to avoid hurting Finn's feelings. But nonetheless, he knew this year would be no different. Thus, he only got Rachel a gift.

But Kurt's big New Years Eve party was tonight and the man had gone all out. He got at least twenty bottles of champagne, four rather large cheese balls, and sixteen boxes of crackers. He was expecting a ton of guests apparently. A couple of Rachel's friends from NYADA, quite a few of Kurt's colleagues at Vogue, and some of Santana's coworkers from the diner. More importantly, the girl named Dani from the diner that Santana had a huge crush on.

Finn figured he could just stick to Kurt or Rachel's side tonight considering he would know absolutely no one besides the three tonight. But the party didn't start until nine thirty so he had time to relax until then.

Right now he was filling out a couple applications while Kurt was working at Vogue and Santana was out shopping for an outfit to impress Dani. Rachel was wandering somewhere around the apartment, cleaning up stains and garbage and such (they gotten a little tipsy during Christmas and messed up the apartment a bit and they'd been too tired and lazy to clean it up). So he knew now would be the perfect time to give her the gift.

Finishing up his third application in a row (out of four community colleges they'd found in the city and/ surrounding areas), he pushed back off his mattress and yawned, having stayed up all night watching movies illegally on his laptop. He had just closed his eyes, thinking he could take a little nap, when he heard a crash come from the kitchen that made him jump up a little and hurry towards the kitchen.

"Rach?! Everything okay?" Finn pushed his curtains over quickly, feeling slightly relieved when he saw Rachel red in the face and bent over a pile of smashed glass. He thought there had been an intruder or something.

"Yeah sorry. I just dropped a couple bowls while unloading the dishwasher. Were you sleeping? I'm sorry if I woke you." Rachel bit her lip, dropping the glass into the plastic garbage bag.

He figured he probably looked groggy but he wasn't really feeling that tired anymore. "No it's fine Rach. I was just surfing the Internet and stuff." Finn bent down and grabbed the kitchen towel, helping her pick up the glass. "Are you okay though? Did you hurt yourself or anything?" Finn asked softly, to which she shook her head no.

"No I'm okay. Thanks Finn." She smiled up at him, standing up and putting the trashcan back in place and helping Finn stand up, even though they both knew she didn't really help any. He was too big, much bigger than her.

He didn't even bother to let go of her hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling wider. "Hey Rach?" Finn asked, stepping a little closer to her and looking down at her, his heart dipping as she gazed back up at him with an adoring look on her face.

"Hmm?" She inquired, swimming their hands a little as she smiled at him.

"Um, I have something for you. A Hanukkah gift rhat I didn't want to give to you in front of Kurt and Santana because I didn't get them anything," Finn chuckled nervously, raising a hand to silence her as she opened her mouth to speak. "And I know we all promised not to get each other anything but when I saw this I couldn't help but get it for you."

He placed a finger against her lips as she opened her mouth again. "I need to go get it from my room. Stay here okay?" He smiled affectionately as she nodded dumbfoundedly, shocked at the sincerity glistening in his eyes.

He jogged to his little room, tearing through the pile of clothes underneath the window and picked up the medium sized, white box wrapped in some menorah gift wrap. He'd found this small shop while exploring downtown last week that carried lots of Jewish stuff for Hanukkah.

When he came back into the kitchen, Rachel was still standing there, biting her lip nervously as she stared at him, his gift for her now hidden behind his back. He smiled as he stopped right in front of her.

"Finn just tell me!" Rachel squealed, her eagerness and curiousity getting the best of her as she looked like she was nearly ready to burst at the seams.

Finn just laughed, poking her nose. "Patience is a virtue missy." He chuckled again as she huffed in response, her usual Rachel Berry pout plastered on her face.

He pulled the box around and held it out to her, watching as her eyes lit up at the sight and pounced at the box, ripping the paper off until she reached the white box underneath. Her eyebrows dipped in adorable curiousity as Finn fought the urge to laugh at her concentration.

She carefully opened the box and pulled the paper aside, gasping as she pulled out a large, twinkling snow-globe. It had most of the well known New York monuments and Broadway posters surrounding a big board with lights surrounding it, the sign people put the Broadway stars' names on.

"Oh Finn, it's beautiful." Rachel whispered as tears gathered in her eyes and Finn smiled proudly. Well, not proud because he made her cry of course, but proud because his gift really seemed to move her.

She flipped it upside down and a combination of fake snow and gold sparkles came raining down on the fake city, making more tears silently slide down her cheeks. "Oh and here's the best part Rach." Finn smiled, resting his hand over the one she had on the globe as he pointed something out.

"Take a closer look at that Broadway casting sign." He watched her face for her reaction, his smile growing wider as she gasped again, this time louder as her other hand shot to her mouth.

"F-Finn, I... You're so..." She sputtered, placing the snow-globe down on the counter as she through her arms around him. He smiled as he buried his head in her hair, proud of his find.

He'd found a gift shop that did custom made snow-globes. It took them a few days to finish it of course, but the moment he saw it, he knew it would be the perfect gift for her.

His favorite part was definitely the casting sign. On it, he'd had the man write _Rachel_ _Berry_ at the top of the sign in big, dark letters, clearly visible when you looked at it.

"Your name is gonna be up on a _real_ sign one day, Rach. I just want this globe to always be a reminder to you of what you're destined for; that Broadway stage. I think we both know the path to stardom and popularity isn't easy, but I hope this will also help you keep fighting for what's rightfully yours. This." He gestured to the globe, indicting the Broadwya sign and what he hoped she'd keep fighting for, no matter what.

It took her a moment to stop crying, though he knew this time they were happy tears, not sad ones. She cleared her throat and pulled away slightly, making him pull away as well.

Then before he knew it, she had pushed her face up at lighting speed and stood high on her tippytoes, attaching her mouth to his in a passionate and loving kiss. It took a second for him to respond, the combination of shock and the exquisite agony of kissing her again making his body rigid and still.

But when she was about to pull away he slid his arms around her back quickly, forcing her lips to stay fused to his as he pushed his tongue gently at her lips, moaning in pleasure when she opened them and allowed his tongue to roam her warm, minty-tasting mouth freely.

They only pulled back when oxygen was necessary and they both tried to catch their breath as she rolled back onto her heels, her eyes still slightly closed as Finn ran his hand up and down her back softly, his eyes wide as his mind tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"R-Rach..." Finn breathed out heavily, watching as she managed to regain some of her composure and breath normally again.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do that." She reached up and cupped his cheek, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. Finn covered her hand with his, leaning into her hand as his eyes started closing in contentment.

"Don't apologize Rachel. Never apologize for that." He turned his head towards her hand, kissing it gently.

"Thank you Finn. For everything. For the gift, for you know, opening my eyes about everything." She smiled sweetly at his loving kisses on her hand. "I just..." She sighed, looking down as she pulled her hand away, the loss of her touch making him frown.

"You just, what?" Finn questioned in confusion, wondering why she'd gotten so somber all the sudden.

"I just wish you weren't leaving tomorrow. I-I'm really going to miss you. It's been nice having you around again." She reached for his hand, taking it between both of hers and squeezing it.

He wanted to tell her. So fucking bad. But he also wanted it to be a surprise, he wanted to surprise with his future plans when he was actually accepted somewhere.

But then he saw the sad look in her eyes and be immediately caved. "There's something I want to tell you, Rach. But I don't want you to get your hopes up." He squeezed her hand back, leading her over to the couch.

"What is it? Is good or bad news? Oh god are you going back into the army?!" Rachel fretted, getting herself more worked up by the second. Finn chuckled as she kept rambling, shooting off obscure ideas about what he could possibly be telling her.

"Rach," He laughed again, placing both his hands over hers to silence her. "Just shut up and listen." She blushed and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry. Go ahead." She bit her lip in that adorable way over hers and kept her mouth shut.

"Okay, so I've been thinking a lot about the direction I want to take my life. You know, whether I want to keep working for Burt or try going to school. And well, Kurt's been helping me apply to some schools. Hopefully one of them will see my transcripts and accept me. Even if my grades aren't that great." Finn started, smiling as she began caressing his hands with her thumbs.

"What schools have you been applying to?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well... I've been applying to some community colleges here in New York." Finn revealed with a wide grin, watching as realization dawned on her face and she squealed in pure excitement, her huge doe eyes wide as she sputtered.

"So-does, does that mean?...!" She was jumping up and down again, even more excited at the prospect of him being out here with her. Almost unable to speak as her happiness threatened to spill out of her.

"Yes, I'm going to move out here." He smiled, laughing as she threw herself at him again, squeezing him tighter than he ever thought possible for someone of her tiny stature.

"Finn! Oh my god I'm so excited Finn. I'm just, I'm so happy." She sighed happily into his neck. He smiled and rubbed her back again, once again feeling the need to kiss her.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by the way she pulled back and stared at his lips.

She then flicked her eyes up to look at his own, a coy and sweet smirk on her face as she muttered, "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

It was those words that made him realize he could never love anyone like he loved Rachel. It just wasn't humanly possible. The fact that she also remembered those words they'd uttered right before their first kiss just did funny things to his heart.

He smirked back as he leaned forward a bit, her big, innocent brown blinking up at him as he smirked back a little. God he was so ready to taste those lips again. It had only been a mere five minutes since they'd kissed and he was already going through a Rachel Berry withdrawal.

"I want to." He grinned even wider as she giggled and closed the rest of the distance between them, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth as she slowly moved onto lap, where he was more than willing to have her sit.

They didn't even hear the front door open, both of them way too caught up in each other to care about what was going on around them. It had been far too long since they'd been together like this and they were going to enjoy every moment together.

He felt a moan slowly slip out of his throat as she scraped her tongue over the roof of his mouth, practically making his eyes roll to the back of his head. "God I've missed you so much baby." He cupped her tiny face in his large hands, watching as her eyes shined with happy tears. "How could you have kept these lips and this body from me for so long?" He sighed, his hands roaming her thighs as she whimpered.

"Never again, Finn. I'm all yours, I promise." She whispered against his lips as she pressed hers against them insistently, needing more of his kisses. And really, who was he to deny her when he couldn't get enough of her sweet mouth either.

"No more of this breaking up crap. I only want you." Finn mumbled through her frantic and deliciously wet kisses. He felt like there was a cloud of unbearable love and lust hanging over them.

God, he just needed to see her naked skin. He was going to just run his hands over it for as long as he could, relishing in the feeling of having her again. But he wasn't about to consummate their love on the freakin couch of her apartment. No, after months apart she deserved an epic romance and even more epic reunification-sex.

"And I only want you, Finn. Forever." Rachel fisted his messy hair in her hands as she stared up at him, that all-powerful look of love radiating from her deep brown eyes.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully." He grinned at his own cheesy, but very fitting line, tapping her nose. That was what the lyrics from the song _Faithfully_ talked about right? And that was totally their song.

"You're such a cheeseball." She giggled, pecking his lips with her extremely sexy swollen ones. "But I love you." She added with one peck after another.

He laughed, laying back against the couch and pulling her with him, never wanting to let go of this girl ever again. They were silent for a moment, just listening to the sound of eachothers breath before she spoke again.

"Today has been the best day I've had in a long time. First I get the sweetest gift from the sweetest guy ever," He chuckled at that, stroking up and down her back in a soothing manner as he watched her talk. Right now, he was just content to watch her lips move and hold her. It was really all he'd wanted for months (because let's face it, in a relationship with Rachel Berry, she _always_ did the talking. It was just the facts and it was excruciatingly adorable).

"And then that same sweet guy tells me he's going to school here. In New York, with me. It's what I've wanted since I met you Finn." She yawned and laid her down on his chest, sighing happily.

"It's what I've wanted for a long time too baby. I just, I've never felt worthy." Finn kissed the crown of her head.

"Well don't ever think that again because it's pure crap and the farthest thing from the truth." She poked his chest firmly, making him wince even though he was smiling. Her cursing was cute, but it was even cuter when it was a lame ass curse word.

"Whatever you say baby. I trust you." He chuckled at her, watching as she yawned again. "Tired? You've yawned like three times in the past thirty seconds." He pointed out.

"You put me on an emotional roller coaster this morning, Finn Hudson. I was not prepared for that this morning. You know how to tire me out." Rachel snuggled deeper into his arms and Finn had a feel she was starting to fall asleep. If the sound of her muffled and drowsy voice was any indication.

"Wow. I feel like we've been taking for hours," He glanced at the clock. "It's only been like forty five minutes. We got together back together in less than an hour babe." Finn chortled.

"I guess we're just that talented." Rachel giggled, her eyes closed as she breath deeply.

" _Well I hate to interrupt this little love fest, but we have a party to get ready for."_ Kurt's amused voice interrupted their playful banter, scaring the hell out of both Finn and Rachel.

Rachel squeaked in fear of the sudden voice, yelping in pain when Finn jumped and she went tumbling onto the floor.

Rubbing her sore butt as Finn scrambled to help her up, mumbling apology after apology as he checked her for any more injuries. "Was that really necessary Kurt? When did you even get home?" She grumbled, sitting daintily on the Finn's lap, her face still stained red.

"I got home a couple minutes ago actually. You and Finn must've been so caught up in each other you didn't here me." He smirked at them, sitting on the couch. "When exactly did this happen by the way? Last I heard you two were going to be _friends_. How's that working out?" Kurt snickered as Finn swung his hand at Kurt's head, trying to smack the back of his head.

"I guess Finn and I just both realized what a waste of time that would be. Especially considering how much we already know we love each other." She shrugged.

Finn's heart pounded in his ears as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, holding her tightly into his chest. "So we're back together?" Finn asked, realizing they never actually agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend again.

"I don't want it any other way, Finny." She turned in his body, just enough to capture his lips in a slow but passionate kiss that set Finn's entire on fire. He could feel tingles all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

"Ahem." Kurt's throat clearly stopped them from going any further (because honestly, Finn had almost forgotten his own during that kiss, how was he supposed to remember his brother was sitting on the couch next to them?).

Kurt sighed dramatically but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm guessing you told her about moving out here and going to school?" Kurt inquired, glancing from one of them to the other.

"Yup." Finn nodded proudly, kissing the side of her head.

"I guess I'd better get used this again then huh? This walking in on you two making out and having to constantly be privy to your sweet talk and that disgusting cuteness that makes you Finchel?" Kurt heaved another dramatic sigh as Finn laughed.

"You bet you will." Finn leaned over and slapped Kurt on the shoulder amidst Rachel's giggles.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty. But do you know what I'd appreciate more? Your help in decorating and getting ready for the party." Kurt pushed himself off the couch, making his way to the kitchen. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and groaned a little.

"Cmon Finn! You'll be moving in here soon. Which means you need to get accustomed to your new role as the heavy lifter/human ladder. You get to lift anything heavy and hang everything that's too high up for us. Isn't it great?" Kurt mocked as he walked passed Finn, giving him a sarcastic pat on the head. "Now, I'm thinking we should hang the banner above the china cabinet. What do you guys think?"

Finn tossed his back against the chair as Rachel gently climbed off his lap, placing a kiss on his forehead and making him smile at her affectionately as she went to go help Kurt decide decoration placements.

His head was still spinning from everything that had happened the past hour, but one thing was for sure. He'd never been happier in his entire life. The only things that could possibly trump the happiness of this moment was when they'd won nationals senior year and when Rachel had accepted his marriage proposal.

He watched Kurt and Rachel fret over the small details of the party, feeling like this was it. The beginning of the life he and Rachel weren't meant to start together. And as she glanced back at him with one of her signature mega-watt Rachel Berry smiles, Finn felt like he'd never been more excited to see what the future had in store for them.

* * *

With the party in full swing and the decorating part of the evening finished (it took _four_ hours until Kurt had deemed the place good enough for his first party as host) Finn finally had time to just relax and enjoying the feeling of Rachel's warm body against his as they watched Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve and sipped their champagne.

As they'd suspected, when Santana had come home to find Finn and Rachel kissing against the wall they were supposed to be hanging the banner on, she'd immediately made some crude jokes and asked how long they'd been _doing it_ under her nose. She was actually happy for them though, claiming she was tired of seeing a moppy and lovesick Rachel breeze through the apartment like a ghost.

Santana herself had disappeared somewhere behind her curtain with that girl Dani from work right behind her. Kurt was busy talking up the guest, playing the role of dutiful host very well.

"You want more champagne baby? I'm going to get some more cheese and crackers." Finn kissed her softly as she shifted off his lap so he could get up.

"Yes please." She grinned up at him, holding her glass out for him to take. He nodded with a grin and carried their glasses to the kitchen where Kurt had the food and champagne covering every surface of counter the apartment offered. They had so much, there were even some tables out in the living room the had wine, champagne, cheese, and crackers.

He surveyed the food after pouring more champagne for himself and Rachel. "Oh I'm totally getting some of these little cocktail weenies." He eyed the tiny sausages that were still steaming on the platter. He piled the food on his plate and made his way back to Rachel, pleased to see her still on the couch and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Ooh thank you baby." She puckered her lips and kissed him soundly on the lips as she grabbed her champagne and stole a cracker off his plate, crunching on it happily. He pulled her back into his lap, going back to watching the program. They'd been like this all day really, never really content unless they were wrapped around each other in some manner or another.

The doorbell rang as a few more of Kurt's guests arrived and Finn groaned uncomfortably as he was squished further against the armrest of the sofa. This place was getting packed, the other people Santana invited hadn't even arrived yet. Nor had the couple classmates Rachel also extended invites to.

"You want to go take a breather on the fire escape?" Rachel turned a little in his arms to face him, watching as his face lit up in a smile.

"Hell yeah babe lets go." He tossed his plate onto the coffee table in front of him, and set down their glasses, lifting up her squealing body and carrying her out to the fire escape.

She shivered a little and he reached for the duvet that had been moved to one of the small tables, wrapping her in it as snow gently fell around them. He sat in the corner of the fire escape after shutting the window, feeling Rachel sigh happily against him.

The usual sound of sirens and honking cars filled the cold night air as they sat on silence, enjoying the stunning view of the bright New York skyline.

"I've always loved it here so much." Rachel laid her head back against his shoulder, her hands playing with his that were wrapped around her tiny waist. "But having you here makes it perfect. Absolutely perfect." She closed her eyes, letting the combination of Finn's warm body and the three glasses of champagne she'd had warm her body.

"You're the only person I'd move here for baby. If anyone else asked me to, I'd probably say no." He intertwined their fingers on her lap.

"What do you mean? You don't like it here?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's beautiful here. It's just that I've always been more of a country boy and this is a huge change from Lima. But you love it, so I have a feeling I'll begin to love it just as much when I move out here." Finn kissed the crown of her head repeatedly, smiling at her shivers and hums of happiness.

They were silent then. Finn suspected Rachel still had her eyes closed and was slowly falling asleep. Finn couldn't really sleep though, he was still too excited about living out here and being with Rachel like they planned from the beginning.

For a typical young man in their twenties, the thought of being domestic with anyone would sound horrible to them, probably scare them off too. But to Finn, the thought of having that sense of domesticity with Rachel, coming home to their apartment from work and seeing her smiling face made his stomach swoop and turn with happiness and excitement.

He sat there and stared off at the city lights that were twinkling around them and at the snow that was still falling in gentle flakes, imagining all sorts of scenarios that involved what their future could look like. What their first apartment together would look like (as in, their own. Not one they shared with Kurt and Santana).

When they would finally get married, what it would be like to run his own Glee club and feel that sense of self-pride whenever he helped a kid sort their problems through the power of music. It made him nearly burst with happiness.

His daydreaming was interrupted though, by a gentle tapping on the window that startled them both and woke Rachel from her dreary sleep. He frowned as he saw Kurt opening the window.

"Rachel, your friends from NYADA are here." Kurt said, though far from looking chipped, Kurt looked quite grave.

"What's wrong man? You look like you've seen a ghost." Finn frowned as Rachel rubbed her eyes sleepily, trying to gather her bearings.

"Before I say anything I just want you to know that I had no he was coming. I didn't invite him okay?" Kurt wrung his hands nervously as Finn stomach dropped and a feeling of dread washed over him.

"Just tell us Kurt." Finn sighed as Rachel sat up straight, now alert as she gazed at her nervous friend.

"Brody is here. He came with one of the girls you invited from your dance class." Kurt blurted out, biting his lip nervously.

"He's here?" Rachel demanded, astonished.

"So kick his stupid ass out." Finn huffed, crossing his arms as Rachel stood up.

"No, we can't cause a scene. This is Kurt's first party." Rachel ran a hand through her hair as Finn gaped at her. She can't serious.

"What? No, it's okay Rachel, really-" Kurt began, holding his hand up before Rachel shook him off.

"Look, I don't want him here either. But I can't run from him forever. And I go back to school soon, the school he also attends. I can't just duck and hide whenever he comes down the hall." Rachel held out her hand to Finn, basically telling him to get up without having to say anything.

Finn sighed in defeat as he stood up, knowing she had already made up her mind and there was absolutely no changing it. "Fine. But I'm not leaving your side. Got it?" Finn squeezed her hand gently as Kurt opened the window wider for them to fit through.

"I wouldn't have it any other way babe." She pecked his lips and let him go through first, accepting he hand he held out to her.

Kurt squeezed her shoulder, smiling at her. "Just go enjoy the party. Screw Brody." Rachel giggled at him. "Wait, whoa," Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "Who is that?" Kurt's jaw dropped as he stared at one the people that had just arrived. The first thing Finn observed was that the dude was definitely wearing eyeliner. Like, the black stuff Rachel said only goths and emo dude wore.

The guy was also sporting a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. (And his black hair was totally being held up hairspray, a couple years of living with Kurt taught him that).

"Oh! That's Elliott. He's this really sweet guy in my musical composition class. He has an amazing voice and he can play guitar" Rachel and waved at Elliott. Finn would have been completely jealous had it not been for her next words. "And he plays for your team, Kurt." Rachel nudged him.

Kurt, still staring a Elliott, blinding reached up and touched his hair. "Does my my hair look okay? I think I'll go introduce myself, you know, because it's my duty as host." Kurt explained himself quickly.

Rachel reached out and fixed a stray hair on his head. "There. You're all set. Go get him tiger." Rachel giggled again as she pushed him towards Elliott who was pouring himself a glass of champagne at one of the tables. Finn chucked at his brother who looked really nervous as he introduced himself.

But hey, Elliott was grinning in response so Finn figured he must like that Kurt was a little on the shy side right now. Good for him though. Blaine was really the only boyfriend Kurt had ever had so he deserved this one. Besides that Adam guy he dated for a like a month and that Chandler guy he flirted with a bit.

He was just about to ask Rachel if she wanted to go get more champagne when the last person he wanted to see appeared in front of them.

"Hello Rachel." Brody raised his eyebrow at the two of them, his voice sickenly fake and insincere. "Finn." He said shortly, his eyes zoning in on Rachel and Finn intertwined hands.

"Brody. What are you doing here?" Rachel squeezed Finn's hand, plastering one of her fake smiles on her face she reserved for people that annoyed the hell out of her.

"Well, I overheard Haley talking about your party tonight to some of her friends and I figured that since I had no plans I might as well tag along with her. We've sort of been seeing eachother, you know." Brody, wrapped his arm around a newly arrived Haley.

Haley smiled politely, waving nervously to Rachel, unsure of how well she'd take her dating Rachel's ex. "You must be Finn? We've all heard so much about you from Rachel." Haley quickly changed the subject, looking at Finn instead.

"Ah yes. You live in Lima Ohio don't you? Must be pretty hard to have a long distance relationship. I don't think I could do it." Brody cut in harshly, glaring daggers at Finn as Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm actually moving out here to New York so that will no longer be an issue. I appreciate your concern for our relationship though." Finn smiled pleasantly. Take that Brody Weston.

Brody's smirk faltered a little as Haley spoke again. "Well thats just great! Now you two will never have to be apart again." Haley clapped her hands together, obviously still feeling awkward. "Now come one Brody. Let's go get something to eat and drink." She started off towards the kitchen.

Brody started to walk away before turning back to them. "Don't think this is over. You don't get to string me along and then ditch me the moment your hillbilly ex comes back in town. You're going to regret ever leaving me for this bumpkin." Brody snarled, stomping back towards Haley as Finn felt anger bubble in his stomach.

"How dare that piece of shit threaten you." Finn's brow clenched in anger as he stepped towards the kitchen. This was the last straw, nobody gets to come into Rachel's home and threaten her like that. Now that douche was about to meet his fist.

"No baby stop! Please." Rachel held onto him from behind, tugging on the back of his plaid overshirt as she tried to keep him with her. "He's not worth it Finn. The more attention we pay him, the angrier and more bitter he'll be."

"I'm not going to let him win this, Rach. He threatened you." Finn snapped, turning back to face her.

She took the opportunity, reaching up and cupping his face that had reddened slightly in confrontation. "And those are just empty words, he can't do anything. Plus, you've already won Finn. You have me, and that's what he was so angry about losing. You've won baby, let it go." She stroked his skin, feeling him relax a bit under her touch.

"Just promise me you'll do everything you can to stay away from him? I don't like the thought of him being near you." Finn shook his head to rid himself of the rest of his anger. "Especially while I'm gone the next week or so in Lima packing all my stuff."

Rachel smiled and stood up on her tippy-toes, kissing his lips lovingly. "Cross my heart." She giggled.

"Good. Now let's forget about that idiot and enjoy this party okay? Their about to drop the ball." Finn smiled, gesturing towards the TV where the people were onscreen, ready to countdown.

"Hey, next year, we should go to Times Square for New Years. It'll be fun. Just you, me, Kurt, Santana, and whoever it is those two are dating at the time." Rachel smiled up at him.

"Well, I'd say that's a brilliant idea Rach." Finn leaned down and pecked her forehead softly, holding her tightly into her side as everyone around them scrambled to find a partner.

He smirked as he saw Santana and Dani by the entrance to the kitchen, clinking their glasses together and then turned his head to he left to see Kurt and Elliott. Kurt smiled up at Finn as Finn pat his brothers shoulder.

"10, 9, 8, 7," The members of the party counted down, and Finn glared at Brody from across the room, who was watching Finn hold Rachel close with jealously burning in his eyes.

"3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted at eachother, the sound of the sentiment being repeated echoing from outside too. And that was all he heard as rested a hand on Rachel's face.

"Happy New Years, Finny." Rachel whispered as he leaned down and she reached up, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Happy New Years, baby." Finn smiled widely as their lips touched softly, the explosions going on outside not even comparing the explosive feeling of her kisses.

They stood there in the middle of the party and continued making out, forgetting all about here troubles for the a while as they just enjoyed the moment. Right now, they were just happy to be together again.

* * *

 **Ahh, reunited at last! Feels good to finally have Finchel back together again doesn't it? I know I'm more than happy to start writing those adorable little Finchel moments!**

 **And to make something clear, Elliott is Adam Lambert's character from season 5. But unlike the show, Elliott does go to NYADA. Because really, in what universe would any character of Adam Lambert's not be accepted into a performing arts school?**

 **Please review! Seeing those reviews just makes my day and makes it all worthwhile to see people enjoying my work. :)**


	6. Hello, Goodbye

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all excited about the quicker update this week. :) The words just flew out of me these past few days. So let's hope that happens with the next chapter too. ;)**

 **As always, this is dedicated to Cory Monteith and wonderful legacy he left behind him. ❤️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related and I never will. (as much as I want to).**

* * *

Finn sighed as the plane to Lima Ohio landed safely on the ground. He was already missing New York, and of course Rachel, like crazy. It had been extremely difficult to part ways at JFK. Especially when Rachel was sobbing in his arms and placing sweet but wet kisses all over his face.

" _You better come back to me, Finn Hudson. Do you hear me? No changing your mind now." Rachel poked his chest somewhat roughly as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was drawing some attention to herself, even Kurt had turned back around to look at her from his spot at the counter where he was buying Finn's ticket._

 _"Baby, I'd never change my mind on you like that. And I will be back. I just need to say my goodbyes. There has been some pretty great people out there in Lima that have had my back lately. And I owe them a proper goodbye. Plus, my mom would kill me if I just never came back." He tried to make a joke but Rachel just buried her face in his plaid over shirt._

 _"I'm going to miss you so much. I feel like I'm losing you just after I got you back." She nuzzled her nose against his abs, wanting to just meld her body into his._

 _"Look at me," Finn cupped her face gently and made her look at him. "I'm coming back baby. I'm coming back in just less than a couple weeks, I'll go to school and we'll be together just like we planned." Finn kissed her forehead and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Like it should've been in the beginning."_

 _She nodded, blowing her n_ _ose on the tissue she had handy and squeezing him tightly into her._

 _"Hate to break this up but here's your ticket Finn. You're lucky we hail from Lima and not somewhere popular. Otherwise this last minute thing you pulled wouldn't have worked." Kurt chuckled, handing him his ticket and boarding pass._

 _Kurt wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, hugging him. "Hurry and come back. You'll be sorely missed while you're gone. Even Santana will miss you. You saw that flicker of real human emotion pass over her face this morning when she said goodbye." Kurt grinned at him as they pulled away, Rachel still clinging tightly to Finn's body._

 _Santana had work, very early this morning, around the same time they were leaving for the apartment, so she had said goodbye then._

 _Finn laughed. "You got it man. I will be wasting no time in coming back at here." He smiled widely at his brother before turning back to the tiny girl in his arms._

 _"Rach, I gotta go." He tried to pull her arms from him but she just clung harder, making him feel simultaneously sad and happy at the same time. "Baby, you know that if I could stay right now, I would. But you want me to be there for real right? Not just as a guest?" Finn rubbed her back as her head shot up to look at him._

 _"Of course I do." She admonished._

 _"Then I'll be done and making my way back to you in no time." Finn watched as her face turned to one of understanding._

 _"I'm sorry I'm being so clingy. Two weeks seems like a long time to me, and... I don't know, the last few times we've said goodbye have always ended with us being apart for months. It just brings back some terrible feelings." Rachel leaned up and managed to wrap both of her arms around his neck, despite how freakin tall he was._

 _"You're not being clingy babe. I feel exactly as you do, I'm just as depressed about leaving." He sighs sadly, curling her hair behind her ear and leaning down to peck her lips._

 _Rachel tugged him back down to her the moment he pulled away. "Hurry back to me." She whispered against his lips, sucking gently on his lower lip until they'd heard someone over the intercom call for his flight._

 _Rachel held onto the lapels of his jacket, planting desperate kisses all over his face as he held her tightly. "I love you so much Finn." She mumbled between kisses._

 _"I love you too, baby." Finn felt his eyes burn with tears as he finally tore himself away from her, holding tightly onto the handle of his suitcase as he walked backwards, waving at the two of them until he couldn't see them anymore._

But as much as Finn wanted to just stay there, he knew he had to wrap things up in Ohio. With his mom and Burt, and the Glee Club. And with Will back, he knew they'd be back in good hands.

As people shuffled off the plane slowly, Finn thought back to his visit. He was so damn glad he'd decided to go. Just the thought of what would've happened if he didn't go... Well, let's just say he'd have been very unhappy. You wouldn't have thought it would've taken a trip to New York for the holidays to turn his life around. But here he was, with plans to move to New York and go to school for a teaching degree.

He quickly grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt, never more happy about how dead the Columbus airport usually was. There can't have been more than twenty people walking around the airport right now, the combination of the early hours and it being Ohio made sure of that.

He yawned sleepily as he waited in like at Starbucks. Yeah, he totally hated coffee, but Starbucks had some pretty amazing peppermint hot chocolate. He thanked the barista and checked his phone as he waited on some of the crappy plastic seats they had in the lobby area. Burt and his mom were picking him up and he was checking to see if they were here yet.

Not seeing anything, he sent a quick message to his mom letting her know his flight had landed and then sent one to Rachel and Kurt so they wouldn't worry.

After falling asleep in the chair with his mouth hanging open, his phone finally beeped in his coat pocket and made him stir. Wiping kg the dried drool from his mouth, Finn flicked through his messages until he found the one from his mom, saying that she and Burt were outside in the pick up/drop off zone.

With a spring in his step, he grabbed ahold of his suitcase and hot chocolate, navigating his way through the airport to the pick up area.

He waved when he spotted his mom's silver van, spotting Burt in the drivers seat and his mom in the passengers seat. He slid open the back door and tossed his suitcase into the empty seat, sliding into the one nearest him.

"Hey guys." Finn smiled at them, watching as his mom turned around to smile at him and Burt started the car again.

"Hey bud, how was your trip?" Burt asked curiously, a slight smirk on his face that made Finn remember they had only bought him a one-way ticket.

"It was okay. I'm glad to be home." He smiled back cheerfully, deciding to let them squirm for a moment and not tell them he was planning to move to New York. He knew he'd spill eventually of course, but they deserved it after tricking him into staying longer. Not that he was really that mad, but still, it was the principle of the matter.

"Find out anything interesting there? Nothing exciting happened?" Carole prodded, her back still turned to the road as she smiled at him. Burt he noticed, had glanced at Finn through the rear view mirror with a slight frown on his face.

Finn chuckled. "No why? Just a normal Christmas. I'm ready to back and co-direct the Glee club now." Finn fought back another laugh as his mom nodded with a frown, turning back around and Burt reached over to squeeze her hand.

Alright, Finn had had his fun. "At least that's what my plans were before I decided to move to New York in a couple weeks." Finn smirked as his mother screeched, almost making Burt swerve off the road.

Burt grumbled in annoyance and glared in amusement as his wife who was clapping her hands and turning back around to Finn. "Really Finn?! You're finally moving out to New York? Do you know what you want to do? Where you're going to live?" Carole shot question after question at him.

"Let the boy breath Carole." Burt chuckled, shaking his head.

"I want to be a music teacher. But first I'm going to community college, and Kurt's been helping me apply, so that's cool. And he, Rachel, and Santana were nice enough to invite me to stay at the loft." Finn answered her questions as simply as possible.

"And Rachel was okay with that?" Carole placed a hand on her son's knee, knowing how utterly heartbroken Finn had been over Rachel the past few months.

Finn nodded. "She was more than okay with it. We're sorta back together now." Finn added quietly, wringing his hands together. He wasn't entirely sure how Carole would react. One the one hand, she absolutely adored Rachel. But on the other hand, she had hurt Finn a lot (and he'd hurt her), so no mother was ever typically thrilled when a son got back together with an ex that had wronged them.

"W-Really?" Carole asked slightly shocked, and Finn could tell that wasn't something she expected to happen when she and Burt coherced him into staying longer.

"Yeah. We were gonna take it really slow and just gradually find our way back together. But I just don't think that's possible with Rachel. I mean, I'd asked her to marry to me and she said yes. So anyways, we just decided to be together." Finn shrugged a little, smiling at his mom and Burt, both who seemed rather shocked at this new development.

"Wow. I didn't expect that. I thought she was dating that Brandon fellow." Carole said thoughtfully.

Finn snorted in amusement. "His name was Brody and he's an ass. Turns out they weren't doing so well and they broke up. Rachel deserved way better than him."

"I see. Are you... Are you sure that's a good idea right now, Finn. What with her breaking up with that Brody and you just figuring out what you want to do." Carole pointed out, her voice laced with concern.

"I love her mom. And she loves me. Nothing will ever change that so I don't see a point in denying the inevitable. I want this mom." Finn told her seriously, his tone of voice getting a little testy.

Carole seemed to sense this, so she backtracked. "Whatever makes you happy, Finn. I'm so glad you've found your dream though sweetie. You're going to make a wonderful teacher." Carole beamed while Burt nodded in agreement, thus lifting the mood from a more judgemental tone to a happier one.

"And you know, since Kurt got a bit of a going away party, we're going to have to have throw you one too. We'll invite the Glee club and anyone else you want there, okay? I'll even barbecue a bunch of your favorites meats. Couldn't do that at Kurt's party remember?" Burt chuckled to himself, remembering all too well the healthy dinner they hand to eat, only getting a bit of chicken in the salads. With a _carrot cake_ for dessert. Nobody ate carrot cake for festive parties. But it's what Kurt had insisted.

So Burt seemed much more chipper about the idea of cooking lots and lots of meats for this going away party.

"Not too much meat though Burt. We need to keep you from having another heart attack, not accelerating the process so you have another." Carole said sternly to which Burt grumbled.

Finn chuckled and smiled as he stared out the window, watching as they passed by fields of corn. Lima would always be his first home, but he certainly wouldn't miss this scenery. Or the fact that there was never anything to do here.

And yeah, New York was pretty terrifying, size wise. But with Rachel, Kurt, and Santana by his side, he knew everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 _11 days later_

With his going away party in full swing and the majority of his friends and family here, he decided to let go and have a bit of fun, despite how much he knew still needed to be done.

Burt had refilled the swimming pool and set out a ton of old tables and plastic chairs for guests to sit in while they ate. His mom had taken to making a desserts, bowls and bowls of her mashed potatoes, and set out chips and dip of all kinds. It was a real kickass party in Finn's opinion. Nothing extravagant, but simple and filled with the people be knew and loved (minus Rachel, Kurt, and Santana of course).

After texting Rachel back and forth a couple times, he stood up to go get a burger and coke, waving at Ryder and Jake who were hanging out by the above ground pool Burt had put up last summer. It was kinda small but managed to submerge Finn until it hit his upper chest.

"Thanks Burt." Finn grinned as Burt tipped his cooks hat Finn's way, wearing a kiss-the-cook apron. Finn shook his head and covered his burger in all the sauces and toppings he could. Ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, more barbecue. The whole shebang.

He had just taken a rather large bite of his burger when he heard his mother greet some guests that had obviously arrived late. He looked up and smile and wider wondering when those two were going to show up.

"Sam! Blaine!" Finn called out, chuckling when the two of the looked around for the source of the voice calling their names. "Over here!" Finn smiled as he jogged up to them, accepting the hug Blaine was holding his arms out for.

His mom pat his back and walked back towards Artie's mom, picking up some carrot sticks and beginning to chat idly.

"Finn! It's so great to see you man. I feel like it's been ages." Blaine smiled, patting Finn on the back as they pulled away.

Finn grinned wider as he fist bumped Sam. "I was visiting Rachel, Kurt, and Santana for the holidays. I've actually come here to pack." Finn smiled as a look of realization dawned upon Blaine and Sam's faces.

"No way!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"You're moving to New York?!" Sam asked incredulously, smiles adorning both of their faces.

"Yup. I'm going to community college first and the three of them have agreed to let me stay in the loft." Finn smiled as they both congratulated him.

"What are you going to school for?" Sam asked as they sat down on some of the brick Burt had placed down to surround the small garden near the door.

"I'm going for some basics and stuff right now. To meet some requirements I didn't quite reach in high school. But after that I want to go to a four year college and get my teaching degree. I want to teach my own glee club." Finn revealed, laughing as Blaine's eyes bugged out from excitement for his friend.

"Finn! That's great! You always were a really amazing leader." Blaine hugged him again, making Finn chuckle. Sam nodded at him in return, his wide grin showing him that Sam was just as excited.

"But enough about me. What are you guys doing? I haven't even seen you once since I got back and that was almost two weeks ago. You go somewhere?" He pulled back from Blaine again and ruffled his gelled hair, eyeing the suitcases near their feet.

"Yeah, we actually went to visit New York too. We still had some time before our last semester starts so we figured we'd go apartment hunting. And rather than just look at pictures of apartments, we figured it would be more effective to check out the apartments." Blaine explained, smiling over at Sam.

"And we managed to find a pretty decent one. Two bedroom, though it's a bit run down of course. But we can make it work." Sam added with a toothy grin.

Finn had already known Blaine got accepted to NYADA, having gone to the little friends only celebration Sam had hosted for Blaine at Breadsticks. But he had no idea Sam was going to New York too.

"Wait, you're going to New York too, Sam?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah but not for school or anything. I don't think I'm up for that sort of thing. I'm going to New York to try out my modeling career." Sam grinned, tucking a strand of his long blonde hair behind his ear. The dude seriously had some freakin long hair.

"Dude that's great! God that'll be awesome! All six of us in New York." Finn was feeling even more excited about this new development. Now he'd actually have some dudes to hang out with. Guys that liked video games and sports. (Don't get him wrong, he loved hanging out with those three, but Santana was the only one who occasionally liked to do some typical "guy stuff").

"Artie's coming out too. He just got his letter after Christmas. He's been accepted to the film school in New York. But he has to stay in the dorms. Hence why he did bother coming with us." Blaine sipped his lemoade (presumably given to him by his mom) excitedly.

"Shit, this is gonna be awesome." Sam shook his head with grin.

"Finn, you should totally move in with us. I'm sure we could make some room or figure out who shares if we split the rent three ways and get part-time jobs." Blaine bumped his shoulder. "Imagine the fun the three of us could have."

"And hey, if Kurt, Rachel, and Santana can all live in a place that has no separate bedrooms, we can totally deal." Sam added.

Finn thought for a moment. On the one hand, that sounded fucking amazing. And Blaine was right, they could definitely keep the place pretty decent and get things fixed up between the three of them.

But on the other hand, he had Rachel to think about. He didn't even really know what they were doing. They were definitely together but he didn't know if they were like, starting fresh, or starting where they left off; engaged. He'd definitely have to talk to her about that before he made any decisions about where to live.

"Yeah maybe." Finn smiled.

"What do you mean, maybe? That loft will be pretty stuffy with all four of you there." Sam pointed out as Blaine's smile faltered a little.

"Well it's just... Rach and I are back together and I don't know where we stand right now. You know, whether or not we're engaged or starting fresh as just boyfriend and girlfriend." Finn shrugged.

"WHAT?" Sam nearly screeched. "You two are back together? God, I knew this would happen. Tina totally owes me fifty bucks." Sam fist pumped as Finn raised his eyebrow at him.

Sam cleared his throat, embarrassed at his outburst. "Tina and I were kinda betting on when you two would get back together. I said a year or less and she said you two would take your time. But seriously man, none of us had any doubts about you two. I'm happy for you." Sam fisted pumped Finn again, and this time Finn was grinning at him.

God, even his friends knew he and Rachel couldn't stay away from each other.

Blaine, he noticed was looking a little somber, his usual wide smile replaced with a forced, fake one.

Sam wasn't paying attention however, he was too busy eying the doughnuts that his mom had set out in the desser table. "Shit." Sam blew out his large lips. "I'm totally getting one. I'll just jog around the neighborhood a couple times to work it off." Sam grumbled, hurrying over to the table and away from them.

Finn watched Sam go for a minute before turning back to Blaine. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Finn elbowed him in the arm to get his attention.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Don't get me wrong, Finn. I'm happy you and Rachel have decided to get back together. You two were made for each other. I guess I'm just..." Blaine sighed.

"You thought you and Kurt would be back together by now?" Finn correctly finished Blaine's sentence, watching as Blaine nodded his head slowly.

"Is that stupid? To think that we'd already be together. I mean, obviously we broke up for a reason." Blaine rubbed his temple, placing his cup back on the brick next to him.

"Of course it's not stupid." Finn pat Blaine on the back softly. "And hey, not giving up sure as hell worked for Rach and I. I've always kinda thought you and Kurt were like Rach and I. You're just made for each other and no matter what is going on at the moment. You'll always make your way back to each other eventually." Finn smiled as Blaine shot him a grateful look, slight tears in his eyes.

"I guess it just doesn't feel possible right now. Like, he's in New York, probably meeting other guys and enjoying his life. While I'm here, constantly missing him." Blaine sighed. "And I'm sure it'll get better. Things like this always do. But that doesn't make it stop hurting right now."

Finn nodded, he understood more than Blaine even knew. What he was describing, was exactly what Finn had been feeling the days leading up to his departure for New York.

"Trust me man, I know more than anyone what you're going through. But maybe if you talk to Kurt you can work things out. And I know Kurt would be more than happy to get a call from you." Finn clasped Blaine on the shoulder. "And if not, you can guarantee that you'll have friends by your side and things will get better."

Blaine nodded, though still a little sad. "Thanks Finn. You're really going to make one hell of a teacher someday. You give some of the best pep talks I've ever had." Blaine had a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's the plan." Finn chuckled, standing up. "Now cmon. Go get some food in you. This is my party and I demand you enjoy it." Finn grinned and high-fived Artie as they passed him on the way to Burt and his grill.

"So are you coming to Glee rehearsal tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he held his plate out for Burt, Finn grabbing another hot dog in addition to his burger.

"Yeah. Since tomorrow marks Shue's first day back I thought I go and say goodbye. Thank him for giving me the opportunity and sorta, pass the reins back over to him." Finn shrugged, squirting an ample amount of ketchup on his hot dog.

He was truthfully going to be pretty sad about saying goodbye. The club had been his greatest distractions from everything that hadn't been going his way. But now he could take off that security blanket and find his own Glee club to teach, instead of just being the sub to his own mentor.

"Glee club will definitely miss you Finn. But I know everyone will be really excited for you. For finding your dream and figuring out what you want to do I mean." The two of them sat down at one of the tables littered about the lawn.

"I'm pretty excited to get started in New York. I thought about completing my education here, where I know more people, but it just doesn't have the opportunities New York does. And, you know..." Finn took a bite of his burger.

"New York has Rachel." Blaine correctly finished Finn's sentence for him, nodding with a smile. "I figured that was a big deciding factor for you. So glad she finally broke up with that guy though. I heard some not so nice things about him from Santana." He added.

"Brody was a complete dick. Claiming they were just in an 'open relationship'. Which apparently only applied to him, since he got all freaky when he saw Rach and I hanging out over the break." Finn rolled his eyes.

"So basically it was his way of having a free, warm bed to sleep in and a ton of other girls he could screw whenever he wanted." Blaine concluded, snarkil was evident in his tone.

Finn laughed out loud at that one. "Pretty much sums it up." Finn nodded, so glad Brody was (hopefully) out of Rachel's life for good, despite his lame ass attempt at trying to intimidate Finn at the New Years party.

Sam and Artie joined them moments later, both their plates full of Burt and Carole's amazing cooking. The conversation then steered towards Nationals this year and the four of them discussed what songs they wanted to sing and who should get the solos.

The rest of his night consisted of him talking to several different people, friends, some of Burt's colleagues, a couple nurses that worked with his mom. And they all asked him simple questions about where he was going and what he was planning to do.

It felt good to finally be able to give people a solid answer, one that didn't make him feel inadequate compared to the kinds of things his classmates were already doing. And after they'd all stuffed themselves with dinner, Carole brought out Finn's favorite pecan pie and vanilla ice cream, thus making he guests stuff their bellies more.

It wasn't until the sun was setting and people were starting to head out that Finn let out a yawn. Artie took notice of it as he was helping clean up the tables. "So how much do you still have left to do Finn?" Artie dumped a large pile of plates and plastic cups into the trash bag.

With everyone else gone, it was just Burt, his mom, Artie, and Artie's mom left. He figured everyone else had work and stuff to get ready for in the morning.

"I've got just a little bit of packing to do. And I want to stop by Glee rehearsal tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone and thank Mr. Shue. It's gonna be really weird. Not coming back here anymore. Except for major holidays and stuff." Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. He wasn't going to see many more of these beautiful sunsets anymore, he might as well enjoy it now.

"I bet you're excited. For the longest time you've been talking about how much you want out of here. And now you're finally doing it. It must feel liberating." Artie pushed his classes up nose as she smiled at Finn.

"Yeah it really does. It feels like my life is just beginning, ya know?" Finn smiled widely, barely able to contain the happiness he felt as a sense of completeness kicked in.

"I can wait to join you guys out there." Artie grinned. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Finn. My mom is swinging her keys around her finger and that's a tell-tale sign she's ready to go home." Artie waved at him.

Finn chuckled, waving back at Artie until he started wheeling away, thanking Burt who was cleaning the grill, and his mom who was now coming his way.

"Hi sweetie. Did you enjoy your party?" Carole smiled, coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulder.

"I did, mom. Thank you so much for this. I can't even thank you and Burt enough. It feels like a very proper going away party." Finn smiled back, wrapping his mom in a tight hug.

Carole sighed against him. "I'm going to miss you, Finn. It's going to get tough getting used to not having you around anymore. For as long as I can remember we've always lived together. And now you're an adult and you're about to make your dreams come true in New York City of all places." Carole pulled a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose rather loudly.

"Mom, don't get all emotional on me yet. You're going to make me sad." Finn frowned, faking a pout which make Carole laugh a little through her tears.

"I'm sorry hun. It's what happens when you become a parent. Milestones in your child's life like this make you very sentimental." Carole pat Finn's cheek softly.

"Though as much as I want to be a grandmother one day, I hope you and Rachel aren't planning anything of the sort anytime soon." Carole looked at Finn sternly, though he could hardly take her warning look seriously when her nose was stuffy from crying and her eyes were still wet.

"That's definitely not in the near future mom. Have you forgotten who I'm dating again? Rachel will stop at nothing until she gets on Broadway. There's no way she'll allow herself to get pregnant." Finn laughed at the thought.

No, Rachel had told him several times that she was not having kids until she'd won at least three Tony awards. Plus, they weren't even married yet and while that wasn't really a huge deal anymore, he knew her dads would murder him if he got their baby girl pregnant before marrying her first.

"Oh that's true, Rachel is a very ambitious young woman isn't she? And goodness knows she isn't the liar and cheat that Quinn Fabray was." Carole shuddered at the thought, still not forgiving of what Quinn had down sophomore year.

"No, Rachel is nothing like Quinn." Finn agreed, nodding his head as Burt rolled the barbecue back into the garage.

Carole smiled up at him proudly. "You've become a very honorable and sweet young man, Finn. Your father would be so proud of you." Carole beamed, tears returning to her eyes.

"I don't know about that. I didn't even get his name cleared from the army because I was lame enough to shoot myself in the foot." Finn tried to make a joke of it, but it still stung a bit.

"It doesn't matter, Finn. He would of been proud of you for trying, for loving him enough to even give a damn. And he would've of been even prouder of you picking yourself up and making your life better in a way he never could after he was discharged. And he would have been proud of the loving being you've become, to me, Kurt, Burt, and Rachel. And that's all that matters." Carole told him without even the slightest waver in her voice.

Finn teared up, her words healing something inside him he thought would never be fixed after he'd been discharged and realized he wouldn't be able to clear his fathers' name like he wanted.

Hearing her say those words that he desperate craved was like allowing him to close the chapter on his old life and giving him the courage to start his new life, with no regrets.

"You have no idea what that means to hear you say that, mom." Finn buried his face in her shoulder, even though he had to bend down quite a bit. It still wasn't as far as when he had to bend down to hug or kiss Rachel though.

Carole rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head in response, to full of emotion to really say anything. So she just pulled back and kissed his forehead. "You're going to rule New York one day mister."

Finn laughed as she wiped her eyes and shot him another smile before heading back inside, presumably to start on the dishes.

Finn wiped his eyes on the the sleeve of his hoodie, glancing around at the yard and feeling very sentimental himself. It did make him pretty sad to realize that he wouldn't be seeing this yard or house beer much anymore. His childhood was officially over.

 _God, look at yourself, Hudson. Pull it together wussy. You've let your mother turn you into a sad-sack._ Because hey, this was a joyous occasion and it's not like he'd never come back here again.

Satisfied with the outcome of his little internal debate, he headed back inside to get some sleep, knowing that he had an early day tomorrow if he wanted to get to New York before traffic hour really hit hard.

* * *

After saying a very emotional and tear filled goodbye to the Glee club followed by an even more tear-filled goodbye with Mr. Shue in his office, Finn felt incredibly emotionally drained.

It was really hard to say goodbye to Mr. Shue, who had done nothing but make sure Finn still had a purpose. And had it not been for him, he wouldn't even be on the path he was now. He had a lot to be grateful for.

But then he had Tina and Marely giving him five thousand hugs and crying that we're going to miss him. It was hard to say goodbye.

So really, he was not looking forward to the drive up to New York. It was going to be long and boring with no one else in the car with him. And he had to drive because he had boxes and stuff that just wouldn't be able to be taken on a plane. (He just really hoped they had a garage somewhere near the loft that he could park it until Burt came up to New York and took it back to Lima).

Thanks to all the goodbyes and tears today, he was even having trouble finding the energy to walk back up to his truck. But he knew that seeing Rachel's happy face would make it all worth it.

Especially considering he was officially moving in to the loft tonight, something Rachel gushed about every night they talked on the phone. It made him happy to know this was making her so damn happy. And she told him so, with every FaceTime, snapchat, text, and call they had been sending each other since the moment he left New York.

He got home and his mother was a sobbing mess, again. It would've been a little amusing if Finn also hadn't been a crying mess. (He prided himself on being a pretty tough dude, but when it came to saying goodbye to his sobbing mother, he was a goner).

"I-Love-So proud." Was literally all he could gather from what she was saying.

"I love you too mom. And just remember to use that FaceTime thing I showed you on your phone. It's like you'll be right there with me okay?" Finn wiped his eyes and hugged Burt and his mom together, squeezing them tightly as if saying thanks for the millionth.

The whole day had pretty much been one big goodbye, with Carole giving him hugs and kisses every twenty minutes and Burt giving him one last father-son talk about how to take care of himself, Kurt, and now Rachel.

That had been nice, because he and Burt hadn't really had something like that since the beginning of his and Carole's relationship. Burt also made him promise to call more often than Kurt did, since Kurt frequently claimed he was busy or forgot.

He sighed and figured he should get going, it was going to be a long day and it was only eleven in the morning. But He google maps it and determined it would take about nine and a half hours to get from here to their address (his address now) in Bushwick.

His mom tugged him into her arms again, managing to find her voice. "I'm so proud of you Finn. Good luck okay honey? I love, and please drive safe." She kissed both of his cheeks, her face soaked with tears as she lightly pushed him towards his car.

He gave his mom one more hug and kiss before stalking over to his truck, waving at them as he shut the door and started the engine, breathing out his lips as they waited and watched by the front door.

He rolled down his window as he slowly peeled out of the driveway. "Bye!" He shouted out the window, waving wildly. "Love you guys!"

He heard them yell back that they loved him too and he smiled. Things were going to be alright, he could feel it.

He flicked on his favorite Classic rock station and plugged his phone into the dock Burt had installed into his truck. Stopping at the red light, he quickly flicked through his contacts and pressed on Rachel's number, ensuring that it was on speaker phone so he could talk and still drive with both hands on the wheel.

She answered on the third ring. " _Hello?_ " She asked, seemingly out of breath.

"Uh hey babe. Are you okay? You sound like you're breathing really heavily." Finn frowned, his jealous boyfriend mine conjuring up the worst possibilities.

She giggled and he heard her sip what he assumed was water. " _Kurt and I are at the_ _gym_ , _baby. I just got off the elliptical_."

Finn smiled at the sound of her laughter, even if it was directed at him. She probably even knew what he was thinking, she's totally smart like that.

"You'll have to take me to the gym sometime. I'll totally just be checking out my girl all sexy and sweaty on the machines but oh well. Better me than some fat creep." Finn kept his eyes on the road, a teasing smile on his face even though he knew Rachel couldn't see.

 _"Absolutely not. I'd never get anything done, you're too much of a distraction. What with your dimples and that cute, firm butt of yours._ " She whispered seductively. Her quietness must have been unsuccessful because he heard Kurt's voice on the other end, ' _Oh, not in public! You two are disgusting!'_

Kurt's voice was teasing but had a hint of seriousness in it. Rachel countinued on like nobody had interrupted her though, _"So why are you calling baby? Not that I don't love hearing your voice."_ She added sweetly, her words making his heart dip.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm on the road now. I should be there in less than ten hours. Depending on how many rest areas I stop at." Finn turned onto the highway, leaving the "Welcome to Lima Ohio" behind him.

" _Really?!_ " She squealed happily, making Finn laugh and Kurt screech in annoyance. " _Gosh I can't wait to see you baby. I baked all your favorite desserts in anticipation of your arrival._ " Rachel gushed as Finn's stomach growled loudly at the thought of her banana bread or hot, gooey cookies.

"God damn you're he best Rach. And I can't wait to see you either. And hold you of course. I'm totally spooning you tonight babe." Finn added happily, hearing her sigh on the other end.

" _I've spent too long without your arms around me. I'm so exited_." Rachel giggled again, this time using her schoolgirl giggle, the one that was cuter and could usually get her anything she wanted.

"Tell me about it babe. I could barely sleep at all in my own bed." Finn chuckled, lightly tapping on the wheel with his thumbs as he pulled out onto the highway.

Rachel sighed again, this time exasperated. " _Well baby, I better go. Kurt is tapping his foot and crossing his arms in his annoying little pouty way. He has a coffee date with Elliott in three hours. Which means he needs half an hour to get home, and another two hours to get ready."_

Finn snorted in amusement, that was such a Kurt thing to do. He could actually picture it in his head. "Okay babe. Call me when you get settled in at home. I'll have my phone on the dock so I can answer you easily." Finn smiled at the phone, hearing Rachel sigh happily.

" _I will, Finn. I love you_." She said, and Finn could practically feel her beaming through the phone.

"I love you too Rach. Bye." Finn chuckled as she blew an audible kiss to him, which he returned, shutting off the phone once she hung up.

He turned up the music and rolled down his windows, tapping his fingers to the beat and softly singing along to Oasis' song _Wonderwall_ as he drove down the highway, ready to begin his next journey.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a bit slow with little Finchel interaction, but I felt it necessary to have Finn tie up loose ends and say goodbye to some people in Lima that had helped him (plus, who doesn't love Finn/Carole heart to hearts?).**

 **Besides, FINN IS IN NEW YORK NOW! :D That means lots more Finchel, Furt, and Finntana goodness to come. Because this story has now just begun!**

 **I'd love it if you guys could review, fav, follow, etc. It really boosts a writers morale!**


	7. Back in NYC

**Hello my loyal readers! Welcome to another chapter of Finchel's story! :P Hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's Finn's first few days in New York as an actual resident! :D**

 **Like always, this story is dedicated to Cory Monteith :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

 **A/N: Oh, and for the reader who questioned why they had a BBQ in the middle January, my answer is; weather varies. Like A LOT haha and the southern half of Ohio can receive less than 20 inches while the northern can get up to 100 inches a year. My point is, weather can vary drastically from year to year. And in this story, Lima had a calm winter. Hope that cleared up my thinking for you!**

 **P.S: I promise I'll NEVER make the author note this long again. Haha**

* * *

He arrived in New York at around 11pm that night, yawning after nearly thirteen hours straight of driving. His ass was sore and he really wanted something to eat. Finn was a big dude, he couldn't survive off Cheetos, mini stickers' bars, and Dr. Pepper. And he didn't want to spend the money to stop at a fast food place.

The traffic coming in and out of some of the major cities had been horrendous at around five to eight and that had set him back quite a while. Add that to the amount of times he stopped for gas or snacks, and it had added a few more hours to an already long trip.

So Rachel's homemade goodies were sounding mighty good at that moment. (And on a kinkier note, _Rachel_ was also sounding pretty delicious right now, the image of her plump lips making him smile like a doofus. And now that they are dating again, he could do it whenever he pleased).

After almost two long weeks of not seeing her in person, he was really really missing her. And his hornier-self was desperately craving her touch.

And to top all that, the heater in his truck had been broken for a while so it the chilly air was starting to get to him, even if he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie.

How was it that freakin Lima was warmer than New York at this time? It was just warm enough that people were okay with swimming in the lukewarm water at his barbecue send off. And here? There was still frost on the windows. Goddamn bipolar weather.

He stifled another yawn for what felt like the thousandth time as he pulled out his cellphone, the traffic at this hour making it virtually impossible to move. He typed in the address of the parking garage closest to the loft, plugging his phone back in and turning on the navigational system.

This city was freakin huge, and even bigger when one was in the middle of traffic, so the chances of him navigating his way through the city with a regular map were slim to none (despite the fact that the navigational system in his phone was pure crap).

Traffic slowly moved inch by inch until he was free of the Main Street and able to maneuver his way through the less crowded streets (though still extremely crowded compared to Lima). All the honking and screeching of tires was starting to irritate him, so he rolled up his window and turned up the volume on the stereo, essentially drowning out the sounds of the city outside.

From up in an apartment building, the sounds of traffic could be soothing. But down on the ground with the cars, it was just annoying.

He reached Bushwick a little over half an hour since he'd arrived in the city and he pulled up to the building he now recognized very well, looking up and laughing when he saw Rachel by the window, her face fuzzy but given that she had just clapped her hands together and practically ran away from the window, he could tell she was excited to see his truck pulling next to the curb.

He waited for a minute or so, and was rewarded with the sight of her as she pushed through the door, running to his truck. He pulled the door open and slammed it shut just in time for her to jump into his arms, making him laugh.

Kurt and Santana slowly filtered outside after her, smiles on their faces. "Hi baby." Finn whispered into the skin of her neck, kissing the warm skin there. She kept her arms and legs firmly wrapped around him when she pulled her head away from his to peck his lips, staring at him in adoration.

"I missed you so much Finn." Rachel pecked his lips repeatedly as Kurt and Rachel opened his truck, Kurt taking the lightest box there (of course) and Santana taking the box labeled _video game stuff_.

"God I can't tell you how good it feels to have you back in my arms." Finn ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, letting her know he was here. And he was staying for good.

"Trust me, I know." She giggled, unable to stop herself as she leaned down and kissed him again, still curled up in his arms. He saw Kurt and Santana walk back inside from out of the corner of his eye, probably trying to give them some space.

Her cold breath fanned out over his face and he squeezed her, the traffic behind him not even bothering him anymore. Because he was here in New York and she was back in his arms. And this time, there would be no saying goodbye.

"Cmon. Let's get you inside, it's freezing out here." Finn placed her down on the ground, keeping her hand tucked in his for a moment as he handed her his dufflebag and pillow to carry.

He kissed her hand and reluctantly let go to grab one of heavier boxes. "You only had three boxes and a dufflebag?" Rachel giggled. "You're such a boy."

"Well I figured you guys had most of the household stuff taken care of. Kurt took my big box of clothes and Santana had my video games. I have more clothes in there and this box is just some knick-knack stuff and my hoodies." Finn shrugged, shutting the door with his hip. "And I thought you liked the fact that I'm a dude."

Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled. "You have a point. There's a certain organ on you that I definitely like a lot." She smirked as he stopped walking, staring at her.

"Babe, are you trying to drive me nuts?" He licked his lips, eyeing her backside which was looking deliciously firm in her little pajama shorts with cupcakes, her tanned, toned legs in full display. And _man_ , she had some freakin killer legs.

Now that he was living here, he couldn't freakin wait to get to that point of their relationship again, where they could have sex like the horny teenagers they still were.

She sauntered away teasingly, looking over her shoulder with a grin as he sped up to catch up with her. "Maybe. Maybe not." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Finn growled playfully and pushed his face back close to hers, nipping at her lower lip. Goddamn, it felt indescribably good to be like this with her again. She giggled and closed her eyes, prepared to kiss him full on the lips.

"Alright lovebirds, hurry up and get inside. I wants a slice of that banana bread and I wants it now." Santana poked her out from the front door, her nose scrunching up when she saw the two of them, their bodies pressed close together. "Ugh, I forget how much I hate catching you two in this position."

"What position?" Rachel grumbled. "We were just going to kiss. I didn't realize that was such a big deal." She ignored Santana's eye-roll, pushing her way through the door as Finn locked his truck, not particularly looking forward to leaving Rachel's side again and having to find somewhere to park it until Burt came and picked it up. Paying for a place to park his truck was going to really annoying and consuming. Both to his time and his wallet.

"Oh don't even start with me, Berry. You have no idea what it was like having to walk into that Glee club every morning and see you two sucking face. It's seared into my brain forever and I really wish it weren't." Santana shuddered, following Rachel upstairs, Finn picking up the rear.

"You're being dramatic. It wasn't that bad." Rachel huffed at Santana's sudden griping. She was ruining Rachel's overly-chipper mood.

"You, Rachel Berry, is telling me to stop being _dramatic_." Santana pushed open the door, an incredulous look on her face.

"Leave her alone Santana." Finn kicked her shin lightly, making her glare at him. "And she's right, you're being dramatic about this. If it were you and Dani, neither of us would have a problem."

Santana grunted and walked away, a sour look on her face. "What's her problem?" Finn asked Rachel quietly, not wanting Santana to hear him. Because let's face it, the girl was freaking terrifying when she was angry.

"She just heard about Brittany being accepted into MIT. And Brittany's new girlfriend. It just hurts to see someone you love move on, even if you've sort of moved on already." Rachel spoke just as quietly, plopping down on the couch and placing his bag and pillow on the armchair.

"Can't say I blame her. I know exactly how it feels when someone you love moves on." Finn laid the box on the table and sat next to her. "I guess I just got lucky and that someone still wanted to be with me too." Finn smiled as she scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Finn, you know I never moved on. I know now it's impossible for me to ever really move on from you. I shouldn't have even tried. I'm sorry I put you through all that." Rachel curled her little legs underneath her, snuggling into him and resting her head on his chest.

Finn just smiled and kissed the top of her head, running his hand up and down her arm soothingly. "No more apologizing. All that matters is that we're together now. And that's how it's going to be from now on." He cupped cheeks and forced her to look at him.

She nodded, turning her head and kissing his palm as they heard shuffling in the kitchen next to them, presumably Kurt.

"Speaking of," Finn looked around at the living room, where his boxes where settled on the chairs and floor. "We need to decide where we stand. Like, are we starting over or... Ya know, picking up where we left off." Finn rubbed his hands together nervously as she pulled back to look at him fully, still sitting close to him.

He knew that they were having trouble trying to find room for him. It wasn't a loft meant for four different people all having their own rooms. And he hated feeling like a burden and being the reason they have to make their rooms even smaller.

Rachel looked down. "I-I don't know. It's all really complicated. I've been thinking a lot about that too." She sighed, glancing at her bare ring finger. "What do you want to do?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I just feel like it would be really hard to continue what we had before when we've both changed a bit." Finn managed to get out. He hadn't exactly been looking forward to telling her exactly what was on his mind.

As he's suspected, her lower lip wobbled and she looked down. He could tell she was fighting the urge to cry. Did she want to continue where they left off? Not that it was that long ago that they'd been engaged, but still.

So he quickly backtracked, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I'm not saying we just start over completely. That would be kinda silly considering how close we are. But I don't think we should pick up, like with the _engagement_." Finn tugged her into his lap, wanting her to know that he still wanted to marry her.

"Does that mean you want the ring back?" Rachel bit her lip, her eyes rimmed red.

"You still have it?" Finn asked, a little shocked. He didn't expect her to keep it honestly, considering she had been with someone else and _she_ had been the one to call off their relationship (even though admittedly, he had just left her in New York. He was an asshat then okay?).

Wait? When in the hell did she take it back? She returned the ring to him when they broke up...

"Yeah. I gave it back to you that day we broke up and then... I sorta took it back when Kurt and I stayed at Burt and Carole's. When we came out to see _Grease_. I just walked into your room and saw it lying on the dresser so I grabbed it." She tugged her lower lip between her teeth. "I'm sorry, Finn."

Finn would've laughed but she seemed serious about this. "Baby, I'm not mad. I'm actually touched that you wanted to keep the ring." He lifted his head towards her face and ran his thumb over her lip. "And as for right now... I think I should take it back for now. And then, you know, in a couple months I can propose again. And this time it'll be more romantic and grand." Finn smiled sheepishly as a shy smile grew on her lips.

"I don't need any grand proposal, Finn. Your first proposal was perfect." Rachel rubbed his cheek and they could smell Rachel's banana bread being reheated in the oven. So _that's_ what Kurt was doing in there. "It was private and sweet and very romantic to me." She assured him.

"Noted. I'll keep that in mind when I'm planning my next proposal." Finn wiggled his eyebrows as she giggled.

"It's a deal then." She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he rested his hands on her sides. "And since we're sort of going back to the way we were, I demand that you sleep in my bed and share my room with me." Rachel leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

He savored the taste of her strawberry Chapstick for a moment. "Mmm I think I can deal with that." He mumbled against her mouth, not at all bothered by the fact that her Chapstick was smeared all over his lips and chin.

She laughed as he stood up, grabbing his dufflebag and pillow in one arm, the other easily carrying Rachel with him as he stepped into Rachel's room, looking around for a moment, realizing that he hadn't been in here since the very first time he visited New York.

She had her double bed directly below a large Broadway poster, her floral bedsheets a bit ruffled when he tossed his bag and pillow onto it. Straight across from the bed she had a small vanity table and fluffy chair, her closet and dresser on one side, and her regular wooden desk on the other. And scattered about the walls there were several other Broadway-type posters.

In short, it pretty much looked exactly like how he imagined it. And then his eyes were drawn to the photo on her side table and his heart doubled in size. It was their graduation picture from last year that Blaine had taken right after they got their diplomas (Blaine had been taking pictures all freakin day at the request of Kurt, who wanted to have as many memories from that day as possible).

They were both grinning from ear to ear and had their arms wrapped around each other, their diplomas laying loose at each others' sides.

She smiled wiggled down from his arms, grabbing his hand and pulling hims towards the closet. She pushed some of her clothes aside, leaving a large space to the left of her clothes. "This half can be for your stuff. And I can clear a few drawers in my dresser. It'll be perfect." She grinned excitedly.

Finn chuckled at her excitement, pulling her into a hug from behind. "I'll take it. What kind of currency will you take for rent Ms. Berry?" Finn spun her slowly in his arms, smiling goofily.

"Kisses. Definitely kisses. That's the only currency I'll take." She stood on her tiptoes and started placing sweet kisses all over his lips and jaw. He moaned softly and closed his eyes, tilting his head a little to give her more room to kiss. He'd almost forgotten just how fucking good she made him feel. Almost.

He walked backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him before toppling over on top of her covers. She squealed in delight as Finn gently trailed his fingers up her back under her shirt, feeling the hot skin that was begging to be freed from her tiny t-shirt.

"Ohh Finn." Rachel moaned, shivering when Finn dragged a finger up her spine teasingly, pausing her kisses that she was still placing all over his neck. He suckled on her neck for another few seconds, so _so_ freaking happy to be with her again.

"Oh my god, you two! Finn just got here!" Kurt whined from his side of the curtain while Santana cackled in laughter on Kurt's other side. "Please keep those libidos in check."

Rachel blushed deep red and pulled away. "Guess we have some things to discuss with Kurt and Santana. We can tell them our decision to share a room while we eat." Rachel cleared her throat, her cheeks still tinted pink as she stood up and slid her hand down and gripped his fingers in her smaller ones.

He chuckled a little and stood up with her, ready to face the taunting they were sure to get from Santana and the griping they were going to get from Kurt.

Finn could definitely understand though. If he ever walked in on or heard Kurt with another guy, he'd probably have to bash his head in. There were just some things people didn't need to know about their siblings or friends.

They walked out the room hand in hand and settled into the chairs at the little table, Santana still looking cranky as she tore into her piece of banana bread. Kurt came in a moment later, setting down Rachel's fridge brownies next to the banana bread.

"Alright, I know you're tired after your long drive Finn, but there are some logistics that we need to discuss." Kurt sat down next to Santana as Finn stifled a yawn, slouching in his chair as he smiled at Rachel in thanks when she cut him a slice of bread and portion of brownie.

"Lay it on me." Finn rubbed his eyes, digging into the bread like a starved man as Rachel scooted her chair closer and looped her arm through his.

Kurt folded his hands together. "Okay, first order of business; your bedroom. I've drawn out a little floor plan and some possibilies regarding the shuffling of the rooms so we can fit you in. The rooms will all be a bit smaller, but I think we'll manage." Kurt cleared his throat, reaching for a piece of paper behind him.

"Oh, that's not necessary. Rach and I have decided to share a room. So there will be no more shuffling around needed. And you can take that curtain down from the portion of the living room you used as my bedroom." Finn interrupted him, stopping his brother from giving him a headache with floor-plan-talk.

"When was that decided? You couldn't have told me before I made an entire floor plan of the loft and brainstormed ideas?" Kurt snapped, ripping his paper up and crossing his arms.

Finn just shrugged. "We just decided. Sorry bro." Finn wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders as she reached her hand out and played with his hair, not even paying attention to what Kurt was saying.

Kurt and Santana shared a look. "Fine. But this little display of affection leads me to my next point; the rules regarding sex in this loft." Kurt took s dramatic pause, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Now, rule one; under no circumstance is anyone to have sex during the day while one of the other housemates is home. And if you do plan on having sex in the evening, give the other housemates some warning so they can either clear the premise or put on their noise canceling headphones." Kurt nibbled at a piece of brownie.

He was acting so formal and serious that Finn was having trouble not laughing. "Got it. But where am I supposed to get noise canceling headphones? I don't have any money." Finn sipped from his Dr. Pepper bottle he'd bought at one of the gas station on the way here.

"You'll have to buy some when you get money in. Which leads me to our third and final thing to discuss. Your portion of the rent." Kurt pulled out his cellphone and opened his calculator app.

"Well how much do I have to pay?" Finn asked, scratching his chin. Crap, he forgot about having to pay rent. Burt and his mom hasn't asked him to pay anything when he lived with them. They just wanted him to figure out what he was doing first.

"While you're my brother and I would love to let you live here for free, it will make everything easier on everyone if we split the rent four ways, that way everyone pays even less." Kurt held his finger up and typed out his calculations on his phone. "Okay, so you'll be paying about four hundred and twenty five dollars a month. Rent is seventeen hundred so we'll all be paying that much."

Kurt nodded and shut off his phone. "Will that be okay? Obviously you'll have time to find a job and all that other fun stuff, so you don't have to worry about finding one quickly." Kurt stifled his own yawn. He figured they must be tired too. They'd been waiting for him, probably for a good hour or so.

"Yeah I think it'll be okay. I'll start looking in the ads and online tomorrow." Finn nodded, satisfied at the sleepy smile that appeared on Kurt's face.

"Great," Kurt stood up, Finn and Rachel following suit. "I wish I could stay up and really welcome you to New York, but that'll have to be tomorrow. I go into Vogue early tomorrow." Kurt let loose with a big yawn this time. "I'm really happy you're finally out here though, Finn. I can't tell you how excited it makes to think about how fun it will be having you here." Kurt walked around the table and pulled Finn in for a hug.

"Thanks man. For everything." Finn pat Kurt's back as they pulled away. Kurt smiled wide at Finn, wishing them all a good night before he retreated to his area of the curtain. Santana merely waved half-hazardly, walking away and pulling her curtain closed.

"Alone at last, milady." Finn wiggled his eyebrows, wrapping his arms around his girlfriends' waist.

She giggled. "Finn, that lasted like 10 minutes." She twisted her fingers in the thick tufts of his hair, gazing up at him.

"Ten minutes too long." Finn leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed against his lips, her breath making him shiver.

"Come one. You can bring some food and we can watch tv. I have that little flat screen in my room." She pulled away and caressed his cheek, beginning to clean up the leftover food, allowing Finn to scoop up some more brownie and banana bread.

He bit into a large hunk of brownie as Rachel out the food away, waiting for her by the doorway to the kitchen. "God I missed your baked goods baby." He wrapped his free arm around her and let her lead him back to her- no, _their_ bedroom. She flicked off all the lights and made sure the door was locked.

She took his food from him and placed it on the sidetable, pulling back the covers. She laid down and shyly pat the space next to her.

He licked his lips and unbuttoned his jeans, tossing them on top of his duffle bag. He'd bring in his other two boxes later. He's pretty sure Kurt just put them next to the couch anyways, they'd be fine out there.

He slid into bed next to her, the soft material of her blankets and her comfy bed soothing his sore body. She bit her lip as he pulled the corner of the covers over him, scooting closer until their bodies were flush together.

"You know you can hold me if you want to." She grinned up at him, the only light in the apartment coming from her little bedside lamp. It created a beautiful halo around her and it made his heart thump.

"Oh, I want to." He scooted to the middle of the bed as Rachel did the same, wrapping his arms around her waist, happily accepting the plate she handed him as she flicked off the light and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv.

Finn sighed contentedly and kissed the top of her head, feeling her body practically mold into his. This place was already feeling like home. And he'd probably only been here an hour.

With Rachel now by his side, Finn couldn't wait to see what New York had in store for him.

* * *

It was official, New Yorkers really sucked. Like, he'd never been somewhere where there were so many rude people.

At first, it was just the little things. Like the way people eyed his iPhone when he got on the subway this morning, or the way people were so gruff and rude whenever he asked for directions.

Then he really started watching how people interacted. And they were just so cruel and uncaring towards each other. People would drop something or ask for help and the other New Yorkers would just glare at them or ignore them. He could not, for the life of him figure out how Rachel, Kurt, and Santana could stand being around such asinine people.

"Excuse me." Finn said a little testily as the woman at this burger joint insisted on standing right in front of the door. She glared at him but moved over, allowing him to pass with his meal and shake in hand.

He settled into one of the chairs outside the joint, wiping off some leftover sauce stain with his napkin.

But aside from the people, New York was turning out to be a million times more exciting than Lima. For one, it had so many more game and movie stores, whereas Lima had the video store and one Game Stop.

He was even surprised at himself when he was tempted to go into the clothing stores. But he figured he'd I've Kurt the luxury of helping him shop since his brother hand been asking to reconfigure Finn's wardrobe since their parents got married.

But he would totally be keeping his hoodies and puffy vests. He still wanted to be himself, but he also wanted to look more adult, more like a New Yorker.

His stomach growled at him to hurry up so he pulled his fries out and began munching on them, watching other people pass by. They really were interesting to watch, there were just so many different people.

In Lima, everybody was so similar. Most of them were country folk with some unique people thrown in the mix. But here, he hadn't seen one person that looked the same as someone else.

It was kind of refreshing and it made him feel better about being such a small town boy from Lima Ohio.

He finished up his swiss burger and tossed his garbage in the trash, figuring he could apply to a few more diners and music stores. Kurt had told him about this really vintage record store that was hiring so he was going to try that out.

Kurt himself was working at Vogue and Santana went to Dani's place. And Rachel was going out to an audition for an off Broadway musical. He totally forgot the name but she was really happy about it so he was excited for her.

He promised to meet her at the theater she was auditioning at and then they'd head home on the subway together.

He checked his watch; one more hour until he had to meet her. Sipping his chocolate shake, he ventured down the sidewalk, taking in all the shops and restaurants that adorned the tall buildings above him.

He crossed the street, in the midst of a rather large crowd of people. Also another huge difference between here and Lima? Practically nobody ever walked in Lima. Most everyone had crappy cars or bikes.

Finn had just gone past a small knick-knack shop when a door opened quickly in front of him, sending him smashing into the glass door and onto the ground.

"Son of a-" Finn grumbled, his shake which was in a cup, was now all over the front of his shirt.

"Finn?!" He looked up to see none other than Lila, the girl from the bar and the pizza place.

Finn stumbled onto his feet and brushed himself off, tossing the empty cup into the the trashcan on the end of the street.

"Oh hey Lila. Small world huh?" Finn smiled at her, accepting the napkins she held out for him. He sopped up as much of the shake as he could.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home." Lila twisted her hair around her finger as she grinned at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah, I sorta moved out here a couple days ago. I'm living with my brother now." Finn felt sort of bad, considering he had never ended up calling her.

"Oh wow, that's amazing Finn. What are you doing right now? Want to go grab some food? You can take me to lunch to make up for not calling me." She smirked playfully, not looking hurt at all.

"Thanks for the offer Lila but I'm actually just out here looking for a job before I go meet Rachel. We're uh, back together." Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets, noticing the way her face fell a little.

"Okay, that's fine." She cleared her throat awkwardly, her obvious attempts at flirting stopping right there. "But um, you said you're looking for a job? Any ideas on what you want?" She asked softly.

"Nah not really. Anything would work, really. As long as it pays the bills." Finn shrugged.

"Well, my oldest brother Mark owns this music store. I could get you an interview if you'd like." She pulled him off to the side as a mother passed by with her kids, all of which were whining and carrying on.

"You'd do that for me? Really?" Finn grinned widely, touched that she'd be so nice even though he'd pretty much blown her off when she interested in him.

"Yeah. Everyone can use a friend here in the big city. Pass me your phone. We can exchange numbers and I'll give it to my brother." Lila held out her hand expectantly, a smirk on her lips. Finn fished his phone out of his pocket and passed it over.

She gave hers to him and typed her number, a grin passing over her face. "Here you go Mr. Hudson. I hope you get the job. I'll put in a good word with my brother for you. And given that I am his favorite and only sister, you can pretty much guaratee you'll get the job."

She let her hand linger on his for just a second longer than Finn though necessary, so he pulled his phone and hand back, clearing his throat. He was pretty sure she had other intentions with this, like she was trying to win him over.

It wouldn't work though, but as harsh as it sounded, he was willing to use her crush on him to get this job. Its not like she didn't know he was unavailable. He told her he was with Rachel. So it wasn't really that mean, right?

"Thanks so much Lila. You have no idea how much this means to me. I really wasn't looking forward to going to a ton of job interviews only to be shot down." Finn chuckled.

"Guess it was pretty convenient we ran into each other then huh?" She poked him in the arm.

Finn nodded and smiled, "Very convenient. It's really appreciated though, seriously. You're a really good friend." Finn was startled by the buzzing of his cell phone. "Sorry for I've got to check this."

Finn swiped across his phone, reading his messages. He glanced up at Lila who was biting her lip and watching him. "I'm sorry, that's Rachel. She's out of her audition early. I gotta go pick her up." Finn zipped up his coat pocket.

"That's fine. Just text me later. Maybe we can hang out and get to know each other, as friends of course." She assured him, her little smirk telling him otherwise.

"Yeah sure. See ya Lila. And thanks again, I'll be awaiting your brothers call." Finn nodded in her direction before heading to the subway stairs across the street, waving back at her as she stood there and watching him leave.

He shook his head a little and snuck into the subway last minute, just as the doors shut and it pulled out of the station. The subway barreled its way back Uptown as Finn held onto the pole, yawning a little.

New York was a very tiring place to live, something about it just made him more exhausted than normal.

He arrived at the theater fifteen minutes later, spotting Rachel standing near the doors, dressed adorably in her black jacket and leggings. "Babe!" Finn called checking the street for traffic before hogging across towards her.

"Finn!" Rachel giggled as he greeted her with a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"How was your audition baby?" Finn wrapped his arm around her, letting her snuggle into him.

"It went really well. They said they really loved my audition and I should be expecting a call back within the next few days." Rachel practically kept from foot to foot, grinning up at him.

"Baby! I'm so proud of you!" Finn lifted her up, ignoring the glares and dirty looks from the people walking around them.

She laughed as he proceeded to cover her face in kisses, her cheeks turning a bright red. "You're totally gonna get it." Finn shook his head, with a smile. "All those other girls don't stand a chance."

She smiled as he kept ahold of her, carrying her back to the subway. The subway wasn't his favorite way to travel, but there was no way he was going to let her take the subway alone when she was traveling to Bushwick. Because let's face it, Bushwick wasn't exactly the safest place in New York.

"Your faith in me makes me love you even more, mister." She wrapped her arms and legs around his body as he held her. "But how did your job hunting go?"

Finn grinned, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs in the somewhat deserted subway. "I think I may have gotten a pretty good interview at a music store." Finn revealed, laughing at her excited squeals.

"Really?!" She jumped up and down in his lap like an excited child.

"Yep. I ran into Lila and she said her brother owned a music store and that she'd do whatever she could to get me an interview." Finn added, watching as her eyes clouded over a little.

"Lila? As in that girl from the bar." Her voice got quiet, shy.

Finn knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah, her. And I know what you're thinking, I already told her about us. She knows we're roofer her and I have no plans to start anything with her. So don't worry your little head." He told her seriously, pulling her close and kissing her head. "So don't get any ideas into your head."

She sighed and nodded. "I just know that she liked you. I find it hard to believe that just went away."

"Whether it has or hasn't, it doesn't matter. You're my girlfriend, and I don't plan on ever letting that change." He ignored the looks of disgust coming from an woman on he subway, leaning in and sucking Rachel's bottom lip into his mouth.

"Okay. I'll believe you this time." Rachel giggled, squeezing Finn into her.

"Good." He poked her nose affectionately.

"So have you chosen which community college you want to go to? Classes start in a little over a week." Rachel said seriously, still in his lap.

"I actually chose one a while ago." Finn chuckled, wincing as she smacked his arm.

"And why haven't you told me yet, mister?!" Rachel asked sternly, poking his solid chest.

Finn couldn't help but smile as she glared playfully at him. "I'm sorry babe. It just slipped my mind. We've been busy, getting me settled into the apartment, me looking for a job, and you auditioning again."

"Well which college did you choose?" She seemingly forgave him, if her smile and loving touch was anything to go by.

He kissed her forehead and grinned, "It's called the Borough of Manhattan Community College. It got pretty good reviews online and it actually has some sports available. No football, but it has basketball, baseball, and soccer. I figure it gives me something else to do ya know? Something to join and meet people in." Finn shrugged.

"Finn, that's amazing! And they already accepted you? I knew you could do it. How about finances? Are you okay with that?" Rachel squealed happily, bouncing up and down on his lap, making him laugh. (Though seriously, her bouncing was causing a certain part of him to wake up in every sense of the phrase, so she should probably stop...)

Finn held back a grunt, stopping her from bouncing by kissing her upper lip. "I already got accepted for some financial aid too. They should be sending my check within the week. Most of it paid for my classes and I have a little of money for books too." He smiled.

As scary as it was to think about starting school soon, especially given that it was a pretty large campus in the middle of New York City, he was also excited. He was on his way to becoming a teacher.

Just being Rachel's cheerleader had been his biggest fear senior year. He loved Rachel more than anything, but the thought of just spending his life waiting on the sidelines for her made him feel sick.

But not anymore, long gone were those fears and now his only fear was of starting something new. Hopefully he'd find a niche somewhere, meet some new people so that his only friends wouldn't be his girlfriend, his brother, and Santana.

"Are you excited baby? What sport do you think you're going to try?" Rachel asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I am insanely excited babe. Only one more week until I start my new life as a college student. And I'm not sure. I only ever really played football and basketball, but I think I'm going to try something new. I'm going to try out for anything I can really. Get the full college experience." Finn thought for a moment, deciding that he wanted to try everything he could, particularly because most everything was being paid for.

Rachel's eyes practically shone with pride as she grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "That's a brilliant idea baby. And I must say I'm sort of relieved that's there's no football. I mean, I know you loved it, but it worried me every time you got tackled."

Finn shook his head with a smile. Some things never changed. She had always been supportive of him and football but he'd known since junior year that she wasn't exactly fond of him playing it.

"Guess you're happy then." He chuckled. "I'm thinking of baseball. I'm not coordinated enough for soccer and I've already played basketball."

Rachel gazed up at him and rubbed his side, her arms wrapped around him. "Mmm definitely baseball. Then I can just stare at your cute little butt in those tight pants." She giggled, surprising Finn with her forwardness.

"Oh really? You've checked out my ass a lot lately? I feel so violated." He smirked, not at all upset. In farct, he was the furthest thing from upset. It was hot to think about his girl checking out his ass like that. "Baseball definitely sounds good then."

Rachel snuggled deeper into his chest at his words, yawning sleepily. "I'm tired." Rachel rubbed her eyes as the subway came to a stop at their station in Bushwick.

"We should take a nap when we get home then. I'm tired too. Might as well sleep together right?" Finn rubbed her back and helped her sleepy body stand up.

"Hey, what happened to your coat? There's a chocolate stain all over the front." Rachel frowned as they exited the station together, her eyebrows scrunched together adorably.

"Oh, uh Lila sorta hit me with a door and my chocolate shake from lunch went everywhere." Finn shrugged. He wanted to avoid the subject of Lila as much as possible, knowing that Rachel was still sensitive about it. Hell, he would act the same way if she brought up Brody.

"Ah." Rachel nodded, continuing to walk down the street quietly.

"Babe..." Finn squeezed her hand. "Nothing happened okay? There was no flirting on my part and there won't be." Finn told her, kissing the side of her head.

"Yeah I know. I just hate the thought of what would happen if you left me. I don't think I'd be to survive it to be honest." Rachel pulled out her house keys, pushing through the front doors or their apartment building.

Finn sighed, hoping this jealous/uncertain feeling of theirs would soon pass. "Well it's a good thing that won't happen. You're stuck with me baby. Get that through your thick head." Finn playfully knocked his fist on the top of her head lightly.

Rachel scoffed, a grin playing on her lips. "Shut up."

"So are you excited to get back to class baby?" Finn followed her upstairs, still clasping her small hand in his.

"Oh yes, very." She nodded happily. "There are two things I'm not looking forward to however. Seeing Brody again and Cassandra's dance class. He usually the T.A for that class so I'll be forced to see him everyday." Rachel rubbed her temples.

"Just ignore his stupid ass baby. You know he'll try every trick imaginable to get you back. Or pit you against me by spreading lies and shit. Desperate punk." Finn said darkly, watching as she pushed the keys in the lock and opened the door.

"Oh I don't plan on listening to anything he has to say. Hopefully Cassandra will have more than one T.A so I can work with them instead." Rachel dropped her keys into the bowl by the door, hanging her and Finn's coat on the rack.

Finn nodded proudly, kissing the back of her head as he shut and locked the door.

"Kurt? Santana?" Rachel called out into the apartment, pausing to listen for any possible response.

When no one answered her, she turned back around to face him and grinned mischievously. "So... Kurt's rules did say we could have as much _private time_ as we wanted when there was no one else in the loft. What do you say we head back to our room and fool around?" She placed both of her hands in his and tugged him forward, walking backwards as as she looked up at him, sparkles in her eyes.

A makeout session with Rachel in their empty loft? _Hell yes_. Finn practically fist pumped in his mind. He knew from many years of being her boyfriend off an on that her definition of fool around was to make out and sometimes _touch_ each other.

His lower whooped for joy as he nodded dumbly. "God yes..." He lifted up a squealing Rachel and all but ran to their bedroom, laying her down and kissing her plump lips like a man dying of thirst. She moaned and response and for what felt like hours, they just made out and let their hands wander like a pair of horny teenagers.

Just one more week, one more week until his life as a college student truly began. He was glad to have Rachel and his friends already by his side. And with that thought in mind, he knew he'd be okay. No matter how big and scary New York was.

* * *

 **Ahhh yes. Another calm chapter where Finn starts to adjust to his life in New York and settles himself in. It may not be the most eventful chapter, but it's necessary.**

 **Wonder how calm it'll stay when school starts for them all. ;) With Brody, Lila, and whatever new people Finn's meets in college. Be prepared for some drama at least every other chapter!**

 **Anywhoo, hope you all enjoyed this cute little filler. Please review, fav, follow, etc. It really makes my day. :D**

 **And on that note, I want to send a special shoutout to some really incredible reviewers who leave me a review almost every chapter. There's like six or seven of you so I won't name you, but you know who you are and you should know that you're THE BEST. It means so freakin much to me and I hope I'm doing Finchel justice for you. So thank you all so much! :)**


	8. Back To School Blues

**Hello all! Hope you enjoyed the last update, this next one is all about Finn's first day of college. :) It's relatively drama-less lol. Sorry if you find any mistakes by the way! There shouldn't be any major ones, and if there is, let me know so I can fix them! :)**

 **This story is of course dedicated to Cory Monteith. ❤️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related!**

* * *

This was it. His first day of school. And this time, he wasn't the hotshot Quarterback and Glee club lead that was starting his first day. Nope, this was nervous, normal Finn Hudson. The guy who had no reputation in this city yet. He was starting fresh, and it was freaking terrifying. He'd even had a bit of a reputation going into high school from middle school. Now he was going to be just one in the crowd.

He sighed as he flipped the bacon, the nerves in his stomach doing the same thing as the bacon, rolling over and over in stomach, never ceasing to make him feel slightly nauseous.

It was stupid that he was _this_ nervous. It's not like he was going to war or taking on some beast. It was just school.

He moved slightly left to start scrambling the eggs, pouring a gentle amount of salt and pepper onto the scrambled eggs.

He didn't have class until ten, but Rachel had class and Kurt had work in about an hour so he wanted to cook them breakfast.

He yawned and jumped a little when he felt a tiny pair of arms wrap around his waist and felt a head resting against his back. "Mmm good morning baby." Finn smiled to himself the butterflies erupting again, but this time in a good way.

"Hi Finny. What are you making?" Rachel grinned, running her palm up and down his spine.

"For Kurt, Santana and I? Bacon and eggs. For you, a triple fruit parfait. My little vegetarian." Finn turned off the stove, turning in her arms so they were facing each other.

He had to admit, he was really happy she switched from vegan to vegetarian-ish. Once she moved out here and realized most of the good restaurants didn't carry anything vegan, she switched and rationalized that most animals were not harmed when making milk.

But Finn knew it was mostly because of money. With her dads slowly removing her security blanket (the large checks to her every month), it was getting harder and harder to eat the way she liked. And as crappy as it was, vegan food options were a lot more expensive.

So she settled with only eating vegan when she could. (sometimes she did refuse to eat eggs. She really only ate cheese and ice cream).

Rachel giggled and reached up on her tiptoes to peck his lips. "You're the best, Finn."

Finn poked her nose and turned back to pull some plates out of the cupboard. "I try babe. You should always have a hearty breakfast on the first day of school." Finn ran his hand through his hair as Rachel smiled at him and watched.

"What about you? You excited for your first day of college?" Rachel thanked him with another kiss and moved to sit down in one of the stools at counter, watching as he placed her fruit parfait in front of her.

"Excited, scared, nauseous. My stomach can't really tell the difference right now," Finn chuckled. "It's just so different from starting middle school or high school. I don't know anyone. I started out in both middle school and high school knowing Puck and Quinn and a bunch of other people. Now it's just me and me alone."

Rachel nodded in understanding, watching Finn shut off the stove and sort the finished bacon and eggs onto three different plates. "I was nervous the first day of NYADA too. And trust me, I know exactly what you're going through. I was all alone too. Kurt hadn't come here yet and neither had Santana. I know better than anyone how it feels to be alone." Rachel smiled softly as he frowned, remembering all too well exactly _why_ she had been alone.

"How'd you get through it? The nerves that are bubbling in my stomach are actually making me not want to eat. And you know how much I love food." Finn poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to her at the counter.

Rachel giggled and shook her head. "I guess in a way, I sort of psyched myself out. I counteracted the nerves by telling myself exactly why I was going to school, why I was doing everything I was doing. I think reiterating your goals really makes you forget about how scary it is to start something new." Rachel scooped a spoonful of yogurt and fruit and ate it contentedly.

Finn smiled and thought about what she said, tearing off a piece of bacon with his teeth. It was worth a shot. He hadn't felt this nervous since he asked Rachel to marry him. "Has anyone ever told you how freaking smart you are?" Finn asked with a grin, kissing the side of her face and going in for a smooch on the lips.

She stopped him by placing a hand over his lips, he pouted at her, making her smirk. "Uh-uh. No kisses on the lips until you brush your teeth. You have bacon and egg breath." Finn laughed, putting his hands up.

"Alright, alright fine." Finn ripped of another piece of bacon savagely, exaggerating for her benefit. She shook her head in mock disgust, a smile playing on her lips.

"You're disgusting Finn. Disgusting. Must you eat like a pig from his trough?" Kurt's voice wafted through his ears from behind him, making him turn slightly to see his brother fully clothed with his arms crossed as he walked around to the other side of the counter and grabbed one of the free plates.

"I see you're in a good mood this morning. Nice to see some things have never changed." Finn shot back as Rachel shook her head in amusement at the two bickering brothers.

"It's early and I have to go into Vogue at freakin seven a.m. Excuse me for being a little cranky and tired." Kurt grumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee, closing the lid to his to-go-cup and shoveling the food into his mouth as gracefully as could. "I'm really tired." Kurt reiterated, yawning as if to prove his point.

"So? We're all up early. Doesn't give you the right to be such a crab." Finn shrugged, grinning at Rachel's giggle.

"Says the Neanderthal who purposefully scheduled his classes after ten a.m so he wouldn't have to get up early. God forbid your lazy butt gets up when the sun does. Have you ever woken up before six?" Kurt asked shrilly. Dear god, it was too early to listen to Kurt bitch.

"I know in high school your routine consisted of getting up fifteen minutes before you had to get Rachel, halfhazardly pulling together an outfit of jeans and a hoodie, then half sleeping as you ate your captain crunch until Carole shook you awake again. No wonder you had bags under your eyes all the time." Kurt shook his head, shuddering at the thought of bags that size on himself.

Finn just shrugged again as Rachel outright laughed, scooping up some more eggs and shoving them into his mouth. "I usually spent the night before catching up on late homework or playing online games with Puck. Why waste my time picking out an outfit that I'll just end up getting dirty later? You know how messy I am when I eat."

Kurt gasped. "You take that back Finn! Picking out outfits is not a waste of time! Every moment is an opportunity for fashion. I'm sure you'd find a job out here much faster if you didn't dress like a damn country bumpkin." Kurt whiped his mouth, looking mighty proud of himself.

"For your information, I have a job interview this week at that music store I told you about." Finn pointed his fork at Kurt who rolled his eyes. The little shit.

"Only because the owners little sister has a big ole crush on you. God only knows what's wrong with that poor girl." Kurt sipped his coffee delicately.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Both Finn and Rachel shouted at the same time, both glaring at Kurt for that insult.

"Oops sorry Rachel. But really, you can't deny that he doesn't have a sense of fashion in the least. I mean, look at his outfit right now. Batman boxers and a Power Rangers t-shirt. The man's got the mind of twelve year old and the body of a giant 30 year old."

"Hey, his Batman boxers are very cute. I find all his clothes with characters very endearing and sweet." Rachel rubbed Finn's arms softly as Finn kissed her head, sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at the pair, pushing his unfinished plate away from himself and standing up straight. "Whatever. I won't even go on with this considering you're both fashionably challenged. Lord knows I've tried to make you both dress more like adults. And I say this with as much love and caring as I can."

He ducked a smack to the back of the head curtesy of Finn as he made his way around the other side of the kitchen island.

"I'm going to go ahead and go into work now. Hope you both have a good first day. Try not to make a fool of yourself today Finn." Kurt leaned down and kissed Rachel's cheek, smirking at Finn before grabbing his to-go cup and jacket before heading out the door.

What a little jerk. He probably already knew Finn was feeling really nervous. Finn glared the front door another moment, turning back to his food after feeling like he sufficiently cursed Kurt out enough.

Finn scoffed as he his eyes landed on Kurt's half-eaten plate of breakfast. "I slaved over a nice breakfast for everyone and he eats a fourth of it." Finn shook his head, pulling Kurt's abandoned plate towards him and scraping the food onto his own plate.

Rachel watched with a smile. "Ah, my little garbage disposal." Rachel giggled and cupped Finn's cheek as blushed. "Don't worry. Rather than find it off-putting, I find it incredibly adorable. And don't listen to a word Kurt's says. I love the way you dress. All masculine and Finn-like."

"Does that mean I get a kiss?" Finn puckered up his lips in request for a kiss. "Cmon baby, just one."

Unable to resist, Rachel sighed and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "You're just too cute to withhold kisses from." Rachel scooted closer so she was practically on his lap. "Even if you have a faint taste of meat on your tongue." She giggled against his lips as he moaned a little, actually lifting her up and placing her in his lap so her back was against the counter and her legs automatically wrapped around his torso. The heat in the room suddenly escalated, as it usually did whenever she was in close proximity to him.

"What time do you have to leave?" Finn breathed against her lips, pulling back to trace the swollen and plump upper lip of her mouth, an antagonizing heat spreading through his lower abdomen at the sight of her so sexy, so natural this early in the morning.

"About half an hour. Santana and I taking the subway together because we are both going uptown." Rachel muttered, pushing her body a little closer to his, one hand resting gently on his broad chest and the other toying with the hair at the back of his neck.

Finn nodded in understanding, quickly pressing his lips against hers again, just needing to release some of his pent up anxiety and all around lust for her, so what better way to do that than to engage in make out session with his beautiful girlfriend?

He kissed her with an intensity that was enough to set the damn room on fire. It felt like heat and electricity were crackling in the air as they made out furiously, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing and the distant sound of traffic outside.

He didn't how often she had sex with Brody (It still made him simultaneously nauseous and furious to think about her doing anything like that with Brody) but he himself hadn't had sex since they broke up. He jerked off of course, but he hadn't found the time or any woman willing to do so. There wasn't exactly a plethora of women in Lima that weren't already taken or married.

So suffice to say he was going through an extremely dry spell and any attention from Rachel like this was enough to make him want to explode.

Finn drew his lips away from hers after a minute of straight making out (and barely breathing, may he add) and began to kiss off to the side of her mouth. She closed her eyes with a sigh, her chest heaving as he slowly made his way down the side of her jaw and down the side of her neck.

She turned her head towards his hair and inhaled strongly, her little moan of need obviously appreciating the clean, masculine scent of his hair. He then dragged his tongue down her collarbone dipping into the space her skin created. He knew that particular spot (and the one behind her ear) drove her absolutely crazy.

"F-Finn." Rachel whimpered, tugging on his hair and he moved down even further, satisfied with the nice, fresh hickey he just made on her collarbone. He kissed and ran his nose over the expanse of skin between her breasts, feeling her body practically convulse with shivers as she breathlessly moaned his name again.

He freaking _loved_ hearing her moan his name like that. It sent shivers up and down his spine to know that he made her feel as good as she made him feel.

"Do I need to carry a spray bottle around with me? I swear to god you two don't know the meaning of personal space. There's a perfectly good chair next to you Berry." Santana snorted as she eyed Finn's hand resting just inches above Rachel's butt, his face pushed against her chest and Rachel's thighs pressed hard into Finn's waist.

Finn cussed out Santana internally as both he and Rachel blushed and pulled away sheepishly. She _always_ interrupted them when they were making out. And today was obviously no exception. "Get the fuck out of here Santana." Finn deadpanned, glaring at their roommate as he tried to keep her from seeing his now very prominent erection.

He wasn't even sure if Rachel could see/feel it. Though judging by the little grind she performed on his lap a second later, she probably did know exactly what she was doing. The sexy little tease.

"Hey, this is the kitchen, Lurch. Not your bedroom. You wanna bone Berry you have to do so in the privacy of your own room while neither Kurt nor I are in the house. I don't need to hear Berry scream like a banshee. It'll give me nightmares for weeks." She smirked harder as Rachel now blushed a deep red, resembling that of a tomato.

Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly as Finn continued glaring at Santana who merely ate her eggs happily, ignoring his angry stares. "I need to go get my backpack and dance clothes anyways." Rachel kissed his cheek and carefully got off Finn's lap, smoothing out her sexy little black jeans. "Thank you for breakfast baby."

Finn turned to Rachel with a much happier demeanor, smiling and kissing her forehead. "Anything for you babe." He smiled as she grinned brightly in return and fixed up her hair that slightly askew.

"Yeah, you should probably cover up that fresh hickey Berry. People will think you're some kind of slut if you walk around with that puppy on display." Santana ripped off a piece of her bacon and watched in amusement as Rachel's eyes nearly popped out her head.

"What?! Did you mark me Finnegan?!" Rachel stomped her foot like a two year old and hurried to bathroom to try and cover it up. If Finn remembered correctly, his fresh hickey's wee quite difficult to cover. He grinned smugly. At least everyone would know to back the fuck off.

He watched her go, his eyes glued to her little butt in those tight jeans. She could _really_ fill out a pair of jeans nicely. Then again, she'd looked sexy to him if she were dressed in a paper bag, so...

"God, could you be anymore lovesick? It's both sweet and nauseating how couply you two have been since you got here. I gotta say though, it gives me lost of flashbacks to high school. I just haven't decided if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Santana wolfed down the rest of her breakfast and rinsed the plate off in the sink.

"Well, we are in love and we are a couple. So of course I'm lovesick and of course we're couply." Finn told her shortly.

"Whoa whoa. You pissed that I interrupted your little humping session on the kitchen chair? Because let's face it, you probably weren't going to be getting much further than that." Santana laughed as Finn flipped her the middle finger.

"I dunno, we could have. I can tell she wants it too." Finn rubbed the back of his neck and stood up, thankful that his erection had gone down during his and Santana's conversation.

"She has school soon dumbass. You really think she wants your first time after getting back together to be a quickie before school? It's Berry. You know she's going to want you to romance the pants off her first." Santana walked over to the door and picked up her boots, slipping them on and zipping up the sides.

Finn thought about what she said for a moment. _Of course Rachel would want that idiot_. Finn closed his eyes. God he was a terrible boyfriend sometimes. Their relationship meant a lot to both of them, even Finn wanted a romantic night together after thinking about it. Their romance was epic and therefore deserved to be treated as such.

"Shit. You're right. I fucking hate it when you're right." Finn leaned against the counter.

"I'm right pretty often. I'm not sure where you're so surprised Romeo." Santana shrugged, turning her head towards he direction of the hallway before she shouted, "Berry! Get a move on, I don't want to be late to work!"

Finn sighed and began cleaning up the kitchen, his mind already brewing up ideas on how to make their night special. He could take her out on a romantic date first, and then kick Kurt and Santana out of the apartment so they could have the place to themselves.

Rachel shuffled in moments later, her bag in hand as she slipped her shoes on while walking. She hurried over to him as Santana clicked her tongue impatiently by the door.

"You're lucky I have such high quality makeup mister." She poked his chest before reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly.

"Thank god my ass is saved."He chuckled, smoothing his thumb over her cheek and kissing her again. "Have a good day baby. And remember, if I get any wind of Brody bothering you, I'm going to find him and beat his smug face in. Just avoid him at all costs because I really don't want to go to prison for killing your ex." Finn half joked.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "I know, Finn. You've only told me about a million times." He knew she didn't mind, she just told him yesterday that she loves how protective he is of her.

"Cmon Berry. Enough chit-chat, you'll see him after class. Now if you don't move your ass, I'm leaving without you." Santana grabbed her keys.

"You better go babe. I don't want you on the subway by yourself this early in the morning. Have a good day baby." Finn placed one more kiss on her still moist lips, sighing happily at the feeling. He would seriously never get tired of kissing this girl.

"Okay. Have a great first day Finn, I hope you make some friends today. Oh and call me during lunch with an update on how you're doing." Rachel hugged him around his waist and pulled away just as an impatient Santana huffed and wrenched open the door.

They waved at each other before she shut the door behind her, leaving a eerie silence in her place. Finn blew out his lips as if trying to blow out his nerves. He had about three hours or so until class.

He figured he'd actually take Kurt's advice for once and set out an outfit. The last thing he needed was people thinking he was some kind of hick who had no business being out here in the big city. Because no matter how open and accepting New York was of peoples' different styles, there would always be someone who didn't like the way another person dressed. And he just wanted a quiet day today.

He shuffled around the apartment trying to pretend he wasn't nervous. He played some video games to ease the tension and packed up his backpack as the time ticked on.

At a quarter to nine he decided to take a hot shower and get ready. For one, he had no idea where his first class was so he wanted to get their early and find his classroom. And he also didn't know how crowded the subway was going to be at this time. He didn't want to take his chance and have to wait for another train.

After sending a quick text to Kurt with a picture of his outfit and recieving his brothers stamp of approval, he got dressed in the dark-wash jeans, white t-shirt, and grey sweater he had set out earlier. He sang along to Green Day's _Basket Case_ as he tied his shoes, using the beat of the song to try and pump himself up.

He sprayed himself with his cologne (Rachel favorite old spice scent) and grabbed his bag, bending down next to the mirror to check his appearance and fix his signature 'fin' hairstyle.

Nodding happily at his appearance, Finn grabbed his house key and shut the front door, locking it behind him before setting off to the subway.

* * *

He walked into his third class of the day ten minutes before it was scheduled to begin. This was the only class this community college really offered for someone starting off in a music program and he had a feeling it would definitely be his favorite.

He had never truly learned to read music that well, usually just depending on Rachel or his own drumming instinct to get by. So when he was signing up for classes, he came across this music theory class and was happy to discover the class wasn't full yet. So he signed up quickly, chuckling at Rachel's insistence on helping him whenever he needed it.

The professor was already standing at his desk, going through his messenger back to get his syllabus ready for the class. He was an elder looking man, with thick rimmed classes and a grumpy look on his face as he eyed all his new students.

Finn spotted an empty seat next to a calm looking guy with crystal blue eyes and jet black, messy hair. And he's much rather sit next to this guy as opposed to the big breasted girl who was trying way too hard to get some other guys attention by flashing bits of her chest.

He walked over to the table and smiled as friendly as possible. "Hey, is this seat free?" Finn pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"Oh yeah, go ahead, no one is sitting there." The guy flashed him a smile, his white teeth on full display. He was pretty sure this guy would be what Santana would call "totally bangable". If the giggling girls behind them staring at him was anything to go by.

"Thanks." Finn grinned as he pulled the seat put and plopped his bag on the floor next to him. "I'm Finn Hudson by the way." He stuck out his hand for the guy to shake.

The guy smiled again, taking Finn's hand and shaking it. "I'm Justin Wilczynski."

Finn nodded and pulled his hand away after a moment. "So what do you play? Or do you sing?" Finn asked, referring to his reasoning for being in this class.

"I can sing and play guitar. Pretty well actually, if my mom and siblings' opinions matter any. What about you?" Justin chuckled, leaning back in his chair a little and crossing his arms.

"Drums. I can sing too. I was one of the leads of my high school's Glee club." Finn smiled proudly.

"Kickass man." Justin sat up straight. "So where do you hail from? I'm originally from Jersey but I've lived up here in the city with my siblings for a couple years." Justin tapped his pencil against the desk, smiling at Finn.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio but I just moved out here a couple weeks ago. I live with my girlfriend, brother, and our friend." Finn followed suit, figuring he probably would need to start writing down notes once the professor began their lecture.

"Oh, this is your first term here? It's my second. You get used to the groove of things pretty fast. You ever need help finding a classroom I'm here for you." Justin responded politely.

"Thanks man. This campus is quite a bit larger than the other community college campus' I've looked at." Finn opened his spiral notebook to a clear page, running his hand over it.

Justin nodded his head in response. "So this girl of yours, you been together long?" He asked.

"Off and on for about three years now. We just reconciled like, a month ago." Finn grinned at the thought of her, hoping she was having a good day so far. As long as freaking Brody stayed away from her, he was sure she'd have a good day.

"Wow. That's some history." Justin commented, impressed. "Hey, you wanna have lunch later? I can show you this really great pizza place near campus. You need someone to introduce you to all he kickass pizza places in the area." Justin whispered the last part as the professor cleared his throat, preparing to talk.

Finn nodded and grinned, he hadn't even been here for an hour and he was already making a friend. "That sounds great. Pass me your phone and you can text me where to meet up." Finn whispered back as the professor wrote his name on the blackboard in chalk.

Justin quickly thumbed in his number, passing it back to Finn quietly. They were quiet after that, paying rapt attention to the professor as he began the first lesson.

"My name is Professor Edinberg. Welcome to The Fundamentals of Music Theory. Also known as Music Theory 101. While this is indeed a beginners class, I do expect all of you to know a bit about the music world. After twelve or so years of learning in the public education system, if you don't know the basics of a major or minor scale then get out right now. Music is not the thing for you at this time." Edinberg wrote his name down on the top of the chalkboard, speaking harshly but clearly to the students in front of him.

Some of the students glanced at each other nervously, startled by the bluntness and harshness of their professor.

"I know to some of you, this may seem rather harsh. And all I can say to that is; that's life. You aren't in high school anymore, being coddled by your teacher and parents. You're grown adults and you need to learn the consequences of being unprepared." He passed out his syllabus and gestured for the students in front to pass them back.

"Now, if you'll read the course description on the syllabus I just handed out, you'll see a broken down version of everything we'll be learning this term. You'll have three major exams, which are 50 percent of your grade, quizzes which are 30 percent of your grade, and homework and participation, both of echo are worth 10 percent. Which is why, I would suggest taking my exams very seriously." Edinberg crossed his arms and stood in front of them, trying to look as menacing as possible.

Finn gulped. Shit, he was a terrible test taker. Maybe he was wrong about this being his favorite class...

The professor just seemed so angry and cold that Finn knew he would have a hard time asking questions without feeling like a complete moron.

"To paraphrase the course description, this course will basically introduce you to the theory of music, providing you with the skills needed to read and write Western music notation, as well as to understand, analyse, and listen informedly. It will cover material such as pitches and scales, intervals, clefs, rhythm, form, meter, phrases and cadences, and basic harmony." Edinberg clarified.

Oh man, this guy was already talking too fast for Finn to keep up. And with a glance around the classroom at the other students, Finn could tell he wasn't alone.

"Today, we will be starting the first section; scales and pitches. Since a basic knowledge of scales should already be known, we will be beginning with Harmonic scales. Who can tell me the basic note progression of a Harmonic scale?" He asked.

Finn ducked his head, not wanting to be picked on. Luckily, he picked some other poor student, who stumbled his way through a wrong answer.

Edinberg sighed. "How many of you are music majors? Raise your hands." He instructed.

About three-fourths of the class raised their head as Edinberg clicked his tongue is disapproval. "And none of you know he note progression of a harmonic scale, how sad. I can see we have a lot of work to do on this class." Edinberg shook his head and began to write down on the board the correct answer.

Finn frantically write down notes as Edinberg explained a little about the history of the harmonic scale and when it was first used.

Finn also had a strong feeling some of the other students did know he answer, they were just afraid to speak in front of the professor who was a very intimidating man.

Finn gulped again as he realized how truly different this would be from high school. Long gone were the days when teachers would cut students some slack. Now everything was bigger, and he had more responsibly to take on his own work and take the initiative when understanding new material. The professor was merely here to guide them through the textbook rather than actually teach them things.

When class was over, the students all filed out as fast as possible as Edinberg yelled at their retreating backs. "You're homework is to do the exercises on chapter 1! I expect it all to be done by tomorrow for discussion!"

Some of the students grumbled, others sighing in defeat as they wrote it in their planners. Finn wrote his on the top of his notebook paper, cursing himself for forgetting to get a planner.

Finn waved at Justin and promised to meet him at lunch before he looked down at his schedule, seeing that he had English class next. He was taking four classes this term, having found out that four classes was more than enough to be considered full-time.

After English he had a damn math class and a biology class every Tuesday and Thursday. It wasn't a bad schedule and he figured if he ever needed help, Rachel was more than able to help. She graduated high school with honors and a 4.0 GPA. His girl was so damn smart.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, his phone buzzed with a call from her. He grinned at the picture of him and Rachel, sliding his thumb across the screen to answer. "Hey there baby. How's school going?" Finn grinned, stopping outside and sitting on the bench, happy to watch the traffic and people around the campus buzz about around him.

 _"Everything is going really well actually. Brody's been staying clear of me thankfully, though he has been looking at me weird. I think he's just upset, still. But whatever. As long as he stays away from me, I won't have to perform some of my Tai Chi on him."_ Rachel giggled, her words sending relief through his body.

Good. At least that douchebag was staying away from his girl.

"Thank god. I was afraid I was actually going to have to use my fists. I didn't want it to come down to that." Finn chuckled, keeping the phone to his ear as he tucked the other one under his arm.

 _"I'm always very relieved about that. Wouldn't exactly be a good start to the year having you arrested for assault._ " He could hear the amusement in her voice. _"But enough of that nonsense. How's class going for you? Pretty easy first day so far?_ " She asked.

He smiled at that, aside from the douchy professor, it had definitely been a good day so far. He only had one more class to go.

"Yeah it's been going really well actually. The campus is a lot bigger than it looked online and my classes are all in different buildings, but it was pretty easy to navigate once I figured out where the classroom's were exactly. And I met someone pretty awesome in my theory class." Finn smiled. "We're actually going to meet up for lunch in a few minutes.

 _"Oh?"_ Rachel asked, surprised. _"And is this new friend a male or a female?"_

Finn nearly laughed at her tone. For some people, having heir partner jealous of stuff like this was annoying. But on Rachel, jealous was just adorable. "It's a guy, Rach. His name is Justin and he's a musician like us. He plays guitar and he sings. He kinda reminds me of Puck, what with his laid back attitude and skills with a guitar. Except he's not, ya know, Jewish and he doesn't have a squirrel on his head." Finn chuckled.

Rachel giggled, _"Well then I'm happy for you baby. You need a good guy friend out here."_

Finn nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I definitely agree with you there. Even though you guys are fun to hang out with, sometimes I just need a dude to hang with."

Rachel sighed. _"I really wish I could keep talking to you. But I have Cassandra's dance class up next. I'm really dreading it."_

Finn smiled. "Yeah, I don't want to make you late to that class. That Cassie woman is a bitch from what I've heard." Finn muttered darkly. "Just try and get through it. Stay under her radar."

 _"I'll try. Thanks baby. Have a good rest of your day. I'll see you when I get home."_ Rachel blew a kiss through her phone.

"Okay Rach. You too." Finn blew a kiss back, clicking the off button when she hung up her phone.

He licked his lips and looked around for a second, momentarily forgetting what he was supposed to be doing next. _Oh yeah! Lunch!_ Finn stood up quickly and almost bumped into a small, mousy girl.

He muttered an apology and pulled out his phone again, checking to see his texts from Justin so he could meet him for lunch. He spotted the text with the address and smiled, heading down the sidewalk and glancing at all the street signs to find his way.

He finally arrived at the pizza place and was a little more than shocked to see that it was the very same pizza place he came to when he visited New York for Christmas.

Shaking his head at the weird coincidence, he pushed through the door and was immediately met with tantalizing aroma of fresh baked pizza. He then spotted Justin sitting at one of the back booths and waved.

"Hey man." Justin grinned, fist-bumping Finn as he sat down opposite him. "See you found the place pretty easily?" He smiled, passing Finn the menu with the pizza.

Finn licked his lips as he eyed the all-meat pizza. "Yeah, I actually know this place. I came here the night I came out here for Christmas." Finn chuckled, sipping out of the glass of water Justin had already ordered for him.

"Oh? You know my dad then? He's the owner of this place." Justin looked surprised.

 _What? No fucking way._ There was no way Justin was related to Lila. It was just way too big of a coincidence. "I don't actually know him personally but my roommates all know him pretty well. They've come in here a few times." Finn paused for a moment. "Hey, do you by any chance have a brother who owns a music store? And a sister named Lila?"

Justin looked up at him, now looking more than a little surprised. "Have you been following me man? How in the hell do you know this stuff?" Justin now looked spooked, as if afraid Finn was actually following him around.

Finn laughed at that. "Nah, nothing like that. I know your sister Lila. I met her when I came in here the first time, that same week at a bar, and then again the other day. She's the one that's putting in a good word for me with your brother at the music store. To, you know, get me a job."

Finn was a little confused by the knowing, yet suspicious look on Justin's face. Justin cleared his throat before speaking. "Wow, that's really weird. Guess you were just meant to sit next to me, right?" Justin avoided eye contact with Finn, which made him really worried.

The air felt really tense and Finn was really confused as to why the mood had suddenly changed. Did he say something wrong? Did Justin not like that he was friends with his sister? (Well, sort of friends. It was more like a one-sided crush).

"I'm sorry man, did I say something wrong? I feel like I said something stupid." Finn chuckled nervously.

Justin glanced back up at him, looking apologetic. "No it wasn't anything you did. My sister and I just don't get along much. Too much family drama and it's kinda tainted our relationship. Just uh, be careful around her, okay?"

Finn nodded, very concerned now. Was she like, a psycho or something? His head was reeling with possible ideas about someone he thought was so kind.

"So what's looking good?" Finn asked, trying to clear his head and the air again, from whatever the hell it was that polluted it in the first place. Maybe it wasn't even his business. It could just be a personal matter between the two.

His change of subject seemed to have worked, because Justin glanced up from his menu to smile. "Well I'm a big meat eater. So the one with the three kinds of sausage looks pretty enticing."

Finn nodded his head in agreement. "Finally, another person besides Santana who enjoys eating meat as much as I do." Finn laughed, setting the menu down. "I think we're definitely in agreement on that one."

Justin chuckled, signaling to the waiter that they were ready to order. The young man came over to them, a notebook of paper and pen in hand. "What can I get ya, Justin? And Justin's friend." The man nodded his head towards Finn, smiling politely.

"Caleb, this is my friend Finn, he's in my music theory class this term." Justin looked up at the guy and and handed over the menu's. "And we'll take the meat lovers pizza. Thanks." Caleb bowed his head and shuffled off to the kitchen.

Justin sipped his water. "So is Santana your girlfriend?" He asked Finn.

Finn chuckled, "No, Santana is my friend. My friend that has a girlfriend. Rachel is my girlfriend. And she's a vegetarian. So she most definitely does not enjoy eating meat like Santana and I do. And my brother Kurt wouldn't dare touch something as greasy as a meat pizza. He's really calorie conscious."

Justin laughed. "And you're basically a carnivore. How do you have a girlfriend that eats no meat?"

Finn shrugged, smiling broadly. "She doesn't really mind of I eat meat. She just makes me brush my teeth before I kiss her." The two laughed for a minute, Finn's stomach still grumbling at the smell of pizza. "So what about you? You got a girlfriend?" Finn asked.

"Nah, I've never really met anyone that I've really clicked with, you know? Someone you know is going to special. And it's been hard to date recently. What with-" Justin seemed to realize what he was talking about and stopped himself, confusing Finn yet again. "Family drama that's been going on recently." Justin shrugged, his face looking relieved when the waiter Caleb came back with the pizza and a couple plates.

"One all-meat pizza. Enjoys guys. Just let me know if you need anything else." Colin rushed off to serve some other customers, leaving them with the steamy pizza.

Both men quickly dug into the pizza. "So, Finn. Tell me more about where you've come from. Is this your first time in the city?" Justin asked.

"Well, sorta. It's my first time living here but technically I've been here three times before. The first was when my high school's Glee club made it to nationals. Then I came out here when I got discharged from the army, and again over the Christmas holiday." Finn chuckled, noting Justin's very confused face.

"It's a very long story. I'll tell you another time." Finn added as Justin nodded.

"Sounds like your history is loaded. Glad to know I'm not the only person that has lots of troubles." Justin chuckled, wiping grease off the side of his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh no, you're definitely not alone in that respect man." Finn paused. "You know, you should come over for dinner sometime this week. My girlfriend would love to meet you. And she's a freakin amazing cook."

Justin nodded his head with a grin. "I'd love that. I don't really meet a lot of new people anymore. I mostly just keep to myself, writing my music."

"It's settled then. You're coming over for dinner later this week. I'll make sure Rachel makes her famous banana bread." Finn nodded his head, knowing Rachel would totally be excited about meeting his friends and getting a chance to show off her culinary prowess.

Justin smiled even brighter and the two spent the rest of their lunch eating their pizza and talking about their favorite styles of music and their favorite bands. (Bonus: Justin also loved all things classic rock and the band Journey, something very important to Finn that he looked for in all potential friends).

Before he knew it, it was three o'clock and he was watching Justin pay for the pizza, even though Finn insisted he should pay half. Justin just waved it off, saying he got a 50 percent discount because of his dad and Finn should save his money because New York was so damb expensive. Well, he definitely agreed with him there.

"So just text me alright? Give a good time for you to come by and I'll tell Rachel." Finn fist-bumped Justin as they two headed back out of the restaurant.

"You got it. See you tomorrow." Justin waved and smiled, heading in the opposite direction back towards the college.

Finn stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way down to the subway and reminisced about his day. At least he's met a new friend, even if that friend gave him suspicions about another friend. He'd just have to remember to be extra cautious around Lila if he ever met up with her again.

But he wasn't that nervous. What could she really do? It's not like she was some crazy maniac who'd escaped from an insane asylum and had chosen him as her next victim.

He chuckled to himself. He'd been watching way too much _American Horror Story_. He sat down in one of the seats and closed his eyes, making sure to hold his bag to his side tight.

Today had been damn exhausting. _And it's only the first day! Yippie!_ Finn groaned internally. The first day of many days filled with sleepless nights and cramming for exams. Oh the joys of school. He just really really hoped this wouldn't be like high school in regards to the constant drama that plagued his life every day at the school.

He just wanted a quiet year where he could get through school without problems arising.

Yeah, he didn't think that was really possible either.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I wonder what deal is with Justin and Lila... ;) A little bit of family drama? Or is there something up with Lila herself?**

 **And yes, Justin is totally Cory's friend and band mate from Bonnie Dune. If you haven't listen to their music, you really, really should. They are all super talented :D**


	9. The Way You Look Tonight

**Hello readers! I know it's been a few weeks, but I've been busy with college classes and such. But I finally found some time to write this chapter. So sorry for any mistakes. I was trying to get this done before my workload got too heavy.**

 **It's definitely rated M, so if smut makes you uncomfortable, I'd skip the whole second half haha. But if you do enjoy smut, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **As usual, this story is dedicated to our amazing Canadian drummer, Cory Monteith ❤️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters related, nor have I ever pretended to.**

* * *

As he'd hoped, Rachel and Justin had gotten along wonderfully the night Justin came over for dinner. Justin was really really impressed with Rachel's background and her choice of school, claiming he had applied to NYADA twice and gotten shot down both times.

Santana had stayed at Dani's that night and Kurt had come home late from Vogue, exhausted and cranky though he'd been polite to Justin of course.

He was a little suspicious about Santana and Dani though, he'd yet to meet his friends mysterious girlfriend. Was she afraid they wouldn't like her? Or afraid they'd scare her off? (Okay, so maybe he'd been watching _Friends_ reruns on TV with Kurt late at night).

But either way it was still suspicious.

When Justin had left, both Kurt and Rachel had figuratively put a stamp of approval on Justin, saying that he was a really nice guy and reminded them of a cross between Mike and Puck.

Finn had laughed at that, claiming he'd had the same thoughts when he first met Justin.

Having a friend here that wasn't Rachel, Kurt, or Santana also really helped him feel like he was finding a niche in this big city. Like he was no longer just a visitor and was officially a New Yorker.

And with that dinner all done and now that he knew his brother and girlfriend approved of his new friend, he could move on to his next mission; coming up with the perfect date idea and romancing the pants off Rachel. _Literally_.

He'd been wracking his brain over the past few days, trying to think of a plan that would knock her socks off and make her realize that this was it. They were never breaking up again.

It didn't help that things were getting more and more heated in the bedroom (he was now being granted access under the bra and some getting some really _really_ hot oral sex and dirty grinding that had his cheeks flushing just thinking about it).

He kept debating with himself on whether or not he should ask Kurt. His brother had a freakin big mouth and he'd no doubt spill everything before their date night, something Finn wanted to be a complete surprise.

So that's how he found himself sitting on the couch next to Santana watching a football game, waiting impatiently for Rachel to go to the store so he could talk to Santana about this.

She would probably mock him and make fun of his ideas, but she did it all out love and he knew she wanted Rachel and him to be happy. Despite her tactics, she really did care about helping them.

His leg jiggled and he kept licking his lips every few seconds, surely annoying the crap out of Santana, who was glaring at him every few minutes or so, silently telling him to stop it or he'd surely pay for it.

Just as it seemed like Santana was going to snap and smack him or something, they heard footsteps come down the hall and Rachel spoke up from behind them.

"Okay baby, I'm off to the store. You need anything?" Rachel slid her hands down Finn's chest from behind, making him shiver as she kissed the top of his head.

"Just one thing actually, can you get a twelve pack of Coke?" Finn laid his head back against the couch, looking at his girlfriend upside down. "I'm all out."

She giggled and shook her head. "You and your Coke obsession. Yeah, I'll get it baby." She pulled away and Finn picked his head up, watching her shuffle around and put her shoes on.

Finn smiled goofily as she grabbed a purse and smiled their way. "Behave you two. And enjoy your planes game."

"My wh- babe! They're called the _Jets_ not the planes." Finn snorted at her, shaking his head. This woman was so talented at just about everything and had a super great memory. But she still couldn't remember his favorites teams name and it was hilarious.

"Whatever." She chuckled. "You know I'm terrible at remembering all your favorite sports teams. There are way too many and New York has like, two teams of every sport. I'm terrible at it. Always have been." Finn rolled his eyes with a smile, standing up and hopping over the couch, moving behind her and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her head.

"Don't forget about Kurt's tea. You know he'll have a bitch fit if you forget like I did last week." Finn warned her. Kurt really was very cookoo about his tea. He'd recently gotten into herbal tea's and had at least five cups a day, all supposedly with different properties that helped cleanse his body or whatever.

"I won't." Finn grinned as she pulled away slowly, tapping his nose and securing her purse around her shoulder. "Bye baby. Bye San!" Rachel called over her shoulder as Finn smiled again to himself and opened the fridge door.

Santana shook her head from her spot on the couch, smirking at him as she splayed her arm across the back of the it. "Dude, you are so fucking whipped it's not even funny. Actually, yeah it is. It's hilarious how you follow her around like a little puppy. I'm surprised you aren't going to the store with her and acting as her own human pack-mule. That's what you do everytime she goes to the store. I would know, I had the misfortune of going with you two last week."

Finn crossed his arms and stared at her for a moment. "Are you done now?"

"Oh Frankenteen, I'm just getting started. I've saved up quite a few _hilarious_ insults in ma little black book. But of course, being the nice friend I am, I've been waiting until you two got past that transitioning phase of your relationship. Where things stop being awkward. And now, I'm fully prepared to unleash some of my pent up insults. I'm about ready to explode to be honest." Santana explained, inspecting her nails.

Finn shook his head at her super long (and totally unnecessary explaination). "Seriously San, can you stop being a crazy bitch for one moment so I can talk to you?" Finn grabbed a bottled water and sat back down next to Santana.

"Please, you guys love it when I talk trash. I'm the only here that keeps shit real." Santana shrugged, not at all offended by being called a bitch.

"Come on San, I really need someone to bounce ideas off of. Kurt's a blabbermouth so I definitely can't tell him. He'll ruin everything." Finn pleaded. He really really needed this to be perfect for Rachel.

"Alright, alright. Since you're begging. What's up?" Santana turned down the volume on the TV and finally gave him her attention.

Finn blew out his lips. "Okay, I need your help planning an amazing date idea for Rachel. This is going to be our first date after getting back together and on Valentine's Day nonetheless. I want it to be really special. I also plan on doing... Other things when we get home." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling self-conscious talking about sex with someone so promiscuous and open about the subject.

Santana chuckled. "Come one Hudson, you know what Berry likes. Just wear a suit and that goofy-ass lopsided grin of yours and her panties will drop faster than a drunken Hummel in women's stilettos."

"San I-wait what?" Finn crinkled his eyebrows in confusion at her metaphor.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Santana waved him off. "So what's the problem? You know exactly what Berry likes and what to do to make her swoon over you. Besides, it's really not that difficult if I'm remembering back to high school correctly. As annoying as I find you two, you are crazy in love. And that I can respect."

Finn smiled at that. "Well thanks San." He attempted to ruffle her hair teasingly, only to have her smack his hand hard, making his wince. "Sorry. But anyways, my problem is that I don't want this to be any ordinary date. It has to be way different from any other date I've taken her on. A night she'll never forget. And it starts with being spontaneous." He told her, noting her surprised look.

"Wow, Romeo. I didn't know you had it in you. You're smarter than you look." Santana nodded proudly.

"Um? Thanks?" Finn squinted his eyes for a moment, deciding that was a real Santana Lopez compliment. "So? Ideas?"

Santnana tapped her chin for a moment, thinking deeply about his questions. "We'll definitely no to a show or typical dinner then. I know you're a big boy and are going to want to eat, so I suggest having dinner somewhere where no one else can be. Secluded, romantic, and quiet."

"Just nothing too extravagant. I don't want to do anything so insanely romantic that it'll make my proposal seem lame." Finn's eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Santana smirked. "Thinking that far into the future huh?"

Finn blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah. I mean like I said, I plan on having this last forever. And we've already been engaged once. But now, we've both grown up and realized that we still want each other, that's enough for me to know I never want to apart from her again."

"I can't wait to be subjected to that freakin ball of enegery when that happens." Santana snorted. "She'll be like a squirrel on crack."

Finn blushed at the thought, his stomach erupting in butterflies as he imagined being engaged to Rachel again. It made him deliriously happy last time. He couldn't even imagine how happy he'd be this time, now that the looming threat of his future (or lack thereof) wasn't in the way.

"Judging by how red your face is, I'm going to assume you're now imagining being engaged. Whipped." She muttered the last part. "You're the only college student I know that already wants to settle down with a girl."

"Shut up." Finn rolled his eyes with a smile. "I still don't know what to do for our date though. God I'm shit at this romantic stuff. I might as well just throw myself into the Hudson-" Finn stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening and a creepy smile slowly making its way on his face.

"What?" Santana eyed him suspiciously.

"I've got an idea. A freakin brilliant idea if I do say so myself." Finn smirked, leaning in to tell Santana his plan.

When he was finished, Santana smirked proudly at him. "Finn, I can honestly say I'm proud of that idea. I wouldn't mind being taken out a date like that. Even if it were you taking me. And you know I have a strict 'no penis' policy. Berry won't even know what hit her."

Finn grinned, not even realizing Santana had called him by his first name, something she had only done very scarcely in the past.

No, he was way too excited about this date night, and the cogs in his brain were at work as he tried to think through the best course of action to make this plan happen. There was one thing he knew though; this was going to be the best date in the history of their relationship.

* * *

Finn blew out his lips and jumped up and down a little in front of the mirror, trying to rid himself of the crazy nerves that were plaguing his stomach.

Tonight was the night that his date plan was finally coming together. He'd been planning this night for a week now, spending a shit ton of money to make this night perfect for his girl. (He may have used all his savings from working at Burt's tire shop). And with the lack of response from the music store, that was pretty much all he had to spend.

There was a quiet knock on the door so he opened it, smiling down at his brother nervously as he stepped aside and allowed him in. "So? Is she ready?" Finn asked Kurt, licking his dry lips as he stared his brother down.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes Finn. Rachel is all prettied up. You on the other hand... Your hair is a messy Finn." Kurt clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Kurt, you know there's nothing we can do about that. Mom has tried for years to get me to comb or gel it or something. But nothing works, it just flops back up. And I'd really rather just go on my date with Rachel and not, you know, stay here with you in this bathroom while you work on my hair for an hour."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine." Kurt grumbled. "But next time you're getting ready earlier so I at least have some time to attempt to fix that monstrosity."

"Hey, Rachel has stated many times that she finds my messy hair sexy." Finn shrugged. "Besides, it'll definitely be super _super_ messy by the time tomorrow rolls around. I have some plans for us tonight that involve a bed and some condoms." Finn waggled his eyebrows, knowing his brother would be repulsed at the idea.

Kurt's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his heart. "First of, I wouldn't trust Rachel fashion advice anyways, she wears animal sweaters Finn. _Animal sweaters_. And second of all, if you ever tell me something like that again, I will have to jump through that window and flee the country to avoid the mental images your words are providing." Kurt shuddered violently.

"Don't tempt me." Finn teased, turning back to face the mirror and and straightening his dinner jacket.

"Shut up." Kurt snapped, pulling Finn back to face him with surprising strength. "Now let me fix this tie, you've got it all lopsided." Kurt went about fixing Finn's tie while Finn himself stared at the door for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

"Alright, all fixed. You ready to go knock Rachel's socks off with the brilliant date idea that I still don't know about?" Kurt brushed off some dust on the shoulder of his jacket and glanced up at him.

Finn knew he was quietly seething that he never got to find out his date plans. Kurt had to be in the know about everything that went on in this loft and he was clearly peeved that Finn deliberately decided not to tell him.

But hey, his brother was a blabber mouth and that's his own fault, not Finn's.

"More than ready. I've been ready since the moment we got back together." Finn rubbed his hands together, doing one more mirror check. "Oh, did you get the things I asked you to get?"

"Yes Finn. They're in the bag under the blankets in the hall closet. I assume the candles are for _after_ you come home from your date?" Kurt crossed his arms, glancing at himself in the mirror behind Finn and fixing a stray hair.

Finn smiled to himself. "Yep. Which leads me to my next question. You and Santana will be gone by the time we get home right? Unless you would like to witness the sexapalooza that's going to take place here tonight." Finn smirked when his brother shivered.

"I thought we just agreed never to speak of such things. You don't want to hear about my sex life, I don't want to hear about yours. But yes, we will be gone. Santana is staying at Dani's place and Elliott has graciously agreed to let me stay at his for Valentines Day, despite it feeling very fast. But we will be back in the morning. So please dress yourself before you come out of your room." Kurt poked Finn's chest, realizing his mistake and fixing the wrinkle his poke caused.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Now do I look presentable enough?" Finn took a step back and let his brother survey his outfit.

Kurt nodded and smiled happily. "You look positively suave Finn. I'm proud of how much effort you're putting into this. You're really going to make Rachel happy."

Finn grinned sheepishly, wrapping his arm around his brothers shoulders and leading him out the door. "Thanks man, that's all I care about tonight. Just making her happy."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Have fun." Kurt smiled, ducking under Finn's arm and heading back to his bedroom to pack his overnight bag (yes, Kurt had to pack extra clothes, his entire nighttime routine, and a special kit that got rid of stains whenever he stayed at someone's place for less twenty four hours).

Finn quickly grabbed the bag of stuff he asked Kurt to get and stepped into the living/dining room, feeling his heart literally drop out of his ass as he stared at Rachel, her back turned to him as she rummaged through the fridge, presumably to find her waterbottle.

His girl was so unbelievably beautiful, dressed in a sleek black dress than had a summery flair at the bottom (despite it still being pretty cold). Her hair was tied up a tight little bun that had tendrils framing the side of her face.

When she turned and caught him staring, a pink blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck as she dipped her head.

"Holy- Rachel..." Finn breathed, stepping up to her and grabbing her hands in his, at a complete loss for words.

She looked even more gorgeous close up, with a very light sheen of makeup over her face (she looked the most beautiful when she had the least amount of makeup she felt comfortable in) and her hair smelled fruity and was so soft and shiny he could barely stop himself from cancelling their dinner plans and having his way with her right now.

"You look so handsome in that suit Finn." She practically sighed, biting her lip as she played with his skinny tie and ran her hand down it and glanced up at him through her lashes.

"You're the only girl I'd ever wear a monkey suit like this for." Finn tapped her nose playfully.

She giggled and reached for her handbag that was on the kitchen counter. "You're such a suck up." She laughed again as Finn stuck his tongue at her.

"You love it when I grovel and suck up to you." Finn took her jacket off the hook by the door and helped her into it. "Now are you ready to go Ms. Berry?" He held out his arm for her to take.

She giggled again, gladly taking his arm and hooking hers with his. "Why yes, I am, Mr. Hudson."

Finn smiled so widely it almost hurt, leading her out the of the apartment and down the elevator, bursting with nerves and excitement.

He decided to splurge and buy a cab for them, they only had one destination tonight anyways.

"After you." Finn opened the door for her after successfully hailing a cab. She smiled softly up at him and slide in, Finn following right after.

She snuggled into him the moment he slid into the cab, slipping her hands underneath his suit jacket to wrap her arms around his warm midriff.

"So, where are we going tonight?" She asked softly, watching as they passed by some large crowds of people on the streets.

"Can't tell you. That's a secret. It'll be better as a surprise." Finn chuckled as she pouted.

"You're lucky I trust you mister. Otherwise I's be very worried about why you're acting so secretive." She poked his chest, resting her head back on it as Finn shook his head with a smile.

The rest of the cab ride was pretty quiet, Finn ran his hand down her arm repeatedly and Rachel stared out the window, happy to enjoy the beautiful scenery New York had to offer.

"We're here." The cab driver spoke up twenty minutes later in his heavy accent.

Rachel rose up from his chest while Finn rummaged in his wallet and pulled out some cash, passing it over to the driver and thanking him.

Finn opened the car door as held out his hand for Rachel to take, smirking as she looked around confused, that cute look on her face that let Finn know she was thinking deeply about something.

"Finn? I though we were going out to eat? Why are we on a dock on the Hudson River?" The cab driver drove away and Finn pulled her closer to the edge of the dock and closer to a little shack that was perched near the water.

"We are going to eat here." Finn pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Rachel still looked a little confused as Finn approached the man at the counter of the shack.

"Hi, reservation for Finn Hudson." Finn smiled, rubbing Rachel palm as her eyes widened and she looked around at the signs posted on the shack. She was clearly beginning to understand what this date entailed.

"Ah yes." The man pulled out some blankets and pillows from somewhere behind him and passed them over to Finn. "I believe these are yours. And I have the rest of it heating up in back. It arrived just a few minutes before yourself but was instructed to keep it warm." He smiled kindly, tipping his hat to Rachel pleasantly.

"Great thank you so much Jack. I'll just take this stuff out and then come back for the food." Finn grinned, now accepting a pair of legs Jack just handed him.

"Finn..." Rachel clamped her hand over her mouth as she and Finn stopped in front of a boat covered in yellow lights, the water just below them shimmering in the moonlight. And near the middle of the boat, there was a small round table with chairs set up on either side.

"After you." Finn smiled, gripping her hand and helping her cross the walkway onto the boat, which shifted a little under their combined weight.

He dropped the blankets and pillows off by the front of the boat and turned back to Rachel who was still in shock as she took in her beautiful surroundings.

"F-Finn this is too much." Rachel bit her lip, tears swimming in her chocolate brown eyes.

Finn smiled a little wider and pulled her into his arms, pushing a tendril of hair back as he kissed her plump lips softly. "You deserve every second of this baby. Now wait here while I get our food okay?" He placed another gentle kiss on her lips before disappearing off the boat, leaving Rachel to stare in awe at how much effort Finn had put into this.

He came back moments later, carrying a couple bags of food. "Hope you're hungry. I think I ordered a bit more than necessary. I just wanted to make sure both of us were nice and full." Finn held up the bags with a grin, placing them on the tablecloth and pulling out some plates and champagne glasses.

Rachel came up and wrapped her arms around his torso, unable to express how incredible she thought this was.

He turned his head and kissed hers softly before he opened up the first container. "This is yours. It's Pappardelle with Butternut Squash, Browned Butter, and Chard. Now I have no idea what half those words mean, but the waiter at the Italian restaurant I went to said that it was one of the finest vegan dishes. And I know how you only eat cheese because we can't afford your vegan food. So I figured you'd like to indulge a bit tonight." Finn shrugged with a smile as Rachel licked her lips and squeezed him softly.

"It looks delicious baby. You're too thoughtful." She eyed the food hungrily and Finn chuckled, unraveling her arms from around him and pulling out her chair, accepting the kiss she gave him in thanks.

"And for me? A six layer cheese lasagna. You can try some if you really want to." Finn sat across from her and dished out the food into each other plates respectively.

Finn then stood up and walked over to the wheel, starting the engine of the boat and steering them off through the water, the boat gently gliding past the docks and the rest of the city. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes, watching the city disappear behind them as they traveled down the river.

"Finn it's so beautiful out here." Rachel shook her head in awe, gasping as she looked up and saw a sky full of bright stars.

"I figured there's no way to get a view like this in the city. Where else are we gonna see a night sky like this?" Finn grinned as Rachel continued ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the scenery before them.

"Well you were right. I can't think of a more perfect place for a date." Rachel sighed happily as Finn gently stopped the boat and pulled out the keys, pocketing them before coming back to the table.

He smiled at her as she stared adoringly at him, pouring then some champagne. He passed a glass and lifted his high in the air. "To starting over and beginning our future together. I don't know what made you take me back, but I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you still love me the way I love you. And I promise I'll never stop loving you. To us." Finn clinked their glasses together as tears cascaded down Rachel's cheeks and she nodded with a smile.

"To us." She repeated through a choked voice, sipping her champagne and immediately reaching across the table to grip his hand. "I love you so much Finn. I can't believe how much effort and oh goodness, how much money you probably put into this-" Rachel fretted.

"All worth the cause. You're worth it all babe." He leaned across the table and met her lips in a loving kiss. "And I love you too." He winked as they pulled away. "Now let's eat, I've been watching you eye that food since I put it down." Finn joked, passing her a fork.

Rachel immediately dug into her food, moaning her appreciation at the hot meal as Finn watched her with a proud smile on his face. She already seemed to be enjoying this date and in turn, it made him incredibly happy.

For over an hour they just talked and talked and talked while they ate dinner. They talked about school, friends, their family, everything they could think of. They were just enjoying the ability to have privacy and have some time to just talk, like couples should.

By the time dessert rolled around (a fucking delicious slice of strawberry cheesecake they split) they had talked about nearly everything they possibly could, and both had full bellies and happy hearts.

"So, what are the blankets and pillows for?" Rachel smiled, leaning into his shoulder, having long ago pushed her chair closer to his so they were side-by-side.

"Well, if you want, we could... You know. Make love here. Under the stars." Finn smiled shyly down at her, watching her blink rapidly.

"Y-you want to make love under the stars?" She breathed as Finn nodded. "Baby, that's so romantic!" She cried, pulling his face down to her and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I wanted it to be special for your first time," he murmured breathlessly as they pulled away slightly, brushing her hair back from her face so he could look at the expression of pure love and adoration she was wearing.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "You did all this for me?"

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Rachel, I'd do anything for you. I'd swim across the Atlantic Ocean with bricks tied to my feet if you asked me to." he told her gently, smiling when she giggled at his words.

"Oh, Finn," Rachel bit her lip before throwing herself into his arms. He caught her and chuckled at her enthusiasm, but was quickly cut off as she covered his mouth with hers. He groaned as she deepened the kiss and their tongues tangled together. "I love you so much Finn." She said softly, moving her mouth to his ear and nibbling lightly at his lobe as his stomach clenched with need.

He couldn't even formulate a response. Instead he gently pulled away and stood up from the table, Rachel watching him the entire time, her eyes glassy and full of lust and love.

He smiled affectionately as he pecked her slightly moist lips and lifted her up, carrying her to the front of the boat, laying her out on the blankets and pillows he set up before moving his body on top of her. He kissed and nipped down her neck while she whimpered and writhed beneath him.

He knew it was still chilly outside, especially on the river, so he had bought extra blankets and pillows to the dock earlier in the day and had the owners store them until they arrived.

He was happy at this decision, mostly because Rachel had been shivering slightly in the past few minutes (though he wasn't sure if it was because of his kisses or the cold air).

Her breathing was ragged and she was driving him crazy with the feeling of her nails scratching up and down his back as she moaned in pleasure.

He loved the way her skin felt against his lips, all soft and creamy and warm. It was the complete opposite of the cold air and it made him feel alive. His tongue flicked out to taste her throat even further down and she cried out. "Finn," she gasped, "Please baby."

"Hmm," he hummed against her skin, moving back up to the spot just below her ear, her whimpers and cries making him feel like a freakin' king. "Please what, Rach?" He murmured seductively, knowing she was bound to go crazy over his teasing.

"I need you. I need you in me Finn." Rachel pleaded, her back arching into him as he resumed his assault on her neck, licking and sucking swirls on her creamy neck.

Suddenly, his lips were crashing down on hers again after hungrily kissing his way up her neck, his kisses passionate and ferocious. "God, Rachel," Finn groaned, unable to stop himself from palming her breasts, "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

She felt slightly confident, though, as she felt his hardened erection against her leg. "I think I might have an idea. It's probably similar to the crazy feeling you're teasing me with." She said quietly but totally sexily, rubbing her thigh over him. He stiffened and moaned at the sensation, his hands slipping down to hold her ass and push her back against him. The motion pushed her breasts up against his chest, the swell of one of his favorite body parts making him impossibly harder.

"Baby, can I..?" He motion to her dress. She smiled shyly and nodded, already tugging his tie off and throwing it somewhere near the table. He grinned, gripping the edge of her dress and slowly pulling it up and off her body, leaving her in just her matching bra and panty set.

He almost came right then and there. The material was so soft against his skin and it made her golden tanned skin look even more delectable. And it was friggin lace, resting gently against her body.

She plucked her dress out of his hand and tossed it into their growing pile of clothes, kissing him soundly on the lips, clearly eager to feel his touch on the rest of her. His fingers deftly stroked over her stomach and down her ribs, raising goose-bumps on the skin. Her chest was heaving, making the swell of her breasts attract his eyes immediately.

He placed his mouth on her shoulder, at the strap of her bra and trailed his lips down the material, making her shiver violently. She whimpered needily as he kissed the tops her breasts slowly, breathing heavily against her.

"Can I take this off?" He murmured gruffly. Unable to form any words, she nodded, arching her back to allow him access. His hand slipped behind her and nimbly released the clasp, revealing her bare chest to him.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She was blushing darkly, but didn't move to cover herself as he stared at her tanned form.

She shivered again as a cool breeze swept through the air, making her nipples pucker and harden, the sight making Finn's already lustful eyes darken further. He leaned down slowly to take one of her tempting nipples into his mouth, main ring eye contact with her.

She moaned and gently slid her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck as he grunted, swirling his tongue over her sensitive nubs.

She gasped as he gently mumbled and bit down on one, soothing it with his tongue afterwards and moving to the other breast. She sighed and ran her hands through his hair, messing it up even more as she let him worship her breasts for a few minutes.

When his fingers started wander south, Rachel whined and moved her hands up to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. "Off. You're wearing way too much right now." She unbuttoned each button slowly and slid the shirt down his muscular arms.

Please at the hungry look in her eyes at the sight of his body, he threw his dress shirt into the pile, positive Kurt would be furious at the treatment of such an expensive article of clothing.

"God, your chest..." She stared wide-eyed at his toned chest as it puffed out in pride. "You really have been working out haven't you? I mean, you were the sexiest guy by far, in high school, but now..." She trailed off again, her hands wandering ove this warm chest, placing sweet kisses over it as she played with his nipples for a moment.

"And you manscape I see?" She giggled at his blush. "Trust me, it's a good thing baby. Hairy chests are a real turn-off for me." He smiled relieved, reaching back to gently I unclip her hair and kiss her forehead as he fingers tangled through her hair and smoothed through it, that amazing fruity scent wafting up to his nose.

"Everything I did was to try and be a better man. For myself, for you, for everyone who cares about me. And that started with taking better care of myself." He smiled down at her, his hands gripping her waist as she rested her against his chest.

She smiled brighter, her white teeth practically glowing in the gentle light of the moon and stars.

He slowly moved back to her mouth, capturing her in another passionate kiss as his hands swiftly took care of unbutton his dress pants and black belt. As soon as she popped open the button, he too his hands off her for a moment to tug them down his legs and shucked them into the pile, her giggles filling the air before he silenced them with another kiss.

Their tongues swirled and sucked at each other as they both sacred the taste of each other. The taste that they'd been deprived of for months, a few months that had felt like a lifetime.

Panting as they pulled away slightly to catch they're breath, she gripped his hand in hers and pulled it down to her hips and over her lace panties, inviting him to remove them.

With a groan he placed his mouth back on hers and helped her wriggled out of her panties. When she was exposed to him, he took a moment to take all of her in and when he looked back up his eyes were like burning embers.

The tent in his boxers was growing with every second, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her and pleasure her until she saw stars.

She must have seen that look in his eyes because she rested her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. "I want you to baby, really. But I want you in me first. We have all the time in the world for that." She caressed his cheek as he nodded, knowing how right she was.

He leaned back down to kiss her softly as his fingers wondered down to slip between her already moist folds. Rachel sucked in a breath when she felt him there and held her breath in anticipation.

"Shh," he whispered against her lips as he began rubbing rhythmic circles over her swollen clit. "I just really need to feel you for a moment. You have no idea how much I missed you baby. God." He closed his eyes as she pumped her hips back at him to the rhythm of his fingers, groaning and withering beneath him.

She moaned at his ministrations as he sped up, slipping further back to slide a finger inside of her. It was his turn to let out a groan as he felt her warmth on his hand. He kept his finger pushing in and out of her as his thumb took over the motions on her clit. Her breathing kept speeding up as he worked and she squirmed under his touch.

Soon, he was speeding up and adding a second finger, pushing her closer to the sought after edge. "God, Finn, more, please, more," She gasped incoherently, "Ugh, I'm so close baby, don't stop."

She was mumbling the same thing over and over again, and Finn couldn't understand how something so perfect could ever be his. It made his brain foggy and his heart beat so fast you'd think he'd just ran twenty miles.

Just as he thought she was going to scream, she reached out and gripped his erection through his boxers, the pre-cum already dripping out the top. He felt lightheaded as she started pumping his cock, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from ending their fun too early.

He grunted and forced his fingers deeper as his thumb pressed firmly on her nub. Rachel shook and trembled in his arms as she clamped down on his hand repeatedly, just about to fall over the edge.

Needing for them to come together, he pulled his hand back and licked his fingers clean. He smirked at her while she gazed at him with heavy lids, whimpering with a pout on her face as he left her so close to finally achieving that orgasm.

"Finn," She mumbled, pulling him down to place a kiss on his lips, tasting herself on his tongue. "Please baby please. I'm begging you, please." She whispered.

He nodded, sensing her desperation (and honestly, he was surprised be handy already erupted early, he was so fucking horny). He reached over to the bag nearly the edge of the boat and fished out a condom, confused when she placed her hand over his and shook her head.

"I'm protected. I figured we'd need some... Reassurance that there would be no barriers between us. None at all." She smiled as he beamed at her, kissing her her so passionately it left both their knees shaking.

"You ready?" He pulled back and got onto his knees, caressing her smooth thighs as he rested his hands on them and pulled them apart, resting then on either side of his waist.

He could feel the heat from her entrance against his cock and was slowly loosing the ability to think or breath. He'd almost forgotten how intoxicating it was to be with her in this way. It made him know for sure that what they had found was true love. Sex with anyone else in the universe would never make him feel like this, he was sure of it.

"I'm ready Finn. Make love to me." She whispered, her hands gripping his muscular forearms and she smiled up him, adoration and love shining in her eyes.

Finn smiled lopsidedly and pushed into her until he felt her stiffen a little. He held still and let her adjust to his size, knowing that it had been months (and he knew from years in the locker room that he was very well endowed). When she finally nodded and smiled reassuringly, he felt confident enough to start moving.

She felt just as perfect and incredible as he remembered, so tight and warm and wet, just for him. He didn't know how long he could last. He nearly cried at how good it felt to be inside her, somewhere he thought he'd never have the chance to be again.

As he pumped into her, he kissed his way over her skin, from her chest, up her neck and to her mouth before making his way back down. He was kissing her everywhere he could, desperate to hold onto this moment as long as he could.

The only sounds that could be heard was their pants, the slapping of skin against skin, and the gentle waves slapping against the boat. It was perfect, everything Finn had imagined and more.

"God, Rach, you feel so good," he grunted, "So tight. So warm. Even better than I remember baby." He was getting closer, but he had to try and make Rachel feel good first, she was his priority. His hand reached for her clit and began rubbing in quick, sure movements, all his memories of her body surging through him and feeding him confidence.

She panted and writhed, crying out, "Finn," with every breath and thrusting of her hips back at him. His pace increased and he was barely hanging on, the only thoughts in his mind were how insanely amazing this was and the need to make her come for him before he could let go himself.

"Cum for me, baby," he whispered into her ear, kissing it softly. She groaned loudly as she came around him, the exquisite feeling of him inside her, his early teasing, and his warm breath in her ear, sending her over the edge.

"God, so close, so close," He chanted, feeling her clench around him, "Ugh, Rachel, baby, I love you so much. I'm going to cum, ugh, ugh, huh, yes, yes." He pumped a few more times in her before he exploded inside of her, groaning in pleasure.

When he was still, he pulled out and laid himself beside Rachel, both of them panting and gasping for breath.

She turned her head to the side and smiled sleepily at him. "I love you, Finn. So much it's unreal to me sometimes." She managed to murmur after taking another couple of breaths to steady her racing heart.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, tugging her tightly into his side and puing a blanket over them. "I love you too, my sweet, sweet angel," He whispered before kissing her forehead and twirling his fingers in her hair, content to just lay there for the rest of his life. He could never get tired of telling her he loved her.

Rachel snuggled deeper into his embrace, her head against his chest as he closed his eyes. They lay there for what felt like hours, staring up at the stars and caressing each others bodies lightly as they reveled in the closeness of each other.

"What time is it?" Rachel tried and failed to stifle yawned, he head still resting on Finn's chest as she continued gazing at the stars.

Finn smiled and reached for his phone above his head, checking the clock. "Looks like it's 11:43. We better head back to the loft. I only have this boat until midnight." Finn stretched under the blanket that had been trapping all the heat. He lifted it and immediately shivered, his bare manhood on full display as he reached for his boxers.

He noticed Rachel staring at him from the corner of his eye, turning to see her eyes glued to said manhood. "Like what you see?" He smirked playfully.

"Mmmm very much so." She smirked right back, dragging her nail lightly against the underside of his growing erection.

He moaned and let his head fall back for a moment. He groaned at the loss of contact when she pulled her hand away, giggling and reaching for her panties. "You, Missy, will be my undoing." He breathed out his lips to calm himself down, sliding his boxers on and reaching for his pants and belt next.

"I do try." She grinned at him over her shoulder, clasping the hooks of her bra together and slowly (teasingly) sliding her dress back on. Oh, she had unleashed a demon tonight. A demon that would stop at nothing to have her as many ways as he could. "Now get dressed handsome. It's freezing. I didn't realize how cold it was until I didn't have my warm snugglebunny next to me."

Finn laughed. "Oh I'm your snugglebunny huh? Good to know." He thought the name was cute (only because it came out of her mouth to be honest) but he mentally cringed at the thought of Kurt and Santana, and oh lord, _Puck_ , knowing of this nickname. He'd never hear the end of it.

They quickly got dressed and Finn cleaned up the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor while Rachel began clearing up the mess from their meal earlier. He arranged all their stuff at the front of the boat next to the wheel for when they arrived back to the docks.

He then helped her clean the rest of their dinner mess and he stood at the wheel, one hand gripping it, the other holding Rachel tightly into him, not able to bear being away from her.

"Finn?" Rachel pulled her face from his chest to look up at him."

Finn looked down at her for a moment, seeing the happy smile on her face. "Yeah babe?"

"Thank you for tonight. You made it more special that I could have ever dreamed. You're the most amazing man in the world and I can't tell you how proud I am to be your girl again." She reached up and cupped his freshly shaved cheek, her voice full of emotion as happy, shining tears sparkled in her eyes.

Finn knew it wasn't manly or anything, but he totally felt himself choke up as tears sprung to his eyes. He couldn't possibly formulate the right words to tell her how much that meant to him. To know that she was proud of him, proud to be with him? Well that was the one thing in the world that mattered the most to him.

He leaned into her palm and kissed it, his eyes boring into hers. "I love you so much. I'd do anything for you, anything in the world. You're everything to me." He pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline, looking at her again, to see her wipe a tear away with a smile, her eyes telling him he needn't say more.

He loved that they had this unspoken language, like they just knew what the other was thinking without the need to anything.

"I love you too Finn." She snuggled into his side again, letting him steer the boat back to the dock. "Now take me home so I can show you just how much I love you. Over and over again." She giggled as Finn stiffened a little at her words, his arm squeezing her tighter as he smiled like a friggin idiot.

Yup. His girl was the best. There was no doubt about that in his mind. Just as there was no doubt in his mind that they would be together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Aww! Oohey-gooey adorable Finchel is back. Now we can move on to the drama. ;) Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **And don't forget to review/fav/follow. It would mean the world to me!**


	10. Manic Monday

**Hello my dear readers! And a very belated happy new year to you all! I've been super busy with winter term starting and I have a lot of Calculus and science courses on my plate so I apologize for the long wait.**

 **Now I'm adding in a little something new to my story where I start some storylines for other characters too (like Kurt, Santana, etc), but I can assure you, this story will always be about Finchel. I just think some of the other main characters should get a little drama in their lives too.**

 **Let me know if there are any characters you want to see involved or if you absolutely detest the idea of other storylines (via Review, or even PM's. Your input is always appreciated!**

 **As always, this story is dedicated to our dorky Canadian drummer, Cory Monteith ❤️**

 **P.S: Chapter name comes from the title of the Bangles song "Manic Monday".**

* * *

Finn yawned as he flipped through his phone, a spoonful of captain crunch halfway to his mouth as he half-watched Kurt and Rachel swift through the kitchen as they got ready for the day ahead. He just couldn't understand how they were so chipper in the morning. He was like a freakin zombie this early, while they were practically bouncing off the walls as they got things done that Finn couldn't even do during the day.

Already this morning Rachel had gotten both herself and Finn up (a feat in itself), did her entire (and insane) mornin rountine, cooked herself breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen.

She was doing extremely well considering she was supposed to get a callback a while ago and the director still hadn't made any contact. He knew it was bumming her out a little. But she was either hiding it really well it was expecting the fact that she wouldn't get every role she tried out for.

She seemed in good spirits this morning anyways.

Kurt was busy scrambling his eggs for breakfast while Rachel so dutifully tried to get Finn to hurry up.

"Finn, baby. It's time to go get dressed, you have class in forty-five minutes." Rachel suddenly appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso and trying to tug him off the stool.

But Finn wasn't having it. He hated getting up in the morning and he was starting to regret switching to Professor Lynx's morning class. Originally he'd wanted to switch because he hated the idea of Rachel and Kurt being alone on the subway in the morning.

Sure they'd taken some self-defence classes before coming to the city, but really, what good would that do against some criminal who'd been stealing for years?

And in this city, the odds of people stopping to help a person being mugged were extremely low. It was every man for himself.

So Finn switched classes in order to take the subway with them every morning. At _7:30am_. Which means he actually had to get up about a quarter to seven so Rachel could baby him and feed him breakfast (now that part he wasn't complaining about).

"We still have twenty minutes until we have to leave the house." Finn shrugged and yawned, reaching back to lazily pat Rachel's side.

She sighed. "I already laid out some Kurt approved clothes for you. Just get dressed and then you can take a power nap on the couch until we leave. Deal?" Rachel pushed her way to his side, where she brushed her hand over the small patch of scruff that had begun growing on his jaw.

Finn scrunched up his nose in distaste at the idea but nodded, his eyes still thick with sleep as he squinted down at her and smiled a little, kissing her forehead. "Alright fine, I'll go get dressed. But only because you so adorably asked me to."

Rachel giggled and kissed his large hand as he shuffled to their little bedroom to change and at least attempt to make his hair look like he gave a crap. Plus, Justin was going to show him a really kickass spot to eat. Apparently it was a street that had alllll the good food joints. (It just made Justin even more awesome, as if he wasn't already becoming his best friend here).

He rolled his eyes at the sweater Kurt had laid out. (It was always sweaters with this guy). But he slid on the white t-shirt and sweater anyways, figuring Kurt wouldn't bitch at him if he just did as Kurt wanted.

Still yawning and feeling really sleepy, he finished getting dressed, fixing up his hair as best he could before shuffling back out to the living room, where Rachel was sipping her tea and watching the morning news.

"Hey babe." Finn plopped down next to her, slouching in his seat and licking his lips as he gazed uncaringly at the screen. He knew the news was like, really important but it was just so boring. And the newscasters on this channel were super monotone and annoying.

Rachel rested her free hand on his thigh and rubbed it affectionately as he shut his eyes sleepily, the combination of getting up so early and her rubbing making him wanted to cuddle in a ball like a kitten and sleep for hours.

"Shittt. Bus accident on Brooklyn Bridge? That's gotta hurt all those people commuting to the city got work." Santana clicked her tongue as she came into the living and sat in the armchair.

"I hope everyone is okay. They said seven people were hospitalized." Rachel fretted.

"Yeah but look. The headline says no one was in critical condition. No need to freak Berry. You're too sensitive." Santana shoved a piece of syrup soaked pancake into her mouth.

"And you're too callous." Rachel shot back, placing her tea on the side table as she stuck her tongue out at Santana.

"Now, now. Back to your corners ladies." Kurt sat on the arm of Finn's side of the couch, crossing his legs. Santana waved him off and turned back to the tv.

When it was silent for a moment, Rachel spoke up. "So... Kurt, how's it going with Elliott?" Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as Santana turned an interested eye on the pair.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Elliott and I aren't really going anywhere. We kind of hit a point where we both realized we would rather have a friendship than a relationship. I mean, how often do you meet a fellow gay in a city this big? And one that shares so many of interests and doesn't just want you for sex? I'd be an idiot to lose a great friend like that because of sex." Kurt dusted a speck of dirt off his pants.

Santana scoffed as Finn opened his eyes. "You people sicken me. At our ages, what we should be doing is experimenting sexually, emotionally. Yet I'm living with people that would rather just be old grandpas and grandmas. Two of you have completely given up your sexual lives by vowing to only have sex with one another and the other one is so afraid that he thinks being in the friendzone is 'good for him'."

Kurt glared at her. "There's nothing wrong with wanting more male friends, Santana. Especially one that doesn't still think the old 'pull my finger' joke is still funny." Kurt looked pointedly at Finn at the last remark.

"Exactly." Rachel agreed. "And there's nothing wrong with only having one sexual partner. Especially if you love them and know you want to spend the rest of your life with them." Rachel smiled as Finn turned to her and kissed her lips softly.

Santana faked a gagging noise. "Barf. You guys are gonna make me upchuck all those pancakes I just ate." Santana got up and tossed her plate in the sink.

Kurt stood up too and glanced at his watch. "It's okay guys, Santana will grow up soon. In the meantime, we have to go to school. So cmon Finn, get your lazy butt up."

Rachel giggled at Kurt's words and grabbed her school bag, handing Finn his too.

"See ya San." Rachel waved as the three of them trudged out the door into the cold air.

"Santana's been in a pretty crabby mood lately. Anyone know why?" Finn rubbed his chin as they started down the street towards the subway station.

"I bet it's because she hasn't found anything yet. I have my fashion, you have your teaching, Rachel has NYADA. All she has is the diner and I doubt she wants to do that for the rest of her life." Kurt sipped his coffee.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should talk to her? Help her out by giving her ideas. Maybe she'd be happier if she knew she was working towards something." Rachel looped her arm through Finn's.

"Right. I bet she'd take real kindly to people telling her what to do and helping her. I say we let her deal with it on her own for now. Santana is the type of person who does better on her own. All of us go through rough patches. I remember when I was going through mine in Lima, the last thing I wanted was people around me to make me feel even more inadequate." Finn kissed Rachel's glove covered hand and started down the stairs to the trains.

Kurt sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just hate seeing her so upset. She's a bitch most of the time but she's family now."

"I know man. We just gotta trust that she'll find her way eventually." Finn pat his brother on the back as they boarded the subway.

"I hope so." Kurt sat down in the seats, eyeing the suspicious looking man who was sitting in the corner with his hoodie pulled over covering most of his face.

Finn looked over his shoulder and grab the bar ahead of him, making sure his large body was in view of the man, just in case he tried anything stupid. "She will Kurt. We all will, I know it."

Kurt nodded as Rachel sat next to him. The two started whispering a minute later, something about the latest Broadway blogs and who should be in the running for a Tony.

Finn felt himself drift off into a haze, the early morning still getting to him (He had a feeling he'd never end up being a morning person like Rachel and Kurt).

It wasn't until a phone went off in the otherwise pretty quiet subway that Finn woke up and Rachel and Kurt stopped talking.

Rachel pat his leg. "Baby, that's your phone."

He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion and pulled his phone from his pocket. No one ever called him this early.

"Hello?" He answered, Kurt and Rachel looking up at him and paying rapt attention to his side of the conversation.

 _"Is this Finn Hudson?_ " The masculine voice asked.

"Yes this is he." Finn responded, question in his voice.

"This is the Liam Delmont, one of the managers at Keys Music store." The man responded.

"Oh hey!" Finn grinned, his eyes wide with excitement. He'd been really hoping they'd call him soon with an answer.

"I'd just like to inform you that you got the job. The owner, Mike, really liked your background in music and he'd love for you to start today. To come in and start learning some stuff."

Finn thought for a moment, figuring he could be there by three at the earliest, right after class. "Yeah I can come in today. Is three okay? That's the earliest I can get there without skipping class." Finn asked.

"That's perfect. Can't wait to meet you Mr. Hudson. See you then." Liam said, hanging up the phone a few seconds later.

Finn shut off his phone, pocketing it before looking up at Rachel and Kurt in disbelief.

"Well?!"

"Who was it?"

They both asked at the same time.

"I got it. I got the job at the music store! They asked me to come in today." Finn grinned excitedly, laughing when his girlfriend and brother shot up from their seats to give him a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"That's amazing, baby!"

Finn laughed again when they spoke simultaneously again, Rachel placing kisses all over his cheeks.

The few people in the subway with them were staring like the three of them had multiple heads.

But they didn't care. This was Finn's real first job. And in New York City nonetheless. This was something to celebrate.

They stood there and talked animatedly about how much fun it would be working in music store.

Finn was secretly wondering if he could get a new drumset eventually. There was no way his drumset could fit in the loft so he had to leave it behind, and he really missed it.

He hummed happily as the train barrelled on, excited at this new development. It seemed to be one change after another lately. But really, who was he to complain?

* * *

Kurt adjusted the headset that was digging into the side of his face. Yawning before continuing to the type the email Isabelle had requested he write to some associate at Glamour Magazine.

He never really got sick of seeing this side of the high life. But unfortunately he was the lowest on the fashion food chain; an unpaid intern. He was one of the lucky few who had a nice boss that was considerate and always thought to include him I her fashion decisions.

It could be worse, he could have someone who makes him run ridiculous errands, like walking their dog or taking their kids to get a haircut. All Isabelle made him do was type out emails, answer her phone calls, and get her lunch, while occasionally giving his two-sense when it came to her fashion line.

But today was one of those days when he was feeling bitter. He was still hoping to hear something back from FIT. He really wanted to be accepted their for next term so he could start down his path instead of being stuck in this rut of no pay and long hours.

He really did love working for Isabelle, he just wished the got more out of it than some experience. It would be nice to be paid and be able to go out into the city and do fun stuff. Live like a young college age student should do at his age.

And he really did like Elliott, but the other man just didn't seem that interested in him in that way. And he missed Blaine like crazy. He may have always acted like he didn't want Blaine anymore. But seeing how Rachel and Finn got back together, after all the shit they've gone through, just made him think about how he and Blaine could reconcile too.

He got back to typing as he thought about the choices he'd made so far. As much as he loved fashion, he still often thought about how much he missed singing. But he'd told himself a million times.

If he was meant to go down that path, he would've gotten accepted into NYADA. There would have been some sign that he's meant for music. But there wasn't. So he decided to pursue something he was equally good at, something he could have a career in.

He repeated that to himself and shook his head, squinting at the screen before redirecting another call that came into his headset.

Isabelle then came out not even five minutes after he finished an email to an editor at Pulp fashion magazine. Kurt smiled and stood up.

"Anything I can do for you Isabelle? You out of coffee? Need me to buy some more fabric?" Kurt asked as Isabelle chuckled and shook her head.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just have some news for you. Come into my office." Isabelle grabbed his shoulder and gestured towards her office door.

Kurt nodded as his stomach filled with nerves. What could she possibly want with him? Usually when she wanted his fashion advice, she just brought the article of clothing out to his little desk by her door.

Kurt stood awkwardly in front of her desk as she took a seat, fears of being fired now running rampant throughout his mind.

"Go ahead and sit, Kurt. And don't look so afraid. This isn't anything bad. It's actually really good." Isabelle looked up, an amused look on her face as she saw his even paler face.

Kurt did as he was told, sitting carefully in one of the the black leather chairs opposite of Isabelle. He felt a little relieved that he wasn't being fired, but he was still nervous. It was very unusual for her to be so secretive.

Isabelle cleared her throat, settling her hands on the desk. "So Kurt. I want to start off by saying thank you. You've been the best assistant I've ever had. Not only because you do exactly as I ask, but you have one of the most wonderful and unique fashion senses I've ever seen."

Kurt blushed a little and smiled. "I had an excellent boss. I thank god I didn't get someone like Meryl Streep's character in the _Devil Wears Prada_." Kurt and Isabelle chuckled, both familiar with the movie.

"I must say Kurt, I'm going to really miss having you around." Isabelle sighed, making Kurt stop dead and the smile to slide off his face in seconds.

"W-what do you mean?" Kurt stuttered. So she was firing him. What the hell did he do to deserve getting fired?

"Oh my god, I just realize how cryptic that sounded." Isabelle shook her head, "No, this is great news for you Kurt. You're officially done being my assistant here at Vogue."

Kurt's eyes widened. "But if I'm not fired, then how are you letting me go?" He asked.

"I got you another job." Isabelle revealed, barely unable to contain her excitement. "It's a paid job over at Glamour magazine. You'll be working with one the most successful women in the industry right now. You'll only be her personal assistant of course, but you get paid. And she's agreed to start you off with twenty seven thousand a year."

Kurt was so silent you could have heard a freakin pin drop. On the one hand, he was going to miss Isabelle terribly. She had become such a good friend and mentor to him.

But on the other hand, this was his chance to move up. To be paid for his hard work and time. He hadn't even gone to school yet or gotten any kind of degree that showed he was any good at fashion.

"W-what? H-how?" Kurt shook his head, trying to comprehend what was going on. "How did you manage that? I have no credentials in fashion other than this internship."

"Well, as you may have noticed, I'm pretty influential in the fashion world. I typically get what I want. But the real thing that sold the deal was your talent. They saw some of the sketches of yours and that portfolio that got you the internship here. They were extremely impressed that you had such talent for such a young man." She explained, reaching into her desk drawer for something.

Kurt had no words, he didn't know what to say to properly thank her. "Isabelle, I don't know what to say. I can't believe you went to that much work to get this job for me."

And on the same day Finn gets his new job too. There must have been some luck on the air for the Hudson-Hummel's today.

Isabelle just smiled. "Her last assistant left so she needed someone new. And I knew you'd be the best man for the job. Reliable, consistent, and always organized. You're going to shine out there Kurt Hummel. And I have a feeling FIT will also see you as I do. You'll be going there by the fall."

She then handed him an envelope, with the Glamour logo in the top left corner. _Holy shit_. This was real, this was actually happening. He was going to get paid to be an assisstant to one of the top designers in all of New York City. He didn't know who it was yet, but from how Isabelle described her, she was obviously incredible.

Kurt shot up from his seat and moved around the desk to envelope Isabelle in a hug. She laughed a little but hugged him back.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. To know someone other than my family has this much faith in me. I won't let you down Isabelle, I'm going to prove everything you said right. I promise." Kurt squeezed her softly, feeling both excited and nostalgic.

"I have no doubts about that. Just don't forget little old Isabelle Wright and Vogue once you're a big shot fashion designer going country to country as models show off your work." She smiled as she pulled away, her hands resting on the his shoulders.

"I could never forget any of you guys here. You have all become like my second family the past few months. I'm going to have a hard time explaining this to Angela on the third floor. She's the one I eat lunch with." Kurt chucked, swiping his fingers under his eyes as all the emotions caught up with him.

"And hey, you have my cell number. You can always keep in touch that way. I want to hear how your first day goes." Isabelle held out her hand expectantly and gestured to his headset. Kurt handed it over.

"Of course. I'll text you during my lunch break." Kurt promised, holding the envelope tightly in his hand.

"Now get out of here and enjoy a little time off. You start this coming Monday so enjoy your weekend. You'll have little time off as a personal assisstant, but it'll pay off one day." Isabelle hugged him one more time and pushed him towards the door.

Kurt smiled and opened the door, "Thanks Isabelle. For everything. You've really been like my own personal fairy godmother."

"Anytime Kurt. Good luck out there." She waved, emotion in her own eyes. Kurt smiled softly and waved as he headed out the door, head held high.

Yeah he would miss Isabelle and all his friends here at Vogue, but what was ahead of him was a great opportunity. And he'd have to be a fool to pass that up.

"Kurt!" One of the interns from the fifth floor practically attacked him as she got onto the elevator next to him. "The interns have been buzzing with rumours about where you're being sent. So? Where are you going? Are you staying in New York?" She squealed.

"I'm being sent to Glamour magazine but I have no idea who I'm working for." Kurt and the interns eyes both zeroed in on the envelope he held up a moment later.

"I bet that'll tell you exactly who you're working for." The intern stared at the envelope, her eyes wide.

"Yeah." Kurt also stared at it, slowly turning it around and ripping it open.

He was practically shaking in excitement as he pulled the slip of paper out unfolding it.

"Well?" She asked excitedly as he read through the letter.

"Julie Westwood." Kurt said in a monotone voice, burning a hole in the paper with his eyes.

"Vivienne Westwood's bitchy daughter? The one whose last assisstant had a mental breakdown and was sent to a hospital?" She asked in disbelief.

Kurt just nodded.

"Wow." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "At least you'll get paid for what you do right? Its better than not being paid." She squeezed his arm. "I'm excited for you Kurt. Good luck out there." She walked out of the elevator.

And just like that, Kurt's excited turned into fear. Her last assisstant had a mental breakdown from all the stress and hardship Julie put her through. She was going to eat Kurt alive.

Wait, no. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't let another intern get into his head.

This was a great opportunity for him. He was going to work with a very influential fashion designer and get to watch her work. Sure he'd probably have to do ridiculous stuff and work long hours. But Isabelle was right, this would pay off in the end.

He stepped off the elevator, determined to keep his head held high as he tightened his messenger bag on his should. _It'll be okay. It'll be okay._

He repeated that in his head the whole ride home. Hoping against hope that if he said it enough times, it would come true.

* * *

Finn straightened his t-shirt, trying to look as presentable as possible. His music theory professor had been in the accident this morning, and while he was okay, he had also cancelled class for the day so Finn was free to do what he liked.

He started his new job today and he was determined to lap a great impression. But he couldn't do it on an empty stomach right?

He'd texted Rachel and she said she couldn't make lunch today because she had to rehearse lines with a partner in her acting class. Santana was working and Kurt wasn't answering his phone. And then Justin had another class right after their normal theory class time.

Thus, he was venturing into the city alone, finding somewhere to eat lunch. And he was really, really craving pizza so he decided that their usual pizza place would be the best place to go.

He pushed his way through the front door and grinned at the familiar smell. This place was slowly becoming one of his favourites in New York.

He waved at a couple waiters and ordered himself a small pepperoni pizza. Figuring he could take it home and snack on it later if he didn't finish.

He had just sat down in one of the stools by the counter when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see a grinning Lila, her hair curled and resting on her shoulders.

"Hi Finn." She smiled affectionately at him and pat his back softly.

Finn smiled back and tried to pull away without _really_ looking like he was trying to pull away. She may have had a crush on him that was most definitely one-sided, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What brings you back here?" She slipped onto the stool next to him.

"Ah well, I've quickly become obsessed with this place. Your dad makes the best pizza I've ever tasted." Finn chuckled, sipping his water.

"He's pretty fantastic at it. He's been in the pizza making business since he was a kid. His dad owned this shop before him." She nibbled on a piece of breadstick a waiter had placed next to her. "So I thought you had class at this time? You skipping mister?" She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Finn was a little confused. How did she even know his schedule? She was clearly waiting for a response so he pushed those suspicious thoughts aside and answered.

"Class was cancelled. My professor was a part of that bus crash on the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Oh geez." Her eyes widened. "Is he okay?"

Finn nodded and wiped his hands on his pants. "Yeah he's okay. He's just a little shaken up and has a minor concussion. But hey, it gives me more time to work on some homework."

Lila smiled and thanked the waiter as he handed her a cup of soda. "So my brother called you, right?" She asked.

"Which brother?" Finn inquired, wondering what she was getting at.

"Liam. About the music store job?" Lips questioned, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Uh yeah he called this morning. Said I got the job and he wants me to come in at three today to kinda start learning the ropes and stuff." Finn nodded, smiling.

Lila squealed, tossing her arms around a bewildered Finn's neck.

He patted her back awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with this situation without hurting her feelings. She was being way to affectionate in his opinion.

He pulled back as discreetly as he could and plastered a smile on his face. "Yeah I'm pretty excited. I've always loved music so this is a pretty perfect job for me." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, thanking the waiter as he brought Finn his three slices of meat lovers pizza.

"Me too. I was in my schools' choir in high school. I was their lead singer." She announced proudly.

"Wow, nice. I was the lead in my high schools' Glee club. We even won Nationals my senior year. We were the biggest bunch of misfits this side of the country." Finn chewed off a piece of pizza, thinking about the glee club with an enormous smile on his face.

He wondered how everyone was doing. Puck and Mercedes were still in LA, hopefully following all their dreams. Quinn was at Yale and Mike was at Joffery. But he was ashamed to admit he hadn't talked to any of them much lately. Not even Puck or Mike whom he was always very good friends with.

He always thought he'd be one of those people that stayed in touch with his friends after high school. But instead he'd been letting go of his old friendships for new ones and he couldn't explain why that made him feel so sad.

"Maybe we should sing together sometime. I bet our voices would meld pretty well together considering we were the leads in our respective schools." Lila licked her lips and smiled, snapping Finn out his thoughts with her words.

He wanted to shake his head. _What?_

Now, Finn could admit he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he could definitely tell when someone was flirting with him. And Lila was doing it shamelessly even though she knew full well he was with Rachel.

So he decided to take a little jab at that, remind her that he was with someone else and loved that person like crazy.

"Yeah maybe. Rachel and I kicked some major ass that year, but I haven't sung in a while. She was the lead too, you know. Together, we rocked that glee club and were pretty amazing leaders if I do say so myself. We killed it senior year during our rendition of _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_." Finn eyed her sideways, gauging her reaction at him mentioning Rachel so many times in one sentence.

Her smiled faltered a little and he could swear he saw a bit of anger flash through her eyes at the mention of Rachel. But seconds later she planted an obviously fake smile on her face. "Sounds like a dream."

He could feel the air get cold after that, and he wolfed down his pizza as fast as possible while she sat in silence next to him.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Lila asked, giggling softly, her flirtatious flair returning after a few minutes.

"Work. I start at three, remember? I want to get there early, make a good impression." Finn explained, standing up and placing a few dollars' tip next to his plate for the waiter.

Lila nodded, standing up with him. "I'll see you soon then?" Lila asked hopefully, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Finn flinched a little, hiding his face from her to hide his reaction. He most certainly did not want to see her again. Her flirting was starting to make him a little uncomfortable and he knew Rachel would not be happy if he continued to see and hang out with Lila.

"Yeah maybe." He landed on a response, smiling over at her as he swung his bag over his shoulder, waving as he retreated out of the restaurant.

She watched him go, waving back enthusiastically until he could see her anymore.

Man, that was weird. She just kept popping up in places. Everywhere he went it felt like she was there too. It was incredibly unnerving.

But he shrugged it off. Maybe she just had a huge crush on him. It was nothing he hadn't handled before right? He didn't want to sound all cocky, but there were a lot of girls in high school that had crushes on him.

Maybe they actually liked, maybe they only liked how popular he was. Either way he'd dealt with his fair share of one-sided crushes.

Besides, he had more important matters to worry about. Like starting his new job in less than an hour.

He had to admit he'd never been this nervous before. Well, only once and that was when he had asked Rachel to marry him. That was a totally different situation though.

He gulped as he walked up to the place fifteen minutes later, looking up at the logo that was surrounded by fake guitars and drumsticks.

"Here we go." Finn muttered to himself, blowing out his lips as he pushed through the front door of the shop.

* * *

"So what's he going to do? Having Blaine out here starting this summer can't be easy for him. After everything that happened between them." Finn sighed, closing his eyes at Rachel's touch.

They were currently laying on their bed, watching _Hoarders_ with his head laying in her lap. She was running her hands through his unruly hair as they chatted idly about some news Artie had just broke to them.

Artie, Sam, and Blaine were coming out right after graduation to settle into their new apartment. And it was obvious that they were going to come and see the four of them at the loft.

Because as awkward as it was for Kurt and Blaine, they were all still friends with each other. And they did need to be inducted into the city like Rachel, Kurt, and Santana did for Finn.

"He said he's nervous to see him again. Especially since word got out on Facebook that he and Elliott are dating. Which is obviously not true. But they are pretty close. And even I have to admit I thought they were dating after some pictures they posted." Rachel smoothed her fingers over his eyebrows, making him chuckle softly.

"I thought so too. I was actually sort of hoping they were. Both he and Santana have been kinda sad lately. I think they were just so accustomed to having someone to keep their beds warm. Kurt deserves someone like Elliott." Finn took his attention off the tv to look up at his girlfriend with a smile.

"He does. And I wish they'd get out of their own way and just realize they like each other. Kurt needs someone who's spontaneous and different than him. Someone to balance him out." Rachel but her lip thoughtfully that crazy glint in her eye.

"Oh no. I know what that look means. You stay out of Kurt's love life Rach. He will not be happy if you try to set them up and play Cupid." Finn warned her sternly, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Rachel slapped his chest, her look one of pure outrage. "Excuse me, Finnegan. I happen to make a very good Cupid. I once set up my friend with a boy in the fifth grade." She said snootily, lifting her nose at him while he laughed.

"Oh really? And what happened after that?" He asked, smirking when a light blush came over her face.

"That's not important. The point is.." Rachel started, huffing.

"I'd say it's very important. What happened? They break up and never talk to you again?" Finn asked, amused by her stubbornness.

"No. He humiliated her and left her alone in a parking lot, covered in hot sauce." Rachel mumbled. "How was I supposed to know he was a douche? Doesn't mean I didn't do a good job of setting them up." She pouted, crossing her arms.

She glared down at him as he laughed hard, holding his stomach. "Are you laughing at me, Finn Hudson?" She huffed again.

He schooled his features, a slight smirk on his face. "Nope. No way. I'd never do that."

She rolled her eyes at him, flicking his nose. "Whatever. You're just lucky I love you."

He smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "And I love you."

She pulled his head back into her lap, running her fingers through his hair again. "Now back to Kurt."

"Right, right. I say we just let them deal with it. We'll see how they initially interact with each other. If it's weird, we'll know to do our best to keep them away for a while. We'll play it by ear. Sound good?" He compromised.

She sighed dramatically. "Alright fine you've got a deal." They shook hands on it and Finn went back to closing his eyes and enjoying his girlfriends' ministrations.

"You know, having to deal with al this, it really makes me feel even more relieved I have you again. I was pretty much the same way when I lost you. And only you could make me the same person I once was." She teased, both of them knowing there was some truth to her words.

Because he was the same way too. He was a much sadder, directionless person when she wasn't around to make his world brighter. And he knows you shouldn't base your happiness around one person because that's like, unhealthy or whatever. But he couldn't help how happy she made him. And his life was just brighter when Rachel Berry was in it.

"I know how you feel baby." Finn looked at her and rubbed her cheek. They were silent for a moment as they gazed affectionately at each other, the tv in the background the only noice in the otherwise silent apartment.

He didn't want to bring it up, but he figured Rachel should know. "Hey babe? I have something tell you." He said softly, calmed when she looked down at him serenely and nodded.

He licked his lips. "I ran into Lila again today, at the pizza place before work. And uh, she was flirting with me and stuff. I just thought you should know. In case someone sees and decides to say something to make me look bad." He sighed. "But you should know I shut her down each time. I did everything I could to make her see that I wasn't interested. I even mentioned you several times."

Rachel looked down. "Yeah, I uh. I actually know about that." She looked him straight in the eye.

"What? Who told you?" He asked, a little shocked to be honest. This was a huge city and they really didn't know that many people. It was hard to believe there was someone they know that was exactly where Finn was at the right time.

"Brody. He told me in dance class today. I didn't fully believe him, because he's Brody and I know he'd do anything he could to make sure you and I break up. So I told him that it was ridiculous. That you'd never flirt with someone else when you have me. He of course, thought I was being naive. He said you'd lie to me about it." She played with his hair a little more.

Finn seethed. Of course that fucking idiot would say shit like that. Probably told her he was flirting right back. He should've known. Brody probably had someone trailing Finn to keep an eye on him and catch when he does something that could potentially be turned into something else against him. Dickwad.

"You know whatever he said was a pile of horseshit. I would never cheat on you Rachel. I wouldn't go through all this to get you back only to flirt with someone else." Finn sat up, looking straight at her.

Rachel smiled a little. "I know you wouldn't Finn. And I told myself that if you came clean about it, you had nothing to hide. Not that I ever doubted you anyways." She rested her hand on his chest.

Finn grinned at her words, his heart lifting. "Good. Because our life together is just beginning. I have a new job that went swimmingly today and I'm going to school. You're kicking ass at NYADA and sooner or later you're going to get a part on Broadway. I won't ever do anything to fuck that up. I promise." He sealed his promise with a kiss, making her giggle as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

They rolled around the bed, laughing against each others' lips as they made out like horny teenagers. Only stopping when Kurt came home and screeched at them to stop before they gave him nightmares.

After that they fell asleep shortly after, tired from such a long day and waiting for the moment when life would fall into place, and they could just go through everyday life without people trying to get in their way.

Who knows? Maybe Finn's job was the start of a more domestic life together. Because that, that was something they both wanted more than anything in the world.

* * *

 **Yay! Another happy Finchel chapter! I really am a sucker for domestic Finchel. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

 **What do you think about Lila? Think she's up to something sinister? And how do you think Brody is following Finn's every move? How does he know what Finn was up to? Stayed tuned for more drama!**

 **And coming up, Blaine, Sam, and Artie join them in New York! Are you guys excited for them to come to NY?**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think. I love hearing your reactions and critiques. Reviews are love! :)**


	11. Here Comes The Rain Again

**WHOOOOOO this story has now reached over 100 reviews! I want to thank each and every one of you for sticking with this story. (Especially those of you that review like, every chapter. You incredible people, you ;) ) You guys are part of the reason I keep writing, so thank you sooooo much!**

 **I read a couple reviews and those people said no to other character storylines so we won't really revisit that idea. Maybe here and there we'll put someone else's storyline in there, but only if I find it vital.**

 **And to those of you not so jazzed about Sam and Blaine, don't worry. They won't make that big of an impact. Just more people for Finn and Rachel to interact with!**

 **As always, this is dedicated to our goofy Canadian, Cory Monteith :) ❤️**

* * *

God he was exhausted.

After a late night of studying for his stupid Lit exam today, and a long shift at the music store before that, Finn felt like his eyes were cement blocks and every time he blinked it was harder and harder to keep them open.

Thankfully, he had Rachel by his side and she'd spent the entire morning fussing over him and making him some kind of weird herbal tea that was supposed to give natural energy (what did that even mean?) and giving him a backrub which he certainly enjoyed.

And he really liked working at the music store. It was a little hard at first to remember some things, but he was surrounded by music all day. What wasn't to love about that?

And even better? Liam's favourite station to play over the radio in the store was the classic rock station. So yesterday he got to jam out to _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_ curtesy of The Darkness.

And he got to try out this really kickass cherry red electric guitar that someone had brought in and wanted sold.

He was really enjoying his job and it made him even more excited to think about getting to deal with music everyday as a teacher. Getting to teach kids nowadays about music that they probably thought was uncool but was really so well written and timeless.

He was excited to inspire kids the way Mr. Shue inspired him. There was nothing that could bring him down from his high.

So to celebrate his (and Kurt's even though he hadn't said anything about how that was going) new job, the four roommates were going out to a nice fancy dinner curtesy of Finn's new paycheck that came in yesterday.

Right now, he had his face buried deep in his pillow, having made sure to fit his schedule so that he didn't have any class in Friday's.

This meant he pretty much had the loft to himself because Santana had spent the night at Dani's, Kurt was at Glamour, and Rachel had class.

It was probably about noon-ish so he decided he would get his ass up and do the dishes or something after eating lunch.

Scratching his face as he sat up, (noting that he should probably shave after his shower today) he at on the edge of the bed and tried to rub the sleepies out of his eyes.

He had another shift at the music store tomorrow so he catching up on all the sleep he could. If his time wasn't being taken up by work and school, it was being taken up by Rachel.

They were slowly falling back into their old lovesick ways, it hadn't been this way since before he sent her on the train. The first few weeks he'd been here, they'd still been cautious around eachother after everything that happened between them.

But now they'd moved past that and were talking more. About issues, about good things. And it was working really well. They'd never been closer.

He shuffled into the kitchen and yawned, starting up the coffee machine Kurt always set up for him after he left (it had become habit since the two of them were the biggest coffee drinkers in the loft).

It made him smile when he saw a little note on the counter near the machine, Rachel's familiar handwriting on the paper.

 _Made some eggs and bacon for you this morning. :)_

 _Figured you were going to sleep late, but make sure_

 _you finish your Lit essay for Monday!_

 _Enjoy breakfast, baby! Love you 3_

Finn chuckled and grinned brightly at her note, going to the fridge and opening it to see a plate of eggs and bacon covered in plastic wrap with a little heart on a post-it note.

She even made the bacon chewy, just the way he liked it. And the eggs were scrambled. Damn, she knew him too well. He quickly warmed it up, still feeling a bit tired.

He brought his plate to the couch as the coffee finished warming up and began brewing. He plopped down and turned the tv on, wondering how Rachel was doing in class as he happily ate his brunch.

After a couple hours of lounging around and watching whatever crap was on TV, he showers and got dressed, deciding he would head into work and visit the everyone even though it was his day off.

He still had three hours until they would be getting dinner so he had lots of time to kill. (He really didn't feel like working on his essay).

So forty-five minutes later, he pulled the door open to the shop and was immediately greeted by the sound of a Queen song, a few customers near the wall of guitars. There were another couple of people at the counter talking to Jimmy, one of the other workers here.

"Finn!" He waved from the counter, going back to showing the customers a saxophone starter kit.

Liam came jogging down the stairs a moment later, probably having been teaching a lesson in one of the private practice rooms on the second level.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were scheduled to work today?" His eyebrows furrowed as Finn walked further in.

"I'm not, I just thought I'd come in as a customer and pick out an instrument or something. I have a few hours to kill before I meet my friends for dinner." Finn shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Ah. Well then, how can I help you buddy?" Justin placed his trumpet on the other side of the counter, gesturing for Finn to come over to the first wall of instruments. "What kind of instrument are you interested in? Brass? Woodwind? Maybe something electric?" Liam clicked his tongue as he looked through the instruments.

"Uh, I guess I've always been interested in playing guitar actually. I'm a singer but I don't think I really have the lung capacity for a brass or woodwind instrument." Finn chuckled with a shrug.

"Okay, we're you thinking electric or acoustic?" He asked, leading him to the wall of guitars the other customers were previously occupying.

"You teach guitar right? What do you think would be the best one to start with for someone who has never played before?" Finn ran his hand down the neck of one of the electric guitars.

"That sorta depends on what you're interested in and your commitment really. Electric guitars have a smaller body and thinner neck so it's a bit easier to handle. But with an acoustic, the strings require a firmer picking motion so it really builds your strength. It's your choice really." Liam explained pointing to one and then the other.

"Well, considering both my roommates and my neighbors will kill me if I get an electric guitar and amp, I'll go with acoustic. It's a little more gentle sounding right?" Finn walked over to the acoustic half of the wall.

"Yep, definitely." Liam grinned, following him over to the other side. "And you know, another plus? The ladies totally love a guy that can get all deep with an acoustic guitar. Bet your girlfriend will jump you the moment she hears you play." Liam smirked, punching Finn's arm when the latter blushed with a smile.

"Noted. Guess that's another added plus to picking acoustic." Finn couldn't keep the blush and smile off his face even if he tried.

Liam laughed, pulling down a couple guitars to let Finn get a feel for what holding one felt like.

After a good half an hour of testing potential guitars, Finn finally settled on a shiny, black Yamaha and a beginners book that he would use to practice and learn the fingerings for.

"So every Tuesday and Thursday at three sound good for lesson times?" Liam typed up a bunch of stuff on his computer, having rung up the price with the employee discount (taking forty five bucks off the price and making it only seventy five).

"Sounds perfect." Finn grinned, excited at the prospect of learning a new instrument. As a music teacher, he was going to need to be well versed in a lot of different fields of music right?

Plus, learning how to properly read music would really help in the long run with school. When he got to the point of actually learning that sort of thing anyways.

"Alright man, you're all set. Go ahead and start looking at the fingerings for when you come in Tuesday. See ya Sunday man." He and Finn fist-bumped as Finn thanked him for all his help.

Finn grabbed the case he picked out and the bag with his book, heading back into the crowds moving down the sidewalk.

He felt like one of those street musicians walking down the street with his guitar in hand. But he wouldn't be one of those people playing on the sidewalk, he was too self-conscious for that.

Nope, the first thing he was going to do when he learned to play guitar properly? He was totally going to serenade the hell out of Rachel.

* * *

"And one, and two, and three, and pirouette! Come on Shwimmer! You can do better than that! Point that foot! Point it!" Cassandra yelled from her position at her desk, her typical pissy look plastered on her face.

Rachel huffed and wiped the sweat from her face as Cassandra called them off for a water break, doing all she could do to keep from glaring at her professor. She was only picking on Rachel, as usual. There were plenty of other people that had much worse stances.

She didn't want to be a self-centred brat, but Cassie was picking on her because she deemed something about Rachel unlikable, not because she was a bad dancer. Because sure, dance wasn't Rachel's strongest suit here at NYADA, but she was no slump when it came to dancing.

Rachel tugged her waterbottle out of the side of her bag, taking a long swig and breathing in and out, hoping to calm both her growing ire and cool her body down. It may have been a little breezy outside but Cassie had it stifling in her studio.

"Alright people, get back into line. We aren't stopping this until everyone gets it perfect. And remember: straight toes are key to a long, shapely, and straight leg. If you can't keep straight toes, you have no business being in a dance class!" She called, standing up from her desk.

"And since it's nearing the end of class, those of you who perform the pirouette well, will get a tap on the shoulder, meaning you're free to go. Those of you who are struggling, will stay behind until you get it right." Cassie looked right at her with a slight grimacing look on her face.

Rachel felt the anger and nerves boil in her stomach, knowing that no matter how well she performed the assignment, Cassy would never deem it good.

The music started and Rachel out her lips heavily, prepping her leg to push off and start the move. After Cassandra counted them off, Rachel performed the move with the rest of the class, watching as Cassie and Brody critiqued them.

A few students got their shoulders tapped as the pair moved through the line, Brody on one end, Cassie on the other.

As her shitty luck would have it, Brody got to her first after he'd tapped on the shoulder of the boy next to her.

She was shocked when she felt his hands on her thigh, holding it up straighter.

"Don't touch me." Rachel growled, wanting so bad to turn around and slap him in the damn face. How dare he touch her?!

"I'm just trying to help you, Rachel." Brody defended, taking his hand off her leg at her hostile and quiet tone.

"Yeah? Well then be like every other teacher and _tell_ me what to do. Don't touch me ever again." Rachel snapped, pointing her toe out as far as she could, hoping it would be enough for Cassie to notice and release her.

Because out of the two of them, she'd much rather take on Cassie.

"I wish you'd just talk to me. I don't think you realize how much seeing you hurts me. Especially when you get mad at me." Brody mumbled from behind her.

"I don't owe you anything, Brody. We aren't together, I'm with Finn. It's as simple as that. You were never interested in anything other than sex anyways." Rachel growled again, trying to ignore Brody and focus on her dancing, Cassie was quickly approaching her end of the line and she really wanted to go home.

"I think you're being a little harsh, Rachel. You have no idea how felt about you towards the end. You broke up with me, remember?" Brody muttered sadly.

Rachel snorted sarcastically. "Are you really trying to make me feel bad for you right now? Who's idea was it to have an 'open' relationship? Who stood me up no less than three times because you were off doing god knows what? Oh that's right, you." Rachel whispered angrily. "Now leave. me. alone." She punctuated each statement with a pause.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Cassie eyeing the pair of them, a look (disgust?) on her face. It made her nervous, honestly.

Brody seemed to get the message, because he sighed and moved onto the next person, forgoing her completely. Not that she was at all upset by that. She was still pissed at him over his treatment of her during the last few weeks of their relationship.

So she shook her head to clear any thoughts of her ex, focusing instead on getting the hell out of her so she could meet Finn, Kurt, and Santana for an early dinner.

She was more than a little floored when she felt a tap on her shoulder moments, curtesy of Cassie.

"Not bad Schwimmer. There may be hope for you yet." She moved onto the next person, leaving Rachel standing there for a moment, shocked a little.

Did Cassandra just pay her a compliment? It was sort of a back-handed compliment but a compliment nonetheless.

Deciding to not question it, she hurried over and gathered her belongings, shooting Finn a quick text to let him know she was heading home to shower and change.

Most of the class had now dissipated and were packing all their stuff near the walls under the windows.

"Schwimmer! I need to talk to you, come into my office when you have all your stuff." Cassandra called from the other side of the room, disappearing through the little door leading to her office.

Rachel held back an eye roll as some of her classmates around her "oohed" like she was in trouble with the teacher or something.

Making her way to the office, she was startled to see Cassandra already waiting expectantly by the door. Clearly, whatever she wanted to say was very important.

"Come in and shut the door." Cassie said quickly, never one to beat around the bush.

Rachel obliged, shutting the door with a soft click. "What is it, Ms. July? Was it something I did? Am I in trouble?" Rachel asked, biting her lip between her teeth.

Cassandra waved her off. "No. Now sit down and shut up before I change my mind about warning you Schwimmer."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Rachel sat down, resting her bag in her lap as she waited patiently for Cassandra to speak more.

"Now, what I'm going to ask is going to sound invasive and a little weird. But I need to know. Are you and Brody still dating?" Cassandra asked sternly, her feet propped up on the desk.

Rachel scrunched her nose up. Why would Cassandra want to know about her and Brody?

Unless...

She and Brody did sleep together for a while. Was that what this was about? Cassandra was jealous of her and wanted to make sure she only had Brody to herself?

Rachel would've scoffed but figured that might get her in trouble. So she just spoke the truth. "No we aren't. I broke it off quite some time ago. I'm back with my former ex-boyfriend Finn. And we live together now too." She explained.

"Alright, alright. I didn't ask for your life story. I was merely concerned because of some troubling news I've received recently. I've been affected by this and I want to make sure you aren't." Cassandra flicked her nails like she didn't care, but her words said otherwise.

She was concerned with Rachel's well being, but she was still okay with treating her like dirt during class?

"What news?" Rachel asked, gulping a little. If it concerned her, Cassandra, and Brody, it definitely couldn't have been good news.

"Brody has an STD. And he gave it to me. It's not severe but it's enough that I have to take some medication for it. Medication, which is unfortunately why I think I'm in a better mood lately." Cassandra sighed, sitting forward and resting her head in hands.

Rachel's blood ran cold and she felt herself get lightheaded. _What?_ Brody had an STD? Couldn't that mean Rachel could possibly be infected too? And by association; Finn?

This was a mess. A big fucking mess and Rachel felt herself wanting to hyperventilate. No no no no no. This wasn't happening.

Cassandra seemed to sense her panic because she stood up, resting a very oddly comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's been a while since you've been with him so it's possible you missed it. But just in case, I'd get yourself tested. I'm sorry about this."

Rachel gathered herself and tried to be strong. "It's not your fault Ms. July. I never should've been stupid enough to date a guy like Brody anyways. Thanks for uh, looking out for me."

"Just don't expect it to happen ever again." She smiled a little and helped her stand, leading her to the door.

Rachel nodded, her stomach full of knots as she made her way through the empty dance room.

She didn't know what to do. She knew breaking this news to Finn would crush him. Like either of them needed a reminder of her relationship with Brody. Now it's even possible she gave Finn a STD because she dated that idiot. What a great girlfriend she was, huh?!

And her dads! God, her dads were going to be so disappointed!

She honestly wanted to skip dinner altogether and just sit alone and cry in bed, but she knew that would garner suspicion from Finn, Kurt, and Santana.

Thats it! Santana! She could talk to Santana about what she should do. Santana was the kind of friend you could go to for anything and she wouldn't judge you. Mostly because she had experienced most things herself.

Yes. That's what she'd do. She keep it to herself for a while and tell Santana when she got her alone.

Her plan firmly set in motion, she gulped back the tears and emotions fighting their way to the surface.

Instead, she took a swig of her water and prepared to act as though nothing were wrong. Even though inside, she was absolutely petrified and ashamed herself.

Guess it was a good thing she was studying to be an actress, right? Because she was going to need all the acting skill she possessed to keep her sane through this one.

* * *

This was agonizing. Here she was sitting next to her boyfriend, her best friends across from her and she was lying to all their faces.

She was pretending like she was okay, but the thought of having an STD made her feel sick to her stomach. So much so, that she wasn't eating much. And that had unfortunately gotten Finn's attention.

Damn his adorable attentiveness.

He rested his arm over the back of her chair, frowning as he leaned close to her. "Baby, are you okay? You've barely touched your salad." Finn observered, gesturing to her barely eaten Caesar salad.

"I'm just not feeling too well. I think I might be coming down with some sort of bug." She lied through her teeth, hating the sympathetic look on his face because it made her feel like crap for lying to him.

"I'll make you some tea when we get home, okay?" Finn kissed her temple, the guilt curling in her stomach at his sweet gesture.

Kurt and Santana were watching them, the former with a concerned look on his face and the latter with a suspicious one.

Rachel avoided eye contact with Santana as she pushed herself up away from the table. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Rachel hurried to the bathroom, shoving her way through the door and hurling herself on the ground in front of the toilet and throwing up the little bit of contents in her stomach.

She couldn't live like this. She couldn't sit around and pretend like everything was okay when it could potentially not be.

She stood up on shaky legs and leaned against one of the sinks, wetting her face with some cold water.

"So are you going to tell me what's actually wrong?" Rachel jumped when she heard Santana's voice ring out in the bathroom.

Rachel turned away from her, facing to the sink to tie her hair back. "I don't know what you're talking about Santana." She sighed.

"Cut the crap, Berry. Hudson may be too courteous to ask you what's really wrong when you're obviously lying. But I'm not. Tell me the truth, because you know I'll end up dragging it out of you anyways." Santana crossed her arms over her chest and moved closer to Rachel.

What she wasn't expecting however, was for Rachel to suddenly burst into tears and literally throw herself at Santana.

Santana nearly stumbled back into the wall, bewildered as she hugged her shaking, hysterical friend. "Okay, now you're really scaring me. What's wrong?" Santana whispered.

Rachel just sobbed harder, clinging to Santana like she was her lifeline. So Santana just rubbed her back, soothing her until she was ready to talk.

When Rachel was too dried up to cry anymore, she stood still with her head on Santana's shoulder, her eyes puffy and feeling miserable.

She watched her friend pull away after another minute, wetting a piece of papertowel and wiping it under Rachel's eyes.

"You going to tell me now?" She asked, her yes focused on cleaning Rachel's face off.

Rachel nodded, gulping back her nerves. Hey, she wanted a chance to get Santana alone and talk to her right?

"C-Cassandra, my dance teacher took me aside after class today and t-told me that she has an STD." Rachel started, hiccuping almost every other word.

"So? You're all bent up because you're bitchy dance teacher had an STD? I'd say it's just karma catching up to her." Santana shrugged.

"No, you don't understand. Cassandra got it from Brody." Rachel whimpered, her lower lip wobbling dangerously.

She watched as the realization dawned on Santana's face and she put two and two together. "So... You have an STD?" Santana whispered slowly, shock evident on her face.

"I don't know. I'm just so _so_ afraid that I do. Because if I do that means Finn probably does too and I can't imagine doing that to giving him some sort of disease just because I have horrible judgemental skills. Giving him something to worry about because I'm a terrible girlfriend." Rachel let a few more tears leak out, surprised she wasn't completely dried up by now.

Santana took a very moments to gather her bearings, obviously trying to find the right thing to say.

"Look, I know you feel pretty crappy right now. But trust me when I say this isn't your fault. How were you supposed to know your ex boyfriend was a sleazy pig? The best you can do is deal with this head on. By going to a doctor. Because who knows? Maybe you don't even have anything."

Rachel nodded, slightly calmed by Santana's words and her soft demeanour. "You're right. I'm so sorry I unloaded on you. I guess I'm just really afraid of what Finn will think of me. Especially since it concerns Brody." Rachel took the soiled papertowel from Santana and tossed it in the trash.

"He thinks the world of you Berry. Whether or not he freaks out about this, you know he'll still love you no matter what. It's one of those annoying qualities that makes you two all Finchel-like." Santana rolled her eyes playfully, rubbing Rachel's arms.

"Thanks Santana." Rachel closed her eyes a little, supremely exhausted from all the drama today. "You think I should tell him tonight?"

"I think you're going to have to. He's going to take one look at your pathetic, red-rimmed eyes and know something happened. Hell, he probably already knows given how fast you ran off and how long we've been in here." Santana nodded. "Besides, you owe it to him. If you two really do have it, he needs to know."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, the reality of her situation once again washing over her. "Okay. I'll tell him."

"Good. Now let's go. I don't want to spend the rest of my night in the bathroom." Santana pulled Rachel along.

She followed slightly reluctantly, not at all excited about the prospect of telling her boyfriend she thinks she might have an STD from her ex-boyfriend.

When they got back to their table, Finn jumped up, concern swimming deep in those chestnut eyes of his.

"What happened? Baby what's wrong? What did you do Santana?" Finn glared at Santana as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

She sighed and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his manly and comforting scent and letting it sweep over her as Santana snapped back that it wasn't anything she did.

Finn seemed to believe her because, he pulled back from her just enough to see her face, cupping it softly. "You want to talk about it?" He asked quietly.

She nodded in response. "But not here. I want to go home for this. Santana, Kurt. Do you think you guys could stay out for an hour or so? Give us some privacy?" Rachel asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah we'll go get some dessert somewhere or something." Kurt agreed, reaching a hand over to squeeze hers. "Tell me later okay? Your red-rimmed eyes aren't exactly doing anything to whisk away my worries."

Rachel forced and smile and nodded, grateful for a friend like Kurt but also too wrapped up in her own self-pity to thank and hug him properly.

Finn slapped down a couple dollar bills on the table for a top and led Rachel outside to the taxi's Kurt and Santana heading down the sidewalk presumably to take the subway somewhere.

Finn smiled encouragingly at her and helped her in the taxi, chuckling a little when she immediately pushed herself into him, refusing to be away from him for even a second.

If tonight didn't go well, she may be looking at a few sleepless nights with her alone in bed and Finn on the couch (because no matter how mad at her Finn was, she knew he was too much of a gentlemen to make her sleep on the couch).

So she wanted to relish in this closeness as much as she could.

He rested his arm around her shoulders as she buried her face in his side, running his nose up and down the fabric of his shirt.

She felt him kiss her head and smile, totally unaware of Rachel's predicament and worries about their future.

They arrive at the apartment, way too soon for Rachel's liking and he hops out of the taxi, reaching for her hand and pulling her out.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk baby? You looked pretty weak at the restaurant. I could tell my the way your knees were shaking." He stops in front of the glass doors of their building.

She smiles softly at his tenderness and how much he clearly pays attention to her. "Yeah I'm okay. Let's go upstairs."

He nods silently, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze as they head up to the otherwise silent apartment building.

She's even more nervous as they take off their coats and hang them on the rack by the door, slipping their shoes off.

"You need to change or anything...?" Finn trails shrugging as he points towards their room.

"No, actually, can we just talk first. I really need to get this off my chest." Rachel licks her suddenly dry lips.

He follows her movements and they sit on the couch next to eachother, both of their bodies angled so they're facing one another.

"Sooo...?" Finn blows out his lips, clearly nervous at her silence as she berates herself over this situation silently.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous." Rachel sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Don't be Rach. It's just me, you know you can tell me anything." Finn laid his hand on her knee and ran his thumb across it gently.

She took a deep breath and began plucking up the courage to tell him. "Okay, so Cassandra asked me into her office after class today. She said she had something she needed to warn me about." Rachel started off, running her fingers over his large hands to comfort herself mostly.

"And? Are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly, his lower lip sucking into his mouth as he panicked a little.

"I-well... I'm not sure yet. All I know is Cassandra said she got an STD. From Brody." Rachel rushed out the last two sentences, relieved when she got that off her chest.

The larger part of her though, was thumping, waiting for Finn's reaction.

But he just sat there, staring at her with a blank expression that she knew meant he was thinking, processing, what she just told him.

"S-so you-I-you think you have an STD from him? I-I have an STD?" Finn was breathing heavy and he was calm, way too calm for her liking.

Rather than speak, she just nodded, looking up into his troubled face. When he turned away and stood up, she swore her heart stopped beating. Was he crying?

"Finn! I'm so sorry. I should've told you the moment Cassandra told me but I was so scared of how you'd react. Scared of what you'd think of me." Rachel followed him as he rushed to the small bathroom, her eyes burning holes into his broad back as she watched him lean over the sink.

He still didn't say anything as he splashed his face with water, his hands shaking.

"Finn? Please talk to me." Rachel whispered as she continued watching him from the doorway.

"What do you want me to say Rachel? Thanks for telling me I might have an STD because you insisted on fucking some grade-A prick who wanted an 'open relationship'? You know how that feels to imagine you with him? And now you tell me you have an STD from him? Because I can tell you now, I'm surprised I haven't exploded at you already." Finn snapped at her.

Rachel's head hung in shame and she wrung her hands together at his words, never feeling like a bigger bitch.

But he kept going before she could get in a word or two. "You know, it was really easy to pretend your relationship with him didn't exist, and I know it's childish to believe that I could be the only guy you'd ever given your body to. But this? This is a stupid situation that you could've avoided. Didn't you ever ask him to get tested? You had to have known he was having sex with multiple girls at once." Finn brushed past her without even looking her in the eyes.

She ran after him, her head beating painfully in her chest. She wasn't going to lose him this way. No fucking way, she was fighting for him this time.

"I know you're angry and scared, Finn. I am too. And I know I made a mistake but doesn't it count for something that I'm here now, with you? That my only concern since I found out hasn't been about me, but about you?" Rachel whispered, taking a chance and resting her hand on his back.

He flinched only for a moment, before he turned to face her, his eyes shining with tears. "It's not just about being infected Rachel. It's about this whole chunk of the year that I wasn't a part of. It's about the thought of you giving him something I hoped to God was only for me."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she looked at his heartbroken face, running her hand over his cheek. "I know that's stupid though. To think that you would've been celibate while we were apart."

"It's not stupid." Rachel shook her head, leaning in closer to him, feeling relieved when he didn't push away. "I know exactly how you feel Finn. Believe it or not, this is how I felt when I learned you slept with Santana. That was something I had always thought was going to be mine. Your first time was with someone else Finn. And for the longest time, that killed me. So trust me when I say I know how you feel."

Finn nodded, sighing as he laid his hand over hers. "You're right. I'm sorry about snapping at you back there."

"Don't worry about it. I know how crazy love likes to make us. But all that matters now is that we're together right? We've gotten past Quinn, Santana, Jesse, and now Brody. That's quite a feat considering we're only 19 years old." Rachel felt her flutter when his lips finally lifted into a smile. "And now we can get through this. As long as it's together."

"That's true. Besides, I'm the one that got your virginity. Thats something no other guy will ever get." He spoke territorially, making Rachel fight the urge to giggle at his caveman-like behaviour.

"That's right. Only you." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her, smiling into his shoulder when he reciprocated and squeezed her back.

"But seriously, Rach. We have to get tested ASAP. I don't want to wait this out and find out later. I need to know now." Finn pulled back, speaking seriously. "And then I'm going to find Brody and beat the ever-lovin' shit out of him."

"No you won't." Rachel tugged his hand close to her and held it in both of her hands. "You're going to leave him alone. He deserves what's happening to him right now. He can't expect to sleep around with women and walk away clean. Don't you think that's enough of a punishment?"

"No." Finn mumbled darkly. And she could tell he wasn't really over this. That he was still feeling like a jealous boyfriend and was less pissed about the prospect of having an STD.

"Come on. Let's just go lie down okay? I'll call the hospital and book us an appointment to get tested together." Finn added, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the curtain of their room.

He was being so great about this. Despite his initial rant about her choices, she felt like he was handling this really well. He wasn't even as pissed as she was expecting. She was fully prepared for some yelling and chair-kicking before a storm out of massive proportions.

Instead, he was being sweet and understanding about this, something she wasn't sure she would be if Finn came home and told her he got an STD from some floozy. She wondered if that made her a bad person.

"Finn?" Rachel asked, watching as he tugged off his sweater and nice jeans, opting for an NYU shirt and his boxers.

"Yeah babe?" He questioned, turning his back to her to shuffle through the dresser and pull out his McKinley shirt, tossing it onto the bed for her (It had basically become the only thing she'd wear to bed).

"Am I a bad girlfriend?" She asked him seriously, sitting back against the pillows and not even caring that she was wrinkling her dress. Kurt would kill her later but she couldn't find it in her to care right now.

"What?" Finn furrowed his eyebrows and crawled onto the bed until he was right smack next to her.

"Am I a bad girlfriend for doing this to you? For bringing on a problem that shouldn't have anything to do with you. I mean, I'm the one who gave you the STD." She shrugged helplessly.

"Hey. Look at me." Finn tilted her chin up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. "You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. You're smart, beautiful, you care about me, and a multitude of other things. Hell, you told me the first thing you thought of when you found out, was me."

Rachel nodded but still didn't believe him. What kind of girlfriend gives their boyfriend an STD though? Puts him in that kind of danger?

"Just look at how far you've come. In high school, you were pretty selfish. I still loved you to pieces, but even you can admit you were selfish. But look at you now. You're best friends with a girl and guy from high that used to hate you. You've changed for the better, Rach. Kurt and Santana wouldn't be your friend if they didn't see how good of a person you are." Finn grabbed both of her hands in his, completely engulfing them.

"You think so?" Rachel sniffled, looking up at him.

He chuckled a little. "Definitely. And I wouldn't love you nearly as much as I do now if we hadn't grown up so much since then."

"Is that why you didn't blow up when I told you?" Rachel sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Partly. I knew I had to be mature about it. It wasn't like you cheated on me and got an STD. We were broken up at the time and you _might_ have one. There's no guarantee we're even infected. It's possible all this drama is for nothing." Finn assured her.

"It would make sense though wouldn't it? Brody was sleeping with Cassandra the same time he was sleeping with me." Rachel grumbled.

"Not necessarily. You don't know how long exactly they've been sleeping together. They could've been sleeping together all the way up until Cassandra found out. There's a window of time where you weren't with him and she possibly could have been." Finn shrugged.

Rachel smiled at his optimism. It really was amazing to see how much this man had grown in such a short time.

"You're right. There's a chance I've been freaking out over nothing. When did you get so good with words?" Rachel smiled when he laughed.

"Its been more recent actually. You remember how crappy I was at comforting you in high school?" Finn snorted, probably recalling memories of her crying on his bed over being slushed or something, and him awkwardly patting her back and kissing her hair.

"Yeah, you were pretty bad at it back then." Rachel giggled. "But you're more than making up for it now."

Finn grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "I'm glad I'm proving that I can be a mature boyfriend." Finn tapped her nose and slid off the bed. "Now why don't you change out of the dress and I'll make you something to eat? I'm sure you're actually hungry since we all knew your 'sick' excuse was bullshit." Finn smiled at her blush. "You know, for such an amazing actress, you're a really shitty liar."

"Shut up." Rachel laughed, mocking offence as she threw a pillow at him. "I was afraid you'd break up with me or something so I was panicking."

"Like that's ever happened. You're stuck with me babe." Finn rolled his eyes playfully at her, starting to head back to the kitchen.

She said smiled happily at his words, content with that answer. "Hurry back." She grabbed his shirt and inhaled the scent of it happily.

This day may have started out with one of the biggest shockers in her life so far, but she knew with Finn by her side, she'd be okay no matter what.

"I will. Until then, find something on TV. Ooh maybe Hoarders is on! You've definitely gotten me obsessed with that show."

God, she loved that man.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! But don't worry, Finchel will be okay :) They're working through it. It's just another little bump in the road. But it could have some more significance in the next chapter ;)**

 **Until then, reviews are love! I'd love to hear your feedback and maybe some things you want to see happen to Finchel? Whatever the case, hope you liked it. Haha**


	12. Truth Hurts Worse

**I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing because this story now has over 110 reviews :) That means more than ten people reviewed last time, which is a huge feat for me. So thank you everyone! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

 **Chapter title is from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name :P**

 **As usual, this is dedicated to our angel, Cory Monteith :)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

* * *

Things had been rather tense since Rachel revealed she and Finn possibly had an STD. Now that everyone knew, Santana was hellbent on finding Brody and beating the living crap out of him. An idea, that Finn actually wasn't against.

And Kurt had just been really shocked at the whole thing. Like the rest of them, Kurt had never expected something like this to happen to Rachel Berry. It was a shock, for sure.

Kurt and Rachel had also maintained the mantra that actually having an STD was enough of a punishment for Brody. And he'd be suffering from his mistake for a long time. So there was no need to go after Brody or continue to harp on the situation.

The fact of the matter was, they had to get tested and there was nothing they could do about it. It was that simple. Even if Rachel was still pissed off at herself for being the cause of this.

So the days had slowly trickled on, and with school nearing the end of the term, things were getting busier and busier for Finn and Rachel, making it near impossible for them to book an appointment somewhere to get tested. They wanted it done right, and figured they might as well get full body exams while they were at it.

Especially considering the last physical exam Finn had was freshman year of high school when he signed up for football.

School-wise, Rachel had been rehearsing non-stop for her final in Voice Interpretation and dance. While Finn was swamped with Math and music theory. It was getting hard to even find time to spend together. The only time they could really just relax together was when they were lying in bed late at night, Kurt and Santana snoring away in the curtain over.

But they'd finally had some free time the night before their last finals exams of the semester. So they'd gone to dinner and just hung out together like couples should. The result being they had full bellies by the day they strolled back to the apartment at ten o'clock at night.

They fully expected both Kurt and Santana to be asleep because Santana had an early shift tomorrow and Kurt had been complaining about how hard and exhausting his new job was.

So they were a little surprised to find Kurt and Santana not only fully awake sitting on the couch, but also not alone.

Sitting on either end of their friends were Elliott and the mysterious Dani they'd heard so much about but practically never seen.

"Oh, um. Hi." Finn dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, helping Rachel out of her coat as they gawked at the new guests.

Kurt jumped up from his spot on the couch, grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her over, Rachel grabbing ahold of Finn as well.

"Rachel, Finn. You've met Elliott before right? At the New Years party?" Kurt smiled as he gestured to Elliott, who'd sat up and was holding out his hand from them to shake. He wasn't dressed quite as punk rock as he had been at the party, but he looked just as friendly and approachable.

"Of course we remember you. It's a pleasure to finally see you again, Elliott. Kurt has told us a lot about you." Rachel smiled right back, noting the blushes as shy smiles that appeared on both Kurt and Elliotts' faces.

Finn really hoped they had changed their minds and started dating. Elliott was a good guy and Kurt needed that in his life now. Especially with Blaine coming to New York in a couple short weeks.

"Likewise. Kurt can't stop talking about how talented you are Rachel. And how amazing you are Finn." Elliott grinned as Rachel smiled over at Kurt, flattered.

But whoa. Kurt talked about how amazing he was? He didn't think his brother thought _that_ much of him. He wrapped and arm around Kurt and smiled softly, touched that it seemed like Kurt looked up to him in some ways.

"And this must be Dani. I wish I could say we know a lot about you, but Santana's been keeping you to herself." Rachel giggled as they all turned their attention to Dani and Elliott sat back against the sofa again.

Dani chucked and shook her head, leaning over to place a sweet kiss on a blushing Santana's cheek.

"She said she didn't want you guys to scare me off. So we've just been staying at my place everytime." Dani explained.

"Well it's finally great to put a name to a face. And to find out who's been keeping our Santana so busy and enamoured." Rachel shook Dani's hand gently as Santana glared at her.

Finn shook her hand as well. He too was happy that they'd finally met Dani, considering how much time Santana spent with her. "Don't worry, I promise you we won't rip you limb from limb. You seem like a nice girl. And we're both excited to finally get to know you." Finn winked, making them all chuckle.

"Alright, enough of this touchy-feely stuff. We were watching American Idol and critiquing them before you came in Finchel. You know how I get about my American Idol." Santana pointed a finger at them, accepting the hand Dani put out for her to hold.

Kurt sat back down. "You'll have to tell us about how your finals went tomorrow. We don't want to anger the beast." Kurt jerked his thumb towards Santana, receiving steely glare in return.

"Of course not. It was a pleasure to meet you both again. Goodnight everyone." Rachel waved at them all, receiving similar responses as everyone spoke at once.

Finn nodded and smiled at them as he followed Rachel to their little corner of the loft, sliding the curtain closed when they were both inside.

"Wow. I didn't expect to meet Dani and see Elliott with Kurt on the same night. Who knew Santana was the double date type of person." Finn spoke quietly as he shrugged off his sweater and tossed it into the hamper, watching Rachel strip down and change into one of his t-shirts.

"Me neither. I'm really happy for them though. Santana and Dani seem really happy. And did you see the way Kurt and Elliott blushed? They're definitely dating now, I can tell." Rachel giggled softly as she too tossed her clothes with Finn's into their hamper by the entrance.

"Totally. And it's about damn time. I thought they were never going to get together, the way Kurt was talking a few weeks ago." Finn nodded, changing into his boxers and leaving his undershirt on.

"Guess they finally got out of their own way and decided to try. Love is in the air." Rachel sighed happily with a smile.

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her little waist, sliding the hair band out of her hair and running his fingers through the former ponytail she had her hair in.

"Always the hopeless romantic." He kissed her lips affectionately and tossed her hair band onto her vanity table, pulling her to bed.

"No Finn, I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" She giggled as he forcibly pulled her into bed.

"I think you'll be okay for one night. You have the whitest, cleanest teeth I've ever seen on a person babe." He laughed, wrapping them in her fluffy comforter.

"Fine. But don't come whining to me when you try to kiss me in the morning and I have horrendous morning breath." She poked his chest as he refused to let go of her waist, keeping her flush against him.

"I think I'll live." Finn placed scattered kisses all over her neck and jaw, her eyes closing from a combination of sleepiness and lust.

They made out for a couple minutes before Rachel yawned, making him pull back and chuckle. "Okay, judging by that yawn, it's probably time to hit the hay." He kissed her forehead one more time before settling back into his pillows, breathing or evenly to try and calm Finny Jr.

They were both silent for a minute as they tried to find an optimal position to fall asleep in, Finn still keeping a tight grip on her waist so she was constantly wrapped around him no matter what position they were in.

"Mmm. I'm exhausted." Rachel mumbled, her face buried in the crook of Finn's neck as he absentmindedly ran his hand up and down her arm. "School has been depleting any energy I've gotten the past few weeks."

"God me too. I didn't expect to be so swamped at the end of term. What with work and school. And I thought being in high school was hard. It's crazy how different this is." Finn chuckled sleepily, his eyes closed as Santana snored loudly in the room next to them.

"I'm proud of you, you know. Working and being a full-time student can't be easy." Rachel rubbed his chest, looking up at him.

Finn opened his eyes too, a grin plastered on his face as he cupped her jaw and pecked her forehead. "Can't tell how much that means to me babe. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me. Well, besides my mom."

Rachel's face dropped a little at the mention of his mother. "Speaking of your mom... Have you told her about our um, predicament?" Rachel fisted his t-shirt, her eyes lowering in nervousness.

Finn sighed, he'd finally had that conversation with his mom a couple days ago. and it hadn't exactly gone well. She was extremely disappointed in him of course, which in turn made him feel like crap. She claimed that she though she taught him better, taught him about using protection and being cautious.

He explained the situation as delicately as possible, his mom even more upset when she found out it was from some dude Rachel had met here in New York. But he tried his best to defend Rachel, feeling bad that Rachel was getting so much shit for her mistake.

Her fathers had yelled, like a lot. He was pretty sure they wanted to drive all the way out here just to yell more. And naturally she'd been upset, he had held her while she cried until she fell asleep.

It had definitely been a dramatic couple of weeks and Finn was relieved that tomorrow was his last day of term and he'd have the whole summer to just relax after a very stressful first time.

This STD scare had caused quite a ruckus amongst everyone in the loft and he was relieved it was finally dying down a bit.

"Yeah I told her. She was pretty disappointed in me, that we didn't use protection." Finn shrugged, "But her biggest concern is that we're okay and we get help. And she definitely thinks we should stop putting off our appointment and just get tested already."

Rachel nodded silently. "I bet your mother hates me." She whispered sadly.

Finn scrunched up his eyebrows, shaking his head. "She definitely doesn't hate you Rach. She's just upset about all this, and afraid for our health babe."

"Please Finn, not only have I defiled her baby boy, but now I've given him a disease. There's no way in hell she still likes me. I don't even like me." She buried her face in his chest again, and he could see her gearing up to let loose with more tears.

Something else that had been happening a lot lately. She hated herself for what happened and sometimes she'd just start crying when she began thinking about what this could mean. They could have a disease that lasts a lifetime, one that constantly causes problems everyday.

That's what Finn was afraid of too. He didn't want to have an STD that continuously caused problems and didn't just go away with medicine.

"Rachel. Shut up." Finn smiled, pulling her face up and forcing her to look at him. "My mom doesn't hate you, I don't hate you, and your dads don't hate you. We're all just worried about what the results could be. And stop blaming herself for this. It happens to so many people, it's not rare babe."

"But it doesn't happen to me. I was being so stupid, thinking that I could trust Brody and just not use a condom everytime. I figured you know, pulling out would work just as well and keep me from getting pregnant. That's all I was thinking about." Rachel sighed.

Finn fought the sick feeling in his stomach he got everytime Rachel talked about Brody in that way. He definitely didn't want to hear about her with other guys. It made him feel sick and pissy all at the same time.

"That's okay baby. Everyone understands that, and no one thinks your stupid for that. A momentary lapse in judgement doesn't take away from 18 years of being a perfect student and model citizen." Finn tapped her nose. "So stop with all this self-hatred stuff, got it?"

Rachel nodded, still a bit put out as she pouted. "Okay. I'm just really afraid about what the doctor is going to say. I hate to think about being burdened with something like that for years and years to come."

"Well we won't know until we get tested. Which is why I think we should go to the clinic tomorrow after school. I'll pick you up when you're done with your dance final and we'll go together. I want to start the summer out fresh. Which means not having this thing looming over us for weeks more. It's been almost a months since we found out about it. It's time."

Rachel nodded, tossing her leg over his waist and straddling him, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "Thank you for being the strong one here, babe. I don't know how I'd be handling this if I didn't have you to be my rock in this." Rachel reached up and fingered the ends of his hair that was sticking up in all directions.

"You always were the dramatic one. Someone had to be the calm, collected one. Even if that does sometimes translate to ignorance." Finn smirked, laughing when she slapped his chest.

"Oh hush up. I paid you a compliment mister, don't get all sassy with me." She rolled her eyes playfully, staring up at him as he yawned. "Now get to sleep. We've done enough stalling for tonight. I need all my strength to pass my dance final tomorrow. And you need that brain of yours rested for your theory final."

Finn groaned, knowing she was right. "Yes ma'am." He saluted, tugging the blankets up so she was completely covered up to her neck, her body still draped over his and her cheek resting comfortably against his pecs.

"Hey." He added, kissing her head. "I love you."

He felt her smile against his chest as she mumbled back a sleepy but adorable "I love you too."

* * *

Finn sat nervously in the waiting room of the hospital, his leg jiggling wildly as he and Rachel waited for their names to be called.

They weren't going in together of course, but they had signed their forms and turned them in at the same time (requesting same-sex doctors of course; he didn't need some douche checking out his girls' lady parts).

Rachel was also nervous of course, chattering away in his ear about something. Finn knew after years of being together that all he had to do was nod and say 'yeah' every once in a while. She was just talking about anything and everything that came to mind out of nerves and it was usually stuff about people doing things on the streets.

Like apparently some dude dropped his hot dog on the ground today and she went into a whole rant about how disgusting it was that he just picked it back like nothing had happened.

So he was sort of tuning her out, focusing instead on his own nerves and trying not to puke as he thought about what the answer would finally be. Did they have a lifetime long disease, did they even have one at all? The wait was killing him and he was about ten seconds away from storming into one of the exam rooms, the big guy by the entrance be damned. He could take him on if the dude tried to stop him.

And then finally, _finally,_ his and Rachel's names were called. He stood up quickly, grabbing Rachel's hand and squeezing it. He knew she'd need the support and quite frankly, so did he.

"Okay, Mr. Hudson, you're in exam room two with Dr. Peters. Ms. Berry, you're with Dr. Thompkins in room five. When you're finished come back into the waiting room if you get a subscription. I'll point you in the right direction after that." The secretary smiled politely as she led them back to the exam rooms in the back of the building.

"Thanks." Finn nodded at her as she went back to her desk.

Rachel turned to him, her eyes wide with fear. "I can't do this Finn. I'm so scared about the answer." She fretted, worry lines making their way onto her forehead.

Finn breathed out deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "We're going to be okay, baby. No matter what happens, we'll be together and get through anything. All I need is you. And I can do anything. We can do this." He looked down at her, cupping her face seriously.

He hoped she could feel the sincerity in his voice, because while he was nervous as hell about the results, he really did feel like they'd be okay as long as they ha eachother.

She nodded, squeezing the life out of him before pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"I'll see you when it's over." He added, lingering a bit on her lips before reluctantly pulling away.

She pouted and headed down the hall to her exam room, looking back at him one more before disappearing through the door.

He himself pushed through the door of exam room two and was greeted by a friendly looking middle-aged man with his glasses on the tip of his nose, a clipboard in his hand as he wrote some notes down on a sheet of paper.

"Ah. Mr. Hudson, I presume?" He held out his hand for Finn I shake. "My name is Dr. Peters. But you can call me Erik."

Finn smiled politely, shaking the mans hand. "Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you Dr."

"Great! Well let's get started shall we? If you hop up onto that exam table there we can get you out of here ASAP." Erik gestured to the large exam table near the little window in the corner.

Finn obliged, pulling himself up onto the table and laying back against the cool paper splayed across the blue plastic of the table.

"So, Finn. Besides the obvious concern about the STD, are there any other issues you've noticed going on with your body? Abnormalities that have begun recently?" He asked, sliding his chair over so he was sitting next to Finn.

"No, everything's been pretty normal. I haven't felt any different since we discovered we might have an STD too. Does that mean I don't have one?" Finn asked hopefully.

Erik shook his head. "Unfortunately no. It's still possible you have one. Some kinds of STD's don't show symptoms at all or have symptoms that show much later than others." He corrected, Finn deflating a little at his words.

"Oh okay." Finn nodded glumly, fisting his hands on his lap as the doctor took a few more notes.

"We'll just run some bloodwork and urine tests to find out okay? There's a possible chance you don't have it Mr. Hudson. Have you had sex with anyone else the past few months?" Erik slid back over to the desk and took out one large syringe, making Finn's eyes widen at the sight of it.

Shit. That was a huge needle. And sure, he wasn't really that squeamish, but when it came to giant needles being stuck in his arm to suck up his blood, he was totally freaked out.

"Just my girlfriend." Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he eyed the needle the doctor was now sterilizing.

"And she's the one that you would've contracted the disease from correct? It was her ex-boyfriend?" He clarified, glancing over at Finn as he gather the rest of his supplies.

"Yeah it was hers. Does it like, only take one time of unprotected sex for the disease to spread? Because we've only forgotten to use a condom once. If that makes a difference anyways." Finn tugged the hem of his shirt, anything to keep his hands busy and keep him from thinking about the needle in the doctors hands.

"Well, essentially yes. But regular intercourse isn't the only way to contract an STD. Oral sex will cause similar issues if one of you is infected. That's something I think most people don't realize." Erik finished cleaning the needle, sliding back over to him with his cart of supplies next to him.

Fuck. What? They'd done oral much since they got back together... And Rachel and _he_ probably did it too. Fuck fuck shit fuck. Now there was no chance in hell he didn't have an STD.

He felt like he wanted to cry in anger and frustration but kept his composure as the doctor placed a hand on his arm, clearly sensing his distress.

"Most STD's are treatable. And considering you aren't showing any immediate symptoms, it's clear you don't have a severe one. I'd bank on you having gonorrhea or something. And those are very treatable and usually go away within a couple months." Erik tried to smile assuringly.

It didn't really help though. The thought of having anything like that was enough to make him throw up here on the exam table. He really hoped Rachel was okay. She'd been really hurting over this and he couldn't even imagine how sad she'd be if they turned out to be positive for one of these STD's.

"Now I'm going to take your blood, okay? Then you can use that restroom and get me a urine sample while I run your samples in for testing. You'll find out soon enough." Erik flicked the end of the needle. "Lift your sleeve up all the way and hold it please."

Finn gulped and pulled his sleeve up, Erik rubbing some kind of yellowish paste on his skin before sticking the needle directing into his bicep.

He looked away and tried not to throw up. He knew if he saw the needle lodged in his arm he'd throw up all the doctor. There was a slight, aching pain in his arm as Erik pulled it out moments later.

"All done." He then used a cloth to wipe off Finn's arm and placed a little bandaid over it. "You sit here and rest for a moment while I get this sample to our technicians. Don't get up okay? You're going to feel lightheaded for a few moments."

Finn nodded, rolling his head to the side as he fought off the nausea, closing his eyes and praying to God to help him out of this. Help he and Rachel out of this unharmed.

He watched the birds fly across the window every once in a while, entranced by how many things seemed to fly past a single window.

Erik came back a few minutes later. "I'm going to ask you some more questions and then we'll finish getting the rest of your samples. Your bloodwork will take the longest so we're going to try and kill some time and start your whole body exam."

Finn turned back to his doctor, the pain in his arm lessening a bit.

The rest of the exam went pretty smoothly, with the doctor even complimenting his healthy physique and urging him to continue working out as he was doing. Everything seemed to be in order so Finn was feeling a little better by the end of the exam.

If anything, at least the rest of him was in good condition.

So he was actually feeling a little better by the time the doctor left to go his results from the technicians down the hall. As nervous as he was.

When Erik cracked the door open again, Finn's stomach did a joult of nervousness. This was it.

"Well?" Finn asked sitting up, eager to hear whether or not his life was about to change.

Erik's face broke out into a huge smile. "You're clean, Mr. Hudson. All your tests for any STD's came back negative. Congratulations." Erik clamped him on the back.

"What?! Oh my god. That's amazing news, doc. You have no idea how relieved I feel." Finn let out a loud breath he didn't even know he was holding in. The relief he felt in that moment was indescribable.

"Yep you're in the clear." He smiled brightly. "But may I suggest being more cautious in the future? To avoid another ordeal like this. We have some pamphlets out in the lobby if you want to read more about how to protect yourself from any further scares."

"Thank you so much, doctor. I'll definitely be more careful in the future. Thanks for seeing me on such late notice." Finn stood up, feeling slightly lightheaded from his earlier blood loss, but still coherent enough to move and talk normally.

"It's not a problem, Finn. Hope you come back soon for another checkup. Be safe." He smiled and shook Finn's hand again, Finn doing so with extra vigour.

He was so relieved he couldn't even stand still. He was _clean_. He didn't have to worry about taking a bunch of medication and being careful about how or when he kissed his girlfriend.

This was an amazing day. First he totally nails his theory final and now this, he gets the relieving news that he doesn't have an STD.

Finn nodded and smiled at the doctor once more before heading out the door to the lobby, hoping Rachel was already out there.

He saw her hunched over one of the chairs when he came into the lobby, making him immediately concerned. Fuck, could she still have it even though he didn't?

He hurried over to her and knelt down beside her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Baby? Baby what did the doctor say? Are you okay? Are you clean?" Finn asked frantically, ignoring the older woman a couple chairs away who was glaring at his loud voice and incessant questions.

She answered by throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. He was startled for a moment as he hugged her back. Was this a happy kind of hug, or a sad kind of hug where she needed him for comfort.

That question was answered when she pulled back, a beaming smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "I'm clean. There is nothing in or on me that suggests I have anything even remotely closely related to an STD." She kissed all over his face as he laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Me too babe. Looks like we had nothing to worry about all along." He stilled her face for a moment, dropping a gentle kiss on her smiling lips.

"I haven't been this happy since you first moved out here." She stayed wrapped up in his arms as he stood, her feet dangling above the ground as he walked them towards the door.

"Let's go get a cab and celebrate in there. People are looking at us in here like we have three heads." Finn murmered in her ear, chuckling at the staring patrons as he pushed through the door with her in tow.

"I say we celebrate in other ways too. We do happen to have the loft all to ourselves right now. Kurt and Santana are both at work." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'd have to agree with you there Ms. Berry. The perfect way to celebrate. But we should stop by the store first and get some condoms. I think I'm still a little scared from this whole thing." Finn rubbed the skin just under her butt as she hailed a cab from the safety of his arms.

Rachel shuddered a little. "I'm in agreement there. At least until we put this thing behind us. Though I know we have nothing to worry about now. Unless one of cheats. Which will never happen." She added when she saw his eyebrow raise.

Yeah, he was never going to have sex with any other woman for the rest of his life. She was it for him and there was absolutely no doubt his mind about that. Their love and support of each other throughout this whole ordeal solidifying that even more for him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Finn kissed the tip of her nose gently, bending down to open the door and refusing to put her down for even a second.

He kept her firmly in his lap as she barked out directions to the nearest drug store they were familiar with.

And while they were certainly relieved and running off a bit of a high after learning they were going to be okay, they were also a little shaken after this eye-opening scare. They'd let lust get in the way of their safety and that had resulted in one of the worst months of their lives (except for those months after they broke up, those were always the worst).

The arrived at a drug store a couple blocks from the loft and got out, stepping onto the sidewalk and gripping each others' hands.

"So I was thinking that we needed a little pick-me-up. You want to go get us some coffee while I get the condoms?" Finn pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and searched through the pockets. He had enough to buy a grande Starbucks.

She pouted. "You want to split up?"

Finn laughed, pulling her up towards him for a gentle kiss. "I just figure, the sooner we get this stuff, the sooner we can get home and I can be buried deep inside you." He mumbled quietly, enjoying the way she blushed scarlet at his words.

"See you in five. And hurry." She pressed, kissing him hotly on the mouth and practically stealing his breath away.

He nodded dumbly as she rushed into the Starbucks next door. He watched her go with a smile on his face until someone rushing past him smacked his shoulder.

Right. He was on a mission to get condoms. Not ogle his gorgeous girlfriend all day.

So he filed through the aisles until he found what he was looking for, squinting his eyes as he read the labels and tried to find the best condoms that he could afford.

He was just reading the box labeled 'fire and ice' when someone out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He'd know that donkey face anywhere.

And his blood boiled with anger and hatred as he watched the bane of his existence peruse through the condoms himself, that stupid smug look on his face that seemed to be permanently plastered there.

Brody seemed to notice Finn's staring because a second later he turned to look at him, a less than pleased look on his face. "Well if it isn't Finn Hudson. Gorilla-knuckled, girlfriend stealing Finn Hudson." Brody commented sourly, placing the box of condoms he was looking at back on the shelf.

Finn clenched his fist, stepping closer to him. "And if it isn't Brody Weston, the walking STD extraordinaire." Finn spit back spitefully, not afraid to really hit him where it hurt.

Brody's smirk faltered a little at Finn's words, clearly taken aback that Finn knew about it.

"How do you know about that?" Brody's voice dropped to a whisper, his face contorting angrily.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I just came from the doctor, where me and my girlfriend also got tested from an STD that she could've gotten from her idiot of an ex." Finn snapped, well aware they were in a very public drug store but not really giving a crap.

Brody looked genuinely surprised at that. "Rachel thought she was infected too?" He asked.

"Yeah, someone tipped her off that you had one so she had to get tested just in case. You know, I always knew you were an asshole, but I never thought you'd go as far as to endanger her by having sex with multiple women." Finn crossed arms, glaring in disgust at the man before him.

Really, he didn't think he could hate a guy more than Jesse St. James. But Brody here definitely deserved the title of selfish dickhead.

Brody scoffed. "You know nothing about me, Hudson. So for you to sit there and judge me when you've done just as much to hurt her makes me want to laugh honestly."

Finn sneered right back. "I never put her in danger by making a stupid decision. I put her first, made sure she was okay. Even if I did hurt her, I always made sure to come back and ensure she was fine. You've known her for a year, I've known her for four. So please asshole, do us all a favour and shut your fucking trap."

At this point, Finn was just itching for a reason to punch his stupid face. He had been for weeks now; just hoping he'd run into Brody so he could beat the everloving shit out of him.

"Fuck you man. Hope you two are positive for something. Just be like karma biting you in the ass for being such judgement pricks. She knew full well what she was getting into with me. She knew we were in an open relationship. But did she ever say no? Nope. She opened her legs everytime." Brody smirked.

Finn had been shaking with anger the whole time Brody was talking, but once he'd uttered those last few words, Finn completely lost it.

He couldn't take the anger and the jealously that his words inspired. Not only was he being a complete asshole, but now he'd definitely stuck a chord in Finn that he probably shouldn't have.

He'd unknowingly unleashed the jealous beast.

So before Finn even knew what he was consciously doing, his fists were pounding themselves into Brody's face, blood from Brody's nose smearing on Finn's whitened knuckles as he unleashed white hot, blind fury. All his frustration and anxiety from the past few weeks released on Brody's face.

Even when he regained composure, he didn't stop punching. He got him in the nose, eye, cheek, mouth, and jaw until an employee rushed over and pulled Finn off of Brody. His ears had finally stopped ringing and they could now make out the screaming of patrons around them and the whimpering and groans coming from Brody below them.

Finn felt a little lighthead as another employee rushed to the scene and helped a bloody and shaking Brody off the floor.

Finn and Brody were hauled outside where they were instructed to never step foot in that establishment again.

An employee did stay out of the building and knelt beside Brody who was slumped on the ground holding his bleeding face. The employee offered to call the ambulance but Brody declined.

Finn chanced a glance at his enemy and was smugly satisfied to see his upper lip and nose caked in blood, much like his own knuckles that were thumping and raw. They too were red, but from a combination of Brody's blood and the force exerted on the poor bones.

"That was for all the shit you've cause Rachel and I these past few weeks, and for that comment back there. Enjoy your broken nose dickwad." Finn spit in Brody's direction.

"Don't think this is over Hudson. This isn't over by a long shot. I'm going to press charges against your stupid ass. Prepare for your life to be a living hell!" Brody shouted at Finn's retreating figure, only stopped from storming after Finn by the very confused employee.

Finn rushed away from the scene and held his sore knuckles in his other hand. They were definitely bruised, maybe even broken. Either way, they were slowly turning purple and were thumping even more now.

He staggered a little and leaned against the wall, a little shocked by how things turned out but not at all regretting his decision to kick Brody's ass. He deserved that and then some.

Rachel would no doubt be pissed at him, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He was defending not only her honour, but their relationship and himself. He wasn't going to stand there and let Brody feel like he won, like he accomplished something just by screwing with him.

Sure enough, the moment Rachel saw him leaning against the building, his purple, bloody knuckles propped up by his other hand, she gasped and dropped the coffee's rushing over to his side.

Her eyes were wide with panic and fear as she placed her hand on his overheated cheek. "Finn what happened? Were you mugged? Oh my god baby, what happened to your hand?!" Rachel screeched when she looked closer at his mangled up hand.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle smugly. "You should see the other guy."

"Finn Hudson this is not funny! Tell me what happened right this instant!" Rachel stomped her foot, tears in her eyes at seeing his hand.

He slid down the wall and sat with his back to it, needing to just sit down for a moment. He barely even remembered what happened in there. The whole thing just seemed like a big blur.

"I ran into Brody. And after a few choice things said from both of us, I couldn't take it anymore. I just started wailing on him." Finn sighed, wincing in pain when Rachel tried to take a look at his hand.

"Finn, I told you not to do this. I told you not to lose your temper like this. Brody has the ability to report this. And if you instigated it, you could get into big trouble here." Rachel whispered sadly, taking a handkerchief from her bag and wiping his face off.

He hadn't even realized he'd smeared dried blood on his face. "God, look at you." Rachel whimpered, standing up. "We have to get you to the ER, get your hand looked at."

Finn nodded, her worried tone making him feel just a tad guilty. He didn't want to be the reason Rachel felt stressed.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I just couldn't handle the way he was talking about you. About us. I just lost it. And I'm sorry we have to spend even more time a hospital now." Finn hung his head as she successfully hailed a cab, coming to his side to help him in.

"At least we're closer to the hospital than we were at the loft. And as for your behaviour, I have to say I'm extremely disappointed in your caveman-like actions. Though I do understand how you could get to the point. Brody likes to push buttons. I'm just happy you're okay though." Rachel squeezed his arm, the can driving looking back at them through his rear-view mirror suspiciously.

Finn nodded, knowing what he did was wrong but unable to stop the satisfied smirk that appeared on his face as he looked out the window as they made their way to the ER.

* * *

Thankfully, his hand was only severely bruised and definitely not broken. He got it wrapped up with a brace around it and he was told not to doing anything strenuous with that hand so it could heal. He also got prescribed light pain medication in case the throbbing become too much for him to handle.

But now that she knew he was okay, Rachel was absolutely furious at him.

Though he saw her smirk slightly when he was telling the doctor about when he was punching Brody, kept saying how angry she was with him.

"I was just defending us babe." Finn explained as they hopped back in a cab so they could finally head back to the loft after a very long and dramatic day. Finn was so _hungry_ and it was already seven at night. Being at the clinic and the ER took them over six hours.

"I don't care, Finn. Now you're hurt and Brody is going to press charges. Now, I know Brody deserved everything but happened to him. But what exactly did that accomplish?" Rachel sighed.

"Uh, I feel much better now. I've been wanting to beat his ass for weeks." Finn noticed the glare he was receiving from her and continued. "I mean, can you blame me? Because of him, we've gone through hell and back the past few weeks, being worried and anxious nonstop. And you didn't hear what he was saying, Rachel. You would've punched his lights out too."

"That doesn't matter Finn. I told you, I know he deserved it. But that doesn't make what you did right either. And now he's just going to keep making our lives miserable with this whole assault thing." Rachel rubbed her temples.

"Finn, I'm very grateful you defended my honour, really. I just wish you didn't have to do it in a way that's going to get you in lots of legal trouble." She added, reaching over to squeeze his knee softly.

Finn nodded, understanding where she was coming from but still not sorry about what he did. "I get that babe, and I'm sorry for causing more drama. It won't happen again, okay? I won't let my anger get the best of me if I can help it." Finn gripped her hand with his good one and brought it to his lips to kiss it softly.

"That's all I ask. Hopefully the damage to his face won't be too bad and you can get off pretty easy." Rachel seemed placated for now, given that she had slid back over to him and rested her head on his shoulder as they held hands.

"His face wasn't too bad. I think I might've broken his nose though. There was a lot of blood. But the rest of his face is probably just bruised. The nose was really the only part that was bleeding." Finn smiled evilly to himself as he thought about how good it felt to release his anger out on that douche.

Rachel licked her lips, playing with the hem of his slightly blood-stained jacket. "So um, how did it feel? To punch him, I mean."

Finn's turned to look down at her and smiled. He knew it. He knew she wanted him to get beaten up just as much as Finn and Santana had wanted it.

"Honestly? It felt pretty good to silence that asshole and put him in his place. He didn't even get one shot in because I was wailing on him so hard." He grinned proudly when she couldn't help but smile.

Well, I'm glad you got that out of your system. Now we move forward. Hopefully with Brody out of our lives soon enough." Rachel closed her eyes as she rested agains this arm.

"And hey, school's over for us for the summer. Now we have almost three full months of more free time. With all this hospital and drama stuff I totally forgot that today was our last day." Finn shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Oooh! We need to do so many touristy things this summer, just you and me. Like it should've been in the beginning, right?" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Yeah of course baby. That sounds incredible. We'll totally be that annoying couple that makes out at every art exhibit and makes out on the ferry to the Statue of Liberty." Finn wiggled his eyebrows as she looked up at him and rolled her eyes playfully.

"While I have no doubts we will be making out at some point, I do also want to actually see everything. So don't get your hopes too high." She patted his cheek mockingly as he pouted.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they slowly approached their loft. "Well, as long as I'm with you. I know it'll be okay."

* * *

 **That was a bit of a doozy wasn't it! Finchel finally find out they're okay and then Brody magically shows up where they are and gets his ass whooped. I know a lot of you were hoping Finn would beat the crap out of Brody and I couldn't resist.**

 **Next chapter we will get to see Artie, Blaine, and Sam come to New York! But don't worry, they won't have a huge part in the story. It's still Finchel's story after all :)**

 **Don't forget to drop a review! It would make me very happy. :D**


	13. Safe And Sound

**Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone! I'm trying to leave shorter authors notes XD**

 **Sorry for any errors! I've proofread it once but I still could've missed some stuff. Let me know if there is anything that doesn't make sense because of a typo or something haha**

 **Dedicated to incredible and loveable Cory Monteith as always! :)**

* * *

Kurt had been an insane, anal freak the days leading up to Blaine, Sam, and Artie's arrival.

Its not as though they were staying with them anyways, Sam and Blaine had their own place and Artie was staying in the dorms. During the summer though, Artie would be sleeping at Sam and Blaine's until term started in the fall.

But he had still freaked out about it. And Finn could understand why. His first real boyfriend, the one he lost his virginity to, was moving to the city. An ex that had cheated on him. And had been estranged for quite some time now.

"Dude, you don't have to come to dinner with us tonight. There's absolutely no pressure. Santana didn't want to come either. Not until Dani convinced her to come. And even now she's only going for the free food since Blaine and Artie are paying." Finn shrugged, shoving a spoonful of fruit loops in his mouth as he watched his brother excessively clean the dishes.

He was scrubbing so hard, Finn was afraid he'd bust through the glass of the bowl.

The other three guys had now been in New York for three days and had extended an invite to some diner in Brooklyn. So far Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Dani were all going. Kurt had yet to decide on whether or not he wanted to go.

"I don't want to make it seem so obvious that I'm avoiding him. It's just, the last time I actually made eye contact with him was Shue's reception. And clearly that didn't go very well. And then I called him during Thanksgiving and we talked about how we missed eachother. Then it went no where. For gods sake, we had sex after Shue's reception. But neither of us instigated anything further. I'm just confused about where to go from here." Kurt placed his hands on either side of the sink and hung his head.

It had been pretty awkward when Blaine had first come into the loft the day they arrived. Kurt had greeted Sam and Artie with great enthusiasm and then greeted Blaine with a hand shake and no eye contact whatsoever.

Rachel had cooked a big welcome dinner and they all stuffed themselves around their little square table and just joked and laughed like they were still in high school.

But that didn't make the tension between Kurt and Blaine disappear. They sat on opposite ends of the table and barely looked up from their food to join the conversation.

And now Rachel, (bless her heart) was determined to make them cordial again. Or at least make them comfortable enough that they make eye contact and say more than a "hey" to each other.

"Hummel, would you quit being such a girl about this? Obviously Blaine doesn't have any issues since he invited you to dinner. Just bring Elliott, might make a dinner with your ex a little more bearable." Santana rolled her eyes, curlers in her hair as she walked past them to get a waterbottle from the fridge.

Women. He didn't understand how it took them so long to get ready. They weren't having dinner for over six hours and Santana was already curling her hair. Rachel too, was getting ready but she was still taking her shower.

Kurt turned to Santana incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

"Maybe she means having your boyfriend there will make you feel a little better. Like, distract you some." Finn supplied with a shrug, rinsing out his bowl and putting in the dishwasher (a habit Rachel had been drilling into his head since he moved in).

His brother flushed, his cheeks a sudden bright pink. "What? Elliott's not my boyfriend."

Santana snorted into her water, nearly choking on it as she laughed and shook her head.

"What is so funny?" Kurt turned an irritated eye on Santana whose shoulders were shaking.

He didn't really think they were that dense did he? Elliott had been over almost every night for a week and half now. Of course, they never hugged or kissed or displayed any signs of affection. But still, no one hung out that much and texted as much as they do if they're just 'platonic'.

He wouldn't have pegged Kurt for someone who would hide a relationship.

"It's just funny that you think we don't already know you two are dating. You guys couldn't be more obvious about it." Santana wiped her mouth as she spoke.

"Seriously man. That's like saying I'm such a good dancer, I could be backup for Beyoncé. Pure shit." Finn raised an eyebrow at Kurt as he set the coffee machine.

"What are we talking about?" Rachel asked as she came into the room, covered in one of Finn's t-shirts with her dripping wet hair resting on her shoulders. She had a towel in hand as she made her way to Finn and the fridge, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips and grab her tea.

"Hummel is still trying to deny that he and the gothic vampire are dating." Santana smirked at Kurt's outraged glare.

"Gothic vampire? Really?" Kurt crossed his arms. "That's your lamest attempt at an insult yet, Santana."

She just shrugged. "I couldn't come up with anything better. I don't know him that well yet."

"Kurt, you really don't think we know? You two spend all your free time together." Rachel pointed out, resting her hand on his arm as his cheeks reddened even more in confrontation.

"We aren't." Kurt brushed her hand off gently. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go iron my pants, they are extremely wrinkled." Kurt stuck his nose up and retreated to his room.

"Why's he in such denial about this?" Santana blew out a breath, placing her waterbottle back into the fridge.

Rachel sighed, allowing Finn to take the towel from her and begin drying her hair manually as she sipped her tea.

"I think he's just upset about Blaine. He was his first boyfriend of course. And I know a part of him still loves Blaine. But he knows they can't be anything right now, and that's what frustrates him. Not to mention he's afraid of how Blaine will react to Kurt dating Elliott." Rachel whispered so Kurt couldn't hear them across the apartment.

"He just needs to get over it and stop weeping over spilt milk. The fact of the matter is, high school relationships don't last. Brittany and I were evidence of that. As are Kurt and Blaine. No one ever marries their high school sweetheart. And if they do, the marriage always goes sour." Santana shrugged, her face emotionless.

He could tell she was still bitter about how things ended with Brittany, even if she didn't like to talk about it.

"What about Finn and I?" Rachel crossed her arms, her eyes flashing dangerously and making Finn very happy he wasn't on the receiving end of that glare.

"You two are like the weird exception to the rule. I think it's because you are actually a leprechaun and he's a mythological giant. Therefore not actually included in that rule." Santana stalked off to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Finn and Rachel staring after her.

"What on earth, is everyone's problem today? Was there something in the coffee?" Rachel breathed out haughtily, taking the towel from Finn and kissing his lips in thanks.

"I drank the coffee and I'm fine." Finn chuckled, tucking her slightly damp hair behind her ear.

"Well that's good. At least I'll have someone in a good mood with me tonight. Santana and Kurt are both crabby as usual." Rachel rolled her eyes as she draped her towel over the chair next to them, wrapping her arms around Finn's neck.

Finn nodded, responding by slipping his hands around her waist. "I think it's just a lot of things. Santana still doesn't know what she's doing with her life and I know she hates working at that diner. And Kurt's upset about Blaine. Everything will fall into place soon. We just have to be patient with them until then."

Rachel nodded, closing her eyes and humming happily as she placed her head on his chest. "You do know that you're never leaving me again right? I'll chain myself to you if I have to. Santana's wrong, high school relationships can last if people love eachother enough."

Finn laughed a bit at her words even though he knew they were totally true. Because he wasn't ever going to leave her alone again. Even after the STD scare and the shit with Brody, he never thought about leaving her.

"I wouldn't mind being chained to you forever." He tickled her sides, making her giggle. "Might make sex kinda awkward though."

She laughed outright at that, reaching up and poking his nose before pulling away. "That sounds kind of hot actually."

Finn groaned and chased after her as she giggled and hurried to the bedroom, Finn hot on her heels as he pulled the curtain shut.

"Uh-uh mister. I just showered. I refuse to let you dirty me up again." Rachel giggled, pushing on his chest as he crept up close to her, anxious to have another make out session (and maybe a little something more, if they could be quiet and if Kurt kept his music on).

"No, go watch tv. Shoo." She pushed his face away and cackled as he pouted. "Kurt and Santana are still in the loft. I don't need Santana to start making fun of me because I 'sound like a banshee' when I moan."

Finn laughed at that, plopping himself down on the edge of the bed and Rachel sat at her vanity, taking out her big box of cosmetics and face cleansers.

"You are pretty vocal. It's sexy though." He agreed, laying back and stretching on the bed for a moment before turning his head to watch her in the mirror.

"Well, we have my excellent singing talents and impeccable lungs to thank for that one. It's just too bad we always get caught in the middle of sex, thus making Kurt and Santana more mad at us." She stuck her tongue out at him as she wiped her face with a toilette.

"Amen." He rested his hand on his chin and watched her with a smile on his face.

She sighed after a few minutes, scrubbing her face with lotion.

"What's wrong baby?" Finn asked, concerned at her dramatic sigh. (Because obviously she wanted to talk about soemthjng otherwise she wouldn't have been so dramatic).

She spun around in her chair, a frown on her face. "Why haven't they called me yet? They said it would be a few days but it's been months now. Wouldn't they have called me with an answer yet?"

"Baby, you blew them away. There's no way they won't give you the part. Obviously their a lot busier than we think. And maybe there were more people that auditioned than they thought and it's taking a while to decide. But they wouldn't just not give you an answer." Finn reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"What if I don't the part, though? I won't know what to do with myself. And oh god, imagine the ridicule from the students at NYADA." Rachel fretted, her lower lip disappearing in her mouth as she bit on it.

"I know you really want this part, I get that baby. But even if they choose someone else, it doesn't matter. Because there will always be other parts. And you're too incredible not to get a part." He assured her, looking up at her as she nodded, still pouting a little.

And she would. Rachel Berry was a supernova, and he had no doubts in his mind that she would one day get the part of her dreams. The part that would change her life and fulfill her dreams.

But he also didn't want her to get her hopes too high. She was insanely incredible yes, but there were other people out there who would do anything for a part. He didn't want her to be too heartbroken if she didn't get the part.

"I know you're right. I just hate the thought of being rejected. Getting a part like this was everything I've ever dreamed of. And I've been talking about it for months. It'll be completely embarrassing to show my face at school next fall. Especially when the show starts picking up pace." Rachel grabbed his much larger hand in both of hers.

"Who cares? I bet you half those kids have never even gotten an audition for a Broadway show. I'm sure you're already miles ahead of them. You're amazing babe. You being on Broadway is inevitable. They will call soon, I'm sure of it." Finn pulled his body up and kissed her lips softly.

"God I love you." She cupped his cheek. "My man. Where would I be without you?"

Finn grinned goofily. "Pretty lost I bet." He winked.

"I'd slap you for that self-centered comment, but you're probably right." She giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead and pulling back around to face her mirror.

Finn chuckled, startled when there was a rustling of their curtain/door. "Uh everything okay out there?" Finn pulled his knees onto the bed and pushed himself up, resting back on his hands.

"I can't exactly knock on the curtain can I?" Kurt said sarcastically from the other side, his voice distorted by the curtain. "And I heard Rachel giggling so I assumed you two were fooling around. I definitely don't want to get my eyes bleached this week. I'm still scarred from last time." He added and they could practically hear him shuddering.

There had been an incident last week when Finn and Rachel thought they had the place all to themselves. Kurt and Santana were at work but they had no idea Kurt got off early that night.

So as they were having sex on the couch, both stark naked and sweating everywhere after nearly half an hour of their "sexy time", Kurt came in. He was whistling, carrying a steaming cup of coffee.

The moment he heard Rachel moan, his eyes had comically wide and he dropped his coffee all the the wood floor and shoes at the sight of Rachel's bare ass on top of his brother as she rode him.

He had screeched so loud Finn was sure he was reaching decibel levels only bats could hear.

Suffice to say, they had to sanitize the couch a few times at Kurt's insistence. And hear him bitch about how he needed to get his new snake skinned boots in to be professionally cleaned after getting hot coffee stains all over them.

"Oh don't be so dramatic dude. Just come in. And next time, you can just say something. And if you don't want to walk in us, maybe shoot us a text that you're coming home or something." Finn rolled his eyes and Kurt pulled the curtain open, his arms crossed.

"Excuse me, I saw my best friend rid-. You know what, I can't even say it." Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're just lucky I didn't see _you_ naked. I would've needed therapy for years and years to come."

Rachel chuckled at that, clearly over her initial embarrassment at being caught in such a comprising position.

" _And_ , if you knew anything about having roommates, you'd know its customary to leave a sock on the doorknob or something to indicate you're preoccupied inside." Kurt sat in Rachel's fluffy pink chair by the "door".

"Whatever. What do you want?" Finn scooted up further on the bed, resting comfortably against the headboard as Rachel stopped watching the bickering brothers and resumed getting ready.

"I'm here to ask your opinion on a very important matter. Should I make an appearance at dinner tonight, and if so, should I ask Elliott to come along with me?" Kurt breathed out quickly.

"Ha! I knew you were dating!" Santana shouted from somewhere on the other side of the loft, making Finn smile and Kurt scowl.

"Anyways, what do you two think? I don't need that jerks' opinion." Kurt sent another glare in Santana's general direction.

"I think you should go tonight. And you should definitely bring Elliott. It might help make him feel a little more part of the group. Plus, it'll show Blaine that you aren't hung up on him anymore." Rachel paused for a moment. "Wait, you're not are you?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe a little bit. Not enough to want to get back together with him. But enough that I stil really care about what he thinks of me."

"That's normal, I think. That's how I felt when Finn and I were broken up." Rachel nodded, reaching over and patting Finn's leg. "Except I did still want to be with him." She added when Finn pouted a little.

"I think I'll always love Blaine, because he was practically my first everything. But I also feel like if I take him back, I'll just be living in the past. And I don't want to do that. I want to move on." Kurt bit at the inside of his lip.

"So move on, you deserve it Kurt. And I think Elliott is a good way for you to do that. Bring him along." Rachel stood up and patted Finn's leg to make him move over so she could join him on the bed.

He scooted over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, her face now clean and her hair tied up in a clean bun.

Kurt nodded, wringing his hands together. "Okay. You're right, I'll go call Elliott now." He then stood up. "Thanks for helping me Rach."

And with that, he ducked under the curtain into his room, pulling out his cell phone on the way.

"Good for him. He's finally admitting that he's ready to move on. It's about damn time too. He and Elliott have been in this weird sort of limbo lately." Finn yawned, keeping Rachel firmly at his side.

Rachel giggled and nodded, slipping her leg between his much larger ones and running the toes of her other foot along the skin of his shin. "And they're really cute together. Not to mention they both have adorably super high hair. It's like they're competing to see who can get theirs the highest."

Finn laughed. "So they're cute because they both have hair?" He teased, her cold little toes making him shiver slightly.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "No, I just mean it's sweet that they have so much in common. Music, project runway, and a love of extremely high hair." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "You're pretty cute, you know that?" He kissed her temple softly, glancing at the clock and smiling when he realized they still had lots of time before they had to go to dinner.

"Isn't that why you love me?" She laid her hand on his chest, looking up at him and kissing his jaw.

He poked her nose. "It's definitely a contributing factor."

She shook her head with a smile and laid her head back down on his chest, snuggled between his arm and his side. "Mmm maybe we should just stay home tonight. I'm so tired I just want to sleep. With class over, I can focus on getting my beauty sleep back into my routine." She giggled, her eyes closing in contentment.

"You'll find no complaints from me if we do. I have the next two days off. We should just sleep. And have sex. Lots and lots of sex." He whispered into her ear, making her laugh.

"Would you get off this sex-quest, mister? You know we have to work around when Santana and Kurt are home. They've already expressed their displeasure at catching us post-coitus." Rachel snaked an arm around his waist as she spoke.

Finn shuddered to himself at the thought of ever catching Kurt with Elliott. Catching Santana and Dani would be pretty hot except he kinda saw Santana as a sister now. So that would be totally gross.

He groaned but nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. It just sucks to have to work sex around our roommates." Finn grumbled as she rubbed his chest soothingly. "I just want to make love to you when we feel like it. Not when it's okay-ed by our roommates."

"We just have to be patient baby. You know I miss being alone with you too." Rachel poked his cheek.

"You know, I've been thinking about something the past few days babe." Finn traced circles on her arm. "What if we moved out? Found another place for just the two of us?"

"You'd really want to move away from Kurt and Santana? But we're so comfortable here." Rachel bit her lip nervously, looking up at him.

He just shrugged in response. "It sounds pretty good to me. Imagine coming home to a quiet apartment. Where it's just you and me and we can decorate it how we want. Do what we want. Total freedom. And the best part will be Kurt and Santana will have more room too. And we're still in the same city."

At first he destested the idea. He just pictured spending weeks looking through apartment listings and having to spend more of his paycheck on rent. So he didn't tell Rachel about his thoughts at first.

But then he started to realize what a space issue it was having all four of them live here. On the days Dani, Elliott, or both of them came over, the loft was so stuffed it was difficult for everyone to have a seat. He couldn't even imagine how cramped it would be when Blaine, Sam, and Artie starting coming over to visit.

It was going to be a crazy house here.

And then when he started seeing it in a good light, he got to picturing coming home to Rachel. Coming home to her just sitting doing homework or practicing her scales, or calming herself by baking. And he could so indescribably happy, his chest started to ache.

He wanted that so bad. He wanted to live in a little shoebox apartment with his girl and be that gooey domestic couple. It's what they wanted when they first made plans to move to New York back in their senior year.

Now that all the drama over the past year was done, he was sure they were ready to take that next step. And that included moving out of the loft they shared with their friend and his brother.

She scrunched her eyebrows up in thought. "You think we could really live by ourselves? what about rent and stuff? Do you think your check would cover rent and utilities, not to mention any other extremities like food."

"I think we can do it. Depending on what happens with your show, we can either get money from that, or you know, you could get a part time job and we'll work our way through rent and all that stuff. That's what every true New Yorker does, right?" Finn smiled down at her as she sat up, still resting against his arm but now looking very thoughtful.

"It would be nice to have a place to ourselves. We wouldn't have to worry about upsetting anyone else or their schedule. And we _could_ decorate however we want it." Rachel started smiling slowly.

Her smile was contagious because a second later, he starting smiling brighter too. "Exactly. And imagine the space babe. And a bedroom with a door." He chuckled, gesturing to their makeshift door.

She sighed. "It would be nice to have our own space as a couple." She chewed on her lip again, her shoulders slumping. "But I can't even imagine leaving Kurt. He's been my roomie longer than anyone. He'll be heartbroken."

He knew that would be a possible issue. Her and Kurt were New York buddies after all. And he was so glad she had Kurt out here to take care of her when he wasn't here. He'd be forever grateful for Kurt and Santana protecting her and not trusting Brody.

But the time would come when she'd have to separate from them. Especially since he was here now and he was positive they were ready for this next step.

How could they not be after being engaged and almost married? They were only sort of starting over. But only in regards to their engagement.

"You know we can't live with them forever, babe. We need to spread our wings, and we can't do that living under the same roof as them." Finn argued, running a gentle hand through her messy bangs.

She nodded. "Okay, say we decide to move out. Where would we go?" Rachel said after a moment, her voice quiet.

Finn grinned, knowing he was slowly swaying her over to his side of thinking. "Well we'd have to research that. It would have to be somewhere that is accessible to both our schools and the music store. Well, at least an area where we don't have to take two different trains to get to one of those places." Finn stood up and wandered over to their shared desk, picking up his laptop and sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you say we start researching now? Get a jump start?" Finn quickly typed in his password and pulled up the browser, looking at her to gauge her reaction.

She still looked a little weary so he used his free hand to squeeze hers. "And if it will make you feel better, we can wait a little while longer before letting people know. It'll be between us for a while, until we can actually find a good place. We'll ease them into the idea."

Rachel nodded, smiling a little now. "That sounds perfect. I just don't want Kurt to think I'm abandoning him."

"He won't baby. He'll understand that we're ready to take the next step in our relationship. Hell, he may even be happy that he'll have more space to work on his clothing ideas. Maybe we'll even buy him a couple more mannequins to butter him up." Finn promised.

"Okay." She breathed out heavily. "Okay, let's look at some areas and gauge out the best one for our routes. You're right. We're ready for this." She smiled, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Mmm." He grinned against her lips. "I've been right a lot lately, huh." He laughed as she slapped his chest.

"Don't push it, baby." She faced the screen and weaved her arm through his.

He started typing away and together they threw out places that were impossible and quickly narrowed down their list.

He smiled as Rachel read through a list of positive and negative things about Queens, keeping his arm tight around her and kissing her head.

They may not be moving out soon, but the possibility of moving into a place with Rachel made him feel happy. Happier than he'd been in a while.

* * *

"This is going pretty well, huh?" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear as they sat in the diner a few hours later.

Given the size of their group, they were scattered out across two different tables. Finn and Rachel were with Kurt, Elliott, Artie, while Santana, Dani, Blaine, and Sam were at the other.

"Very well. Did you see the little nod Kurt and Blaine gave eachother? I think they're finally trying to put the awkwardness behind them." Rachel whispered back, tucked under Finn's arm as they sat on their side of the booth across from Kurt and Elliott, Artie seated in his chair at the front of the table.

"Blaine keeps looking over here but they're making progress. Maybe this group can work after all." He chuckled, dipping his fork into his mashed potatoes and taking a bite as Rachel poked at her salad.

"So are you excited about the summer, Elliott? You have any plans?" Artie asked, taking a big bite of his cheeseburger and pushing his glasses up his nose.

Elliott nodded with a wide smile. "This term was extremely stressful so I plan on just kicking back and writing my songs."

"Whoa you write music and play guitar? Impressive." Artie raised his eyebrows. "You fit right in with this group. Another musical bug."

The other man laughed, "I took a musical composition class my fourth term at NYADA and it just really struck a cord with me, no pun intended. I've been writing for almost a year now. Haven't been brave enough to show anyone though. Expect Kurt." Elliott smiled shyly, his and Kurt's hands intertwined on the table by their plates.

Artie grinned. "Hey, maybe when you get brave enough, I can use one of your songs in my student films. I'll undoubtedly have lots of those to do this year." Artie pointed his fork at Elliott seriously.

"I'd love that. I'm going to hold you to that." Elliott chuckled, sipping his water.

"What about you two? You've been awfully quiet over there. And while I expect that from Finn, you're usually a chatterbox Rachel." Kurt observed, making Finn look up from his potatoes.

"What about us? We just haven't had anything to say." Rachel shrugged with a smile. "And you know, it is possible for me not to talk. I figured I'd give Elliott and Artie a chance to talk."

"Then what are your plans?" Artie asked.

"I don't really know. I think I might try looking for a job somewhere. I would love to have some spending money to go have fun with. And if, you know, I don't get this part, I'll need something to pay my portion of the rent. Since my dads are hellbent on me paying for rent and other necessities all on my own this term." Rachel speared a piece of lettuce on her fork and dipped it in her Italian dressing.

"That was nice of them to help you out though." Artie remarked. "My mom is also helping me out a little. I'm thinking of getting a job on campus so I don't have to travel far."

"Yeah, they've still agreed to pay my tuition which is incredible." Rachel nodded. "But a campus job would work perfectly for you. I'm sure they have something st the student union or maybe the kitchen."

"That'd be awesome. Free food I bet." Finn chuckled as he Artie high fived.

"So what about you Finn? Plans this summer?" Elliott asked.

"Just work, really." He glanced at Rachel quickly, "Just a laid back summer while I adjust more to the city." Finn shrugged.

He and Rachel both knew there would most likely be a very big change this summer if that decided to move out.

Which Finn was really going to advocate more because he was ready for a new place. For more privacy.

"That's good. You have to pay for college somehow right?" Elliott nodded.

"Right." Finn smiled and nodded, cutting up the last piece of steak on his plate and shoving it into his mouth.

The small group chatted some more before it became late and little portions of the group started to leave.

Santana and Dani were the first ones to leave, saying they wanted some private time at the loft before Dani headed home to sleep before work tomorrow.

Then Artie and Sam left because the subways tended to get sketchier the longer the night went on and Sam didn't want Artie going alone.

So Blaine joined their table for the last half hour they decided to stay at the diner, seeing as it was coming upon ten o'clock.

"So you're headed into NYADA too this fall, right?" Elliott asked Blaine politely.

Blaine was acting pretty civil but Finn noticed the jerkiness of his movements and the fake smiles he'd been plastering on his face.

"Yep. I'm pretty excited to start. Rachel says it's super hard but worth it in the end. Says she's learned a lot, right Rachel?" Blaine turned to Rachel, making her nod.

"Oh. Cassandra July's class pushed me harder than I've ever been pushed. And while she was extremely unpleasant to be around, I did learn quite a lot and pushed myself to new levels. Hopefully she won't be so evil to you. I'm pretty sure her class is required for first year students." Rachel said thoughtfully.

Elliott confirmed her statement with a nod of his own head. "Yeah it is. Before I figured I wanted to go into songwriting and all that stuff, I was going for the performing arts. And I had Cassie my first year too. She wasn't that bad. She mostly ignored me. Hey, maybe she saw something special in you Rachel. Because she sure as hell didn't give me the time of day."

Rachel giggled. "Yeah maybe. Just seems like she could've been a little less cruel to me and not given me an annoying nickname. I have a feel Schwimmer might stick with me for a while." She grumbled as everyone around the table chuckled a little.

"Hey, Schwimmer isn't too bad. It could be worse babe. It could be something horrendous and embarrassing. At least David Schwimmer is an awesome dude." Fun shrugged, kissing her cheek.

"That's true. She did give some of the other students names like ipecac, muffin top, and rice cakes." Rachel shuddered.

Blaine looked a little pale at her words now, the thought of being humiliated like that clearly freaking him out.

"But don't worry dude. There's a chance she won't even notice you. She didn't notice Elliott right? You'll be fine." Finn clamped him on the back assuringly.

Blaine was quiet then, merely picking up his fork and finishing up his corn.

Kurt, who had also been quiet throughout the exchange, suddenly yawned and stretched his arms. "Well this was great and I had lots of fun. But I have to work at Glamour tomorrow so I need my sleep."

Elliott got out of the booth with Kurt and gripped his hand, Blaine's eyes zeroing in on the action.

"Thanks for dinner Blaine. It was nice to meet me." He smiled at Blaine as Kurt pulled him away towards the door.

"See you two at the loft!" Kurt called out to Finn and Rachel as they sat there with Blaine and waved to the other couple.

"Well that went amazing, right?" Rachel poked Blaine's arm softly as he went back to his food, his face revealing a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, pretty well." Blaine agreed.

"Look Blaine, I know you're probably upset about Kurt and Elliott, and I get it. But he's happy you know. Elliott's a really good guy who hasn't put him in danger in any way and treats him great. You should be happy for him." Rachel sipped her water and watched him.

"I know. And I am happy for him, really. I just can't help but wish it were me that was making him so happy. I was hoping that when I moved out here, we could bury the hatchet and be together again. Like we should be. I guess I didn't realize there was a possibly he moved on. Now I feel kind of left in the dust." Blaine pushed his now empty plate away from him.

"I understand that Blaine. I would feel a little empty too. But now this is your chance to move on too. To find someone who makes you happy if only for a while. And maybe, sometime in the future, you and Kurt can grow back together. But now isn't the time. Now is the time for you explore other options." Rachel squeezed his hand.

Blaine chuckled. "Well I highly doubt that we'll be together in the near future. But I will give dating a try. Even if it's only to get my mind off Kurt for a while." Blaine sighed, as he laid a tip down on the table. "Should we go home now?" He asked, standing up.

Finn nodded, having been watching the exchange silently. "Yeah it's getting pretty late. You need us to take you home?" Finn asked, grabbing Rachel jacket and helping her into it before grabbing her hand.

"Nah I'll be fine. I think I'll treat myself and take a cab." Blaine waved. "Thanks for coming to dinner guys. It was great seeing you."

"Yeah you too Blaine. And thanks for paying. We'll see you soon." Finn waved back, turning to Rachel when their friend disappeared through the door.

"You ready to go home, baby?" Finn leaned and kissed her temple as they started down the street towards the nearest subway station.

"God yes. I don't know if you noticed, but I was having lots of trouble keeping my eyes open in there." Rachel yawned.

Finn laughed, pulling her closer into his side as the wind picked up. "I noticed. You barely touched your salad. And I know that was part of the reason you weren't talking. You have that drowsy look in your eye."

"You know me too well." She smiled happily. "But it was also because I have so much on my plate. Worrying about the show, having so many people come in and out of the loft nowadays, and now worrying about finding a place. It's just stressing me out a bit."

Finn nodded. "I didn't stress you out with talking about moving out, did I?" Finn asked, carefully walking down the subway stairs with her still attached to his side.

"No, of course not. I think actually moving out will solve a lot of my stress problems. It's just the process of moving out that is causing me some stress. It's a good idea though, baby. Don't get me wrong." She leaned up and kissed his cheek as they boarded the subway car.

"Okay. I just don't want to be the cause of anymore of your stress. But hey, at least school is over for the summer. That's a few less stressors you have to worry about. You don't have to see Brody or Cassandra every day." Finn held onto the poll and kept Rachel firmly at his side at the subway car took off.

"True." She nodded against him, looking up after a moment of relative silence in the car. "What do you think about me getting a job? I was just thinking while we were at dinner that I need to do something this summer besides just rest up. I mean, when we move out, and I hope it'll be sometime this summer, I don't want us to be in financial trouble."

Finn thought for a moment. "Yeah. I think it's a good idea babe. Like you said at dinner, you don't know what will happen with this show. You might as well be prepared. And if the answer is yes, then you can work there. But if not, you'll want something to fall back on." He agreed.

"So it's settled. I'll start looking for a job. You want to go job hunting with me tomorrow?" She asked, running her thumb across his knee affectionately.

"Sure. Sounds like a good way to spend my last day off. We can get lunch too. It'll give us a chance to explore the city more. Maybe check out a few areas on our list?" Finn smiled at the thought.

"Mmm yeah. We should go to Astoria first. They have an extremely artsy community and it's pretty safe according to a couple sites I checked out earlier this afternoon." Rachel grinned.

"Okay baby. Sounds great." Finn kissed her head, "As long as it's got great restaurants, I'm in." He teased.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "I know I was sceptical at first, but the more I think about, the more excited I get. I am really glad you brought it up."

He nodded. "I can see why you were sceptical. It was a pretty heavy suggestion to throw at you. And I know I've only been here a few months, but this is a good thing for us. Give us chance to see what being a married couple will be like. Cuz, that night at your dads probably isn't preparation enough." Finn chuckled.

She buried her head in his jacket more at his words. Probably at his use of the phrase "married couple". He had to admit, it made him smile goofily too.

"Yeah it definitely will. And maybe I can even convince you to let me get a pet. I've always wanted one you know. But my daddy is allergic and Kurt can't stand the fur everywhere." She inched her fingers up his side, giggling at the mock-annoyed look on his face.

He broke his fake facade and chuckled. "We'll see baby. Depends on which little fur-ball you plan on getting." Finn smiled down at her.

"Well I can't wait. We should also probably go online and check apartment listings. Choosing the right one will take a long time." She added, and he could see her excitement growing the more they talked about it. "I can't wait to do this."

"Me neither baby." Finn rested his lips on her head and smiled. "Me neither."

* * *

 **Yay happy Finchel! Are you all excited for Finchel to move into their own place?**

 **And yes, I realize this is a bit of a filler chapter and isn't quite as energetic as some of you may like, but I figured Finchel needed a bit of break after the drama with Brody. :P**

 **I'd love if you guys could review, seeing the number of reviews keep going up makes me extremely happy. :) 120 reviews for 12 chapters though, you guys are amazing!**


	14. Better In Time

**Hello everyone! Sorry this update took so long, Medicine is not an easy field to go into! :P**

 **Hopefully chapter 15 will come much faster. Until then, enjoy! And let me know if you find any annoying errors!**

 **By the way, did you guys hear about Lea's new tattoo? Jfc when I saw her post I cried. She still loves him so much; her quarterback. :'( We all love you like crazy, Cory. Everything I write is for you and in your loving memory** ❤️

* * *

Looking for an apartment was much easier than it sounded. They'd gone to Astoria where they had seen some earlier apartment listings for a two bedroom place. And, well, let's just say it didn't look anything like the pictures. And they'd been looking for several weeks now.

Like Astoria, which was usually a well respected, clean area. But this apartment building was out of place and extremely run down. Finn had taken one look at the building and realized it was not the place. That was a couple weeks ago and Finn had been a little disappointed that there was no where in Astoria available.

So they continued running down the list, crossing out obviously bad areas like downtown Manhattan and the meat-packing district, where crime was insanely high. The last thing he wanted was for Rachel to be mugged while walking home or something even worse.

A few times a night, they'd sneak out of the loft to go apartment hunting, putting in their information for several apartments in hopes of getting contacted.

Rachel's personal favourite was one in Tribeca. It was admittedly in a very good area and had plenty of ammenities around it as well as an ample amount of time away from both of their respective schools. Her favourite part was the balcony that overlooked the Hudson River. But the rent was listed as 3,500 and they just couldn't afford that.

So their second choice was a much smaller place in a neighbourhood of Manhattan called Tudor City but it was also in a good area and even came with a doorman and the speaker down below so they could just buzz people up and keep away unwanted intruders easier.

That was his favourite and he was sure it was going to the one his parents would advocate for. He would have to take two different train routes to get to the music store, but it would be worth it to not have to worry about Rachel or his own safety.

They were still waiting for calls back from any of the places they'd applied for.

But other than that, it had been a pretty leisurely couple of weeks, a good thing considering it was just the start of the summer. There had been no drama since the Brody incident and for that, Finn was grateful.

He didn't know why Brody hadn't pressed charges against him. And to be honest, it freaked him out a little. Like, Brody probably had something else planned for them that didn't involve the cops. But he was trying not to think about it, it sorta ruined his peaceful mood.

Rachel was also doing pretty well, Santana managed to get her a job at the diner so she worked there almost five days a week. They didn't tell anyone, but they were secretly saving up for a down payment on an apartment. Once they found one of course.

They also hadn't seen Sam and Blaine as much as they thought they would. Rachel thought it probably had something to do with Blaine feeling sad about Kurt. And since Sam was his best friend, it made sense that they didn't come around often.

At the moment, Finn and Rachel were splayed across the couch, watching some boring dance show that Finn was barely paying attention to while Artie typed away frantically on his laptop behind them.

"Dude, what are you working on back there?" Finn called out, his eyes not leaving the screen as the clicking sound of the keys stopped.

"I have this idea in my head for a script that I just can't seem to get rid of. So I'm typing it out in case I ever need an idea for a school assignment. I'm an artist, Finn. The ideas just flow in and out of me all the time." Artie said matter-of-factly.

Rachel giggled. "I feel you, Artie. Sometimes I have to control the urge to spontaneously break out into song. My musical talents are just to big to ignore."

Finn rolled his eyes at the two of them with a smile. At least Rachel had someone else here who was as cocky about their talents as she was. Not that it was a bad thing, but sometimes it did make him want to facepalm at how immodest she was being.

Artie nodded like he understood completely and pushed up his glasses. "That's why I carry my laptop around with me everywhere. You never know when your mind will conjure up an idea."

"Another reason in thankful my voice is my greatest asset. I don't think I could carry around a laptop all the time. It just wouldn't fit in my bag." Rachel looked back at Artie as she spoke, sipping her tea delicately.

"Well, I literally just put in my lap in the bag. So it's not bothersome to me." Artie shrugged, gesturing to his legs.

Rachel smiled with a nod. "Ah yes, that would be convenient."

Finn looked at her strangely, her words making him want to shake his head. Like not having the use of ones legs could be "convenient".

But Artie didn't take it that way and didn't take offence at all. "Actually, you'd be surprised. It may suck being stuck in this chair, but it does have its advantages. And I make do."

"You're very inspiring Artie. Many people wouldn't be optimistic as you." Rachel nodded in understanding and laid back down against Finn's chest, yawning sleepily. Artie chuckled and went back to his typing, a comfortable silence falling over the three friends once more.

"I'm tired. Can we go take a nap?" Rachel asked a few minutes later, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

Finn smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Sure baby. Hold the fort Artie. If anyone comes looking for us, tell them we're napping." Finn fist-bumped Artie on the way to the kitchen to dispose of their dishes in the sink.

"You got it. I'll just be here. Maybe I'll watch some tv." Artie shrugged, shutting his laptop.

"Cool. Feel free to eat anything you want too, dude. Not that we have much that isn't rabbit food." Finn snorted only loud enough for Artie to hear.

It was true, lately Rachel and Kurt had taken to getting the groceries and they only brought home healthy crap. No chicken nuggets, no Cheetos, no pizza. Pretty much nothing Finn and Santana deemed edible.

Rachel even had the audacity to bring him home some nasty health drink that was supposedly flavoured, pineapple coconut water. Whatever the hell that was. It was gross but he only stomached it because Rachel was trying so hard to make them all eat healthier.

"Great. I snuck in some Oreos from my dorm room the other day. They're in the cupboard behind the coffee." Artie whispered, cupping his hand around his mouth so Rachel, who was tidying up the living room, couldn't hear them.

"Oh shit dude, you're a fucking lifesaver. I totally owe you." Finn grinned, fist bumping him again.

Artie had been continuously bringing over some cheat food for Finn and Santana. It was honestly the only reason the two of them hadn't gone insane. Since coming to New York, Artie had been the only one of the three NY newbies that had been around often.

Artie grinned and straightened his body when Rachel walked past to throw some trash away. "My pleasure."

"Come on Finn, I'm sleepy." Rachel came up behind him and slipped her hand into his.

He nodded and turned around with her hand squeezed softly in his. Just as he pulled the curtain away from the entrance of their room, her phone buzzed loudly on the table next to the couch and all three of them glanced at it.

Rachel groaned and let go of his hand to answer it. "Hello?" She asked, stifling another yawn that was fighting to escape her mouth.

Her eyes widened comically and she frantically rushed to the bedroom, grabbing Finn by the sleeve in request for him to come along. He shrugged as Artie watched in confusion from his spot by the table.

When she tore the curtains closed, Finn scrunched up his eyebrows and followed her as she sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the speakerphone button.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Rachel asked the person on the other end. "My boyfriend is here now."

 _"I was just saying that I looked at your application and I would love to meet up with you to talk about you possibly moving in."_ The man spoke eloquently on the other end as Rachel grinned up at him excitedly.

Finn squeezed her hand and kissed her head, excited that this person seemed so eager to meet up with them. "That sounds incredible. Whatever time is good for you. Our only request is that it be around noon. We usually work late shifts." Finn spoke, seeing as Rachel was grinned wide and looking out the window like she couldn't wait to get out there and get that apartment right now.

 _"Well, I'm leaving town in a week or so. So I really wanted to get this figured out asap. Can you meet me in an hour at the apartment? We can talk logistics and maybe even start signing some papers."_

"Yes! I mean, we can certainly do that." Rachel cleared her throat, embarrassed at her outburst. "We'll bring some lunch as well. You like cheese pizza?"

" _I love cheese pizza."_ The man chuckled. _"I'll see you then. Thanks for doing this on such short notice, I really appreciate it."_

"Its not a problem at all. You're doing us a favour here." Finn corrected, taking the phone from a suddenly springy and alert Rachel who had practically ran to the closet and started picking out clothes for them.

 _"Glad I could help. See you in an hour Mr. Hudson."_ He hung up after that and he was caught off guard when Rachel tackled him on the bed, planting kisses all over his face.

Finn laughed as she laid across his body, her face inches from his as he held her around the waist. "This is so exciting Finn! I feel like a real adult now. Going to meet with a potential landlord. We're growing up." She giggled as his face broke out into a matching smile.

"Potential? Based on that phone call we basically already have the place it's just a matter of signing papers now babe." Finn chuckled as she started placing kisses along his chiseled jaw.

Rachel stopped places kisses on his scruff and rested her chin on his chest. "I didn't think I'd be this happy. But the thought of this new freedom? It's making me feel giddy."

Finn ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "Me too baby. Our first place as a couple." He tapped her nose as she buried her face in his shirt and smiled like an idiot. "We better get going though, if we wanna get that pizza and get there on time."

His words electrified her, and she jumped up off his body amidst his laughs and rushed about the room. "Right! We have to give him a good first impression. Showing up late won't look good. Get dressed, I need to go wash my face." She tossed him his darkwash jeans and one of his nicer (hand picked by Kurt) sweaters.

He did as he was told and got dressed as she did her routine in the bathroom and then came back in to do her makeup at her little vanity table.

Artie was still out in the living room watching tv as they finished getting ready. "Hey, where are you two rushing off to?" Artie asked them as they snuck to the door.

"We have some errands to run. We'll probably be back in a couple hours." Finn lied, squeezing Rachel's hand affectionately.

Artie didn't looked convinced at all, but he nodded regardless. "Okay. Have fun. Bring me back a mars bar."

Finn chuckled and nodded, leading Rachel out the door. She blew out a breath once they were on the safety of the staircase.

"I don't know how we're going to tell Kurt and Santana were moving. I don't know what I'll do if Kurt reacts badly, he's my best friend." Rachel bit her lip as they headed to the subway that would lead them first to the pizza and then to the apartment.

"Maybe he'll be upset at first, but eventually he'll accept it. I mean, it was bound to happen at some point right? He has to know it's going to happen soon considering we're back together. And it's not like you and I are starting from scratch." Finn soothed, running a thumb over her knuckles.

She nodded, still worrying her lower with her teeth. "Yeah I guess. I can't wait to start our life together, but I'm still concerned about him. He'll be all alone, save for Santana. And she's not emotional so if Kurt needs someone, we'll be all across town..."

Finn could sense that she was trying to talk herself out of this already. She was scared about making such a big change and was trying to pretend it was all about Kurt. She was cute to try, but he could see right through her.

He stood and gripped the pole while she sat in the only available seat, their voice getting hushed as the crowd of people surrounded them.

"Babe, Kurt can take care of himself. He's your best friend, yeah. But he will be able to survive if you live across town. You will still be close to him, and everyone else too. This isn't going to seclude us." Finn assured her, jolting a bit as the train came to a stop to pick up more passengers.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I know. But it's like I said, Kurt and I used to be all the other had. And we became super close. It's just weird to think about leaving all that behind."

Finn held out his hand in request for her to grab it, and when she did, he pulled her up into a standing position and up against his chest. He grinned down at her as a happy smile slowly appeared on her face.

"This is the right thing for us Rachel. I think we're ready for this. But if you're not, tell me now and I'll call up the apartment owner and cancel this meeting. Okay? You just say the words and we'll do whatever makes you comfortable." He whispered, one hand resting on her cheek while he placed gentle, soothing kisses on her forehead.

She licked her lips and sighed, her eyes closing just a little bit everytime his lips touched her skin. "I love you so much, Finn." He smiled lopsidedly at her as she reached up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "You're right though. We're ready for this. So, enough back and forth from me. I'm in this for the long haul. No more doubts about this."

He chuckled as the train jolted to a stop again and she smacked against his chest lightly. "That's my girl." He squeezed her chin affectionately and led her onto the platform and up the stairs.

He understood why she kept doubting it, really he did. She was afraid to pick up her life again and move it. That loft and Kurt had been her safe haven after everything that happened between them. After every gruelling class she'd gone through by herself that first term at NYADA.

For a while she seemed okay with moving out, so he guessed she was freaking out again because now they weren't just looking anymore, they were officially getting an offer to move out.

They approached the pizza place and gave them their order for a large cheese, standing closely with her arms around his waist and his arm slung over her shoulders. "So any call back from the producers?" Finn asked as they waited for their food.

"No." Rachel sighed. "I'm starting to think something is seriously wrong. Do you think it would be pathetic if I called them? I mean, it's customary in show business to give out consolation calls to all those that didn't get the part. I'm worried that they haven't done that yet."

"Maybe something is wrong? Like the casting director had an emergency or something and they've delayed things? I can't see how these people would be that unprofessional. There has to be a reason." Finn scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.

It really did seem odd that no one had called. Finn didn't know much about the Broadway world, but he did know the basics of casting calls from everything Rachel had told him over the years.

"I got a large cheese pizza for a Mr. Hudson?" The man at the counter called out, interrupting their conversation. The fresh pizza steaming through the box in front of him.

Finn stepped forward out of Rachel's embrace and smiled back at her as he weaved through the small crowd to the counter. He grabbed the pizza and thanked the man before turning back to see Rachel talking to a very unwanted visitor.

He practically growled as he marched his way back towards Rachel, using all the strength inside of him not to clench his fists and smash the pizza box.

Did this fucker just follow them everywhere? Seriously, this city was huge and they were always bumping into him. There's no way this was a coincidence.

He approached the pair and was secretly smirking at the fact that Rachel had an unpleasant look on her face. Much like the face most people pull when they smell something gross.

This time he did smirk when he saw the purple and black bruises around the other mans' nose. That was his handiwork and he was pretty damn proud of it.

"Ahh Brody, what an unpleasant surprise. Is there any particular reason you seem to be stalking us or do you really not have a life?" Finn slide up beside Rachel and slide an arm around her waist, making sure Brody knew his place now. (He may have been feeling slightly caveman-like and possessive, but that was just how he felt when Brody was around).

Brody smirked in that insanely annoying way that made Finn want to punch his lights out again. Finn relished in the memory of how it felt to land a solid punch to his donkey face.

"I'm actually here to talk to Rachel. And I'd kindly watch your fat mouth, Hudson. I can still press charges against you." The other man sneered.

Finn's cheeks reddened in confrontation. "Bring it, Weston. I'd rather spend a month in jail than let you talk or come anywhere near Rachel."

"Please, you're pussy-ass couldn't stand a night in jail. You may be big but you're still a pathetic loser." Brody snapped.

Finn was about to open his mouth and retort, his blood boiling and his hand aching to clock him again. He'd just raised one fist even Rachel placed her hand over his and rolled her eyes.

"Are you two done with this egotistical back and forth crap? I'd like to get going and the pizza is getting cold. Finn, baby. Just let him talk. The sooner he talks the sooner we can just leave." Rachel said soothingly as he lightly pushed his hand down. "And don't you start smirking, Brody," Rachel snapped, looking in his direction to see him smirking victoriously Finn's way. "I'm only letting you talk because I want you away from us. And this is the only way."

Brody sighed. "Look, this isn't about us okay? I'm actually just here to deliver a message. Rupert thought he owed you and the rest of the candidates an explanation."

Finn's stomach dropped as he looked down to see Rachel pale faced and jaw locked as she stared at Brody in disbelief as the other man brought up the casting director for the show she'd been freaking out over.

"And how would you know Rupert?" Rachel snapped, some of the coldness entering her gaze again.

"I'm one of the choreographers he hired for the show. And he gathered all of his directors and choreographers to go speak to the auditioners directly. I elected to come find you since I know you. And as I was coming to your apartment building I saw you two come out and followed you as best I could." Brody explained, and Finn actually believed him.

The dude was a dick, but how else would he know she'd be waiting to hear back from Rupert. "Okay... Well? Get on with it." Finn gestured his hand impatiently. He could feel Rachel squeeze his other hand tightly and winced as her nails dug into his palm.

Brody shot him an annoyed look before turning back to Rachel. "Rupert has been sick with pneumonia and is just now recovering. He regrets that he wasn't able to call or tell you in person, but he's been bedridden for quite some time."

Finn heard Rachel take in a deep breath. At least she knew it wasn't because of her. The casting director had actually been sick and been unable to contact anybody, really.

"S-so did I get the part?" Rachel asked, her stony facade gone only to be replaced with a nervous and terrified face.

He knew how much this show meant to her and freshman or not, he knew she also deserved this part more than anyone else out there.

Brody looked down and for a moment, actually looked sympathetic. And that was when Finn knew, she didn't get the part.

"No. I'm really sorry Rachel. But they decided to go with someone older, more experienced. But you're welcome to come to the auditions for the understudy. In fact, I think you'd get the understudy part hands down." Brody scratched his head thoughtfully.

Finn deflated as he looked to Rachel only to see her eyes well up with tears and her head nod. She was quiet for a moment before she cleared her throat and spoke, her voice clogged with sadness and tears. "Well thank you for telling me Brody. But we have to go. Have a nice summer."

Rachel seeped past Brody in the blink of an eye, not even looking back at Finn as she made her way out the door in a rush. Finn jogged after her, sharing one last glance of dislike towards Brody before he caught up with his girlfriend outside.

She was bent over the waist and was breathing heavily, her hair swept over and cascading down, hiding her face from view.

He gulped slightly, reaching one hand out to rub her back soothing. "Rachel? Baby are you okay?"

He was shaken when a sob wracked her body and she tossed herself at him, nearly knocking over the pizza he had clasped in one hand.

So he hugged her tightly, letting her vent out all her disappointment and frustration into his chest.

Sure, maybe it was a little unrealistic for a freshman in college to get a lead role like this, but to Rachel it meant everything. For the longest time she'd never failed, never _not_ gotten a lead role. So he totally understood her searing disappointment.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Finn cooed, moving off to the side closer to the wall as New Yorkers glared at them for being in their way.

"I-I t-thought I was g-going to get t-this part f-for sure." Rachel sobbed out. He could tell she was trying to hold back her larger sobs because they were in public, but it still killed him to see her like this. She looked so broken.

"They're stupid baby. They're idiots for thinking that because you're so young you couldn't be the lead. But you know what? They're going to regret it. You're going to get another part and totally blow their show out of the water. They just made a huge mistake." Finn pulled back a little to look at her, soothing his thumb over her cheek and catching all of her tears on it.

"I was so sure. S-so sure I was going to get it. A-and n-now? I'm going to be humiliated in front of all those bitches who told me I wouldn't get the part. They were right. Maybe I'm not good enough to be on Broadway." She hiccuped every once in a while and looked down, trying to compose herself and also trying to avoid his eye.

Finn had to admit he was a little shocked by her reaction. I mean, he knew his girl was a dramatic one, but this was beyond how he expected her to act.

"Baby, this is only your first audition. I know you're bummed but you can't get every part you try out for, right? I don't want to sound negative but doesn't every artist go through like, tons and tons of rejection?" Finn tried to smile uneasily at her, watching her rub her eyes free of moisture.

Rachel sighed desperately. "This feeling just sucks. I hate that I wasn't good enough and I hate the thought of having to go back to NYADA and face Cassie and all those other jerks who thought I'd flop during my first audition. You don't understand what this means to me."

He shook his head as squeezed her hand. "I know it's your dream, Rachel. And you can't give up because you got rejected once. It may seem like the end of the world now. But there has got to be a bright side, right?"

Rachel looked up at him and waited for him to continue, waited for him to tell her he positives in this situation.

Finn wracked his brain for a moment, trying to think of the best thing to say. "Well, now you have your first Broadway audition under your belt. This just leaves you more opportunity to try different things. And uh, hey. The best part? You don't have to deal with Brody everyday for the rest of the summer." Finn added cheekily.

Okay, so maybe that was a positive in the situation for _him_. But she probably didn't want to work with him anymore than Finn wanted her to.

Rachel managed a small chuckle as she dabbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry for exploding all over you. I'm just really disappointed. I wanted it so much." She wiped at the wet spot on his chest.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Rach. I understand." Finn smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her head. "But they'll be other parts. And this is only the beginning for you. At least you got that first audition crap out of the way." Finn squeezed her hand and she smiled a little in return.

He could tell she was still extremely sad and disappointed, but she was wasn't sobbing anymore so he considered that progress.

Rachel shook her head and slid her hand to grip his free one. "Let's just go see our new apartment. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Rach, I don't want you to pretend like-"

"No Finn. Please, I just want to do this and get home so we can relax. I'm okay, I promise. A little disappointment and bitterness never killed anyone right?" Rachel avoided his gaze and kept walking with him in tow.

She didn't seem mad necessarily, just a little sensitive right now, so he decided to do as she asked and leave it be.

"Hey." He jiggled her hand a little to get her attention. She forced herself to look up at him and smiled a little. It wasn't her usual loving smile but it would do. "I love you, you know."

She nodded and reached up to peck his lips gently, the ghost of her real smile on her face. "I know, Finn. I love you too."

* * *

"So how are we going to tell them?" Finn asked as they trudged up the stairs to the loft, bodies tired and minds reeling as they thought about their jumble of an evening. First they find out Rachel didn't get the part, and then in a twist of fate, the dude signs over the apartment to them! Just like that!

He said they were the best candidates for the apartment seeing as they were both hardworking students and Finn had held down a steady job for months now. That, and the guy seemed pretty desperate to rent out the apartment so he could go wherever he was going.

And the apartment was beautiful. Rachel had never seen a place that looked beautiful and homey (she may have been a bit biased since it was her and Finn's first real apartment together, but whatever).

After the disappointment from being rejected by Rupert, she had been in dire need of good news. Turns out someone up there was on her side today because the thrill of signing those papers and officially having ownership of that apartment had mostly drowned out the sting of disappointment she'd been feeling.

She still felt a bit of that disappointment now, because she always thought she was something really special, first at McKinley, then even a bit at NYADA (because she was one of the only freshman to ever get to perform at the winter showcase, but hey, she totally wasn't bragging).

It made her feel insecure all over again. She almost wished Brody had been truthful and told her the real reason why they didn't pick her. Probably because her nose was too big and she was too short and they could probably sense she was a diva to the core.

But she didn't dare tell Finn any of this. He'd be the sweetheart he is and tell her she's beautiful to him in every way and that everyone else had suck a hot one. While she adored him for being faithful, sometimes she really doubted all his praise. A girl is allowed to have some insecurities.

So she decided to do what she did best: avoid talking about it as much as possible and move on with her life. And she certainly was not going to audition for the understudy and get humiliated and disappointed again.

Nope, she was going to get a job and finish school first. She was stupid to think it would be that easy to land a role after being out of high school for one year. Her naivety and arrogance annoyed even her at this point.

"Hey? Penny for thoughts?" Finn chuckled a little, waving a large hand in her face.

It was then she realized they'd reached their floor and she was just standing there, staring off into space.

"Right. Sorry babe. Just thinking about stuff. So uh, what were you saying?" She asked quickly, knowing where he was going but wanting to avoid that conversation for now.

Finn looked at her suspiciously but seemed to understand she didn't want to go there right at the moment. She stifled a sense of dread when she figured he'd probably coerce her into talking about it later. He was very persuasive when he wanted to be. She attributed that to his killer dimples and annoyingly (but phenomenally) sexy, tight butt which just made her simultaneously horny and stunned at its perfection.

"I said, how do want to tell them? It's going to be sorta hard to hide it from them now, considering we just landed an apartment way sooner than either of us realized we would." He jiggled his keys in his pocket restlessly.

Rachel groaned, having been dreading this talk since they first realized they wanted to find an apartment together. "I don't know. I certainly wasn't anticipating having to talk to them so soon."

"Are they both home?" Finn asked, zipping up his pocket quickly after she narrowed her eyes at his pocket in annoyance.

She nodded in response. "They should be. Kurt said he wasn't working late tonight and Santana had yesterday and today off. And I doubt they'd be out with Elliott or Dani. Both of them have jobs." Granted it was only nine o'clock, but she knew for a fact Dani usually worked morning shifts.

Finn shook his head in determination. "So it's now or never. I don't know about you, but I want to move into our apartment ASAP. That way we have the whole summer to adjust."

"You're right. We'd just be delaying the inevitable. Let's do it." She grabbed his hand and tugged it down the hall to their door, unlocking and sliding it open. "Hi- oh." Rachel looked around in surprise as they opened the door to see all their immediate friends in the apartment.

Kurt, Santana, Artie, and Blaine were all at the kitchen table sporting what looked like hot cocoa, while Sam was halfway to the cupboard, a box of leftover candy canes for Christmas in his hand.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?" Kurt asked as everyone's head popped up at the sight of the newly arrived couple.

Sam tossed the box back into the cupboard, his huge lips wrapped around a candy cane as he made his way back to the table and fist-bumped Finn on the way.

"Oh uh, out?" Finn muttered unconvincingly.

Santana quirked an eyebrow at his odd behaviour and sipped her cocoa, eyeing him as if she was scanning him for possible signs of a lie.

Rachel pursed her lips, looking down at Finn's hand and squeezing it. "Finn and I actually have something to talk you guys about. Kurt, Santana, this is mainly between us, but your three don't have to leave." Rachel gestered to Artie, Sam, and Blaine.

Kurt and Santana looks across the table. "Okay... Shoot." Kurt sat back in his chair, arching an eyebrow as Finn sat in the only available chair and Rachel perched herself on his knee.

"Before we say anything, I just want you to listen and not jump to conclusions. Just allow us to finish. Is that something you can do?" Rachel asked calmly, regaining more confidence as Finn slung an arm around her waist.

Kurt nodded. "Scouts honour." He crossed his fingers, elbowing Santana who rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Rachel blew out her lips as if to say _here goes nothing_. "Finn and I are moving out." Rachel stated bluntly, startled when Blaine choked on his cocoa and Sam thumped him on the back.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, a hand over his heart. "You're leaving? Where? Are you eloping and going to Vegas?"

Finn rolled his eyes as the table erupted with voices, everyone talking to eachother as well as directing questions at Finn and Rachel. Rachel had to stifle a groan of annoyance. She knew they wouldn't be able to keep quiet and just let them speak.

It was Santana's voice that drowned out everyone else's. "So what do you mean you're moving out? Like you've decided to leave the loft? New York? You need to be more specific, Berry."

"Well, if you two would let me speak, I could explain myself to you." Rachel snapped, calming when Finn rubbing her thigh gently to relax her. "Finn and I decided quite a few weeks ago that we were ready to take this step in our relationship. We've been through a lot and we figured there's not point in wasting time. We need our own space as a couple. So we got a place today. It's still here in New York." She added at the end, smiling in satisfaction when Santana closed her mouth an pursed her lips.

"So you're just leaving us?" Kurt asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell us before you went off and rented an apartment already? Did you not think we deserved to know?"

Rachel could sense the hurt in his voice and it made her feel guilty. "We didn't think things were going to happen this fast. The owner of the apartment just told us today that he wanted us to have the apartment. It was short notice. We'd originally planned to break it to you slowly. But, well, circumstances changed."

The table remained fairly silent, the only noises being Artie sipping his cocoa as quietly as possible.

Rachel shrugged, looking to Finn for support. He picked up on her vibe and nodded his head in agreement. "That's how it went down, okay? We weren't intentionally trying to keep you out the loop because we didn't want you to know. We were just afraid of how you'd react. And we didn't plan on this happening right now but it did. And I'd hoped you guys would be happy for us. Ya know? As our _friends_ and all."

This was sort of how she expecting things to go. She expected Kurt and Santana to act this way, but she didn't know why the other three weren't saying a word.

Rachel sniffled a little, looking up when Sam spoke from her left. "Well I think it's great. It's about damn time you two pulled your heads out of your own asses and realized that you're made for each other and that's that. And moving in together is just the first step. Congrats guys." Sam smiled supportively, Artie nodding along beside him.

"Here here. It just gives everyone more room to spread out. And holidays will be easier. It's sorta a win-win, right?" Rachel smiled and Sam and Artie, happy to have some support.

"You know what? It may be sort of nice to expand our rooms, right Hummel? Not to mention we wouldn't have to hear Finchel necking every hour." Santana shrugged. "You have my blessing as long as I get free rein to your fridge."

Everyone laughed at her words but Rachel was pretty sure she was serious. She was sure going to miss Santana's droll humour everyday.

"So? Kurt? What do you think? Can you support us in this decision?" Rachel asked, tugging her lower lip between her teeth. Kurt's opinion is what mattered most to her, being her best friend and all.

She could literally see the internal struggle going on inside him before he sighed and looked up at Finn and Rachel, smiling. "Of course I'll support you guys. I'll miss both of you like crazy, but who am I to not support my best friend and brother moving in together. You two crazy kids were bound to move out eventually. Guess I'll have to go used to the quiet."

"Oh Kurt." Rachel flung her arms around her best friend and hugged him. He really was the best friend a girl could ever ask for. She'd definitely have to tell him about Brody and Rupert later, but for now she was just going to celebrate getting an apartment and the fact that all her friends thought it was a good idea.

Because she knew that the nature of her and Finn's relationship was odd to say the least. Most couples that break up don't normally come back together and basically start where they left off, nor do they move in together have only half a year of being back together.

But she and Finn weren't a normal couple, she'd come to terms with that a long time ago. They had a very unique relationship that most people didn't understand.

Sure, it high school people probably thought she was pathetic for chasing after Finn when he barely reciprocated her feelings and admittedly sometimes treated her poorly. But she knew it was mostly just an uncanny need to be accepted, something she herself had struggled with for a long time.

And Finn had long since made up for how crappy he treated her sophomore and junior year. And let's face it, she did come on a little strong for someone who was only sixteen and she'd had moments where she hadn't been the best girlfriend either.

The point was that they were grown up now, Finn was more mature and responsible and she wasn't as self-absorbed as she used to be (NYADA had humbled her a lot even though she did still have her moments of selfishness). Maybe they hadn't been ready for this after high school.

A few months can change a lot in a person and she had a feeling that time off from eachother was just what they needed to realize what they really wanted. And she had a feeling what they both wanted was eachother, and a stable future with one another.

Kurt smiled at her and stood up. "Why don't I break out that bottle of champagne we've been saving so we can celebrate. Finchel's first apartment and another step towards real adulthood for them."

He winked at them and disappeared into the kitchen, Sam following quickly to help.

"Well that was easier than I was expecting." Finn whispered in her ear and kissed the shell of it, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine as she settled back into his lap.

She turned her head to smile in his direction and kissed his cheek. "Guess it just shows how awesome and supportive our friends are. I thought for sure Kurt was going to disagree with our decision, but turns out I was wrong."

"Maybe they want us out of the loft." Finn mumbled into her ear, making her giggle.

"Yeah, pretty much." Santana snorted, clearly having heard their whispered conversation.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you're totally going to miss us. We're a riot." Finn rested his chin in the crook of Rachel's neck, his chest pressed closely against her back.

Santana just snorted again. "You think I'm going to miss this sickening cute crap? Or Rachel's morning scales that last half an hour? Or your eating of the entire fridge? Think again."

Rachel shook her head. "Deny it all you want San, you're going to miss Finn and I whether you like it or not." Santana just rolled her eyes but didn't deny it as Kurt came back into the room, popping open the bottle.

"So how about a toast? To moving on and moving forward. I'll be sad to see your two go, but this is only the next step in your relationship and I think we all knew it was coming. We can't wait to see the new place. To Finn and Rachel!" Kurt smiled and made eye contact with Rachel, letting her know he was truly okay with this.

Sam finished passing out the glasses of champagne and they all toasted, clinking glasses and repeating Kurts last sentence in a chorus of chants.

Finn and Rachel stood in the midst of all their friends, feeling themselves at yet milestone in their lives. The first of many to come. And for the time being they knew everything would be okay.

Rachel was going to be disappointed about her work life for a while, but at least she knew she always had Finn and their relationship to count on and pick her up when she was feeling down. This was just another reason she knew her relationship with Finn was going to be forever.

* * *

 **Yay! The end of another chapter and finally Rachel got her answer! Though it wasn't the one she wanted, it will probably make her rethink what's important right now. (A lesson tv Rachel needed desperately in season 5 lol).  
**

 **And what's up with Brody? He almost seems, dare I say it, _remorseful_? You think it's an act? Or do you think he's really feeling bad about being such a jerk? **

**Don't forget to leave a review! Seeing reviews/likes/favourites really makes my day! :)**


	15. Everything Is Coming Our Way

_**Yep, so once again school and life have gotten in the way so it has taken me forever to get this chapter out. Hope it doesn't feel too overstuffed or rushed in parts! Enjoy!**_

 _ **As usual, this is dedicated to my idol and hero Cory Monteith. Love you always. :)**_

* * *

"That's the last of it!" Finn heaved out a long sigh as he dropped the last box off on the small, refurbished kitchen table. It was a little scratched up and beaten but they'd gotten it for a pretty kick-ass price at goodwill. And with the two chairs and small china cabinet they could put Rachel's little knickknacks on display and store towels and stuff in it.

It felt great to feel more adult. This was _their_ place now, they didn't have to share it with family. It was their first step to creating their own family and own little niche in New York.

"Oh thank Barbra. My arms are numb." Rachel groaned and collapsed on the couch, Finn following soon after. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her slightly sweaty forehead.

It was getting warmer and warmer as the weeks passed, a good indication that summer was definitely on its way. Then they'd been heaving boxes up and down floors for over two hours which only added to the scalding heat.

It would've taken longer but they'd roped their friends into helping, save for Artie and Kurt (the latter who refused to carry up anything that wasn't a light box of kitchen utensils and pillows). So they were left with only a few more boxes to carry up. Mostly just Rachel's bathroom products and Finn's game stuff.

"I can't believe we're finally here. You hear that?" Rachel nuzzled her face into his shoulder before she gazed up at him with a cute little grin on her face.

He chuckled, soothing his hand over his jaw as he listened intently, hearing nothing. "Hear what? I don't hear anything. 'Cept for the sound of traffic." He shrugged.

"Exactly! No roommates, no interruptions of privacy, nothing. No snarky comments from Santana about how disgustingly affectionate we are. No griping from Kurt about how you left the damp bath mat in front of the sink." They both marveled at the silence inside the apartment, arms and legs intertwined on the couch.

Finn smirked and slowly turned his head towards her, placing soft kisses behind her ear. "So does that mean we could have sex right here on this couch and nobody could say a word or do anything about it?"

She shuddered under his touch and slid her hand up to hold the back of his neck, her eyes closing in pleasure. "W-well technically yes. But Finn- oh god Finn..." She moaned as he cupped her breasts over her shirt, massaging them in slow circles.

Finn smiled smugly at how easily he could silence his usually loud girlfriend, moving his lips down to her collarbone so he could suck and bite a little as he pleased. Usually she abhorred him leaving marks of any kind because she didn't want to look like a "harlot", but he figured this was a special occasion (plus he knew she secretly loved when he marked her).

But the slight loss of his lips on her must have cleared her head, because she placed her hand over the spot on her neck she knew he was going for.

"Baby, no." Finn whined, trying to kiss somewhere else only to have her cover his lips instead.

She pulled herself slightly out of his grasp but didn't leave his arms. "We have lots of stuff to do before you go back to work tomorrow. I don't want to spend your last day off for the week goofing around. As much as we both want to." She added, rubbing his chest.

Finn sighed. That really did take precedence. "But we haven't christened the new apartment yet."

She giggled and stood up, pressing kisses against his forehead. "And I promise we'll do that at some point before you go back to work. We have all the time in the world now, no need to rush anything." She winked, heading back towards the table that held all the boxes labeled _kitchen_.

Finn sighed and followed her, it was pretty hard to keep his hands off her while she was wearing her tight yoga pants and a cute, purple zip up hoodie. Then again, she could wear anything and still drive him crazy.

"So what's first boss?" Finn flipped open another box and shuffled around the few pots and pans they had combined with the potholders and some towels.

Rachel reached up to fix her hair, tying it back into a clean ponytail before she peered into his box. "First we're going to put the kitchen stuff away and get a feel for the ambiance of the kitchen."

What? The hell did ambiance mean?

Her voice changed as she moved about the small kitchen, looking inside cupboards and trying to decide what should go where. She was very organized, his girl.

"And then sex on the kitchen counter?" Finn grinned hopefully.

She raised her eyebrows as she looked back at him. "Someone is feeling very frisky today." She shook her head. "But no, not yet. We have to set things up first. And then sex."

"Well maybe you should stop being so damn hot." Finn grumbled, making her giggle as she shut the cupboard underneath the sink.

If he wanted, he could totally convince her to stop with this unpacking nonsense. All he'd have to do is push her against that counter and kiss that little spot behind her ear. That was totally her weak spot and he loved to exploit it.

But then she'd probably be pissed at him later. And a grumpy and stressed Rachel just didn't sound like a good thing to him. Even if it was fun to rile her up sometimes.

So they spent the rest of the evening unpacking every single one of the boxes. Well, Rachel stood there and directed him on where to put everything and he just complied, figuring it was easier to obey than to disagree with her placement.

It wasn't until around eight o'clock that they finished. And by that time he had barely eaten anything all day and he was absolutely fucking starving. They obviously hadn't stocked their kitchen up with any kind of food so they would be forced to eat out tonight. They were far too tired to go grocery shopping now.

"So what sounds good? And don't say pizza, because I am not having pizza again." Rachel warned, looping her arm through his as they set off down the sidewalk.

Rachel figured they could find somewhere to eat as well as get to know their neighborhood a little better. It was really a win-win.

Finn laughed with a shrug. "Okay fine. But nothing spicy either. You know my stomach can't handle that stuff. Hey, how bout that diner." Finn pointed to a little restaurant a couple blocks down the street.

Rachel squinted and looked at the sign, trying to decide at first glance if it was acceptable enough. "Looks clean enough on the outside. Let's do it."

Finn rolled his eyes and smiled, making their way down to the restaurant, which seemed even nicer the closer they got.

She was pleased when they sat down in the booth, Finn automatically wrapping his arm around her shoulder when she's settled in.

He placed sweet little kisses against her neck as she perused the menu, giggling whenever he kissed a particular sensitive spot.

"Well isn't this cute?" A snarky voice came from their left. It was the sound of a voice that was really going to start giving Finn nightmares.

"Dude, do you just follow us everywhere? Seriously you always seem to be where we are." Finn snapped, looking up to glare at Brody. He didn't seem too happy to them of course.

But honestly, what were the odds they kept running into this asshole? It seemed far too fishy for Finn's liking.

Rachel decided to take a nicer approach. "Is there something you need Brody? Finn and I were just about to order." She placed her palm on Finn's thigh and squeezed, trying to calm him down.

"Just thought I'd say hello. I'm here with friends and saw you two when I walked in. My buddy Jeff lives in the neighbourhood." Brody shrugged, pointing to a couple people who were starting to seat themselves at a nearby table.

"I don't know why you always insist on saying hello," Finn started, trying to keep his voice calm, "We aren't even close to being friends and quite frankly I can't stand the sight of your face."

Brody looked both amused and offended a little at the same time, opening his mouth to say something before Rachel interrupted him.

"I think what Finn is trying to say, is that we would appreciate it if you'd stop coming over to talk to us, just because you want to egg Finn on. I know that's what you're doing and it's not going to work. You need to get over this petty revenge quest you seem to be on. It's not healthy."

Finn really didn't know how she could sit so calmly in the presence of such an asshole. Someone who was constantly trying to start something and who actually gave them an AIDS scare. He himself wanted absolutely fucking nothing to do with his prick.

Brody looked at Rachel and his eyes softened a bit, making Finn squeeze her into his side a little tighter.

"I know. I'm sorry Rachel. I am trying to get over you, honest." When Finn snorted, Brody glared, "I just have to find the right thing to help me do that. That's what I'm here with my friends for tonight actually."

Finn rolled his eyes, not buying this dudes fake sincerity in the slightest. "Cool. So go away and have fun with your friends, stop bothering us."

Brody just ignored Finn, turning back to Rachel. "Look, my friends and I are starting a band, and there's this battle of the bands thing going on at the end of the summer and I'd really like it if you could come. As a friend, to you know, support me." Brody shrugged, pulling out a flier and passing it to Rachel.

Rachel looked down at the brightly coloured paper and read through it quickly, placing it on the table when she finished. "I appreciate your offer Brody and I'm sorry, but we really aren't friends. I think all the drama that has happened between us is proof of that. Good luck with your band though."

Brody nodded, looking thoroughly disappointed. "Okay I understand. Just think about it, alright? You can keep the flier. Have a good night, Rachel." Brody once again ignored Finn as he walked back to his friends, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn turned to face Rachel incredulously. "How stupid does he think we are? Does he not think we realize what he's trying to do?"

Rachel shook her head. "It's obvious he's just trying to get back into my good books so he can try and take me back. I almost feel bad for him. Almost." Rachel picked up her menu then, trying to pick something to eat.

"You know that flier is going in the trash right?" Finn glared distastefully at the piece of paper on their table as Rachel laughed.

"Yes, but let's wait until we get home so we can recycle it. We just got a new bin and it looks like this restaurant doesn't have one at the moment. We really should file a complaint or something. In this day and age, everyone should have a recycling bin." She kissed his cheek, shaking her head.

Finn rolled his eyes with a half smile, but nodded. Her cool facade calmed him. "You find anything good?" He asked her as he read over her shoulder.

"The spinach ravioli looks really good." Rachel licked her lips, ignoring Finn's grossed out look. "It wouldn't kill you to eat some spinach."

"It looks like soggy, gross seaweed so no thanks. Besides, unless it give me giant muscles like Popeye, I'm staying clear." Finn chuckled, taking the menu from her and picking out his own choice of a cheddar burger and fries.

"Psh. Typical Finn choice." She giggled as she signaled the waiter. "A heart attack on a plate." She added before the waiter came over to take their order. Finn laughed at her quietly as she spoke to the waiter, his eyes catching the flier Brody left behind.

Huh. Entrance into the competition only required a band name and a two-hundred dollar fee. Plus the prize was a chance to record one song in a real studio which would then be submitted to some record company.

That didn't seem like too bad of a deal. Not that he could really do that. He couldn't drum up a band that fast, especially not one where everyone played a different instrument. He really only knew singers. Plus Justin who was like an instrument guru.

But then that would mean being around Brody. Or kicking his ass, that would be awesome... He made a mental note to bring that up to Justin later. The more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded.

He thought about it all through dinner, trying his best to listen to Rachel talk about the newest Broadway show that was opening. She wasn't probably going to drag him to it at some point, but he'd just google the show synopisis beforehand like usual.

He even thought about it on the walk back to their place (God that sounded so awesome to say). At that point it was at the back of his mind because Rachel was starting to get handsy, which was defintely good for him. She kept slipping her hand up and down his arm as they walked through the the streets, the crowds slowly thinning.

His mind returned to the band idea when Rachel sat him down on the couch and told him to wait there while she changed into something a little more sexy. He fist pumped the air as he watched her walk away, knowing he wasn't finally getting his his apartment-christening sex.

The only problem with starting a band was finding another guitarist, maybe a singer. Because he could totally take care of the drums, and Justin was a kickass guitarist. It would be hard for either of them to take on lead vocals as well. Plus they needed a bassist.

But considering they worked at a music shop, it really couldn't be that hard to find someone temporarily. Maybe even permanently.

All thoughts of music stopped abruptly whenever he heard the door creak open, revealing his little goddess herself dressed in a black, see-through teddy. It barely covered her ass and he could see her taunt nipples already sticking out against the silky fabric.

He cursed under his breath his eyes taking down her body hungrily. "W-where on earth did you get that?" He asked, his eyes wide as he stood, slipping his arms around her waist and the silky material.

There was no way he'd ever get tired of the feeling of having her in his arms. It just felt too heavenly.

"I may have made a stop at Victoria's Secret with Santana a couple weeks ago. I wanted to save it for a special night, and what better opportunity than our first night in our new apartment." Rachel rubbed his chest, looking up at him.

Finn shrugged, still smiling goofily. "I'm just really happy." And he really was. He and Rachel were going super strong and they just got a new place that was theirs and theirs alone.

Not to mention he was getting super excited at the thought of starting a band. Something that would be all his, and something that would give him a little niche here in New York. It would be like how accepted he felt when he joined Glee club, which was probably one of the best choices he'd ever made in his life.

Who would have thought Brody of all people would give him the idea to start a band?

Rachel leaned up to kiss his lips softly, cupping his jaw. "I'm happy too. Happier than I've ever been. And it's all because of you."

Finn looked down at her and kissed her back affectionately, almost forgetting all about the band idea as he got lost in her kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She pushed herself onto his chest and straddled his waist, her hair fanning out over both of their faces as she kissed him hungrily.

"Are we going to-?" Finn asked breathlessly, his strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist as he held her to him.

"Christen the new apartment? Absolutely." She giggled when his eyes brightened excitedly and he shoved his lips back into hers, his hands beginning to wander all over the expanse of her warm back.

No words were exchanged after that, save for the breathy moans of each others name and _I love you's_ as they made love for the first time in their very own place.

* * *

Rachel yawned, stretching her arms above her head as the sun shone through the curtains the next morning. It felt great to wake up to an empty, quiet household.

Usually she was woken up by the sound of Finn and Santana bickering, or of Kurt listening to the morning news, the TV turned up on high as he stood in the kitchen and drank his morning cup of coffee.

But now the only sound was of the morning traffic and people talking outside, which Rachel didn't mind at all. She'd grown to be rather soothed by the sound of loud cars and pedestrians outside.

Craning her neck to look behind her, she saw Finn snoring away, his hair ruffled and a slight sheen of drool in the corner of his mouth. She lightly rubbed the arm that was wrapped around her waist, trying to rouse him.

"Finn, baby? It's time to get up." She whispered softly, her voice scratchy from sleep.

He grumbled like a small child, burrowing deeper into his pillow and squeezing her waist tighter in protest. "I don't wanna." Finn groaned.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head. "I know you don't want to, but we have to. You have work in a couple hours and I have to go grocery shopping today."

Finn was silent for a moment before he began shuffling around, retracting his arm from around her waist and pecking her cheek.

"So how'd you sleep, babe? First night in our bed in our own place." He grinned, his unruly hair sticking up in every direction. He stood up and stretched, dressed only in his white t-shirt and blue boxers.

Rachel reached for the little chair adjacent to their bed and pulled on her robe over the little shorts and tank she was wearing. "I slept incredibly well. And the best part? We don't have to fight for the bathroom or the stove top."

"Mmm I'm feeling bacon and eggs this morning." Finn rubbed his stomach, "Why don't you shower while I go get some breakfast? There's this little diner that serves only breakfast food a couple of blocks down. I saw on the way home last night and I can just ask for the food to go. What do you want babe?"

He searched around the room for his jeans, finally finding them shoved halfway under the bed. "That sounds great. But no bacon and eggs for me." She chuckled. "I'll take pancakes, blueberry if they have them." She opened the closet door and grabbed one of his hoodies, tossing it onto the bed next to him.

He pulled it over his head and grabbed the nearest pair of sweatpants, his Nike's going on a moment after. "I'll be back." He slung an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead before heading to the front door to grab his keys and phone.

He yawned sleepily as he trudged down the stairs and outside into the crisp morning air. As usual, there were already tons of people bustling about the streets already. It was something that he had now grown accustomed to and made him feel content.

Eyeing the restaurant that he could see from a few streets down, he grinned to himself as he thought about the whole band thing again.

How cool would it be if they actually won? They could get a chance at really being picked up by some label. And while he still wanted to go to school, being in a band, getting to play drums for a living just sounded like the perfect way to go. And who knows, down the line maybe he could become a music teacher when he got too old or got tired of the rockstar lifestyle.

He had yet to bring it up to Rachel but he was sure she'd be happy and supportive. She was always like that in high school, always getting super hyped up whenever he talked about what he wanted to do with his life. He really loved that she cared so much, even when he was feeling unsure about it.

After picking up breakfast, they ate and both got ready to leave for their respective duties of the day.

"Have a good day babe. Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" He smiled as they kissed goodbye at the door, arms wound tightly around eachother.

She grinned and pecked his lower lip "This is just the first round of grocery shopping. Just enough food to keep us going for the next couple days. But thank you. You have a good day too."

He found it difficult to part ways, he'd loved getting to spend so much more time with her. He was also finding it hard not to smile, it had been a great night.

The grin was spread across his face from ear to ear as he stepped into the music store, greeted by the song _Free Fallin'_ by Tom Petty.

"Hey man!" Justin greeted from the counter, his pale blue eyes ungluing themselves from the book he was reading.

Finn waved and walked over to the counter, leaning against it as Justin put his book down.

"So," Justin began, grinning at Finn, "How was the big move in? The new place working out well?"

Finn fought to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks at Justin's underline suggestive tone. "We got pretty much everything unpacked. Well, I unpacked and Rachel just told me where to put everything. And um, yeah. All I'll say is that Rachel and I stayed up pretty late last night, despite being really tired." Finn added, unable to help himself.

Hey, he had a hot girlfriend, he was allowed some bragging rights. As long as he didn't go too into detail, he figured Rachel wouldn't be upset if she ever felt found out.

"Nice." Justin chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm glad you two finally decided to get a place together. From what I've seen, you two are pretty much made for eachother."

Finn smiled at the thought, "Yeah, we are. She makes me so damn happy."

"Good for you." Justin clapped him on the back as he moved from around the counter, having noticed some records out of place on the counter.

Moving to the back room, Finn opened up his locker and stuffed his jacket and backpack in, ready to begin his shift. But first, he wanted to talk to Justin about what had been in the back of his mind since last night.

He jogged back to the front where Justin was standing in the guitar section, tuning the epiphone les paul. "Hey Justin?" Finn asked, grabbing the stool from the drum kit and sitting down across from Justin.

"Yeah?" He asked as he stopped his strumming, licking his lips and pocketing his guitar pick.

"What would you say if I asked you to help me start a band?" Finn blurted out, jiggling his leg nervously.

Justin's eyebrows rose in surprise, probably not at all expecting that to come out of Finns' mouth. "You want to start a band? What made that come up?"

Finn nodded, "I just thought it would be cool. Rach and I were out at dinner last night and, long story short, we received this flyer that was for a battle of the bands thing coming up in a few months. I dunno, I just couldn't get the idea out of my head."

His friend placed the guitar back on the rack, excitement creeping into his tone, "You're serious?"

"Deadly serious." Finn smiled, encouraged by Justin's growing smile.

"I've always wanted to start a band. Since I was about thirteen and learned to play the guitar. You want me to be a part of it?" Justin pushed off the wall, looking like he was barely able to contain his excitement now.

Finn nodded in confirmation. "If you want, man. You're the strongest guitar player I know, I'd be honoured to have you co-lead my band."

"Yes! Hell yes. When do we start auditioning potential band members? What are we going to call ourselves?" Justin started firing questions at him at lightning speed, making him chuckle.

He knew it would be a great idea to ask Justin. Not only did he love music just as much as he did, but he knew that Justin needed his own little niche in New York too.

"We'll both have to think of some names. As for members, I had an idea to start spreading some news about our band." Finn grinned as Justin also pulled up a chair so they could talk.

"What's your idea?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could put up some flyers at Rachel's school and our school's band room. The best place to find potential candidates is in the music department right?" Finn explained.

Justin was nodding as Finn spoke. "Yeah, that's a pretty genius idea." He was looking thoughtful. "But hey, we need to figure out a name first. I can start on the flyers tonight and bring them to work tomorrow. But I can guarantee no one will take us seriously without an actual band name."

"Yeah you're right. We can brainstorm now as we work." Finn took out a pad and pencil from under the keyboard at the front desk.

And with that, they were off to work, throwing out ideas and crossing out the ones they didn't care for.

They were on their way to starting something bigger than both of them ever realized.

* * *

"So what are your plans for the day?" Kurt asked Rachel as he stirred his tea, leaning against the counter.

She shrugged. "I was thinking of going job hunting today. I'm going to need something to do this summer since I didn't get the part." She didn't mean to sound so upset, but she couldn't keep the sadness out of her tone.

"Hey, it'll be okay. There will be other parts. You have to remember you're still a college student. It is very rare, if not impossible, for people your age to snag a lead role like that." Kurt reached across the kitchen counter and squeezed her hand softly.

"Now, I'm going to work okay? Thank you for breakfast." Kurt pocketed his phone and gave both her cheeks kisses. "We'll have to make this a weekly thing. Especially since Dani has been spending the night more and more. Love them both, but I can only stand so much making out while I'm eating."

Rachel forced a smile, though it became a little more genuine with Kurt's comment about Santana and Dani. She really was happy for her friend, she hadn't seen Santana this happy since Brittany.

"That sounds great Kurt, I'll see you later. Oh, and thank you for bringing over Finn's Journey CD. He's been freaking out because he couldn't find it." She rolled her eyes playfully as she walked Kurt to the door to see him out.

He nodded and waved as he hurried to the elevator, not wanting to be late and face the wrath of his bitchy boss at Glamour. Rachel watched his retreating back until the door slide closed, sighing and shutting her own door.

It had been easier than she thought to get Kurt to come over to their new place this morning. Well, easier in a sense. She'd been trying for a while but he seemed to be so busy lately that he was hardly at his own place.

Between work, school, and his blossoming relationship with Elliott, Kurt had his hands full. But she still really missed her best friend. He'd been her lifeline for most of her time in New York and she had a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach that their new hectic lives were forcing them to drift apart.

Santana was now taking dance classes and spending mire time with Dani. She barely saw Artie, Sam, or Blaine. Finn had friends at school and he had his co-workers. And Rachel?

She was left to try and scrap up any time with her friends that their schedules allowed. They all had lives and here she was sitting by herself at ten in the morning and having a pity party.

No. She needed to get out there and get a damn job. Something, anything to keep her preoccupied during the summer.

Just as she got up, she was startled by her phone buzzing very loudly on the counter. She yelped a little and grabbed her chest, reaching for the phone moments later.

She let out a breath before answering, "Hello? Rachel Berry speaking."

"Rachel Berry? This is Rupert Campion." The voice on the other end told her.

Something in her made her freeze up completely. Were her prayers actually being answered? She waited for him to continue, not like she could speak at the moment anyways.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "I know we last spoke a while ago, but if you have time within the next hour or so, I really need to speak with you. Can you find any time?"

"Yes!" Rachel nearly shouted instantly, before wincing and continuing more calmly. "I mean, yes. I have some time right now. Where will this meeting take place?"

"Great. And I'll be in my office. It's on the fifth floor, the building right on the corner of Rucker and Eastwick." He clarified, his voice as smooth and calm as always.

Rachel, on the other hand, was completely freaking out internally. What if he had changed his mind and was in fact going to offer her the lead role. Or hell, even understudy would be great. She knew they'd recently held auditions for understudy and maybe he was concerned that he didn't see her there. Rachel hadn't heard a word about the production since Brody told her that she didn't get the part.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." She answered, managing to keep her voice fairly steady.

There was a pause before Rupert spoke again. "Thank you for coming on such shirt notice, Rachel. I'll let my assistant know you're coming so she can let you right in." He added.

She couldn't help but thank him before they both hung up. She squealed in excitement and rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel was rushing out of the house, still trying to put her arm into the hole of her sweater as she made her way towards the elevator. She was both excited and a little nervous.

And both of those feelings swam through her stomach as she rode the bus down to the address Rupert had provided her with over the phone. When the bus stopped, her stomach lurched along with it and she practically ran into the tall building. Yeah, what if he actually offered her a part right here, right now? They might need to keep the paramedics on standby just in case she blacked out.

She approached the older woman at the desk, plastering on one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles. "Hi, I'm here to see Rupert Campion. He's expecting me, I'm Rachel Berry." She told the woman enthusiastically.

The woman raised an eyebrow at her excessive cheerfulness before she bent down slightly to speak into the intercom. "Mr. Campion? I have Rachel Berry here that needs to see you. Are you ready for her?"

There was a moment of static before Rupert' voice sounded from the other end. "Yes, please send her in, Lolita."

The woman, Lolita as she was named, held her arm out at an angle, gesturing for Rachel to head through the large tan doors behind her.

Rachel looked at the doors then back at Lolita. "Thank you." She muttered politely before pulling on one of the big metal handles and walking through the door.

The office was more spacious than she imagined. There was a plush leather couch next to a bookcase to her right, a fish tank to her left, and Rupert's desk directly in front of her. Not to mention the floor to ceiling windows that showed off the gorgeous view of the city both in front of her and to her left.

"Rachel, so glad you could make it. Please, sit. Do you want any tea? Coffee? Lolita just made fresh pots of both." He offered, standing and pointing to the cups and pots on the table next to the couch.

Rachel sat and shook her head, too nervous to drink anything right now. "No I'm alright. Thank you for the offer though."

He nodded and sat back down, folding his hands in front of him on the desk with a look that she had never seen on his face. Nervousness? Guilt? She didn't know, but it made her nerves multiply tenfold.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering what this meeting is about. I initially thought about calling you, but that seemed too impersonal for the situation at hand. I figured I owed you an explanation face to face." He started gravely.

His tone made Rachel both panicky and curious. Whatever this was about, it clearly wasn't good news. But what really boggled her mind was his comment about calling being too impersonal. Was this not the same man that sent his lackeys to reject people?

"Well you've certainly piqued my interest. I'm judging my your tone now that this isn't exactly pleasant news" Rachel said honestly, feeling more than a little deflated and mad at herself for getting her hopes up again.

Rupert licked his lips nervously. "No it isn't. You do know a Brody Weston, correct?" He asked.

She was sure she'd gone as pale as a ghost the moment those words left his mouth. What could Brody possibly have to do with this? She was so sick and tired of hearing that man's name in every freakin aspect of her day. Could he maybe stop wrecking with her life at some point?

"I-I do sir." Rachel responded, her stomach churning painfully as she waited for him to elaborate.

"Well, it has come to my attention that Mr. Weston took it upon himself to do a little director work in my absence. I just found out two days ago and I've been dealing with it ever since. Turns out while I was sick, he broke in and stole the most recent list of those who auditioned from my desk late at night. He then proceeded to take your name off the list and from there he went to you personally, lying to you about was has actually transpired over the last few weeks." The man explained, looking severely guilty.

Rachel was completely speechless. Brody had really done all that? And for what, revenge? She felt positively sick to her stomach, the room almost spinning as she breathed a little deeper.

Rupert seemed to sense that she was unable to speak because he continued a few moments later, his eyes on her the whole time. "When I got back from my sick leave I was prepared to weed through all the candidates with my colleagues. I was still somewhat out of it and never realized you're name was no longer there. Then two days ago, I was going through the old papers on my desk so I could throw them out and saw one of the older drafts with your name. I've been trying to figure out what happened ever since. I was just clued in by one of my crew members who had some knowledge on Mr. Weston's actions over the past few weeks."

She still didn't know how to respond. She'd had her chance of Broadway ripped away from her because of a jealous and upset ex-boyfriend. She just wanted to go home, cry, and wait for Finn to get back. The dread and despair that filled her was sickening.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry and embarrassed I am that this happened. I know this must be devastating for you to hear." Rupert consoled her. She could tell he was sorry. And honestly, she didn't blame him anyways. One of his employees took advantage of his sick state and used that time to sabotage her. She blamed herself more than anybody else.

"T-thank you for taking the time to explain this to me. I don't really know what to say to be frank." She paused. "And there's no chance of getting a re-audition?" She asked, unable to keep the ounce of hope from invading her voice.

He led his head hang, shaking his head and dispelling any hope Rachel was clinging onto. "No, I'm terribly sorry Ms. Berry. We've already cast everyone. Understudy's were just cast last week. It wouldn't be fair to take that away from those people now. But again, I am so sorry this is how everything turned out. You had a really spectacular audition and I hope this doesn't discourage you from auditioning in the future." He told her sincerely.

Rachel nodded, the tears stinging the back of her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she could keep them at bay.

"I do want you to know that we've been taking swift action against Mr. Weston. He was been fired from the show, we've alerted NYADA about this predicament and legally, he is no longer allowed anywhere near the production." Rupert's words did make her feel a little better, knowing Brody was definitely getting what he deserved.

She didn't know what else could be said about the situation though, so she stood quickly. She was just barely holding herself together and she needed to get out of here ASAP.

"Well, thank you for your time and for dealing with Brody. Best of luck." Her voice cracked at the end but she couldn't help it. Nor did she care, Rupert could no doubt tell how upset she was.

"Wait! I do have a proposition for you. A chance to be a part of this production even if you can't actually be in it." Rupert hurried over to where she was preparing to take flight and bolt the hell out of the building.

She was _not_ about to be a member of the chorus or someone who just swayed in the background. No, Rachel Berry had more self respect than that.

"I hired this young man about your age to be the set designer. His work is limited but what I have seen of his work is pretty incredible. I still oversee him but he's been doing alright. He could however, use a partner to help level him out. I think he's getting very overwhelmed. And what better person to help him than someone who loves musical theater and is actually going to school to study. I figured you two could bounce some ideas off each other."

Rachel bit her lip as she thought about his offer. It did sound tempting. It would give her a chance to be in a real Broadway musical atmosphere and she was looking for work. Plus, Brody wasn't allowed near the production so she wouldn't have to worry about him randomly showing up to places she worked. The other big problem was that Finn probably wouldn't be so thrilled with the idea of her working so close with another man...

"I don't know Rupert..." Rachel sighed, almost feeling to emotionally drained to make such a big decision at the moment.

"Please Rachel. It would really ease my conscious and help me feel better about what happened if you'd take this job. I do think you're a very talented young woman and it wouldn't hurt to get more experience on a set under your belt. I know you wouldn't get to sing, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Rupert all but pleaded, the sincerity in his eyes giving her all the confidence she needed to make her decision.

She finally nodded, making Rupert smile widely. "Okay, I would be honoured to be a part of your production Rupert." She even managed a genuine smile herself. Sure, she was incredibly devastated about everything she had just heard. But this change of events could end up being something enjoyable and good for her to do over the summer. She was just complaining this morning about how she was the only one in her group of friends that didn't really have a life.

Also, Rupert was right. This would be a good opportunity to get her name out into the world of Broadway, even if she was just a member of the crew. You never know what kinds of opportunities could arise. And Rupert said he liked her and thought she was talented. That could also become a very valuable relationship in the future.

"Great! This is amazing news, I'll tell him right away! He's very shy but I'm sure he'll take a liking to you. I foresee you two having a lot in common. Let me write down his number for you. Maybe you can meet up before rehearsal next week." Rupert looked much more cheerful now and Rachel was sure it had to do with him feeling less guilty now.

She couldn't help but feel a little excited as she watched him jot down the young set designers name, even if the rest of her body felt cold and numb.

"Okay, here it is. I'll also be calling you myself soon so we can talk about pay, scheduling, and your responsibilities. I expect you're already exhausted enough." Rupert walked her to the door, his hand gently resting on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Please accept my sincere apologies again. I hope you can forgive me." He held out the sheet of paper as he stopped at the door with her on the other side now.

Rachel nodded, taking it from him. "I don't blame you at all. Thank you for this opportunity, Rupert." Rachel held up her hand to wave. He smiled and did the same, waiting for her to turn around before he quietly shut his office door.

She sighed. What an emotional day. And it was barely noon!

It wasn't until she was safely tucked away on the bus that she finally took out the sheet of paper to read the name printed in dark red ink:

 _Kyle Bishop_

 _1 (718) 339-4867_

* * *

 ** _Btw, if that is someone's actual phone number, it is completely coincidental. I just made this number up haha._**

 ** _Soooo, do you think this new guy Kyle will be a threat to our dear Finchel's steady relationship?_**

 ** _Those of you who watched Smash should know who he is and should know the answer to that question ;)_**

 ** _And also, Brody? If you didn't already hate him in this story, I'm sure you do now! This isn't the last we've seen of him though :(_**

 ** _But if you liked this chapter, please give it a review/fav/follow! Thank you all for putting up with my lack of updates!_**


End file.
